Carring You Once Time
by Khasabat04
Summary: Kehidupan begitu berbeda, bukan kah kita tidak ada hubungan apapun? bukankah kau yang menyebabkan orang yang ku cintai pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam dunia ini? EXO UKISS SUPER JUNIOR
1. Chapter 1

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

" Wu Fan, mommy akan selalu merindukanmu..jaga dirimu ne..?"

" Mom!"

" ini yang terbaik untuk kita.."

Wu Fan kecil terus menangis mencoba mengejar yeoja baya yang meninggalkannya.

" Wu Fan! Hentikan tangismu! Kau tidak butuh yeoja itu sebagai mommy mu! Cepat masuk!"

Namja Wu itu langsung digendong masuk kedalam rumahnya. Suara raungannya berhenti saat ia mulai tidak sadarkan diri karna lelah menangis. Namja berumur 3 tahun itu terus terisak meski di dalam mimpinya.  
Kehidupan akan selalu berulang, meski itu sakit, senang atau sebagainya. Semua akan berulang dan akan terus berulang untuk menentuhkan takdirnya. Wu Fan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang amat dingin, bersama dengan Daddynya, yang selalu tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk melihat anaknya bahkan Wu Xi Xhang tidak tau bagaimana proses pertumbuhan namja berumur 14 tahun. Yang ia tau Wu Fan selalu hidup dengan berlimpah harta dan kekuasaan, Wu Xhang tidak tau kalau anaknya membutuhkannya lebih untuk menggantikan peran seorang Ibu, Wu Fan kesepian dan ia tidak pernah tau bahkan mungkin tidak ingin tau. Kehangatan yang dulu pernah ada dalam keluarga Wu menghilang setelah mommy Wu Fan meninggalkan mereka. Wu Xhang sangat terpukul dan marah hingga ia mengabaikan apapun miliknya, termasuk Wu Fan.

" Mr! Mr!"

Wu Xhang yang baru saja pulang dari kantor menoleh pada sosok yeoja baya yang ia bayar untuk mengasuh Wu Fan. Yeoja itu berlari menghampirinya, terdapat kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang memuncak di wajah baya bernama Selly tersebut.

" What are you doing?"

" cepatlah! Anda harus pergi ke RS sekarang juga! Palli!"

" for what? Slow.."

" Miss. Woo, she – She.."

Wu Xhang membalik tubuhnya kesal, ia sangat tidak ingin siapapun mengusik nama yang selama ini ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya. Wu Fan yang baru saja datang menoleh pada Selly yang masih mencoba menjelaskan keadaan pada Daddynya.

" Selly! Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak mengusik nama itu lagi dihadapanku!"

" ta-"

Wu Fan mendekati Selly, Selly tersenyum memegang pundak Wu Fan.

" young master..kau harus menjenguk , jebal..waktunya tidak lama..please.."

" apa yang ka-"

" WU FAN! Kembali kekamarmu!"

Wu Fan kaget mendengar bentakan dari Wu Xhang, tapi ia tidak begitu perduli justru menyeret Selly keluar.

" selama 11 tahun aku memendam rinduku pada mommy, dan sekarang aku bisa menemuinya kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

Suasana rumah sakit begitu lengang mengingat sudah begitu sore untuk jam berkunjung. Selly membawa Wu Fan menyelusuri lorong sepi rumah sakit dan berhenti di depan ruang ICU. Wu Fan ragu untuk membuka pintu, memang ia telah mendengar keadaan yeoja baya yang kini terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan itu. Kanker sumsum tulang belakang stadium 4 membuat yeoja itu tidak berdaya dan mengandalkan selang-selang yang terpasang antara tubuh dan mesin untuk menyambung hidupnya. Wu Fan mendapati seorang yeoja yang selama ini amat ia rindukan tengah tersenyum mengusap lembut rambut seorang anak kecil yang Wu Fan lihat sekilas seperti berumur 6 atau 7 tahun yang tertidur disamping nya. Yeoja itu, Woo Min Hyun tersenyum mendapati seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya. Namja yang masih mengenakan seragam dan tas sekolah lengkap yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah begitu familiar namun ia tidak berani menyimpulkan jika anak itu mirip dengan mantan suaminya.

" kau tersesat? "

Wu Fan hanya menggeleng perlahan.

" I am find my mommy.."

Meski lemah Min Hyun mencoba tersenyum.

" who is her? Aku bisa membantu untuk mencarikannya, aku sudah lama disini jadi kau tidak usah takut aku akan menipu mu.."

Wu Fan hanya menggeleng. Suara dan wajah Min Hyun masih sama seperti yang selalu Wu Fan ingat selama 11 tahun.

" kau tampan sekali dengan seragam Canada high School..heem suatu saat aku juga akan menyekolahkan anakku di sana.."

Entah mengapa air mata yang selama ini Wu Fan bendung mengalir begitu deras dipipinya.

_' Mom, this is me..'_

" Sung hyun yang malang..sejak lahir dia tidak pernah keluar dari lingkungan RS, ia selalu menemaniku disini..kau sangat beruntung, kau bisa sekolah dan bermain bebas diluar dengan teman-temanmu.. sedangkan Sunghyunku? Selama 11 tahun umurnya tidak pernah satu kalipun aku mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan RS ini..ia terpenjara di sini karna aku, karna mommy yang lemah ini.."

Wu Fan mengikuti pandangan teduh Min Hyun yang mengarah pada seseorang yang masih tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Wu Fan tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nya, ia ingin marah pada yeoja di hadapannya dan mengajukan semua pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepalanya yang sudah ia rangkai sejak yeoja itu meninggalkannya, terlebih pertanyaan yang muncul saat ia melihat seseorang yang Minhyun katakan sebagai anaknya.

" dia tidak bersalah, tapi sepertinya semua akan menyalahkannya…ya suamiku dan hyungnya.."

" hyung?"

Minhyun tersenyum mengangguk.

" dalam bahasa korea Hyung sama dengan brother/ _gege_ di china..dan karna aku menamainya dengan nama hangul ia memanggil kakak laki-lakinya dengan sebutan Hyung..hem, aku bersalah pada suami dan hyung Sunghyun..aku meninggalka mereka berdua, hemm kalau mungkin aku bisa keluar dari sini aku ingin mengunjungi mereka sekali-kali. Aku yakin suamiku hidup bahagia bersama anakku..Wu Fan..nama Hyung Sunghyun adalah Wu Fan, Wu Yi Fan nama yang cukup tampan..aku kira ia sekarang sama sepertimu..akan tampan.."

Minhyun bingung saat mendapati Wu Fan menangis dan menubruk memeluknya. Wu Fan terisak keras memeluk Minhyun, entah apa yang Minhyun rasakan saat mendapati pelukan dari namja berumur belasan tahun tersebut.

" Wu Fan..you must remember me! Mom! I am Wu Fan your son!"

Mata Minhyun terbelalak, ia melepas pelukan dari Wu Fan dan menatap namja itu dari atas dan bawah, mata sayunya kini mengeluarkan liquid bening dan dengan lemah kembali memeluk Wu Fan.

" hikz..jinca kau Wu Fan!? Nae aegya? Wu Fan manisku?"

Wu Fan hanya mengangguk dalam isakannya.  
MinHyun tersenyum senang meraba wajah Wu Fan, anak yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Yang selama 11 tahun ia tinggalkan.

" kau sudah besar dan amat tampan Wu Fan.."

" jauh dari perkiraanmu kan?"

Ucapan datar dari Wu Fan dibalas senyuman hangat dari Minhyun, ia tau jika anak sulungnya itu marah padanya. Selama beberapa jam Wu Fan mengeluarkan semua amarah dan pertanyaannya namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan kata maaf dari Minhyun. Hingga Wu Fan melihat jam yang sudah terlalu larut untuknya, ia memutuskan menginap dan meminta Selly untuk pulang. Ia tidur disamping kanan ranjang Minhyun

" Wu Fan.."

" hmm.."

"..saat Mom pergi, mau kah kau menjaga Sunghyun?"

" tidak, karna kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi.."

Minhyun tersenyum mengusap hangat rambut pirang Wu Fan.

" bawalah Sunghyun melihat dunia.."

" siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal dia..lagian aku membencinya! Dia pasti anakmu dan selingkuhanmu yang lahir saat kau meninggalkanku dan Daddy,kenapa tidak meminta selingkuhanmu itu merawat anaknya sendiri!?"

Wu Fan masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada ranjang empuk disamping tangan Minhyun, ia tidak ingin menatap wajah mommy nya yang sedang menghawatirkan orang lain. Minhyun tersenyum dan menarik sedikit rambut Wu Fan hingga Wu Fan mengaduh.

" its Hurt! Mom! Lose your hand!"

Ringis Wu Fan. Minhyun tertawa lemah.

" sebelum kau menyanggupi permintaan mommy, mommy tidak akan melepaskan rambutmu honey.."

" ya! Hurt..yes I do!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Wu Fan Minhyun tersenyum senang. Wu Fan mendengus kearah Sunghyun yang entah mengapa seakan tidak terusik oleh kebisingan yang Wu Fan dan Minhyun perbuat.

" rasanya mommy beruntung memiliki waktu untuk menjahilimu honey..kau harus melindungi Sunghyun, anggap dia dongsaengmu.."

" huh, kalau untuk melindungi mungkin tapi untuk menganggap dia dongsaengku? Huh! Jangan harap.."

" kau pasti akan melakukannya..mommy yakin itu..ah..mommy lelah..tidurlah..mommy akan menyanyikan lagu yang dulu amat kau sukai.."

Wu Fan mengangguk, dalam tidurnya ia tersenyum bisa mendengar suara lembut Minhyun yang selalu ia dengar lewat tipe recorder kini nyata. Minhyun tersenyum melihat dua malaikatnya tengah tertidur lelap, ia menyelipkan 2 buah amplop kedalam tas sekolah Wu Fan. Nafasnya kini memburu, namun ia masih ingin mencium dua buah hatinya setelah itu ia kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya.

" jaga Sunghyun..Wu Fan, Sung hyun..saranghaeyo.."

Matahari pagi mengusik seorang namja mungil yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

" mom..jam berapa?"

Ucap namja manis yang kini mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat jam di atas meja di samping tempat Minhyun berbaring. Segera ia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Saat selesai mandi ia memiringkan kepalanya mendapati sosok lain kecuali mommynya yang ada didalam ruangan. Sunghyun mendekati anak itu dan mengguncang tubuhnya hingga Wu Fan terbangun, ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati seorang anak kecil membangunkan tidurnya. Matanya tertegun saat menyadari tangan yang semalaman ia peluk kini mendingin, Wu Fan melihat monitor pendeteksi detak jantung dan hasilnya sebuah garis lurus dilayar.

" Mom..! MOM!"

Sunghyun menatap Wu Fan speechless tidak lama ia langsung berlari sambil berteriak-terriak.  
Wu Fan hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah gundukan tanah yang telah mengubur seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Semua berjalan begitu cepat seakan tidak memperbolehkannya bernafas dengan senyum bahagia, tidak banyak yang datang menghadiri pemakaman Minhyun kecuali dokter dan suster yang telah lama bersama dengannya di rumah sakit. Wu Xhang menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah yang mengubur separuh hatinya, meski ia tidak ingin menghadiri pemakaman namun ia sadaar hanya saat ini untuk ia bisa bertemu dengan istri yang telah lama ia rindukan. Ia tidak perduli jika alasan Minhyun meninggalkannya karna istrinya menyukai namja lain dan memilih bersama dengan namja itu, ia tidak perduli karna ia sangat mencintai Minhyun.  
Wu Fan memperhatikan seorang namja mungil yang ia ketahui bernama Sunghyun atau dokter-dokter selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kevin sedang tersenyum sambil menaburkan bunga yang Wu Fan tau ia dapat dari perkarangan rumah sakit. Kevin tersenyum tanpa beban.

" mom, kau bahagia ne? tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja..mommy jangan khawatir.."

" Kevin, kau akan tinggal dip anti asuhan Santana, kau pasti akan bahagia disana.."

Ucapan seorang dokter sambil tersenyum mengusap rambut Kevin. Kevin mengangguk.  
Wu Fan berjalan mengikuti Wu Xhang yang di papah Selly untuk pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman, beberapa langkah Wu Fan berhenti membuat Wu Xhang mengikutinya.

_" Wu Fan..kau sudah berjanji pada mommy..dan seorang namja tidak akan melanggar janjinya.."_

Wu Fan mendongak kearah Wu Xhang.

" Dad, Kevin dia adikku.."

" mwo?"

" dia anak mommy..dia tidak memiliki siapapun selain mommy..dad, bisakah dia tinggal dengan kita? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya.."

Wu Xhang hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

" jika itu yang kau pinta.."

Wu Xhang menerawang kamarnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh saat melepas orang yang ia cintai pergi dengan alasan yang sama sekali murahan, selingkuh. Wu Xhang tersenyum membayangkan wajah Minhyun.

" kenapa begitu berat kau berbagi denganku? Kenapa disaat terahirmu kau mengijinkanku melihatmu.."

FlashBack—2 hari sebelum nya

Minhyun tersenyum mendapati mantan suaminya datang.

" sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu.."

" kau mau apa? Aku banyak urusan Woo Min Hyun!"

Yeoja itu hanya terkekeh mendapati namja keturunan cina itu memanggil nama lengkapnya. Minhyun tersenyum memandang langit luar.

" mianhe.."

" untuk apa? Karna kau meninggalkanku bersama namja itu? Hah, lupakan saja.."

Minhyun masih saja tersenyum, ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja pada namja yang masih amat ia cintai. Wu Xhang tetap diam, ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati senyuman yang Minhyun berikan setelah 11 tahun berpisah. Minhyun menanyakan bagaimana kabar Wu Xhang dan Wu Fan dan hanya dibalas sekilas oleh Wu Xhang. Saat ingin berkata Tanya suara knop pintu terbuka terdengar dan menampilkan sosok namja kekar dengan seorang yeoja manis.

" Noona, istriku yang cantik ingin bertemu de- Wu Xhang ge?"

Wu Xhang menatap namja keturunan China didepannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namja yang ia ingat membawa pergi Minhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Minhyun.  
Hankyung tertegun mendapati suami dari Minhyun sedang menatapnya dengan api kemarahan yang membara.

" aiss, sudah cukup kau memandangi suamiku Wu Xhang-ssi..dan aku kira sandiwara suamiku dengan Minhyun sudah selesai. Ya Minhyun aku atau kau yang ingin menjelaskan pada namja ini?"

Minhyun hanya tersenyum, kesadarannya mulai mengambang jika yeoja cantik itu tidak berlari menangkap tubuhnya untuk berbaring mungkin Minhyun sudah tergeletak di lantai. Wu Xhang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun sekedar ia tau Minhyun tampak begitu rapuh.

" kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu..saat aku membawa Minhyun noona pergi semua sandiwara, semua yang ia katakan tentang kami adalah bohong..kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain suami dari dongsaeng iparnya. Ia pergi dari kalian karna tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk kalian, dia didiagnosis menderita kangker sumsum tulang belakang dan ia tidak ingin kau melihatnya lemah..ia begitu bodoh untuk memintaku mengabulkan semua permintaannya sebagai imbalan ia mau dirawat di RS…"

FLASBACK OF-

Suasana sarapan begitu ramai, tidak seperti biasanya.  
Bahkan Wu Fan yang biasanya malas bangun untuk sarapan bersama harus terbangun dan mencuci mukanya. Saat ingin turun ia berpapasan dengan Wu Xhang , ke duanya hanya saling sapa singkat meneruskan jalan ketempat sarapan mereka. Keduanya masih menatap miris kearah seorang namja mungil yang sedang memukul-mukul boneka pigeon yang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

" dia sedang apa? "

Tanya Wu Xhang. Selly tersenyum.

" dia kesal karna saat bangun ia tidak melihat , tadi dia menangis karna itu dan sekarang setelah aku memberikannya boneka Piggeon ia melampiaskannya pada boneka itu.."

" Manja!"

Komentar Wu Fan membuat Selly menoleh,

" kalian berdua tampak sama..hehe"

" Wu Fan, kau bilang dia adikmu kan? Jadi jangan cemburu padanya.."

" kau sendiri? Bukannya gara-gara dia mommy meninggalkan kita?"

Wu Xhang terdiam, karna hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada anak sulungnya tentang perihal kepergian Minhyun 11 tahun yang lalu, karna Minhyun memohon untuk membiarkan anak sulungnya itu membencinya sampai ia tau mana yang harus ia percayai. Wu Xhang menatap seorang anak namja bertubuh mungil yang menyeret boneka pigeon besar kearah meja makan.

" hufft..capek..ah, Annyeong ajjusi..hyung.."

Kevin membungkuk dan melempar bonekanya kesembarangan arah membuat Wu fan dan Wu Xhang speechless karna mendapati Kevin sudah menarik keduanya mendekati meja makan.

" ini Kevin yang masak! Untuk ajjussi dan hyung..silahkan di makan.."

Wu Fan dan Wu Xhang menatap Selly, Selly tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Perlahan Wu Xhang memasukkan makanan yang ada didalam piringnya, entah apa yang ia rasakan air matanya langsung mengalir, ia menatap Kevin yang masih terlihat khawatir.

" apa tidak enak dad?"

Wu Xhang menggeleng dan langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap, ia tidak oerduli dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya yang ia tau, ia merindukan masakan dihadapanya. Wu Fan menoleh pada Kevin yang berdiri sambil memeluk boneka pigeon yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam dekapannya.

" Wu Fan, kau bilang ingin sekali merasakan masakan mommymu kan? Kau bilang ingin merasakan betapa lembutnya masakan yang mommymu berikan yakan? Makanlah..dan kau akan merasakan masakan yang selalu mommymu buatkan.."

" what?"

+ TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

" Wu Fan, kau bilang ingin sekali merasakan masakan mommymu kan? Kau bilang ingin merasakan betapa lembutnya masakan yang mommymu berikan yakan? Makanlah..dan kau akan merasakan masakan yang selalu mommymu buatkan.."

" what?"

Beberapa tahun kemudian.  
Kevin terbangun saat sebelum alarm kesayangannya berbunyi, namja berumur 16 tahun itu berjalan sambil menguap kecil menuju kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya ia bergegas kedapur dan mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk mengawali harinya.

" Kriisss ge! Palliwa bangun!"

Teriaknya setelah dua piring nasi goring tersaji di atas meja makan.

" aiss, brisik!"

Umpatan seseorang yang Kevin panggil Kris ge itu membuatnya tersenyum. Wu Fan atau yang selalu Kevin panggil Kris itu duduk diseberang meja, namja yang selama 4 tahun terahir bersamanya itu masih saja terlihat dingin.

" Ge, apa kampus baruku akan bagus seperti di Canada?"

" ya, kau yang merengek untuk pindah kesini kenapa tanya padaku?"

Ucapan dingin Kris hanya di angguki oleh Kevin.

" Ge, kita satu wilayaha kan?"

" aiss, kau satu kampus denganku jadi jangan tanya-tanya lagi..dan makanlah sarapanmu!"

Sebenarnya Kriss tidak seratus persen menyalahkan Kevin yang mengajaknya pindah ke Korea, terlebih setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Wu Xhang yang membuat kedua namja itu menjadi yatim piatu membuat Kriss ingin membuang semua masa lalunya. Dan Kriss cukup umur untuk mengetahui bahwa Kevin adalah dongsaeng kandungnya semenjak Kevin mencoba menolong Wu Xhang yang butuh donor meski pada ahirnya terlambat.  
Kriss memandangi Kevin yang sedang asik membuat bekal untuk keduanya, melihat namja berumur 16 tahun itu sekilas semua orang akan berpikir dia berumur 12 tahun karna manisnya. Kriss terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

" Wae?"

" ani, cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat.."

Kevin mengangguk dan bergegas.  
INHA university terasa sangat lengang saat keduanya berjalan memasuki ruangan administrasi. Seorang yeoja cantik berumur dibawah 30 tahunan tersenyum manis mencubit pipi Kevin gemas. Jika tidak ada Kriss wajah manis Kevin tidak akan selamat.

" hehe, sudah lama sejak aku berkunjung kesana..kau masih saja imut-imut!"

" yaaa..ajumma..appoh.."

Yeoja bertagname Park Jung Soo itu tersenyum sekilas langsung mencium pipi Kevin, saat ingin mencium Kriss ia berhenti dan memandang Kriss.

" boleh?"

Kriss hanya diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia tau jika Jung Soo adalah sepupu dari eomanya namun ia tidak begitu dekat karna memang tidak pernah bertemu hingga pemakaman Wu Xhang.  
Setelah basa-basi Jungsoo mengantar Kevin ke kelasnya. Setelah yakin ia meninggalkan Kevin di kelasnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kriss.

" senang melihat kalian disini, Minhyun eoni sering bercerita padaku banyak hal tentang kau saat kau baru lahir.."

Kriss mengangguk sopan.

" nah ini kelas pertamamu..aku harap kau segera bisa beradaptasi dengan penghuni kelas.."

Jungsoo tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Kriss. Setelah seorang keluar dari dalam kelas, LeeJoon tersenyum menyuruh Kriss masuk. Suasana kelas mulai tenang saat namja tampan tadi melambaikan tangannya mencoba mendiamkan kelas.

" kita punya teman baru, nah silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu.."

Kriss mengangguk.

" I am Kriss-Wu nice to meet you.."

Ucapan perkenalan singkat dari Kriss menambah suasana menjadi tak terkendali. Banyak yeoja yang berdecak kagum karna sikap cool nya, dan dengan penuh charisma ia berjalan menuju bangku disamping namja manis bernama Xi Lu Han sesuai interuksi dari Leejoon songsaenim. Luhan tersenyum mengangguk saat Kriss duduk disampingnya.  
Dua jam pelajaran membuat otak Kriss sedikit bergidig nyeri, bagaimana mungkin ia akan menghadapi mata kuliah yang membosankan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang beberapa ia ketahui. Meski menguasai 4 bahasa dengan benar dan fasih, Kriss tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa hangul kecuali dengan Kevin dan itupun akan ia campur dengan bahasa Mandarin dan inggrisnya. Saat jam istirahat Kriss keluar, di ikuti yang lainnya.

" Hei Kriss, kita menunggu di kantin yuk.."

" ne?"

Merasa Kriss bingung, ke empat namja di depannya itu tersenyum.

" kenalkan, namaku Zhang Yi Xing, atau kau bisa memanggilku Lay aku keturunan cina korea hehe.."

Ucap seorang namja manis dengan topi yang dimiringkan.  
Seorang dengan senyum maskulin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" jangan kaku begitu haha, aku Kim Joon Myun. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho dan aku pacar Lay jadi jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mendekati Lay ku.."

" mwo?"

Kriss memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang Suho katakan, hanya Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk mencoba menjelaskan padanya dengan bahasa mandarin. Kriss yang sudah mengerti menatap kedua namja itu dengan tatapan datar.

" Lay Hyuuuuung! Lay Hyuuuuuuuung!"

Suara teriakan menginterupsi wajah merona Lay, semua mengarahkan pandangan kearah dua namja yang berlari mendekati mereka. Lay menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan, ia tau jika dua orang itu meneriakan namanya dengan lari-lari pasti ada yang terjadi. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi terengah-engah mendekat , Park Chan yeol. Di belakangnya seorang dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dari pada Chanyeol mengikuti, Do Kyung Soo.

" ada apa?"

" Tao, ge! Tao berkelahi dengan murid baru!"

" Aiss, apa lagi sih yang manusia panda itu lakukan? Dimana?"

" ikut aku!"

Lay mendesah dan berlari mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo. Kriss yang merasa mendengar namja pendek yang melapor membawa-bawa kata murid baru langsung ikut teman barunya ketempat kejadian.  
Kevin tersenyum sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu yang ada di tangannya, mencoba menyerang namja china dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang mengalah diantara keduanya, seakan menikmati pertarungan mereka keduanya tidak sadar jika arena lapangan basket tersebut sudah dipadati anak-anak yang tadinya tidak sengaja menonton dan kini menyoraki keduanya bahkan beberapa ada yang bertaruh. Lay muncul dari pintu samping bersama teman-temannya, ia melirik pada namja pigeon yang melihatnya takut-takut.

" Huang Zi Tao! Berhenti!"

Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menghentikan acungan pedang kayunya kearah Kevin dan tepat Kevin pengenai kepalanya. Saat sedang berjingkrak ria Kevin melihat Kriss dibelakang namja yang memanggil nama lawannya dengan keras. Dengan sekali Tao membalas kelakuan Kevin. Membuat Kevin meringis dan menoleh padanya.

" kau ini preman atau apaan sih panda!? _Gege_ sudah pusing menerima surat peringatan dari universitas karna kelakuanmu itu!"

" _gege_.."

" aku tidak mau tau, kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak berkelahi lagi..dan kau Eli!"

Seorang namja muncul dari kerumunan, ia mendesah dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi tetap saja di potong oleh Lay.

" ge-"

" kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku marah! Aku akan meminta appa untuk mendeportasi kalian ke China!"

Tao dan Eli kaget, di deportasi keChina? Keduanya menggeleng. Masa-masa kelam di china membuat dua namja berbeda umur itu menggeleng memninta waktu untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Namun sepertinya keduanya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan namja cantik bernama lengkam Zhang Zi Xing tersebut. Kriss maju dan menatap Kevin, yang meringis.

" bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Kevin Woo?"

Ucapan datar dari Kriss membuat beberapa namja disana menatapnya tidak percaya. Lay menoleh kearah Kriss yang sedang menatap seorang namja manis yang tersenyum sambil mengusap perlahan kepalanya.

" persiapan lomba ge..dia mengajariku.."

" lomba?"

Lay mengguman sedikit. Eli mengangguk,

" dia mahasiswa baru dikelas kami, kau ingatkan kalau minggu depan akan ada vestifal olahraga angkatan 1 kan? Nah, kelas kami menyiapkan segalanya entah itu atletik atau yang lainnya. Dan saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia pernah ikut pelatihan bela diri ahirnya songsaenim Jung menyuruh Tao mengajarinya..jangan salah paham dulu.."

Lay menoleh kearah Kevin yang mengangguk-angguk.  
Suasana kantin terasa begitu ramai saat semua flawers boy berkumpul ditambah dengan dua tambahan baru membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa kecentilan berlalulalang. Chanyeol yang memang ramah membalas salam mereka beberapa kali sebelum ia capek dan hanya tersenyum. Namja-namja tampan berkumpul menghiasi pemandangan indah disiang hari.

" huuft, hampir saja Lay-ge mendrportasiku..huhu.."

Eli memperhatikan Kevin yang sedang sibuk tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar sendok di dalam gelas jusnya, Eli tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba memanyunkan wajahnya saat mendapati jus di dalam gelasnya habis. Kriss yang tidak sengaja melihat tatapan Eli kearah Kevin melirik sebentar kemudian menyodorkan gelas jusnya yang sisambut gembira Kevin. Dapat Kriss lihat perubahan wajah Eli yang berbeda. Saat mengangkat wajahnya ia mendapati seorang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, pertama ia tidak sadar jika Kriss yang dilihati namun tidak ada orang lain di belakang Kriss.  
Kriss yang merasa di pandangi langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.  
Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan yang memijit pelipisnya mendapati Lay masih mewanti-wanti Eli dan Tao. Kiseop terkekeh pelan matanya masih tertuju pada Eli yang cemberut. Tao menoleh kearah Eli dan mendengus kesal,

" kau tidak menolongku Hyung!"

" aiss, kau tau sendiri Lay _gege_ mu itu seperti apa?"

" tapi setidaknya si Angelic face menyelamatkan kita dari serbuan Zhang Yi Xing itu.."

Gumanan Eli membuat Tao dan Kiseop mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Kevin yang masih menikmati Jus dari gelas Kriss. Chanyeol menatap Eli kaget.

" hyung? Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Mworago?"

" eh? Ani, ah..sepertinya hari ini cerah sekali.."

Eli langsung ngacir dari pandangan chingu-chingunya, ia merutuki gumanannya yang sepertinya terdengar jelas oleh yang lain. Hoon dan Aj hanya menggeleng melihat rekan sejawat mereka yang mengatakan hari cerah, padahal jika dikatakan hari ini adalah petang suasana sudah mendukung meski itu masih jam 10 pagi.

" kurasa saudara kembar Aj hyung sudah mulai tidak waras.."

Komentar Baekhyun diangguki semangat oleh Aj. Tao hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Aj yang tenang-tenang saja mengetahui tingkah laku hyung biologis nya. Semua yang baru mengenal Aj pasti tidak akan percaya jika ia adalah saudarakembar Eli, kembar? Ya keduanya kembar, mirip? Sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya, keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan lain kecuali teman sekampus dan sekelas meski pada kenyataannya mereka sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Eli bisa merasakan apa yang Aj rasakan meseki itu bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya. Tao pun dulu sempat menyangsikan kebenaran jika keduanya kembar saat Eli dan Aj harus tinggal dirumahnya di china karna keperluan bisnis kedua orang tuanya. Meski mereka memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Huang, terlihat ketidak dekatannya Aj dengan dua namja China yang tinggal di rumahnya ( Lay dan Tao ).  
Kevin tersenyum saat Tao memberikan buku catatannya, beruntung Tao seornag yang rajin mencatat.

" gomawo.."

Tao mengangguk.  
Hoon duduk di bangkunya didepan Kevin dan Tao yang memang sebangku, ia melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum saat mendapati bangku di sebelah Kevin dan Tao kosong.

" mereka berdua belum kembali?"

" belum, Dongho tsedang membujuk namja jelek itu untuk minta maaf tsama Kyungtsoo hyung.."

Ucap Sehun. Hoon mengangguk mendengar ucapan cadel dari Sehun. Sehun adalah namja tampan yang berumur sama dengan orang yang ia tanyakan, Dongho.

" memang siapa yang kalian maksud?"

Tanya Kevin.  
Hoon tersenyum pada Kevin yang sedang menulis dan menatap mereka ingin tau.

" nanti kau akan tau,hehe.."

Tidak lama suara rebut-ribut terdengar dari luar kelas seorang namja imut sedang mengikuti namja berkulit tan masuk kedalam kelas dengan permintaan yang tidak jelas.

" berhenti menggangguku Shin Dong Ho! Aku tidak bersalah!"

" YAA!"

Namja berkulit tan itu tidak perduli dengan teriakan Dongho dan langsung duduk di samping kiri Kevin, Sedangkan Dongho hanya mendengus langsung duduk di samping kanan Tao yang menatapnya iba. Menurut Dongho membujuk namja berkulit tan tersebut sama dengan membujuk eomanya untuk tidak pergi berbelanja dan itu mustahil. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya kearah Tao yang hanya di hadiahi cengiran tidak berarti dari namja China penggila bela diri itu.

" Kai…"

Namja dengan panggilan Kai itu hanya menggelengkan bahunya.  
Kriss berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya yang mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran, namun namja tampan berwajah datar itu terlalu tidak perduli tatapan tidak suka yang Dosennya berikan.

Kriss Pov

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelasku dimana seorang dosen tengah mengajar, ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanku lagi dan aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Aku duduk disamping seorang namja yang aku bilang dia lumayan cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja dan yah memang benar yang ku katakan, karna seseorang pasti akan langsung mengakuinya dia namja cantik dengan tampang berbinar-binar.  
Semua berputar begitu membosankan, keputusanku mengikuti keinginan Kevin tidak merubah apapun. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan kecuali melihat dongsaeng kecilku itu tersenyum riang menyambut semua chingu barunya. Kevin? Ya jika mengingat bagaimana dulu Kevin seorang namja kecil yang tertidur disamping tangan mommy ku dengan usapan lembut dari yeoja yang selama 11 tahun meninggalkanku aku membencinya! Aku menganggap namja mungil itu sebagai dalang dari semua yang menimpaku selama 11 tahun itu, namja mungil yang mommyku titipkan dengan sebuah senyuman di ahir sisa nafasnya, dialah Sung Hyun. Saat terahir aku melihat mommyku terkubur aku menangis dan berteriak tidak terima pada NYA, aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan yeoja yang ku sebut dia sebagai mommyku namun IA memanggil yeoja itu ke sisi NYA. Kau tau apa yang dilakukan namja mungil yang mommyku titipkan padaku? Dia tersenyum menaburi bunga-bunga di atas gundukan tanah yang memisahkan kami dengan jasad mommy, aku sempat menatapnya marah namun Selly ajumma mengatakan untuk menahan emosiku. Aku tidak perduli saat seseorang memanggil Sunghyun untuk membawanya pergi kepanti asuhan, akupun berjalan mengikuti daddy berusaha tidak perduli dengan janji yang pernah aku buat dengan mommy tentangnya hingga aku melihat mommyku tersenyum memintaku untuk menjaganya.  
Waktu berjalan cepat dan semua berjalan tidak beraturan, dan tidak terkendali membawa emosi yang begitu dalam. Meski aku membawa Sunghyun atau yang sekarang biasa aku panggil Kevin itu kerumahku, tidak banyak yang aku lakukan padanya bahkan hingga 2 tahun aku masih menyalahkannya yang ku anggap dia anak haram dari mommyku dengan namja yang membawa eomaku pergi. Dan saat kematian Daddy, Selly mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua hal yang membuatku tiba-tiba membenci diriku sendiri. Membenci diriku yang selama 18 tahun umurku saat ini menyalahkan kepergian mommy dengan orang lain, menyalahkan seorang yang pergi dengan mengaku mencintai orang lain yang pada kenyataannya adalah mommy pergi karna ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk daddy dan aku. Tidak ingin kami melihatnya sakit dan lemah, ia terlalu menghawatirkan kami yang nantinya akan lebih sakit saat melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku bodoh karna percaya kata-katanya yang membenci daddy dan aku, aku bodoh tidak pernah mencari tahu tentangnya. Dan yang membuatku semakin membenci diriku sendiri adalah aku tidak ada disampingnya saat dia membutuhkan teman, hanya Kevin. Namja kecil yang ku temui tengah tertidur disamping ranjang pesakitan yang membuatnya berbaring. Namja yang ku kira berumur 6 tahun dan anak hasil perselingkuhannya bahkan aku menyindirnya dengan ucapan sinis dan dingin. _' Anak harammu cukup tau diri untuk tidur disaat aku kemari..'_ dan saat aku tahu bahwa namja manis yang ku kira berumur 6 tahun itu ternyata berumur 11 tahun dan dia benar-benar dongsaengku aku menyesal sungguh menyesal mengatakan itu pada mommy. Selly menceritakan semua hal yang membuatku takut, ya aku takut jika mommy hanya menganggap Kevin sebagai anaknya karna hanya dia yang 11 tahun selalu bersamanya, bahkan Selly mengatakan sering mendekap namja mungil itu saat ia menjerit melihat mommy lemah dengan keadaan penyakitnya. Seorang anak yang besar dan selalu tinggal dirumah sakit selama 11 tahun..kini aku mengerti mengapa mommy memintaku membawa Kevin melihat isi dunia, ya..karna selama ia hidup dia hanya melihat bagaimana mommy menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Yang ia tahu hanya perasaan khawatir dan khawatir.

" Kriss! Kriss! Kau melamun?"

Sebuah tepukan membuyarkan ingatanku tentang kehidupanku. Ku lihat Suho tersenyum sambil membawa tasnya, ah- ternyata lamunanku mengusir kejenuhan dengan dosen yang tadi. Aku mengangguk.

" wae? Kau ada masalah kami akan membantumu jika kau mau.."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuatku menggeleng.  
Sudah hampir satu bulan aku pindah dan belajar di kampus ini bersama namja-namja yang menurut Kevin unik ini. Dan mereka memang unik dengan segala tingkah laku mereka yang sering tidak terkendali dan tidak jelas.

" mau ikut melihat festival olahraga tidak? Meski aku kesal karna si panda menjadikan ajang ini sebagai balas dendam karna aku melarangnya berkelahi tapi aku ingin melihat dan menyemangati dongsaeng pandaku itu.."

Ucap Lay.  
Semua mengangguk setuju dan menunggu reaksiku. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kami tiba di gedung olahraga, mataku langsung menemukan apa yang ingin ku lihat - Senyum Kevin, dongsaengku. Dia tersenyum saat mengalahkan lawan-lawannya dan dengan gaya imut dan polosnya ia membantu lawan-lawannya kepinggir lapangan. Kata Daddy kelakuannya yang sedang seperti itu sama dengan kelakuan mommy. Ku lihat seorang duduk di sampingku, Luhan tersenyum datang bersama seorang namja yang ku kenal bernama Sehun dan Dongho mereka satu kelas dengan Kevin.

" sepertinya akan seru, pertarungan anak panda dengan anak ikan..hehe Sehun kau pilih dukung siapa?"

" tidak tau, Tao dan Kepin tsama-tsama chingu kita.."

Perkataan Sehun hanya diangguki oleh Dongho.  
Aku melihat bagaimana Kevin berusaha melawan Huang Zi Tao, yang baru-baru ini aku tau bahwa dia saudara tiri darai Lay. Pantas dia memiliki nama yang berbeda dengan Lay, dan yang ku lihat bagaimana Lay amat menyayangi Tao. Jujur aku iri pada Lay yang bisa menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada Tao meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedangkan aku? Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berkata lembut pada Kevin meski sekarang aku tau dia benar-benar dongsaengku.  
Kevin berjuang melawan Tao dengan semua keahlian yang ia miliki, ah aku ingat saat bagaimana aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa membantu sama sekali saat Kevin dibully teman-temannya dulu. Aku melihatnya babak belur dengan tangis yang ia tahan namun aku sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk membantunya justru aku menyeringai hingga daddy menyuruhnya mengikuti latihan beladiri.  
'BRUKK'  
Mataku terbelalak saat mendengar suara seseorang terbanting kuat. Semua isi ruang olahraga terdiam, aku bisa melihat Kevin terkapar. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal,' ani!'.

" Kevin? Gwacana?"

Dapat ku dengar seorang wasit menanyai keadaan Kevin, setelah mengumumkan pemenangnya beberapa orang masuk termasuk aku yang benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya. Ku tarik seseorang yang berusaha menolongnya- Tao dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Kevinku.

" Kevin! Kevin!"

Dapat ku lihat ia membuka matanya sekejap dan tersenyum sebelum ia pingsan.  
Panik, itulah yang terjadi padaku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan mommy dan daddyku dengan menyedihkan, sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kevin dongsaengku satu-satunya. Ku bawa ia ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" bagaimana keadaanya dok?"

" tidak ada yang serius, hanya luka lebam yang paling dua hari hilang.."

Aku mengangguk dan memasuki ruang inap Kevin, ku lihat Kevin sudah sadar dan sedang memandang keluar jendela. Aku tau ia sadar aku memasuki ruangan itu namun ia tidak menoleh.

" kau, lain kali tidak akan ku ijinkan kau bertarung lagi.."

Ucapku dingin. Kevin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, aku duduk sambil mencari kesibukan dengan mengupas sebuah apel untuknya. Aku ingat dia suka sekali dengan buah ini bahkan jika sedang kumat kegilaannya dia akan membeli banyak buah apel dan bisa menghabiskannya dengan hitungan menit.

"..aku selalu bermimpi mengajak mom keluar meski hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.."

Ucapan lirih itu membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku. Aku menatapnya, wajahnya sungguh sendu. Wajah kesepian dan kesakitan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku lihat di wajah cantiknya, aku kaget saat melihat air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

"..mom selalu bilang suatu hari akan mengajakku pergi melihat akuarium di seoul bersama hyung dan daddy.."

" Kevin-"

" dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, dia berjanji akan menemaniku terus bahkan hingga aku memiliki cucu nantinya..dia bohong hyung..dia membohongiku.."

Ku dengar sebuah isakan lirih keluar dari bibirnya. Ku taruh pisau dan appel

" selalu setiap aku berulang tahun aku berdoa untuknya, aku tidak pernah berharap mainan atau apapun yang aku inginkan hanya bisa bermanja di dalam pelukannya tanpa berpikir dia akan kesakitan atau akan membahayakan nyawanya, aku ingin dia sembuh dan menepati janjinya..jangankan bisa bermanja, melihat senyumnyapun aku tak bisa hyung.."

" Kevin.."

Dia terus mengatakan bagaimana keinginan yang selalu terpendam dalam dirinya.

" she's liar! Dia mengingkari janjinya untuk pergi jalan-jalan, ia mengingkari janji untuk selalu disampingku! Untuk selalu menjagaku! Untuk tidak membiarkan ku sendiri..dia jahat! Dia-"

'PLAKK'  
Sebuah tamparan menghentikan ceracauannya, ia menatapku yang masih shock dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Matanya, mata yang teduh itu terlihat begitu lemah.

" Kevin..?"

Kevin hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk menahan isakannya, aku hilang akal hingga aku memeluknya erat mencium puncak kepalanya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangku padanya. Rasa takutku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi.

" cukup, aku tau kau begitu menderita..aku tau..mianhe, mianhe selama ini tidak melihatmu…"

" hy- hikz –hung.."

" menangislah, gwacana.. aku ada disini, aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu..aku akan membuktikannya.."

Lama Kevin terisak hingga terdengar sebuah deruan nafas teratur di telinga ku. Kevin tertidur dalam tangisnya. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang setelah mendengar ia menangis dan menceracau tentang keinginannya yang tidak lebih hampir sama denganku dulu. Aku terus mengusap punggung nya perlahan sambil terus mencium puncak kepalanya.

'CKLEKK'

Tao Pov

Aku cemas mengingat teman sebangku ku terkapar tadi. Aku terus berlari meninggalkan kampus saat Lay-ge mengatakan dimana ia dirawat dan tidak perduli teriakan Lay-ge dan chinguku yang lain jika masih ada pertandingan lain yang membutuhkan tenagaku, aku khawatir pada chingu sebangku ku itu hingga membawaku berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat. Nafasku memburu karna aku berlari kerumah sakit ini yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampus dan yang membuat nafasku serasa sesak aku berlari naik tangga ke lantai 5 gedung ini. Ku atur nafasku perlahan dan siap membuka pintu..  
'PLAKK'  
Sebuah tamparan menghentikan langkahku untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi.

" Kevin..?"

Dapat kulihat seseorang memunggungiku dan ku lihat Kevin yang tersenyum sambil menunduk menahan isakannya. Tidak begitu lama otakku untuk memproses siapa namja yang kini memeluk Kevin erat sambil mencium puncak kepalanya, seperti ada rasa takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi. Aku menekan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku, dadaku sakit melihat ini.

" cukup, aku tau kau begitu menderita..aku tau..mianhe, mianhe selama ini tidak melihatmu…"

" hy- hikz –hung.."

" menangislah, gwacana.. aku ada disini, aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu..aku akan membuktikannya.."

Lama Kevin terisak hingga terdengar sebuah deruan nafas teratur di telinga ku. Kevin tertidur dalam tangisnya. Sungguh! Aku merasa sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku, sakit yang teramat dalam dadaku saat melihat Kriss-_ge_ mengusap punggung nya perlahan sambil terus mencium puncak kepala Kevin.

'CKLEKK'

Aku melepaskan peganganku pada ganggang pintu, ku lihat Kriss-_ge _menoleh kearahku dan untuk beberapa lama ia membaringkan tubuh Kevin.

"mian, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu..aku ha-"

" it's okay, come here.."

Langkahku terasa begitu pelan saat melihatnya sekali lagi mencium kening Kevin. Kriss-_ge_ duduk sambil mengupas sebuah appel dan menyodorkannya padaku.

" mian, karna kesalahanku Kevin ha-"

" it's enough, want try it?"

Kriss-_ge_ menyuruhku membuka mulutku dan menyumpalnya dengan buah appel yang lumayan cukup besar untuk ku telan bulat-bulat.

" mian, karna tadi telah mendorongmu..tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu meski dalam keadaan khawatir sekalipun.."

Ucapnya dingin.  
Aku harus menghela nafas karna sama sekali dia tidak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara banyak.

" arraso, aku juga a-"

" Lay mengatakan kau terlalu khawatir, gwacana Kevin baik-baik saja.."

Aku harus mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mengingatkan bahwa namja di depanku ini tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyelesaikan ucapanku.  
Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, aku masih kesal dengan kelakuan Kriss-_ge_ yang tidak membiarkanku berbicara. Dan aku masih bingung apa yang membuatku merasa dadaku sessak dan sakit tadi, bahkan sebelum pulang aku sempat mengecek keadaan jantungku dan aman, tidak ada yang salah dengan jantung dan hatiku?

" Aigoo- Baby Panda eoma sudah pulang.."

" anyeong eoma.."

Seorang yeoja mungil paruh baya mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mengecupku singkat. Aku tersenyum melihat yeoja ini memanjakanku lebih seperti anak kandungnya. Ya dia Kim Ryeowook, atau yang selalu aku pannggil eoma. Dia adalah eoma Kim bersaudara, ya Eli atau Kim Kyung Jae dan Kim Jae Seop atau biasa di panggil AJ keduanya adalah saudara sepupuku.

" Aj bangunkan Eli untuk makan malam.."

" ne. Zi Xing –_ge_.."

Aj-_ge_ langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya bersama Appanya yang sedang menikmati siaran televise, hah dua orang itu memiliki kebiasaan yang sama suka dengan berita diTV. Aku pamit kekamarku untuk mandi dan bergantian.  
Suasana makan malam selalu saja ramai dengan ocehan eoma yang ingin sekali melihat pacar Lay-_ge_. Ya semua sudah tau jika Lay-_ge_ berpacaran dengan namja dan sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan baik itu Appa atau Eoma keduanya hanya mengangguk-angguk menyerahkan masalah itu pada kami sendiri.

" ah, Tao bagaimana keadaan Kevin?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Eli, huh- aku lupa menceritakan tentang namja pigeon ini. Hem meski dia berumur sama seperti Aj-_ge_ dia tidak mau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege _atau hyung, aku tidak tau alasannya tapi aku tidak begitu perduli dan namja pigeon ini terang-terangan mengatakan dia menyukai chinguku itu, dia menyukai Kevin.

" dia baik-baik saja, dan harus ku katakan padamu. Kau harus bersiap patah hati karna Kriss-_ge_ tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Kevinnya.."

" Mwo? Kriss?"

Tanya Lay_-ge_. Aku mengangguk dan menceritakan apa yang aku lihat tadi siang.  
Lay-_ge _ menatap Eli dengan tatapan iba sama dengan tatapan dari saudara kembarnya, Aj.

" jangan menyerah Kyungie-ah.."

Ucapan lembut dari eoma membuat Eli kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kai

Lelah rasanya, sudah beberapa hari ini Dongho terus memarahiku dengan berbagai alasan. Ada apa sih anak itu? Menyebalkan.

_" Kau harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo hyung!"_

Ucapannya terngiang di telingaku. Apa yang salah padaku? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo hyung? Apa karna aku menolaknya? Ah- ini benar-benar gila. Dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku, apa itu tidak gila? Dia menyukaiku? Aku Namja! Sama sepertinya.  
Ku baringkan tubuhku di kasur empuk pelampiasan kegalauanku, tidak aku tidak bingung hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana mungkin seorang Do Kyungsoo ah, ani! Cho Kyung soo menyukaiku? Huff sepertinya aku harus ke psikater untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keadaanku yang di sukai namja itu.  
'CKLEKK'  
Ku dengar pintu kamarku terbuka, sebuah suara langkah kaki mengusik telingaku.

" Jonginie..kau sudah tidur?"

" hmm.."

Sebuah geraman cukup menjawab pertanyaan lembut dari seorang yeoja yang sudah ku pastikan jika itu adalah eomaku tercinta.

" KIM JONG IN! jika kau tidak bangun sekarang juga aku akan melemparkanmu keluar!"

Sebuah bentakan yang menggelegar membuatku seketika bangun dari rebahanku dan menatap seorang namja dengan kemeja putih biru berdiri di ambang pintu, dia appaku – Kim Young Woon atau sering orang memanggilnya Kangin. Aku menatap memelas pada yeoja berwajah malaikat di samping ranjangku dan mencoba mengeluarkan puppy eyesku.

" Kanginie- jongie lelah.."

" ah, chagy..aku tunggu di bawah..dan KAU!"

Aku menelan ludahku kasar.

" jangan lama-lama!"

Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku melihat eomaku tersenyum dan mendekatiku.

" eomaaa..kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan namja menyeramkan seperti appa sih?"

" haha, kau tau jawabannya chagy..ah palliwa..kau harus ikut dengan kami..kita akan mengunjungi saudara jauh kita.."

" mwo? Nuguya?"

" KIM JONGIN!"

Aku langsung kabur kekamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan dari appaku yang sangar itu.  
Selama perjalanan eoma terus bercerita tentang orang yang akan kita kunjungi hingga aku dan appaku capek mendengarnya.

" apa mereka tidak di rumah?"

" biar aku menelfonya.."

Eomaku memang semangat 45 untuk hal ini dan hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari appa. Ku dengar ia mengangguk-angguk dan menyahuti seseorang di line telp. Setelah menutup telpnya dia maju menekan-nekan password apartemen dan yah bisa dilihat bagaimana fasilitas yang ada di depanku. Sebuah apartemen mewah dengan arsitekture yang menajubkan, aku mengikuti eoma dan appa yang sudah masuk duluan.

" Wu Yi Fan! Wu Sung Hyun!"

Seseorang keluar dari sebuah kamar,namja itu? Aku kenal dia..bukannya dia yang berlari ke lapangan saat Kevin teman sekelasku terjatuh dari si panda?

" WuFan..bibi merindukanmuuu.."

Eoma mencium kening namja yang ia panggil WuFan, bukannya namanya Kriss?

" sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu.."

Namja itu hanya mengangguk saat appa menyapanya, dia menarikku kedepan dan menyuruhku untuk menghormatinya.

" ini anak kebanggaanku, Kim Jong In. Jongin berikan salam pada kakak sepupumu.."

" mwo?"

Aku hanya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang appaku katakan tadi, dia membanggakanku? Dan namja ini sepupuku? Ah, dunia memang sudah gila.  
Lama aku terdiam dalam kesunyian menunggu eoma yang sedang menggunakan dapur milik namja yang ku tahu bernama Kriss dan sekarang bertransformasi menjadi Wu Yi Fan saudara sepupuku.

" kau belajar dengan sangat baik Wu Fan, semua pemegang saham menyukai hasil karyamu.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari eomaku kearah appa.

" aku yakin Minhyun noona dan Wu Xhang_-ge_ bangga padamu di surge sana.."

Ku lihat namja itu hanya mengangguk.

" Wu Fan, mana dongsaengmu? Apa dia sudah tertidur?"

Tanya eoma.

" aku memberinya obat tidur tadi, mungkin beberapa menit lagi dia akan terbangun.."

Ucap namja itu lirih, apa yang ku dengar? Ucapan lirih penuh penyesalan.  
Aku menatap appa untuk mendapatkan jawban dari apa yang terjadi namun appa justru menatapku lembut berusaha mengatakan dalam tatapan matanya agar aku menyimpan pertanyaanku untuk nanti. Eoma meletakkan omelet dan beberapa menu masakan di hadapan kami dia tersenyum mengusap pelan rambut namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang nya itu.

" jangan merasa bersalah, kau taukan dongsaengmu seorang yang kuat..dan jikapun saat ini ia sedang lemah ia akan bangkit lagi.."

Ku dengar sebuah suara di belakangku.

" bibi.."

" aah..uri sunghyuuuniee..kau sudah bangun?"

" ne,.."

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja manis di belakangku. Kevin?  
Kevin duduk di samping Kriss dan meletakkan bonekanya di pangkuan Kriss, tunggu? Mereka tinggal satu rumah? Mereka?

" ah, Kai? Jadi Kai anak bibi Teukie?"

" Bibi?"

Tanyaku pelan. Kevin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kyung Soo Pov

" Kyungsoo-ah palliwa makan malam sudah siap.."

Suara Eomaku terdengar tidak merubah minatku untuk makan. Huuufft aku patah hati lagi, aku melihat Kai bergandengan mesra dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu dan itu membuat hatiku sakit, dia sama sekali tidak melihatku.

" Kyungsoo.."

Aku melihat appaku yang baru saja pulang dari kantor yah dapat ku lihat dari pakaiannya yang masih raapi dengan kemeja putihnya.

" aku turun.."

Sahutku sedikit meninggikan ucapanku menyahuti suara eoma. Appa menatapku yang berjalan lunglai, dia menepuk pundakku dan memberikanku sedikit senyumnya.

" jangan perlihatkan wajah bodohmu di hadapan istriku.."'

" ne appa.."

mimpi apa aku hingga aku terlahir menjadi anak dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin? Aku menghela nafas dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum ceria kearah appaku itu dan dia mengangguk meninggalkan aku kekamarnya. Eoma memasak banyak untuk makan malam dan tersenyum damai saat melihatku datang.  
Suasana hatiku memang tidak mendukungku untuk membawa motor kekampus jadi ku putuskan untuk ikut dengan appa yang akan berangkat kekantor.

" kau seperti seorang yang bodoh ckckck.."

" diam saja appa, aku sedang meruntuki nasibku yang menjadi anakmu.."

Haha, appaku terkekeh. Seperti biasa kami tidak pernah akur, dan jarang-jarang kami bisa diam jika sedang bersama. Kata eoma aku memiliki sifat yang sama dengan namja berwajah iblis itu beruntung saja wajahku menurun dari wajah cantik eoma jadi ya bisa di bilang aku sedikit beruntung hehe. Ia melambai saat aku berdiri menunggunya meninggalkan gerbang kampus dengan mobil kesayangannya itu, huh aku sedikit iri dengan mobil itu appaku bilang itu mobil kesayangannya dan de el el yang malas ku ingat kembali.

" Kyuuuungsooo hyuung!"

Teriakan childish dari seseorang membuatku menoleh, aku menggeleng pada namja imut dengan rambut kura-kura hitam itu. Dongho langsung memelukku erat membuatku susah bernafas dengan paksa aku mendorong namja yang gemar memelukku itu hingga dia nyengir menatapku.

" hyung hyung hyuuung.."

" aiss, mimpi apa semalam sepagi ini sudah diganggu tuyul sepertimu!"

" aiss, hyung jahat! Ah itu Taaaooo! Pandaaaampppp "

Aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku, teriakan Dongho memang benar-benar menyusahkan. Ku lihat Tao dan Lay hyung berjalan beriringan dengan Tao yang malas-malasan di ikuti dengan duo kembar yang berbeda yang sedang berantem tidak jelas dibelakang Tao.

" seperti biasa kau kesiangan Tao?"

Tanya Dongho, Tao hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tidak lama aku melihat Kriss-_ge_ dan Kevin berjalan menuju arah kami, seperti biasaKevin tampak sudah sehat dan ceria setelah beberpa hari yang lalu ia pingsan di arena saat bertanding dengan Tao. Dan jangan lupakan namja di samping Kevin yang sukses menyihir beberapa murid dengan charisma yang dimilikinya.  
'DEGH!'  
Darah di dalam tubuhku seakan berdesir dengan cepat ketika aku melihatnya, melihat namja yang ku cintai berjalan kearahku mesra dengan seorang yeoja.

" Aiss..si Kamjong itu!"

Desisan Dongho membuatku sadar, aku tidak mau Kai melihatku sebagai seorang yang rapuh. Aku masih memasang wajah ceriaku pada semuanya.

" pacar baru?"

Tanya Baekyun padanya, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

" heh, anak itu! Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia adalah dongsaeng Taemin hyung dan anak dari Leeteuk ajumma.."

Guman Kiseop, semua mengangguk setuju, ya siapa yang menyangka kalau namja yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan dan arogan itu anak dari Leeteuk ajumma? Seorang yang terkenal dengan senyum dan hati malaikatnya? Dan Taemin hyung? Ya jika wajahnya tidak mirip hampir 100% dengan namja manis itu semua akan menyangsikan keberadaannya di keluarga leeteuk ajumma, masih mending Kim bersaudara yang meski 100% berbeda wajah namun kelakuan mereka sama saja.  
Dosenpun terlihat begitu semangat menerangkan materi-materi baru, aku selalu saja tidak focus. Ku edarkan pandanganku memandang seluruh isi kelas, bisa ku lihat bagaimana AJ sedang memberikan deathglarenya pada saudara satu-satunya yang tengah cengingisan kearahnya di pojok depan. Beralih ku lihat Dongho dan Kiseopi hyung yang selalu rajin mendengarkan ceramah dari Dosen bernama lengkap Park Jung Min itu, keduanya benar-benar serasi. Aku masih ingat saat mendengar Kiseop hyung mengatakan suka pada namja di sampingnya itu, ia mengatakan di depan kelas dengan senyum yang manis menunjukan ketulusan dirinya dan aku tau betapa bodohnya chinguku yang bernama Dongho yang melemparinya barang-barang miliknya mengatakan jika Kiseop hyung sedang melucu. Hingga ahirnya Kiseop hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, aku tidak tau bagaimana Kiseop hyung bisa menganggap perkataan Dongho sebagai penolakan atau penerimaan yang jelas keduanya tampak baik-baik saja. Mataku terarah pada sosok Sehun si namja pervert yang sedang memperhatikan hpnya, huff aku tau apa yang sedang ia lihat dan memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika namja itu penyuka video yadong, di samping Sehun aku melihat Tao yang entah mengapa sepertinya sedang melamun. Tidak biasanya ia melamun, seingatku di kelas ini dia dan Dongho adalah orang yang hiperaktif.  
'DEGH' dadaku sakit. Mataku menatap sesosok namja yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Kevin, Kai? Kai tersenyum lembut kearah Kevin? Aku tidak tau mengapa ini terjadi, dia tersenyum senang kearah namja manis bersurai coklat itu.

" Kim Jong In! Kevin Woo! Berhenti membuat keributan!"

Ku lihat beberapa anak memperhatikan mereka, dan aku melihat Dongho melirikku..Kevin mengangguk-angguk meminta maaf namun Kai? Kai hanya terkekeh kembali membuat Kevin memekik, aku melihat Kai mengambil paksa buku bergambar panda yang dapat ku pastikan itu milik Tao dari Kevin.

" Kalian berdua aku hukum! Cepat kalian pergi ke halaman dan bersihkan rumput hingga bersih!"

" mwo?"

Jungmin songsaenim memberikan deathglare kepada Kai, membuat Kai harus menurut pada namja berusia hampir mirip dengan Leeteuk ajumma hanya berbeda tahun saja. Sakit di dada saat aku melihat Kai menarik tangan Kevin keluar kelas.

" songsaenim! Kevin tidak bersalah Kai yang-"

" Kim Kyung Jae, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eli medesah frustasi mendapatkan pandangan mematikan si dosen dengan sexy charisma itu, sepertinya ia tidak terima jika Kevin ikut di hukum dan ingin melawan tapi akan lebih berbahaya jika Eli tetap ngotot dari pendiriannya bisa jadi ia akan mendapat hukuman juga dan tentu saja ceramah gratis dari Lay-_ge_.  
Tao dan yang lainnya mengajakku kekantin, yah sekedar berkumpul atau makan siang bersama. Dan sekilas aku melihat kearah lapangan, di sana ada Kevin dan Kai yang masih bersih-bersih. Aku melihat Kai yang begitu berbeda untuk saat ini, dia terlihat senang dengan hukuman yang Jungmin songsae berikan. Entah itu firasatku saja atau memang itu yang terjadi.

" katsihan Kepin, haluts ikut dihukum.."

" kau benar Sehun-ah, malaikatku terlalu baik untuk tidak protes dengan songsae killer itu!"

Sahut Eli sambil merangkul Sehun.

" Kai dihukum lagi? Aiss, anak itu benar-benar membuatku geram.."

Ku lihat Taemin hyung memandang Kai gemas, hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya perlahan dan membuatnya tersenyum. Minho hyung paling tau cara bagaimana saudara Kai itu tidak meluapkan emosinya. Aku melihat Tao memandang ke samping lapangan, saat aku menoleh kearah pandangan Tao aku melihat seorang dengan rambut pirang memandang Kevin dan Kai dengan tatapan sendu, Kriss-_ge_?. Ku perjelas pandanganku dan benar dia Kriss-_ge_, sedang apa ia di sana?

" Tao?"

Ku panggil Tao beberapa kali hingga yang lain ikut memperhatikan Tao, Kisop hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum meletakkan tangannya di pundak namja mirip panda itu.

" Tao-er, kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh?"

Bisiknya, dan bisikan itu tidak terlalu lemah sehingga kami bisa mendengarnya. Sepertinya namja panda itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang Kiseop hyung katakan dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang pundak Tao histeris membuat Tao kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah namja hiperaktif itu.

" kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan namja itu? Jinca?"

" eh, apa?"

Semua tersenyum-senyum menggoda Tao yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan ketidak sadarannya itu. Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba mengalihkan pandangaku kearah Kai dan Kevin lagi. Mereka tampak benar-benar tidak bisa bersama karna Kai selalu menjahilinya hingga aku melihat Kriss-_ge _ mendekati mereka dan menarik Kevin pergi. Mungkinkah Kriss-_ge_ cemburu pada Kevin?

+ Next Capterrr


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

" eh, apa?"

Semua tersenyum-senyum menggoda Tao yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan ketidak sadarannya itu. Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba mengalihkan pandangaku kearah Kai dan Kevin lagi. Mereka tampak benar-benar tidak bisa bersama karna Kai selalu menjahilinya hingga aku melihat Kriss-_ge _ mendekati mereka dan menarik Kevin pergi. Mungkinkah Kriss-_ge_ cemburu pada Kevin?

Kevin

Sangat menyenangkan berada di korea, meski kemarin sempat masuk rumah sakit dan mengingat mommy hari ini aku sudah masuk kuliah dan dinyatakan sehat. Semuanya benar-benar baik chingu-chingu sekelasku datang ke RS saat aku tertidur dan Kriss-_ge_ menceritakan jika Tao meminta maaf karna telah membuatku terbaring di RS. Ahhaha sebenarnya aku saja yang kurang focus jadi harus terbanting saat pertandingan hehe.  
Bibi Leeteuk juga mengunjungiku saat aku sakit bahkan ia pergi dengan suami dan anaknya yang ternyata chinguu sekelasku, Kai. Kami menceritakan banyak hal hingga tanpa sadar aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati aku tertidur dikamarku sendiri. Aku melihat Kriss-_ge _ tersenyum kearahku dan mengisaratkan agar aku cepat merapikan diriku untuk berangkat sekolah. Sejak kejadian aku menangis di Rumah sakit Kriss-_ge _ berubah menjadi lebih hangat padaku bahkan dia tidak segan membantuku memakai sepatu karna aku masih kesulitan menggunakan tanganku yang masih sakit karna bantingan dari Tao. Semuanya sungguh perhatian padaku dari chingu sekelasku hingga chingu Kriss -_ge_. Dan yang membuatku sedikit aneh adalah ini pertama kalinya aku dihukum seumur hidupku dan ini gara gara si Kamjong jelek yang merebut buku milik Tao yang sedang ku salin saat Jungmin songsaenim menerangkan.

" Kevin-aah.."

" hemm"

" Kau tau jika _gege_ mu tercinta itu sedang menatap kita dengan tatapan sendu? Kalau boleh aku tau apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku menghentikan aksi mencabuti rumputku dan menoleh kesudut pandangan Kai, ya aku melihat Kriss-_ge_ menatap kami dengan pandangan sendu. Aku menggeleng lalu meneruskan pekerjaanku yang terganggu oleh makluk berinisial Kai itu. Kai mendekatkan kepalanya di kepalaku..

" aku yakin, _gege_ mu itu menyayangi dan menghawatirkanmu dengan sangat hanya saja ia tidak menunjukkannya.."

Ku tatap mata namja pembuat onar dikelas itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

" aku dapat melihat bagaimana ia ingin sekali membantumu dan memarahiku karna mengajakmu kena hukuman, apa kalian tidak dekat?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuatku terdiam. Ingatanku berjalan mundur mencari beberapa memori yang selama ini terjadi di hidupku. Pertama kali aku melihat Kriss-_ge_ adalah saat dimana pemakaman mommyku, dia menangis meneriakan kata 'Mommy' terus menerus hingga seseorang yang ku ketahui bernama Selly menenangkannya dan membawanya beranjak pulang. Saat itu juga Daniel, seorang dokter yang selama ini menangani mommyku mengatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal dip anti asuhan Santana di San Fransisco, tempat yang amat jauh dari Canada. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali mommy dan saat itu mommy sudah tenang di surge bersama dengan Tuhan yang akan menjaganya hingga aku tidak perduli aku akan sendirian atau apapun karna aku senang tidak melihat mommyku menangis menahan sakit atau menjerit kesakitan saat setelah transfuse darah meski aku yakin aku akan merindukannya namun aku berusaha kuat. Daniel membimbingku menuju mobil putih miliknya namun saat itu seorang namja paruh baya mendekati kami mengatakan jika aku adalah anaknya karna aku anak dari istrinya yang telah meninggal, dia membawaku kesebuah rumah besar bersama seorang anak namja yang menatapku dengan expresi benci namun aku tau di mata anak itu hanya ada rasa kesepian. Wu Yi Fan atau Kriss-_ge_ jarang sekali berbicara padaku meski aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya, bahkan aku memasakkan makanan yang mommy bilang menjadi masakan andalannya jika daddy sedang marah namun ia masih saja memandangku dengan expresi datar. 4 tahun aku bersamanya, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus bersikap untuk meruntuhkan dinding hati seorang Wu Fan-_ge_ hingga aku menebalkan mukaku menganggap semua tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng tiri yang merebut mommy dari sisi daddy dan dirinya, aku akui mungkin itu salahku. Namun daddy mengatakan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengaku dan Kriss-_ge_ hanya iri karna aku dekat dengan mommy, aku mengerti dan memakluminya. Kemudian aku mendekatinya perlahan hingga ia mau mengatakan beberapa kata saat aku dibully teman-temanku, saat aku pulang dengan tubuh memar-memar dia memarahiku dan mengobati lukaku. Meski masih terlihat wajah datar saat ia menatapku namun aku bisa melihat matanya memancarkan kelembutan dan terlebih saat kami harus kehilangan daddy setelah aku terlambat mendonorkan darahku, Kriss-_ge_ memelukku dan mengatakan dia akan menjagaku selamanya. Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang Kriss-_ge_ namun aku bisa merasakan ia menyayangiku sebagai saudara kandungnya dia juga mengatakan minta maaf karna pernah membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai musuh, aku tidak mengerti tapi ya sudahlah aku menganggapnya sebagai hadiah keke.

" auww!"

Pekik ku saat merasaakan kulitku tersayat, Kai hanya menggeleng melihat darah mengalir dari jariku yang tidak sengaja terkena pisau yang ku pegang.

" kau bodoh melamun sambil memegang pisau.."

Komentar Kamjong satu ini membuatku kesal, saat ingin menjilat jariku untuk mengehntikan darah yang keluar lenganku ditarik seseorang. Kriss-_ge_!

" kajja aku antar ke UKS, tidak baik jika itu menimbulkan infeksi.."

Ucapan datar itu membuatku melirik si kamjong bingung. Kai hanya mengangguk saat Kriss-_ge_ menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas kami sendiri. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana dengan lembut Kriss-_ge _ membalut lukaku ia terlihat berbeda.

" gwacana Kevin?"

" eoh?"

Dia terseyum lalu mengacak rambutku dengan perlahan.

" _gege_ tidak marah padamu, tenang saja.."

Aku menatapnya berbinar, tadi sempat terbesit bagaimana Kriss-_ge_ akan memarahiku dan menjauhiku karna aku tidak menjadi anak yang baik namun melihat ia tersenyum dan duduk disamping ku di UKS membuatku bahagia.

" ge.."

" hmm?"

" aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tersenyum.."

" nado.."

Dia mengacak kasar rambutku.

" ah, aku harus menemani si Kai untuk menggantikanmu..kau tunggu disini saja, nanti aku akan kesini lagi.."

Aku hanya mengangguk, setelah mencium keningku Kriss-_ge_ meninggalkanku.  
Suasana UKS memang sangat sepi membuatku sedikit nyaman dan memainkan phonselku, yang tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From : Kamjongie**

**Aku berani bersumpah ****_gege_**** mu ini lebih mengerikan dari pada Taemin hyung! Dia memarahiku abis-abisan! Kau tunggu saja saat aku bisa membalasmu!**

Mataku berkedip sedikit tidak mengerti namun senyum tercetak di sudut bibirku.

**To : Kamjongie**

**Dia itu tampan!  
haha syukurlah dia memarahimu keke, dan enak saja kau mau membalasku? Aku tidak bersalah!ppabo!**

Ingatanku saat Kriss _-ge _ memarahiku membuatku kapok untuk melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak kata. Daddy pernah bilang jika Kriss-ge memarahiku dengan berbagai bahasa yang melebur hingga jika aku tidak mengangguk atau menyahutinya aku akan mendapatkan ceramah yang panjang. Dia tidak pernah memarahiku dengan expresi benar-benar marah, dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan expresi yang menakutkan meskipun dulu sebelum ia menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya, dia hanya menatapku datar dengan mata yang berubah-ubah fokusnya.  
'CKLEKK'  
Suara pintu di buka membuatku membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang namja sedang terburu-buru mengambil sesuatu di kotak obat, ia memunggungiku.

" kau cari apa?"

'BRAK' ia menjatuhkan kotak obat itu dan menatapku kaget.

" demi Tuhan kau mengagetkanku Kevin! Huuuh.."

Dia mengusap dadanya lalu memunguti obat-obatan yang terccecer di lantai dan membenarkan nya kembali.

" magh ku sedikit kambuh tadi, jadi sebelum parah aku mencari obat penawarnya dulu hehe..kau? Yaa! Bukannya kau dan Kai sedang dihukum?"

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya menunjukku dengan kaget, aku mengangkat tanganku yang di perban. Namja itu atau biasa anak-anak memaggilnya Eli kembali kaget dan mendekatiku, ia mengangkat tanganku yang di perban.

" kau kenapa? Apa si Kai yang melukaimu?"

" ah, ani..hanya tadi tidak sengaja jariku terkena pisau dan tanpa aku tau ternyata bukan hanya jariku tetapi telapak tanganku juga hehe.."

" aiss, dasar Jungmin songsae.."

Eli menggerutu tidak jelas mengumpat dan sedikit terdengar beberapa makian untuk Jungmin Songsaenim, dia terlihat lucu dan mungkin terlihat tampan dengan expresi kesalnya itu. Tampan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kasar saat menyadari apa yang tadi aku pikirkan, wajahku mulai memanas tidak jelas, OMO!

"ya! Kenapa wajahmu memerah? kau demam juga?"

" ani,.."

" ya Tuhan, akan ku carikan obat penurun panas! Sabar ne!"

Dan dapat ku lihat bagaimana dia panic mencari obat untukku.

" hehe..Eli kau lucu, aku baik-baik saja.."

" tidak wajahmu memerah! Ais..coba.."

Mataku terbelalak saat merasakan keningnya menempel di Keningku, aku dapat melihat matanya yang melihatku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat miliknya. Lama kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirku.  
'ELI MENCIUMKU!'  
Matanya terpejam seakan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dan aku melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana ia memejamkan matanya, kurasakan tangannya menyusup ke tengkukku dan menekannya kuat hingga bibir kami benar-benar menyatu dan aku tidak hanya merasakan bagaimana ia menghisap bibirku kedalam bibirnya. Tidak dapat ku percaya, dia menciumku dengan lembut dan lama hingga ku sadari aku kehabisan udara dan mendorongnya. Ku lihat ia kaget langsung menatapku.

" Kevin..mian aku.."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sambil menatapnya, bingung dengan apa yang ku rasakan dan berusaha meraupoksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

" aku lepas kendali mian.."

Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karna melihat tidak ada respon dariku, ia pergi. Ku pegangi bibirku yang terasa begitu nyata dengan ingatan ciuman tadi.

" ma-nis?"

Gumanku pelan, ku tepuk-tepuk pipiku untuk meredakan setruman hangat yang menjalar ditubuhku.

" Aww! Appoh.."

Keluhku saat aku tidak sengaja menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk menepuk dadaku.

" ckckck, sepertinya baby Fishy akan segera menerima balasan ku lewat sidragon jelek ini.."

" MWO?"

Mataku seakan ingin lepas dari peradabannya saat melihat Kai dan Kriss-_ge _ berada di ambang pintu.

" Kai, _ge-"_

" kami melihatnya lho! Dan..cukup ku akui kalian sangat meeesraaa.."

" MWO!?"

Lagi-lagi aku di buat tidak percaya.  
Kriss-_ge _tetap diam meskipun kami berada di rumah, ia sedang memasak.

" _gege_ mianhe.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sungguh aku tidak percaya jika Kriss-_ge _ melihat bagaimana Eli menciumku, aku malu lebih malu karna aku berciuman dengan seorang namja. Sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirku, aku malu dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menjelaskannya pada Kriss-_ge_. Dia pasti merasa marah dan jijik padaku karna aku dicium namja..  
'CUP'  
Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipiku, ku lihat Kriss-_ge _ tersenyum sambil meletakkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Dia mengusap lembut air mata yang ada dipipiku.

" hikz..mian.."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku lembut.

" tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan.."

" tapi dia menciumku! Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.."

Kriss-_ge_ menatapku, yang menunjuk dadaku.

"..disini terasa aneh saat dia menciumku.._ge_ mianhe.."

" heum, jadi baby fishy dragon sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Gwacana..jangan perdulikan apa yang _gege_ atau orang lain katakan tentang kalian berdua, _gege_ tau kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk merasakan jatuh cinta..ingat! _gege_ akan mendukungmu dan melindungimu, jika si namja pigeon itu menyakitimu katakan saja padaku maka namja itu akan menerima balasan yang setimpal.."

" ge! Aku tidak-"

Kriss-_ge_ hanya tertawa melihat wajah blushingku.

" hahaha dan lihatlah wajah blushingmu Kevin Wu! Hahaha.."

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang meledekku dan menemukan si Kamjong sedang tertawa senang meledek wajah blushingku. Sejak kapan namja berkulit Tan itu ada di apartemen kami? Dan aku melihat seorang yang mirip dengannya, apa itu Taemin hyung? Kami belum pernah bertemu karna ku dengar dia baru saja menyelesaikan lombanya di jepang. Taemin hyung tersenyum mengangguk padaku dan Kriss-_ge_.

" Kamjong! Berhenti meledek orang!"

" ya! Hyung itu mengasikkan! Lihat wajah baby Fishy dragon's itu! Terlihat sangat lucu!"

Dia mendengus kesal kearah Kai, lalu menatap kami dengan senyumnya.

" maafkan Kai, dia memang kurang sopan santun.."

Kriss-_ge _tersenyum saat melihat Taemin hyung memarahi Kai karna mengganggu kami , hingga suasana seperti keluarga tercipta. Meski aku lebih tua dari Kai tapi mereka selalu memanjakanku dan membelaku saat aku di bully oleh Kai.

" ah, Kevin! Kau serius dengan namja pigeon itu?"

'Bluss'  
Kurasakan pipiku kembali memanas, memang Kai tidak bisa di atur!

" aku tidak sedang menggodamu, jadi tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau memang menyukai namja itu kau harus bertahan dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.."

Ucapan Kai tiba-tiba serius.  
Kriss-_ge_ dan Taemin hyung menatap Kai yang sepertinya menjadi main di malam ini. Ah iya mereka menginap karna hari sudah terlalu malam dan malam sedang diguyur hujan jadi mau tidak mau kami menawari mereka untuk menginap.

" yang aku dengar dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah menembaknya dan ditolaknya, dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai..bahkan jauh sebelum kau kesini..mungkin hanya sebuah alasan untuk menghindar tapi saat mendengar dari Suho hyung yang merupakan namjachingu Lay-_ge_ bahwa benar Eli sangat mencintai seseorang yang hanya Eli saja yang tau siapa dia aku yakin dia tidak main-main.."

Wajah blushingku berubah menjadi wajah biasa dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Kai.

AJ

Aku tertawa melihat wajah blushing Eli, lihatlah! Aoa yang sedang ia lakukan, meringkuk dalam selimut tebal sambil mencaciku.

" akan ku bunuh kau Aj!"

" hei, aku kan hanya memulainya dengan menempelkan keningmu bukan bibirmu!"

" YAAA! Gara-gara itu aku menciumnya! Bagaimana jika ia marah padaku? Bagaiimana jika ia menatapku jijik dan menjauhiku? Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba hilang dari pandanganku? Bagaimana jika- jika..AGH! aku bisa gilaaaa!"

Dia berteriak sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya.  
Lay-_ge _ muncul dari balik pintu dan menatapku bingung seakan bertanya –apa-yang-terjadi-pada –saudara-kembarmu-. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan angkatan bahu hingga ia masuk kedalam kamar kami, ah harus ku akui umurnya memang sudah tua lebih tua dariku atau Eli namun lihatlah bahkan wajahnya masih seperti berumur sama seperti Tao dongsaengnya. Mungkin factor keturunan kali yang membuat mereka hampir mirip.

" Eli-er.."

" nanti aku akan turun! Biarkan aku sendiri merutuki kebodohanku!"

Ucap Eli.  
Ku anggukkan kepalaku pada Lay-_ge_ dan mengikutinya. Meski aku tidak begitu dekat dengan dua namja china yang tinggal dirumahku namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan mereka saat berbicara dengan Eli, saat mereka memarahi Eli atau bermanja pada Eli. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan senang Eli, yah kami memang terlahir special.

" dimana hyungmu? Seopie?"

" dia sedang merenung eoma.."

Ucapku sedikit menahan senyumku.  
Aku tahu perasaan campur baur yang mendiami dada Eli, dan dari semuanya dapat kusimpulkan semua tentang Kevin. Namja yang menjadi mahasiswa baru di kelas kami yang sejak awal kedatangannya membuat dada si pigeon saudaraku berdesir hangat, ku akui dia memang namja manis dan sangat mengasikkan tapi tidak untukku karna Hoon lah segalanya haha.  
Tao mengambil makanannya dengan enggan membuat eoma menatapnya bingung, ya memang tidak pernah aku melihat namja panda itu tidak berselera makan seperti sekarang ini meski aku sudah lama tinggal bersama dengannya.

" Tao-er..gwacana?"

" he-eum.."

Dia hanya mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan dari Appa, Lay-_ge _ menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ah aku tau dia memang susah ditebak karna entah bagaimanapun susah untuk menebak karakteristik seseorang.

" oh, ya eoma ingin reunian dengan chingu-chingu eoma dan appa besok, bagaimana kalau kalian ajak chingu atau pacar-pacar kalian kesini .."

" aku boleh mengajak Hoon?"

Tanyaku semangat, Appa mengangguk.

" tentu saja..lagi pula Shindong pasti akan ikut.."

" kalau Suho?"

" Tentu! Karna mungkin ini akan menjadi reunian yang baik, karna sepertinya Siwon akan hadir juga..ahh aku harap kali ini Siwon dan Kibum berbaikan.."

Harus ku akui jika eomaku ini adalah orang yang paling suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, hah aku tau kisah keluarga Suho hyung yang boleh dibilang berantakan. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa eomanya membawa Suho yang masih dalam kandungan pergi meninggalkan hyung dan suaminya karna suatu hal dan yah itu dari sisi eomaku yang cerewet ini.  
Aku tersenyum menjemput Hoon, namja yang sudah satu tahun menjadi namjachinguku. Namja? Ya aku menyukainya yang sama sepertiku namja memang aneh namun itulah yang terjadi dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja seperti Hoon. Tidak banyak yang dapat dibanggakan dari Hoon, sebagai uke dia tidak terlalu cantik atau manis dan aku mengakui jika Lay-_ge_ atau Tao lebih manis daari Hoon. Sebagai seorang pelajar dia bukan orang yang pintar atau bodoh, dia hanya namja sederhana yang benar-benar mengikat hatiku hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa melepaska belenggunya.

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

" aniya, hanya rindu hehe"

Hoon menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan disampingku, aku melihat Eli menatap bangku seseorang dengan tatapan gelisah aku menyunggingkan senyumku saat tau dia sedang menunggu Kevin dan khawatir jika namja itu menghilang seperti seseorang yang ia temui di Canada dulu.  
Ku lihat Tao yang kini kembali menjadi namja hiperaktif bersama dengan Dongho dan yang lainnya membuat suasana kelas ramai. Dan, saat semua sedang menunggu Dosen datang terdengar suara pekikan kesal dari seseorang dan langkah kaki menuju keambang pintu.

" Dasar Kamjong Jeleeeek! Sini kau!"

" kejar aku baby fishy dragon's! hahaha.."

Aku kenal suara kesal itu, aku melirik kearah Eli yang sepertinya kaget. Dan suasana menjadi hening, saat seseorang menubruk pintu dengan sedikit keras membuat kelas hening benar-benar hening dengan pandangan semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang meringis kesakitan karna rambutnya di tarik ke belakang.

" ne! ne! aku menyerah..kev.."

" huh! Jika kau mengatakannya lagi akan ku pastikan kau mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal! Arra!?"

" ne, aww appoh! Kau menyakitiku.."

" hem! Bisakah kalian tidak di pintu dan memulai pelajaran?"

Suara dari Young songsae membuat kedua namja itu terbirit masuk kedalam kelas. Aku tidak pernah tau jika Kai bisa berbuat seperti tadi? Dan ah, appoh.. aku melirik kearah dimana Eli duduk, benar! Dia menatap Kevin dengan tatapan sedih.

_AJ –Ya..appoh.._

Aku tidak membalas telepathi nya hanya memegang dadaku, aku tau dia merasa kecewa melihat orang yang ia sukai bercanda dengan orang lain terlebih setelah kekalutannya semalam.

" wae?"

Hoon melirikku, aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawabnya.  
Materi Young songsae yang menurutku menyenangkan itu berlalu tanpa aku bisa menikmatinya, ya ini semua karna rasa sakit yang Eli rasakan sehingga aku ikut merasakannya.

" Kevin kau mau main ke rumahku? Sekalian ada reunian teman-teman eoma dan appaku.."

" eum.."

Ku dengar sedikit pembicaraan Tao, yang berada dua baris dibelakang tempat dudukku.

" Yaa! Kai kau akan ikutkan nanti malam?"

Suara Dongho membuat telingaku sedikit sakit, entah apa yang anak itu makan suaranya hampir seperti Baekhyun atau Chanyeol.

" euum tentu! Asal-"

'GREBB'  
Mata kami di manjakan oleh sebuah pelukan manis yang Kai lakukan pada namja yang sempat ku dengar sedang mencari alasan untuk ijin hyungnya bersama Tao, dan tepat saja bibir Kai hampir mencium telinga Kevin. Dan lagi ku rasakan sakit di dadaku, Eli.

" –Kevin harus ikut, kalau tidak aku malas.."

" YAA!"

Kevin berusaha melepas pelukan Kai dan menatapnya kesal namun setelah Kai menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Kevin namja itu berubah menjadi diam dan lihatlah wajah manis nya yang sedang blushing, ah pantas saja Eli tergila-gila dengan namja itu. Tapi, changkaman!  
Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke taman, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika perasaannnya itu kini tidak lebih baik dari Eli. Meski kami tidak begitu akrab namun aku cukup tau jika namja itu menyukai Kai.

Suho

Tidak ada yang ingin ku katakan saat melihat mommyku tersenyum, dia sangat cantik seperti putrid salju. Dia pulang kekorea tadi siang untuk menghadiri reunian bersama teman-temannya dan tentu saja aku akan ikut, aku tidak akan membiarkan Layku tergoda namja atau yeoja lain aeyga dari chingu appa dan eomanya.

" kajja mom!"

" kau semangat sekali, apa karna gara-gara ingin menemui Lay? Perlu mommy lamarkan sekalian?"

" Ya! Mom! Aku masih belum ingin menikah! Dan lagi, Lay belum mau untuk di ajak serius.."

Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum mencium keningku. Hah begitulah kelakuan dari yeoja yang berumur belasan tahun di atasku itu, selalu membuatku kesal karna menciumku seperti aku ini anak yeoja nya huuh! Well aku namja dan aku cukup tangguh untuk menjaga Layku dan mommy.  
Ku parkirkan mobilku disamping sebuah mobil berini sial sepertinya KR 15 SW, aku ingat dengan pasti siapa pemilik mobil mewah tersebut. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kriss wu? Namja yang sudah hampir dua bulan mendiami kelas kami. Dan banyak mobil di rumah besar milik keluarga Kim, hem..aku tidak tau banyak tentang keluarga Kim kecuali dari Lay dan dari mommy yang mengatakan mereka chingu lamanya.

" Kibum-ah! "

" ah, anyyeong eoni.."

" kapan kau kembali? Ck, kau tambah cantik.."

Sapa seorang yeoja yang keluar dari sebuah audi kuning, hah! Cukup mengherankan jika mengatakan dia eoma dari Kiseop, karna yang kulihat Kiseop tidak memiliki hobi aneh termasuk menggunakan hal-hal yang mencolok seperti eomanya. Kiseop muncul bersama dengan Dongho dari mobil berwarna silver sederhana dan tersenyum kearah ku dan mommy.

" Suho? Ah, annyeong.."

Suara lembut namjaku membuat perhatianku teralihkan, ku lihat Lay memakai pakaian casual yang biasa seperti yang ku gunakan. Aku dan dia tersenyum melihat kami memakai pakaian yang berwarna senada padahal kami tidak janjian dan itu sukses membuat eoma kiseop dan Dongho meledek kami.

" yang lain sudah di dalam, kajja masuk.."

Rumah megah keluarga Kim sangat ramai dengan parade mobil dan tawa, entah dari para appanim atau dari eomanim semua tertawa menceritakan segala sesuatu yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.  
Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar, sebenarnya aku ingin bergabung dengan orang tua itu namun aku takut jika rasa keingin tahuanku muncul dan akan membuat mommy bersedih. Ya aku ingin menanyakan siapa daddyku..namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu, aku tidak ingin mommy mendengarku menanyakan tentang siapa daddyku, apakah aku anak haram atau apa? Aku takut menyakitinya atau tidak sengaja membuka luka lama dalam dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menanyakan siapa daddy kandungku pada mom, karna dulu saat aku kecil halmoni pernah memintaku untuk tidak menanyakan tentang daddyku pada mom karna akan membuatnya menangis.

" tidak masuk hyung?"

" ah, Kyungsoo..ani, Lay sedang sibuk dengan tamu jadi aku memilih disini. Wae?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan duduk disampingku. Lama kami terdiam, aku merogoh phonselku ternyata pesan dari lay

**From : Unicorn-Lay**

**Chagy, bantu dia bangkit. Aj mengatakan jika ia melihat Kai memperlakukan Kevin dengan mesra. Dan kau tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Membujuk Eli untuk tidak down gara-gara itu. Kyungsoo menyukai Kai dan Eli menyukai Kevin kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua..**

**-Sulay-**

Ku masukkan phonselku dan kembali memandang air yang ada dikolam.

" kau tau,bagaimana dulu aku ingin mencekik si Sehun saat dia dekat-dekat dengan Lay?"

" mwo?"

Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya.

" aku benar-benar putus asa waktu itu, bahkan aku sampai berhenti kesekolah karna enggan melihat kedekatan mereka berdua..humm rasanya menyakitkan,hingga aku berharap bumi bisa menelanku saat itu juga.."

Ku lirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingat dengan kejadian dimana aku patah hati beberapa kali sebelum Lay benar-benar membalas cintaku.

" bahkan meski kami telah pacaran aku belum bisa mengambil hatinya, dia melihat orang lain..dia melihat Aj.."

" A-J?"

Mendapatkan respon dari namja bertubuh pendek ini membuatku tersenyum yah meskipun harus membuka kenangan lama di mana aku harus menceritakan kisah cinta Lay dan Aj, ku pikir tidak apa. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu lembut, ku nikmati jus yang sempat ku bawa tadi.

" ya, Aj..dia menyukai sepupu dari Tao yang notabene adalah dongsaeng tirinya dan dalam hukum itu sah-sah saja karna tidak ada hubungan darah diantara keduanya..aku harus berjuang menahan rasa kecewa dan sakitku saat dia memandang orang lain meski ia di sampingku..putus asa dan terluka sudah ku rasakan hingga tetes darahku..hingga seseorang mengatakan padaku jika ia di berikan kesempatan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah hingga maut memisahkan dirinya dari ragannya.."

" hyung.."

Aku mengangguk.  
Ku yakin namja itu mengingat apa yang aku katakan tadi karna kini ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya dan menatapku dengan penuh terima kasih.

" aku ppabo hyung..padahal aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu tapi kenapa aku menyerah dan bersedih? Hikz.."

" gwacana, sekarang kajja kejar cintamu.."

Dia mengangguk dan menerima uluran tanganku.  
Suasana ramai yang tadi ku tinggalkan dan entah mengapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan suasana para appa dan eomma di ruang tengah, aku melihat Lay dan Tao mematung didepan tangga, aku yakin jika mereka baru membujuk Eli untuk keluar. Lay yang melihatku membelalakkan matanya kaget, aku bingung mengarahkan pandanganku sama seperti pandangan orang-orang.

" Dengarkan aku Kim Ki Bum!"

" mwo? Aiss lepaskan aku Choi Siwon-ssi! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat!"

Ku lihat eoma Kai mencoba mendekati mommy, wae? Mommy terlihat sangat marah dan takut.

" aku tidak ingin berdebat! Aku hanya-hanya ingin minta maaf.."

" ck, minta maaf? Untuk apa? Aiss lepaskan tanganku bodoh!"

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana surai cantik mommyku menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun aku bisa merasakan mommyku menangis, ia menangis di dalam hati. Beruntung hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang masih disana dan semua aku yakin tau apa yang terjadi pada mommyku.

" Ya! Choi Siwon! Berhenti membuat dongsaengku menangis! Sudah cukup kau membuatnya menjadi yeoja paling kejam sekarang kau ingin membuat dongsaengku seperti apa eoh?"

Ucapan mama Xiumin membuatku bingung, ia menyentakkan tangan mommy dan memeluk mommy.

" Chullie noona! Ini urusanku dengannya kau jangan ikut campur!"

Bentak namja bernama Siwon itu, ah aku pernah melihatnya sesekali saat melihat Minho hyung mengencani Taemin. Apa hubungannya dia dengan mommy?. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terpaku melihat bagaimana para orang tua itu berdebat, mereka bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana kami anak-anak mereka masih terpaku di tempat.  
'PLAKK' bunyi sebuah tamparan keras mengiasi ruangan bernuansa krem keluarga Kim. Eoma Xiumin menampar keras namja yang masih berusaha meraih tangan mommy.

" Siwon-ah, kajja kita bicarakan baik-baik.."

" TEUK NOONA! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!"

'BUGH'  
Sebuah hantaman bogem mentah mendarat di perut namja itu, Kai menatap marah pada namja yang mungkin seumuran dengan appanya.

" jangan pernah sekali-kali kau membentak eomaku! Kalau kau merasa bukan masalah yang pantas kami dengar kenapa kau ada disini dan mengacaukan pertemuan mereka? Kau pikir kami di sini datang untuk mendengarkan teriakanmu? –"

" Kai.."

Taemin hyung menarik dongsaengnya itu keluar, mungkin ia takut jika Kai membuat ulah.  
Namja itu bangun, dan menatap mommy.

" aku.. aku minta maaf membuatmu menjadi eoma yang jahat..tapi itu semua demi kebaikanmu…"

" MWO?! Jadi!"

Kali ini Appa Kai yang meledak, jika appa Kim bersaudara dan Xiumin tidak ada disampingnya mungkin namja itu sudah menghajar namja yang masih menatap mommyku.

" Aborsi adalah jalan terbaik untukmu saat itu, aku – aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istriku yang sedang hamil-"

" Mwo?kau yang memaksa dongsaengku menggugurkan janinnya?! Sungguh kau Choi SIWON! Akan ku bunuh kau!"

'Aborsi?'

" hyung aku tidak punya jalan lain! Aku mencintai Kibum dan tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku dan saat itu aku tidak bisa berfikir lain, istriku sudah hamil tua dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya…"

" CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin dengar!"

Teriak mommy.

" jika anak itu lahir mungkin akan seperti Xiumin..mianhe.."

Mommy menatapku sekilas, dapat ku lihat kesedihan dimatanya. Dia menggeleng kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku. Yang ku dengar tadi seperti mimpi, bahkan jikapun aku bermimpi aku tidak ingin memimpikan ini, aku ingin memimpikan Lay atau liburan bersama mommy..bukan ini..  
Aborsi, kata yang begitu menyakitkan..jadi..

" Kyungsoo pinjam kunci motormu.."

" mwo?"

Aku tidak mendegar perkataan Kyungsoo yang mungkin menatapku bingung. Setelah mendapat kunci motor Kyungsoo aku berjalan lunglai menjauh dari orang-orang disana..

" SuHo!"

Tak ku perdulikan suara panggilan Lay atau anak-anak yang lain yang ku tau aku bnar-benar kacau. Ku cakram keras gas motor Kyungsoo dan melaju bersama angin. Inilah yang membuat halmoni melarangku bertanya tentang daddy? Inilah yang membuat mommy menutup semua kisah percintaannya, karna aku? Karna ia tidak ingin aku lahir?  
'TIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!BRAAAKKKGH'  
Kurasakan bumi seakan berputar dengan sempurna, mommyku mehan sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah klise perjalananku terangkai kembali saat dimana aku dan mommy liburan, saat aku menggoda Lay dan tiba-tiba semua gelap..

Eli

Sepertinya acara sudah selesai. Sudah sepi, eum jam berapa ini? Masih jam 9..tumben sudah sepi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju belakon kamarku dan AJ barangkali semua berpindah tempat pesta di halaman, tidak ada..aku hanya melihat seseorang dengan pakaian putih simple tengah duduk di taman sebelah pintu keluar.

" Kevin?"

Ku yakinkan pandanganku dan benar, namja itu Kevin. Apa yang ia lakukan disana?  
Apa yang terjadi?kenapa rumahku sepi begini? Tidak ku perdulikan eomaku dan beberapa orang yang masih didalam ruangan itu, kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat ke tempat Kevin berada.

" Kevin? Sedang apa kau disini? Acara sudah selesai?"

Kevin hanya mengangguk.

" dimana yang lain?"

" mengejar Suho hyung..sebenarnya tadi aku juga mau ikut tapi mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja.."

" ada apa?"

Dia hanya menggeleng.  
Lama kami terdiam, aku takut memulai pembicaraan dan ingatanku soal ciuman itu membuatku memilih tetap diam menunggunya bicara. Ku lirik jam tanganku sudah hampir 1 jam aku menemaninya di luar dan suhu ini terlalu dingin, ku lihat Kevin masih setia menunggu.

" dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu..aku rasa masih ada bus untuk transportasi.."

" ne?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya imut,ah jika ia terus seperti itu bagaimana aku tidak jatuh dalam genggamannya? Ku rutuki tubuhku yang sedikit menggigil ini, ku akui tadi memang aku sedikit demam efek kemarin malam aku bergadang di balkon.

" eum, aku tidak begitu hafal..ah ini..aku tinggal di apartemen ini..kau bisa menunjukkan padaku jalannya dan aku akan pulang sendiri.."

Dia mengulurkan phonsel nya, dapat ku lihat sebuah foto gedung tinggi. Aku mengangguk mengenali gedung mewah yang ada di phonselnya.

" kajja akan ku antar..eum tidak apa kan jika jalan kaki? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Mobilku dipakai.."

" ttta-pi kau?"

Ku pasang senyum tulus di wajahku yang tampan ini untuk meyakinkannya jika aku tidak apa, ahirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Di perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tapi sepertinya dia sedang khawatir karna terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak kunjung menampilkan senyumnya. Ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghindari jalannya otakku yang sudah mulai ingin membicarakannya hingga tanpa sadar dia berhenti dari jalannya dan menatapku.

" keke..kau kedinginan..ini.."

Kevin melepas syall nya dan mengalungkannya pada leherku. Dapat ku rasakan bagaimana harum susu vanilla, aku bisa mabuk jika begini. Ku coba untuk melepaskan syall lembut berwarna putih yang kini melingkar dengan rapi di leherku, namun tanganku terjaga saat sebuah sentuhan halus menahan tanganku. Kevin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" gwacana, aku tidak mau Eli sakit karna mengantarku.."

" tapi kau-"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membalik tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkanku.

" kalau Eli tidak mau buang saja..aku tidak membutuhkannya.."

" kau marah? Mian.."

Ku susul dirinya yang sedikit sudah jauh dariku.

" hemm..baiklah kalau kau memaksaku..ku pikir tidak ada salahnya memakai syall berbentuk seperti ikan ini..Cuma jangan salahkan aku jika kau yang sakit, arra!?"

Kevin berbalik dan tersenyum.  
Langkah kami terasa sangat ringan, dia mulai tersenyum dengan sendirinya menceritakan apa yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Dan aku tau keinginanya adalah sangat sederhana, ia ingin hyungnya bahagia. Kami berjalan pelan dan aneh tidak ku rasakan lelah padahal biasanya aku paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya jalan kaki apa mungkin karna aku bersama Kevin?

"… pasti sangat sulit untuk Suho hyung menerima kenyataan.."

Ucapnya pelan.  
Ku anggukan kepalaku mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, ya meski aku tidak begitu focus tapi aku merasakan dari dadaku. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana Aj sedang khawatir dia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan khawatirnya yang berlebih dan membaginya denganku mungkin karna ia tidak mau aku terganggu.

" Suho adalah orang yang paling tenang diantara kami..meski kami berbeda umur tapi kami sering main bersama jadi aku tau Suho pasti akan bisa melewati ini.."

" aku harap begitu..karna rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan.."

" Tenang, dia tidak akan sendirian melewati keadaan ini. Masih ada Lay-_ge_, masih ada Tao, aku dan yang lain..tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia lahir, dia adalah teman kami. Dia hyung kami dan yang terpenting dia adalah Suho.."

Kevin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala, ia menangis mendengarku.

" hikzz..aku senang melihatnya hiikzz..aku senang memiliki chingu seperti kalian..hikkz."

_'Chingu?' _

Sedikit tidak rela ia menyebutku chingu, aku ingin yang lain!.  
Ku rasa aku salah mengantarnya, ini jauh dari perkiraanku! Dia tidak mungkin tinggal diapartemen kelasa dunia ini dan tidakkah aku salah mengenali namja berambut coklat ini?

" Kev-"

Kevin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku bingung.

" Annyeongie Kevinie..kau pulang terlambat?"

Seseorang menyapa Kevin.  
Kevin tersenyum membalas sapaan namja yang ku lihat ia seperti security apartemen ini. Ternyata aku tidak mengantarnya di tempat yang salah, buktinya ada orang yang mengenalinya. Ku ikuti langkah Kevin yang berjanji akan mengantarku pulang dan memintaku untuk mengikuti kedalam kawasan apartemen mewah itu. Ku rasakan tubuhku melayang saat melihat ia tersenyum, mungkin saking bahagianya hingga aku tidak mendengar suara merdunya. Dan ku rasa semua gelap.

" ELI!"

Suara merdu Kevin lamat-lamat ku dengar meski sangat pelan ku dengar namun bisa ku rasakan tubuhku benar-benar melayang.

" eum..? ne..tapi Suho hyung tidak apakan? _Gege_ juga jaga diri..eum..eum..nee..gomawo..nado.."

Suara Kevin terdengar merdu di telingaku, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku bermimpi mendengar suara lembut milik seorang yang baru-baru ini ku kenal, seseorang yang entah mengapa membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang lain. Dengan perlahan ku buka mataku yang entah mengapa begitu berat, dan ku lihat seorang namja yang tersenyum dengan liquid bening menempel di sudut matanya.

" Eli! Gwacana? Mana yang sakit? Apa kurang hangat? Akan aku carikan selimut, kau mau berapa? Satu? Dua? Berapa?"

" aiss, kau cerewet sekali.."

Leguhku pelan, ku lihat ia kemudian diam dan menunduk. ' apa aku menyakitinya?'  
Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan dan dapat kurasakan jika ini sangat asing, sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru laut dengan lampu putih yang menerangi.

" aku dimana?"

" semalam kau pingsan, aku bingung mau menghubungi siapa. Tao, Lay-_ge _ tidak bisa dihubungi dan juga aku mendapat kabar jika Suho hyung kecelakaan..jadi .."

" Suho kecelakaan?"

Ku coba bangkit dari tidurku tapi kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Kevin membantuku untuk berbaring lagi.

" berbaringlah dulu, masih terlalu pagi untuk kau bangun.."

Dengan perlahaan ia membenarkan selimutku dan mengompres kepalaku dengan air dingin. Sungguh, jika aku dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak seperti ini aku pasti tidak bisa menahan malu di hadapannya, terlalu lembut, cantik dan sungguh ku akui tubuhku panas..

" Eli, kau kenapa? Wajahmu tambah memerah, padahal semuanya sudah ku lakukan seperti yang _gege_ku katakan.."

" gwacana..jadi kau semalaman menjagaku? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Ku lihat jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding kamar ini, jam 3 pagi, ku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat lelah masih mencoba mengompres kepalaku.

" ck, sudah sini tidur! Nanti kau bisa seperti Tao jika kau memaksa tidak tidur.."

Ku beranikan menarik tangannya dan 'HUBB' dia jatuh tepat di sampingku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menurutku sangat imut.  
Setelah menggeser tubuhku, ahirnya Kevin bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Cahaya pagi menghiasi hamparan daratan seoul. Kriss merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan, ia melihat Lay masih terjaga didepan ruang ICU yang memisahkan mereka dengan seseorang yang sejak semalam membuat tegang mereka.

" Lay-ge, ini.."

Lay menggeleng saat mendapati Aj menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng untuknya.

" setidaknya kau mencontohkan hal baik untuk dongsaengmu.."

Ucapan dingin Aj membuat Lay mengenyitkan keningnya. Aj memang jarang sekali berbicara padanya dan hanya akan berbicara jika hal itu adalah hal yang dikiranya penting. Lay mengikuti arah pandangan yang Aj tunjukan, tepat disamping Kriss seorang namja tertidur dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

" dia tidak mau makan jika kau belum makan, setidaknya jika kau ingin mati jangan paksa dongsaengmu mengikutimu.."

" Jaeseopie, jangan memperkeruh keadaan!"

Hoon menarik kekasihnya meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya pamitan dengan orang yang ada disana. Chen melirik jam nya dan pamit setelah mengajak Xiumin untuk bersamanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang semalam setelah eoma Baekhyun menelfon mencemaskan anak semata wayangnya. Kiseop sudah pulang sejak subuh bersama Dongho, kini tinggal ada lima orang dilorong rumah sakit yang sedang menunggui hasil operasi.  
Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU yang langsung dihadang oleh 5 namja, dokter bertag name Lee Donghae itu tersenyum perlahan namun masih terdapat kekhawatiran diwajah tampan dari appa Kiseop itu. Kriss dan Kai mendekati Donghae,

" Dia masih kritis, benturan di kepalanya sangat keras sehingga pembulu darah diotaknya pecah. Berdoalah bahwa chingu kalian akan bertahan, setelah ini kalian bisa menungguinya di ruang inapnya namun tidak bisa berkontraksi langsung karna akan ada pembatas untuk pengunjung..sebaiknya kalian pulang saja terlebih dahulu.."

Donghae menepuk pundak Lay perlahan, dan meninggalkan mereka. Namja itu mencoba membuat namja menurut anaknya adalah chingu sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah dan ia juga anak Kibum. Donghae berjalan mencoba menekan sebuah nomor namun tidak ada jawaban.

**To : Bummie  
From : Donghae-oppa**

**Datanglah ke rumah sakit tempat dimana oppa bekerja, anakmu membutuhkanmu..  
Hyukie menunggumu di rumah jika kau tidak tau tempatku bekerja..cepatlah sebelum semua terlambat.**

Lay menatap namja yang berada dalam ruangan yang berlapiskan kaca dengan selang-selang untuk menyambungkan nyawanya, air matanya tidak lagi mengalir namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya saat melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai terbaring tak berdaya.

" – kalian pulanglah..aku masih ingin disini.."

" aku akan menemanimu _ge_!"

Lay menggeleng mendapati ucapan Kyungsoo yang memegang pundaknya. Pandangan Lay tidak teralihkan meski kyungsoo mencengkramnya erat untuk memberikan dukungan.

" Kai, antarkan Kyungsoo ne? dan Kyungie, aku akan berusaha mengganti motormu setelah Suho siuman.."

" _ge!_jangan pikirkan motorku! Aku tidak masalah..aiss, baiklah aku pulang dulu..nanti setelah pulang kuliah aku akan kemari lagi.."

Ucap Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar ruangan.  
Kai masih saja terdiam ditempatnya, ia menatapi sosok Lay yang berbeda. Lay yang amat rapuh saat melihat seorang yang ia cintai tidak berdaya. Lay menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

" paliwa, Ku mohon antarkan Kyungsoo dan bicara pada Kriss diluar untuk membawa Tao pulang, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

" huuf baiklah, jika ada apa-apa panggil aku atau yang lainnya.."

Setelah Kai menutup pintu terdengar isakan lirih menghiasi ruangan, Kai tersenyum dan menggeleng kearah kriss yang menatap bingung dengan isakan yang ia dengar diluar.

" antarkan dia pulang hyung, kita biarkan Lay-_ge_ menemani Suho hyung sendiri. Mereka butuh sendiri.."

" baiklah aku juga perlu menghawatirkan Kevin, dia ku tinggal begitu saja dan sekarang dia bersama Eli di rumah. Bisa bantu untuk memindahkan dia?"

Kai mengangguk dan memindahkan tubuh Tao keatas punggung Kriss.  
Kriss menguap sesekali saat menyetir, ia benar-benar lelah setelah semalaman berjaga dan sepertinya dia menemukan tempat yang biasanya Kevin tunjukan. Sebuah warung makan pinggir jalan yang menjual aneka makanan hangat. Dengan senyum ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan warung tenda tersebut.

" berikan aku dua.."

Saat menunggu pesanannya matang Kriss melihat Tao yang sepertinya sudah bangun sedang memandang bingung kesegala arah dimobilnya, Kriss tersenyum teringat bukan hanya dia yang butuh makanan.

" 2 lagi dengan bungkus berbeda.."

Tao mengerjap bingung karna berada ditempat asing.

" seharusnya aku ada di RS bersama Lay-_ge_ dan kenapa aku disini? Apa aku diculik?"

'CKLEK' suara pintu mobil dibuka menghentikan lamunan Tao, mata panda Tao menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" kau sudah bangun? Ah ini, makanlah aku tau kau lapar.."

" eh?"

Kriss tidak menghiraukan kebingungan Tao dan hanya melirik Tao yang duduk disampingnya dengan kaca spion. Tidak sadar sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat tingkah Tao yang kebingungan atau sedang salah tingkah.  
Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membatu saat di perjalanan pulang, Kai benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Sedangkan Kai, Kai sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat bersama Kyungsoo dnegan jarak sedekat sekarang.

" jam 7, kita ada kuliah jam 9..mau sekalian berangkat?"

" eh? Mungkin setelah mandi dan sarapan.."

" ooh.."

Suasana rumah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu damai dimana Kyuhyun sedang menyiram tanaman kesayangan milik Sungmin. Melihat sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya Kyuhyun memasang wajah yang sedikit dibuat datar, ia tau siapa yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk. Kai yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum,

" kau tidak ingin menceritakan kemana kau membawa anakku Kim Jong In?"

" Appa! Aku sudah bilang kemarin aku di rumah sakit-"

Kai mengangguk dan turun dari mobilnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas. Ia dan Kyuhyun sering bertengkar saat Kyuhyun berkunjung kerumahnya dan menganggap Kyuhyun adalah hyungnya dan juga musuhnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya meleguh takut dan berlari kerumahnya mencoba mencari eomanya yang sudah pasti bisa meredakan amarah dari Cho Kyuhyun.

" eoma! Palliwa! Appa sedang marah-marah!"

" Mwo? Siapa yang dimarahi Kyuhyun?"

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyungsoo menarik tangan eomanya itu keluar. Dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Kai sedang tertawa sambil berangkulan.

" ah, chagy..wae? ah iya- JongIn akan sarapan bersama disini.."

" senangnya..kajja JongIn.."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan dirumahnya.  
Sungmin tersenyum tau apa yang sedang anknya pikirkan, ia mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan menyuruhnya mandi.  
Tao terus memandangi Kriss yang sedang sibuk menyetir, namun ia tidak sadar jika Krisspun sering melirik kearah Tao. Kriss tersenyum simpul saat melihat bagaimana pipi Tao merona, ia tidak begitu tau namun yang ia lihat pipi Tao merona setelah beberapa lama memandanginya. Rumah keluarga Kim terasa sangan lengang, Aj yang baru saja tiba turun dari mobilnya dan mengangguk pada Kriss dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" mau mampir?"

" aniya, dongsaengku pasti sedang menungguku.."

" ah, mianhe..gomawo.."

Kriss hanya mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan Tao.  
Apartemen Kriss terlihat masih sangat sepi, setelah memencet beberapa kali tidak mendapatkan jawaban Kriss membuka mengetikkan password dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Tidak ada tanda jika Kevin sudah bangun atau sudah meninggalkan rumah karna ruangan sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tersenyum meletakkan makanan yang ia beli beranjak kekamar Kevin, namun tidak menemukan namja manis itu disana. Otaknya berpikir sedikit keras berjalan menuju kamar tamu, dan benar dugaannya dongsaengnya masih tertidur lelap dengan memeluk seorang namja yang masih menenakan kompesan di keningnya. Dengan jail ia memfoto mereka dan berjalan kembali kearah makanan yang ia bawa.  
Eli terbangun saat merasakan sesak didadanya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati seseorang sedang meringkuk memeluk perutnya.

" Kevin?"

Masih tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat Eli memandangi Kevin yang masih tertidur menghadapnya dan kini sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Perlahan Eli mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kevin dan mencium bibir pink dihadapannya.

" eughh.."

Legukan Kevin membuat Eli kaget dan terburu-buru menjauhkan wajahnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

" hoaammpp, jam berapa?"

Kevin meraba-raba phonsel putih yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya mencoba melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15 KST, ia menguap kecil lalu bangkit dari tidurnya ia menoleh ke Eli dan meraba kening Eli. Kevin tidak tau gemuruh apa yang sedang Eli rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh kening dan leher Eli.

" huuftt mendingan..eh pesan? _gege_?"

**From : Kevin****_ ge's_****  
To : Baby fishy Dragon's**

**Heem.. ****_gege_**** sudah membelikan sarapan untuk kalian berdua, ajak dia sarapan dan setelah itu antar dia pulang, ****_gege_**** lelah..ah setelah mengantarnya pulang mampirlah ke took bunga untuk mengambil pesananku..nanti siang aku akan mengajakmu pergi ketempat daddy dan mommy pertama kali bertemu..**

**Tidur nyenyak eoh? Memanfaatkan keadaan, baby fishy dragon ****_gege_**** pintar eoh? Ternyata agresif juga, Hum cukup tau aja..**

Kevin membulatkan matanya saat mengklik foto yang Kriss kirimkan. Foto dimana ia dan Eli sedang tidur dengan pose Kevin mendekap erat Eli.

" _GEGE_!"

Di kamarnya Kriss yang mendengar teriakan Kevin terkekeh perlahan dan mencoba masuk kea lam mimpinya lagi.  
Xiumin menatap yeoja cantik yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" Xiumin, ada apa memandangi mama seperti itu?"

Tanya seorang namja berparas tampan sambil mnyeruput coffenya. Xiumin hanya menggeleng tidak perduli pada namja yang ia panggil papa itu, namja bermarga Tan itu hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada yeoja cantik yang masih setia mengacuhkan pandangannya.

" maaa.."

" Tan Hangeng, kenapa makin lama Xiumin sepertimu sih?"

Ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil memandang dua namja yang berbeda umur itu. Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan Koran yang sedang ia baca.

" bukannya Xiumin sama sepertimu saat kau sedang merajuk chulli-ah?"

Chullie menatap namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu kesal, berganti dengan menatap anak semata wayangnya yang masih setia dengan tatapan tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Ahirnya Chullie menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Hangeng dan menghadan Xiumin.

" benar..Jongmyun adalah anak yang keparat itu ingin Kibum gugurkan.."

" jinca?"

Xiumin menatap wajah mamanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" ne. tapi bukan Kibum jika ia tidak bertahan..dia tetap bertahan dan memilih melarikan diri agar Kanginie tidak menanyainya siapa appa dari janin yang Kibum kandung , ia tidak ingin Kangin menghajar orang yang mungkin masih sangat ia cintai itu. Dia menghindar dari terror Siwon yang terus menerus memintanya untuk menggugurkan janinnya, kau tau bagaimana emosiku memuncak? Siwon bahkan mengajaknya menemui dokter handal untuk menggugurkan janin tidak bersalah itu. Hingga Kibum tidak tahan karna setiap hari Siwon datang menemuinya untuk mengajaknya aborsi, Kibum mengikuti kemauannya untuk pergi keseorang dokter. Dokter itu adalah Wu Yi Xhang, dia adalah suami dari eoni angkatku..Woo Minhyun, aku meminta Wu Xhang untuk berpura-pura menggugurkan janin milik Kibum dan betapa aku ingin membunuh namja bernama Choi Siwon itu saat dia mencium Kibum dan berterimakasih karna telah menggugurkan buah cinta mereka..seberapa besarnya cinta Kibum pada Siwon, ia akan lebih mencintai darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng dengan tangis yang menghiasi pipinya dan memelukku di rumah, ia menangis merasa ia benar-benar bodoh percaya dengan janji manis Choi Siwon.."

" kasihan Suho.."

Hangeng mengusap pelan punggung Chullie yang kini mulai bergetar.

" ma, apa kau tau dimana imo?"

" papa sudah mencarinya keseluruh penjuru kota semalam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya menampakkan wajahnya..wae? apa Joonmyun mencarinya?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" Lay mengatakan jika mungkin Suho tidak memiliki waktu lama.."

" MWO?! KIM MIN SEOK! Apayang terjadi pada sepupumu?!"

Xiumin yang sudah mendengar ucapan tegas dari yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan mata elang yang ingin menerkam seluruh tubuhnya itu menggeleng dan menangis.

" apa mama tidak membaca pesanku semalam? Aku menunggu mama atau papa untuk datang ke RS tempat dimana Suho dilarikan? Aiss, bodohnya aku member kalian pesan. beruntung Suho memiliki namjachingu seperti Lay yang selalu siap kapanpun disampingnya..cih, aku sebagai sepupunya merasa tidak berguna!"

'BRAKK'  
Hangeng membiarkan Xiumin yang emosi meninggalkan rumah mereka, dan kini merengkuh Chullie yang memandangi phonselnya. Perlahan Chullie membuka phonsel flip yang sejak semalam ia matikan karna Siwon terus menghubunginya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat berapa panggilan dari Xiumin yang ia abaikan bahkan ia reject. Chulli membuka pesan dari Xiumin.

01.00 KST

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Kalian tidak datang? Apa kalian masih mempermasalahkan hal yang telah terjadi? **

Chullie terisak membaca pesan singkat yang begitu dingin dari Xiumin.

00.45 KST

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Siapa yang harus ku hubungi? Suho butuh penanganan segera!**

10.45 KST

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Maaa! Paaa! Cepat datang kerumah sakit seoul! Dan katakan pada IMO kalau Suho membutuhkan penanganan segera! Palliwa! Sebelum semuanya terlambat..**

10.05

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Suho kecelakaan, kami menemukannya dalam keadaan Kritis. Palliwa ke RS seoul, tidak ada orang dewasa disini!**

Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chullie mencoba menghangatkan istrinya itu.  
Kiseop memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan sambil menunggu seorang yeoja yang masih mengoceh di belakangnya.

" pokoknya kau harus menyelamatkan Suho! Demi Kibum.."

Begitulah yang selalu ia katakan sejak beberapa waktu lalu bertelefon ria bersama seseorang yang sangat ia yakini sebagai appanya.  
Kiseop melirik seorang namja imut yang sedang menikmati hidangan dari eomanya dengan senangnya.

" pelan-pelan.."

" ne, eum hyung..setelah kuliah kita ketempat Suho hyung ne?"

Kiseop mengangguk.  
Hyukie yang telah menyudahi acara kencannya dengan suaminya duduk di sebelah Dongho dan menggoda Dongho.

" chagy kalian nanti mau kencan eoh?"

" aniya ajumma, hanya menjenguk Suho hyung wae?"

" bagaimana kalau Kissipie mengajakmu kencan dulu..?"

Dongho menghentikan makannya dan menatap sekilas kearah Kiseop yang sedang mendeathglare orang tuanya itu. Dongho kemudian menggeleng dan meneruskan kembali acara makannya, Kiseop seakan tidak percaya. Bahkan sebelum mengajak sudah tertolak.

" Kissipie hyung bukan orang yang akan mengajakku berkencan, dia orang yang selalu membawaku tanpa mengajakku..hehe"

" nah! Itu benar eoma, jadi jangan pernah menggoda baby donghoku!"

Hyukie terkekeh dan tersenyum kearah Dongho.

" ciee, baby Donghoku..ckckck anak muda jaman sekarang.. jadi kalian telah resmi ni?"

" maksud ajumma?"

Kiseop benar-benar menahan geram karna Hyukie masih senang menggoda Dongho yang masih sangat polos. Hanya beberapa kata yang membuat Kiseop senang saat mendengar apa yang DOngho katakan selebihnya adalah jawaban amat polos yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik Dongho.

" pacaran..sebagai kekasih,,,hemm?"

" kami tidak pacaran.."

Ucapan Dongho benar-benar menghilangkan mood Kiseop untuk makan, memang selama ini dia dan Dongho tidak pacaran dan tidak memiliki hub apapun. Dongho melirik kearah meja Kiseop dan mendapati Kiseop hanya memandangi makanan yang ada dipiringnya.  
' Apa aku salah menjawab?' batin Dongho. Ia melihatt mood Kiseop benar-benar jelek.

" tidak pacaran ya..?"

Hyukie melirik anaknya hati-hati.

" kami memang tidak berpacaran..tapi kata Hyung kami akan menikah..ya tidak hyung?"

" Ya..eh?!"

Ekspresi Kiseop berubah menjadi kaget saat mendengar dengan santai Dongho mengatakan mereka akan menikah, sedangkan tadi ia mengatakan tidak berpacaran dan sukses membuat Kiseop enggan makan. Hyukie menatap sweetdrob kearah keduanya.

" ah, Hyung..nanti kau akan mengajakku menjenguk Suho hyungkan? Aku ingin memwabawakan beberapa pakaian.."

Ucap Dongho yang mengalihkan perhatian tanpa ijin dari yang lain. Kiseop yang sebenarnya masih ingin minta penjelasan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar oermintaan Dongho. Ia tau bagaimana tampang inonsent Dongho saat mengalihkan pertanyaan.  
Hyukie memandang Dongho yang kini menghentikan makannya dan menampilkan wajah sendu.

" Suho hyung benar-benar beruntung memiliki Lay-_ge_.."

Kevin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Ia turun ingin membantu Eli namun Eli hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" eomaa.."

Teriak Eli.  
Semua yang berada di ruang makan menoleh. Kevin mengangguk dan mengekor Eli yang berjalan riang menuju keluarganya. Yesung menggeleng menatap anak tertuanya itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang masih mengekor di belakang Eli. Aj dan Tao tersenyum pada Kevin dan mengajak keduanya duduk.

" ah, aniya..aku harus pulang, aku kesini hanya ingin minta maaf karna membiarkan Eli tidur di rumahku, dan membuatnya demam karna mengantarku..mianhe.."

Wookie mendudukkan Kevin di kursi yang biasanya Lay duduki disamping Tao.

" kau sarapan dulu bersama kami, baru kami maafkan.."

Ucap Wookie, yang dibuat seserius mungkin.  
Kevin hanya menurut permintaan Wookie, ia melihat kearah Tao yang mengangguk hingga ahirnya ia ikut larut dalam keluarga Wookie. Eli tersenyum memandangi Kevin yang sibuk menanyakan kabar Suho pada Tao, bagaimana ekspresi yang Kevin buat tergambar jelas di mata Eli. Aj hanya menggeleng,

_Kau ingin appamu menjadikanmu sarapan? Eli-ya?-_ **Aj**

Eli mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Aj tidak terima.

_Appa melihatmu menatapi namja di samping Tao tanpa berkedip,jadi semoga saja kau tidak berahir menjadi pelengkap sup kura-kuranya.. _**–Aj**

" Wookie, mianhe aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke RS. Yoochun menyuruhku ke Jeju.."

" gwacana, aku bisa minta antar Eli, ah tidak aku akan naik taksi saja.."

" aku akan mengantarmu eoma.."

Ucap Eli pelan, Wookie menatap Eli dan menggeleng.

" kau tetap di rumah dan istirahat. Tao-er nanti kau bersama Aj ne?"

Tao mengangguk.

" ajumma, aku bisa mengantarmu sekalian aku ingin pulang juga. _Gege_ ku sudah menunggu.."

" jinca? Ah baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap.."

Wookie langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
Kevin duduk-duduk diteras depan rumah keluarga Kim sambil tersenyum mengamati mobil berwarna Hitam dengan gambar nyala api merah untuk mengurangi bosan karna menunggu Wookie yang masih sibuk berdandan. Tao yang sudah siap pergi dan sedang menunggu Aj menatap bingung kearah mobil yang sedang Kevin pandangi.

_Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, sepertinya memang mobil ini tidak limited edition.._

Batin Tao.

" mobilmu bagus, kau memodif sendiri?"

"ani, ini bukan milikku. Aku tidak menemukan kunci mobilku jadi aku pinjam kunci milik kriss-_ge_..hehe"

Tao menatap Kevin tidak percaya.  
Kini keduanya duduk diam membiarkan suasana pagi menyelimuti, Tao sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang bagaimana Kriss bisa kenal dengan namja manis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tao meraba dadanya yang sedikit sakit. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal yang begitu membingungkan tentang hal berbau namja berambut coklat yang baru beberapa bulan ia temui. Tao melirik phonsel Kevin yang bergetar, terlihat dengan jelas foto Kriss di phonsel putih milik Kevin. Kedua matanya sedikit memanas namun berusaha ditahan dengan menarik lengan jaket Kevin.

" phonselmu bergetar.."

" eh?"

Tao mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah HP Kevin yang sedang bergetar disampingnya. Kevin tersenyum mengangguk menerima telp yang masuk.

" Kevin imnida.."

_" tidak ada basa-basi, kalian berkencan? Ingat kita janjian jam 10.."_

Suara di seberang line telephone terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Tao, namun cukup untuk namja panda itu tersenyum miris. Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tanah seakan tanah yang ia pijaki lebih indah. Kevin mendengus kesal,

" aku marah dengan _gege_!"

_" aiss, baiklah mianhe Kevin-ah.."_

" _gege_ jahat!"

_" ne, Wo Ai Ni Kevin-Wu kau puas?"_

" _gege _ jelek!"

'PIP' Kevin mematikan phonselnya dan tersenyum senang dapat memperdayai hyung satu-satunya itu. Kevin menatap Tao yang masih sibuk menelusuri keganjilan tanah yang dipijakinya.  
Dua namja manis itu masih saja sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri menunggu orang-orang yang mereka tunggu dengan sabar.

" Tao.."

" hemm"

" pernah merasakan perasaan tidak jelas saat bertemu atau berdekatan dengan orang lain?"

Tao kaget, ia langsung menatap Kevin yang kini tengah mengarahkan pandangannya kearah langit. Kevin tidak melihat bagaimana reaksi Tao karna sibuk membayangkan saat dirinya bersama seseorang yang berhasil membuat dirinya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali orang itu.

" molla, kau?"

" nado..tapi ahir-ahir ini saat aku bertemu orang itu dadaku terasa sakit, senang, eumm pokoknya aneh.."

" kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Nugu?"

Kevin tetap diam.

" sepertinya begitu..hehe.."

" apa dengan Kri-"

" Kevin-ah, mianhe ajumma lama.."

Suara Wookie memotong ucapan Tao, Kevin berdiri dan tersenyum kearah yeoja munngil yang berjalan kearahnya.  
Tao menatap sedih kearah perginya mobil hitam yang hilang di pertingungan gerbang milik keluarga Kim. Entah apa yang ia rasakan hingga air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Aj yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi Tao.

Lay terus memandangi Suho yang berbaring lemah di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari kaca transparent.

" Suho-ah..bertahanlah..jebal.."

Gumannya lirih.

Lay

Suho, dia terlihat begitu menderita dengan selang-selang yang menempel di hampir setiap tubuhnya. Dia Nampak jelek dengan wajah pucat kusamnya..  
Air mataku terus mengalir, tidak ingin berhenti. Aku tidak menyukai ini, ia Nampak begitu rapuh dan yang bia aku lakukan hanya menangis sambil memandanginya yang tidak berdaya. Aku tidak pernah tau jika melihatnya seperti itu akan membuat dadaku terasa sakit jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat mengetahui namja yang ku sukai berpacaran dengan orang lain. Sebelum ini aku hanya menganggap namja yang berstatus namjachinguku itu adalah chingu, bukan orang yang aku cintai atau orang yang aku suka. Bahkan di saat aku bersamanya aku memikirkan orang lain yang aku tahu pasti melukai hatinya dan aku sengaja melakukan itu karna aku tidak tau perasaanku sendiri untuknya. Aku menabur garam di atas luka hidupnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana ia dengan keluarganya, aku tidak tau perasaannya, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Aku menyesal..

" Lay-ah.."

Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah suara yang menyapaku, seorang yeoja dan namja tersenyum mendekatiku. Teuk ajumma dan Kangin ajussi.

" gomawo karna kau menjaga keponakanku dengan baik.."

Ucapan Kangin ajussi membuatku ingin menangis dan menjerit, mereka salah!

" gomawo karna kau peduli pada Jongmyun kami..hikzz Jongmyun beruntung mendapatkan orang special sepertimu.."

Tambah Teuk ajumma yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka air mata dipipiku. Mereka salah! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan Suho, aku tidak pernah perduli pada namja itu dan aku tau bukan Suho yang beruntung mendapatkanku namun aku yang beruntung dia memilihku. Aku semakin terisak mengingat semua yang Suho lakukan untukku. Saat aku kecelakaan dan membutuhkan donor dia memberikan salah satu ginjalnya untukku padahal saat itu aku baru saja menolaknya dan memakinya untuk menjauhiku. Suho begitu mengerti diriku sampai detail, semua tentangku ia tau hingga aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyelidiki tentangku.

" Kau bergantilah, aku membawakanmu pakaian.. Kata Kai ini milik mu.."

" ta-"

Kangin ajussi mengangguk pertanda ia tidak ingin di bantah.

" Kami akan menjaganya..mandilah, Teukie sudah membawakan makanan untuk kau sarapan.."

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Ku guyur tubuhku tanpa melepas pakaian yang ku kenakan, sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan gerakan lain meski hanya untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari noda darah Suho yang tidak sengaja menempel saat aku membawanya.  
Setelah merasa cukup ku keringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan berjalan menuju cermin tempat baju gantiku ku letakkan, beruntung aku menggunakan ruangan VIP jadi kamar mandinya tidaklah sempit. Ku buka bungkusan coklat yang Teukie ajumma berikan. Sedikit bingung saat mendengar Kai mengatakan ini milikku, padahal ia dan aku tidak dekat. Atau mungkin milik Tao?  
Mata ku terbuka lebar saat melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin, dapat ku lihat kaos yang ku gunakan. Sebuah kaos biru dengan desain sederhana yang bertuliskan huruf hangul dan mandarin.  
' Zhang Yi Xing! Wo Ai Ni!' begitu tulisan mandarin yang bisa ku baca, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun aku mulai membaca tulisan hangul, perlu wakttu yang cukup lama karna aku belum begitu fasih membaca tulisan Hangul dan lagi ini sangat sulit karna di buat graffiti.  
' Lay adalah kekasih Suho! Dan hanya di ciptakan untuk Suho, bukan yang lain dan juga sebaliknya Suho adalah kekasih Lay! Dan hanya diciptakan untuk Lay!'  
Hatiku merasa sangat sakit, membaca ini. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika cinta Suho benar-benar tulus, kenapa disaat ia berada di tepi jurang hidupnya baru aku menyadarinya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Suho mengejarku dengan senyum lembut miliknya.

**Flashback **

_" Lay-ah! Changkaman!"_

_" ais, apa lagi sih? Aku sibuk!"_

_Bukan Suho jika ia menyerah untuk mengikuti namja manis yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengejar Lay dan berhenti di hadapan Lay dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi merasa benar-benar terganggu oleh Suho._

_" aku membuatnya semalaman, aku ingin kita memakainya saat kencan pertama.."_

_Ucap Suho lembut sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat kearah Lay, sedangkan namja manis di hadapannya hanya menatap enggan dengan pandangan –apa-ini?-  
Suho tidak menggubris pandangan Lay dan masih tersenyum meraih tangan Lay untuk menerima pemberiannya._

_" – sebuah kaos yang aku buat untuk kita berdua, kau kan sudah menerimaku ja-"_

_Ucapan Suho tercekat saat Lay menerima bungkusan coklat itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Lay tidak memperdulikan pandangan kecewa yang terpancar jelas di wajah Suho._

_" lalu? Kau ingin aku memakai pakaian yang sama sepertimu? Aku menerimamu karna aku kasihan, kau mengertikan? K-A-S-I-H-A-N, apa aku perlu menuliskan besar-besar pada madding agar kau bisa melihatnya? Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap orang yang sombong dank au perlu tau, kau hanya PELARIANKU karna namja yang ku cintai menjadi milik orang lain , apa kau sudah mengerti? Kim Jong Myun? Dan itu-"_

_Lay menunjuk tempat sampah tempat ia membuang bungkusan milik Suho. _

_" pantas ada disana.."_

_Tidak perduli bagaimana raut wajah Suho, Lay berlalu mengejar seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang bersama Suho.  
Sedangkan Suho? Ia tersenyum menyimpan sakit hatinya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat ia mematung._

**Flasback END**

Aku menangis membekap erat kaus yang sempat ku lepas itu. Aku menyesal sungguh menyesal..

" mianhe Suho-ya..mian.."

Ucapku lirih.  
Setelah bisa menahan air mataku agar tidak lagi terjatuh aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Teukie Ajumma sedang menenangkan seseorang yang aku tau dia adalah Chulli ajumma, mamanya Xiumin. Keduanya melepas pelukan dan tersenyum kearahku.

" Lay-er..gomawo-gomawo..mianhe..jeongmal mianhe.."

Chullie ajumma memelukku erat. Entahlah apa yang membuat mama Xiumin ini memelukku erat, seingatku terahir bertemu dengannya ia menatapku sinis seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Xiumin pernah bercerita jika mamanya ini tidak menyukaiku karna membuat Suho hidup dengan satu ginjal dan itu karna Suho mendonorkan miliknya untuk menolongku..  
Tidak lama kemudian Dokter Donghae atau appa Kiseop keluar dari ruangan kaca yang memisahkan kami dengan Suho, ia tersenyum.

" Lay-ah, masuklah..Jongmyun menyebutmu dalam tidurnya..ia sadar.."

" Jinca?!"

Ucapku dan dua yeoja paruh baya itu besamaan. Donghae ajussi mengangguk dan menepuk kepalaku lembut.

" ia mendengar doamu.."

" gomawo..gomawo.."

Aku menangis melorot kelantai hingga Chullie dan Teukie ajumma memelukku erat, mereka menangis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Saat sadar aku boleh menjenguk Suho ku aku langsung berdiri dan masuk kedalam ruang kaca tersebut. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terus mengusikku hingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafas perlahan milik Suho. Ku genggam perlahan tangan Suho, seakan tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya takut jika aku semakin menyakitinya.

" Lay…sssshhh…Lay…ssssshh.."

" aku disini, aku disini chagy.."

Ku sahuti ucapannya yang terus memanggil namaku, ku cium tangannya perlahan mencoba menyalurkan kekuatanku lewat ciuman itu.  
Beberapa jam setelah aku didalam tiba-tiba aku merasakan jari-jari tangan Suho bergerak membalas tautan tanganku, ku lihat matanya mencoba mengerjap. Air mataku jatuh saking aku senangnya melihat ia melihat kearahku yang kini tengah berusaha memencet tombol untuk dokter dan menghapus air mataku. Suho menatapku lemah, aku melihat bagaimana mata teduh itu terlihat begitu sedih dan sakit.

" Lay.."

" aku disini..jeongmal gomawo..gomawoo.."

Suho tidak melepas tautan tangan kami saat Dokter menyuruhku keluar kaarna ingin memeriksanya, dengan terpaksa Donghae ajussi membiarkanku tetap tinggal bersama Suho. Setelah memeriksa Suho Dokter itu keluar dan ku lihat ia berbicara pada Teukie dan Chullie ajumma.  
Suho menatapku dalam, mungkin ia telah melihat sesuatu yang ku pakai. Ia tersenyum..

" harusnya..ssshh.. kau..sssshh ..tidak…ssssh..memakai…ssssshh..itu.."

" mianhe, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..Suho-ah mianhe.."

Ia masih bisa tersenyum dalam tubuh lemahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan kini terjatuh di tangannya, dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata yang membanjiriku dengan tangan lemahnya.

" su—dah—ulji-ma "

Aku pun mengangguk dan mencoba menahan tangisku, mencoba untuk tegar dihadapannya.

" Lay—ak—ku—bu—kanlah—orang—yang—di-ingin—kan, a—kku—ing-in—menye—rah. Ti—dak—ada—yang—meng—ing-in-kan-kku—lahir-,-akk—ku —ti—dak—di-i-ngin-kan—sia—ppapun—"

" APA yang kau bicarkan eoh?! Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu! Istirahatlah!"

Pekikku.  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, membuat aliran di kedua pipiku. Apa yang Suho katakan? Bukan itu yang aku mau, aku tau ia kecewa namun ia tidak sediri.  
Ingatanku melayang saat sebelum Suho kecelakaan, saat dimana seseorang mengatakan pada Kibum eoma bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan menyuruh Kibum ajumma menggugurkan bayinya membuat hatiku sakit. Aku yakin yang Siwon ajussi maksud adalah janin saat Suho masih dalam kandungan karna ia membawa-bawa jika janin itu masih hidup dia akan tumbuh seusia Xiumin dan semua yang ada disana termasuk Suho pasti akan langsung tau jika yang Siwon ajussi maksud itu Suho.

" Lay—ting—gal-kan—aa—kku,-mi-mian—selama—in-ni—se—l alu—menem—pel—pa-da—mu—ak-ku—yang –ti-dak—tahu—dir-ri—meng-ing-in—kan-mu—se-ka—rang— ak-ku—ti—dak—me—mili-ki—ke-bera-nian—un—tuk—men-de —kati-mu!—go-ma—wo—kar-na—telah—sa-bar—menu-nunggu -ku—je-rah—a-kku—tak—pa-ppan-tas—un-tuk-mu—mi-an.. "

" Kau bicara apa eoh?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Cepat sembuh dan katakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

Ucapku, aku beranjak pergi sebelumnya aku menatapnya sekilas. Ia menangis, Suhoku menangis..  
Ku tutup pintu kamar kaca itu dan segera berlari mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Teukie dan Chullie ajumma. Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar dengan jelas ia mengatakan menyerah pada hidupnya, menyerah padaku. Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya dulu? Apa dia lelah dengan sifat kekanakanku?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

Mata panda tao menyipit, sedikit melihat keadaan dia menyeret Kriss -_ge_ keatap tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku mengikutinya tidak ingin Tao menambah luka di tubuh Kriss -_ge_. Tao kini menatap intens kearah Kriss-_ge_ yang masih menunduk.

" apa maksudmu?"

" gomawo karna kau telah memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyiksa dan membuat Kevinku terluka.."

Mata panda tao menyipit, sedikit melihat keadaan dia menyeret Kriss -_ge_ keatap tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku mengikutinya tidak ingin Tao menambah luka di tubuh Kriss -_ge_. Tao kini menatap intens kearah Kriss-_ge_ yang masih menunduk.

" apa maksudmu?"

" gomawo karna kau telah memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyiksa dan membuat Kevinku terluka.."

'OMO!' Kriss-_ge _ mengatakannya, apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan? Tao terlihat masih belum sadar hingga beberapa detik matanya mulai terbelalak, Tao meraih kerah Kriss-_ge_.

" APA YANG KAU MAKSUDKAN?!"

Kriss-_ge _ tidak melawan saat Tao kembali memukulinya, saat aku ingin membantu seseorang menarik tanganku untuk tetap diam. Eli! Eli menggeleng dengan senyuman singkatnya, ia terlihat terluka.

" ..biarkan Tao yang membalasnya, meski babak belur namja itu tidak akan mati di tangan Tao..berbeda jika aku yang memukulinya.."

Bisik Eli. Air mataku masih mengalir,..  
Ku lihat kini Tao duduk bersimpuh di samping tubuh Kriss-_ge _yang babak belur.

" apa maksudmu hosshh..hosshh..membuat Kev-hoshh-vin seperti itu?"

" aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia.."

" MWO?!"

" aku tidak ingin kehilangan dongsaengku sama seperti aku kehilangan mommy.."

Sebenarnya apa yang Kriss-_ge_ maksudkan? Tidak ingin kehilanganku seperti ia kehilangan mommy?

" ya, terus dengan bersikap jahat padanya apa kau tidak membuatnya merasa ingin lari darimu..setidaknya kalau ia ingin pergi tidak dengan luka darimu, tapi senyum..kekasih macam apa kau?..eh changkaman!"

Tao menatap Kriss-_ge _ dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Kevin dongsaengku bukan kekasihku, dongsaeng manisku yang sejak 3 bulan ini selalu terlihat kesakitan, dongsaeng yang amat ku cintai yang akan meninggalkanku.."

" apa maksudmu?"

Kriss-_ge _ terdiam, ia menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Eli menarikku melangkah meninggalkan mereka, aku masih menggeleng mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi padaku dan Kriss-_ge_, sebelum meninggalkan mereka aku mendengar Kriss -_ge_ meminta Tao untuk tidak memberitahuku. Eli memberikan sekaleng minuman yang hanya aku angguki.

" jadi kalian bersaudara?"

" eum"

Tidak ku sangka kaleng ini tidak terbuka hingga Eli meraihnya dan membukakannya untukku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum berterima kasih pada namja itu.

" alasan kau membohongi kami tentang luka-lukamu adalah karna dia hyungmu?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

" tapi kalian tidak terlalu dekat?!"

Ia menatapku tidak percaya. Ku hela nafasku dalam-dalam dan mencoba menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku dulu, bersama mommy dan harus tinggal di rumah sakit tanpa tau dunia luar. Kriss-_ge_ yang membawaku pergi setelah mommy di makamkan. Hingga kejadian-kejadian yang selama ini aku alami, aku tidak tau bagaimana namun setelah mengatakannya pada Eli aku merasa beban didadaku terasa berkurang. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat dan terisak.

" ka-kau..orang itu! Kau orang yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain..kau.."

" eh?"

Eli menlangkup wajahku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

" kau pernah tinggal di Canada? Benar?! Saat kecil kau pernah merawat seorang yeoja di salah satu rumah sakit di Canada, lebih lengkapnya bangsal yang ditangani ? benar?! Kau namja kecil yang menerima boneka pigeon besar yang lebih besar dari badanmu saat itu? Benar?!kau Woo Sung Hyun bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya. Dia tau semuanya?

" dari mana Eli tau?"

'Cuuup'  
Lagi-lagi mataku dibuat mengerjap beberapa kali oleh namja yang kini melumat bibirku. 'OMO!' dia menciumku lagi, bahkan saat ini ia menggigit bibir bawahku.  
Eli benar-benar membuatku tidak berdaya, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku hingga Eli melepaskan ciumannya.

"..aku pernah berjanji saat aku menemukan orang itu aku akan menciumnya.."

" kau..namja pigeon yang tangannya patah?"

Eli mengangguk.

" ne, saat itu aku dan keluargaku sedang liburan disana dan karna aku berkelahi dengan Aj dan tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangga hotel membuatku harus merasakan rasanya patah tangan tapi aku merasa beruntung karna bertemu denganmu!"

Pipiku kini sudah mulai memanas.

" Kevin-ah, jadi selama ini perasaanku tidak berubah padamu..aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang ku beri boneka itu dan orang yang ku janjikan ingin ku ajak keliling korea..dia adalah kau..saranghaeyo.."

" Eli..?"

Cup, dia mencium bibirku kilat.

" tidak ku biarkan kau menolak! Kajja kita kencan pertama!"

Dia menarikku perlahan.  
Jikapun ini mimpi aku bersedia tidak bangun lagi, mendapati Kriss-_ge_ memukuliku karna tidak ingin kehilanganku, mendapati Eli mencintaiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Canada semua melebur. Eli mengajakku jalan-jalan ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi selama di Seoul dan jangan lupakan genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku seakan tidak ingin aku melepaskannya. Setelah lelah jalan-jalan Eli mengantarku kesebuah klinik dan meninggalkanku, sebenarnya namja yang kini menjadi namjachinguku itu menolak saat aku menyuruhnya pergi namun dia mengalah karna harus menjemput appanya.  
Keadaan Apartemen sangatlah sepi, mungkin Kriss-_ge_ masih bersama Tao. Setelah memasak aku mandi setelah berganti pakaian ku raih phonsel putihku dan mendapati miscall dari Eli.

" yeoboseo.."

_" YAAAA! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telpku? Aku khawatir! Aku takut Kriss jelek itu menyakitimu lagi!"_

" haha..aku baru saja mandi "

Ku dengar helaan nafasnya yang terdengar lega, aku tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Eli.

"_ bagaimana protesmu terhadap dokter itu?"_

" molla, dokter itu membuatku kesal..bahkan dia memberiku obat yang-"

'PIP, BRAKK'  
Kriss-_ge_ melempar phonselku setelah ia mematikan sambuangan telephone ku. Dia terlihat amat marah, tiba-tiba saja dia menarik kausku dan meninju perutku hingga aku tersungkur di sudut ruangan.

" _ge..mi-mian.."_

Pekikku, tidak ada kata dari Kriss-_ge _bahkan saat ia memukulku.

" WU YI FAN!BARSTAD KAU!"

'BUGH!' setelah kesadaranku mulai muncul aku melihat Kai memukuli Kriss-_ge_, ani! Aku ingin melindungi Kriss-_ge_, aku tidak mau ia kenapa-napa.

" Kai, sudahlah..kita tolong Kevin.."

Ku dengar samar-samar suara Kyungsoo, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Eli menyibakkan rambut kecil Kevin dengan perlahan.

" eugh.."

" Kevin! Kau bangun!?"

Kevin melebarkan matanya hingga mendapati Eli, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba mengingat dimana ia berada dan matanya melebar saat tidak melihat seseorang di ruangan itu. Ia menatap pada Kai yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tidak perduli.

" Kriss-_ge_?"

" ah, dia? Dia baik-baik saja, Tao bersamanya.."

" ck, kau masih mau memanggilnya _gege_ saat menerima perlakuan buruk darinya?"

Ucapan dingin Kai membuat Kevin terdiam.  
Kyungsoo segera menarik Kai meninggalkan Eli dan Kevin berdua, mencoba menasehati namja tan itu.

" aku yakin Tao akan membawanya kemari.."

" Eli, aku takut.._gege_ terlihat marah padaku.."

Kevin memeluk lengan Eli dengan erat.  
Tao mendesah sambil membersihkan luka ditubuh Kriss, ia sama sekali belum berbicara apa-apa sejak namja china itu datang.

" sudah siang..kau ingin menjenguk Kevin?"

" Tao.."

" hemm.."

Kini Tao bisa melihat Kriss yang menangis menatapnya.

" bunuh aku jika aku bisa menggantikan dongsaengku untuk sembuh.."

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah isakan menghiasi pagi hari Kriss, ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada namja panda itu. Bahkan ia bisa leluasa mengatakan apa yang benar-benar terjadi hingga membuat namja panda itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan yang Kriss katakan, Kriss pun menunjukkan bukti-bukti dari surat pernyataan dari dokter dan obat-obatan yang ada di kamar Kevin.  
Tao mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia dan Kevin alami selama ini dan seingatnya tidak ada yang ganjil.

" changkaman! Ini yang aku berikan padamu 3 bulan yang lalukan? Dokter Nickhun? Inikan?"

" aku sudah kesana dan dia mengatakan semuanya..Kevin sakit dan memiliki waktu yang sedikit..a-ku tidak mau kehilangan dia.."

Tao kemudian merogoh phonselnya dan mendial nomor.

" Eli-ya!"

" mwo?"

" kemarin kau bilang mengantar Kevin ke dokter Nickhun bukan? Apa Kevin sakit?"

" oo-h itu? Ani, Kevin hanya ingin protes pada dokter itu..dokter itu salah memberinya obat dan mendiagnosis Kevin sakit seperti mommynya, dokter itu terus saja mengatakan bahwa dia sakit tapi Kevin tidak merasa ia sakit jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengajaknya ke appa Seopi, dan memang Kevin tidak mengidap penyakit apapun..sebenarnya kemarin aku yang ingin memukul namja bernama Nickhun itu, seenaknya saja mengatakan Kevinku sakit! Ah sudahlah..aku ingin berdua dengan Kevin.."

Tao menatap Kriss yang kini shock dengan apa yang Eli katakan. Tangannya langsung mendial nomor yang ia harap akan meluruskan permasalahan yang ada dihadapannya.

_" yeoboseo, baby Dongho disini. Ada apa Tao-ah?"_

" bisa bicara dengan seopi hyung?"

_"ne-changkaman ne.."_

Kriss mengacak rambutnya frustasi menunggu jawaban di line seberang.

" _yeoboseo, wae Tao-ah?"_

" hyung, 2 hari yang lalu aku dengar Eli mengajak Kevin ke kantor appamu untuk periksa kesehatan, apa kata appamu? Apa dia sakit?"

"_oh- itu? Ani, dia sehat hanya memar-memar jelek yang menghiasi tubuhnya..wae?"_

" apa tidak ada penyakit gawat?"

_" aiss, jangan mendoakan seperti itu, biarpun terlihat lemah dia sehat kok..tidak ada yang salah padanya.."_

'PIP'  
Tao matikan phonselku dan menatap Kriss yang kini semakin terisak antara senang dan menyesal telah mempercayai semua yang dokter itu katakan.

" dia sehat Tao..dia sehat.."

" ne,.."

" aku, kajja aku ingin minta maaf padanya..aku ingin memeluk dongsaeng kecilku.."

Kriss sepertinya hilang kendali akan tindakannya hingga ia menarik paksa Tao yang saat itu masih memeluknya. Dia berjalan menuju rumah sakit dan betapa senangnya saat mata Kriss menangkap sosok namja yang sangat ingin ia temui.

" KEVIN!"

Kevin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, Kevin bisa melihat Kriss melambai-lambai senang kearahnya. Ia melihat kearah Eli dan Eli hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tau. Saat itu Kevin berada di tengah jalan menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan taman tempat Eli membawanya. Kevin berhenti dan menatap Kriss yang sedang berlari kearahnya.  
Melihat dongsaengnya masih mematung menunggunya Kriss semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia melihat dari arah lain sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah Kevin dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi mengenai Kevin kalau saja ia tidak mendorong Kevin kearah Eli dan..  
'BUGHHKK'  
Kriss terpental jauh ke depan.

" GEGE!"

Teriakan Kevin memekakan telinga yang melihatnya, dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati Kriss dan memeluknya.

" mi-mi—an.."

" gege!"

" ul—ji-mah—mianata—uri-d-ddong—saeng - "

Seketika itu juga Kriss tidak sadarkan diri.  
Tao hanya bisa berdiri tanpa ekspresi menatap ruang operasi yang tidak kunjung meredup cahayanya, Kriss kritis dan harus dioperasi karna tulang rusuknya patah dan mengenai ginjal. Kevin yang dari tadi menangis langsung bersedia saat Donghae mengatakan membutuhkan donor ginjal untuk Kriss. Kini Eli dan Tao hanya bisa berdoa untuk kedua namja yang mereka sayangi.

" Eli! Tao!"

Keduanya mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" apa yang Kriss sialan itu coba lakukan pada Kevin!? A-"

" tenang Kai, tadi Kriss berusaha menyelamatkan Kevin yang hampir tertabrak namun ia terlambat untuk menghindar dan dialah yang tertabrak. Sekarang Kevin berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.."

Tao menceritakan semua yang ia tahu membuat dua namja itu mengangguk mengerti.  
Sehun menatap miris namja manis yang selama ini ia cintai, namja dengan rambut orange yang kini menatapnya kesal.

" tsehun tidak tau kalau hyung bitsa tsetega itu.."

" Sudahlah! Aku tidak butuh kau! Kalian berdua sama saja!"

Sehun berusaha menatap namja manis yang kini berkaca-kaca dan meronta ingin lepas darinya.

" apa gala-gala Kliss-ge hyung jadi begini? Apa hyung tsudah kehilangan akal?!"

" NE! kau mau apa OH SEHUN? Aku ingin Kevin mati!"

Mata Sehun tidak lagi menatap Luhan sendu namun kali ini ia menatap sedih pada namja yang selama ini ia cintai. Hatinya terlampau sakit untuk mendengar kenyataan yang berusaha mencelakakan Kevin adalah Luhan dan itu semua karna Kriss.  
Luhan menatap namja yang kini mengekang dan menyudutkannya di tembok dengan pandangan kalut, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Luhan katakan pada namja itu namun itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati seorang yang sebenarnya masih amat ia cintai..

" Tsehun—Tssehun tidak bitsa bilang apa-apa,Tsehun tidak matsalah jika Luhan hyung tidak mencintai Tsehun lagi,ta—tapi Tsehun tidak mau Luhan hyung jadi jahat..aku mencintai Luhan hyung meski apapun yang teljadi.."

" kau mencintaiku?"

" haluskah Tsehun mengatakannya belkali-kali? Tsehun memang cembulu pada Kliss-ge tapi mellihat Luhan hyung teltawa beltsamanya Tsehun tsenang.."

" Sehun.."

" mianhe kalna matsih menintaimu..eump"

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun membuat Sehun menghetikan kata-katanya.  
Dua namja itu saling tersenyum duduk didalam sebuaah caffe, Luhan menatap penuh cinta ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengambil pesanannya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan..

" jadi tselama ini apa alatsan Lulu belbohong pada Tsehun?"

" mianata Hunnie, aku hanya tidak mau Sehun cemburu karna tau aku bersama namja lain..dan itu malah membuat salah paham..dan juga Sehunie juga pegang-pegang tangan Kevin! Aku kan jadi cemburu!"

Cicit Luhan tidak mau kalah.  
Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan tersenyum sadar dengan apa yang pernah ia lakukan.

" Tsehun malah tsama Lulu yang mengatakan ada dilumah padahal Lulu ada dihadapan Tsehun.."

Kai berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah meja di kantin rumah sakit membiarkan Kyungsoo memesan apa yang ia mau, keduanya duduk bersebelahan.

" ..Kevin pasti sangat menyayangi Kriss-_ge_ .."

" ne, dan aku kesal karna kelakuannya itu!"

Desis Kai.  
Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan senyum lembut yang biasa ia berikan namun berbeda dengan senyum senangnya. Jika itu Kyuhyun-sang appa yang melihat, appanya akan langsung tau jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik karna Kyuhyun memang lebih bisa mengerti keadaan meski jarang berbicara. Kyungsoo dan Kai menjadi sahabat sejak mereka dipertemukan di rumah Kyungsoo dan keduanya mulai bersama satu sama lain, Kyungsoo juga tau bagaimana Kai memendam cintanya pada saudara sepupunya itu. Kai memendam perasaannya pada Kevin yang notabene anak dari kakak angkat eomanya sejak ia bertemu Kevin diacara pemakaman daddy Kevin dan Kriss.

" mereka kan saudara.."

" ne, aiss! Harusnya aku cemburu pada si namja pigeon itu! Tapi agh!"

" sudahlah..kau bilang senang jika Kevin senang, jadi mau membuatnya-"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak setuju dengan kata-kata yang akan Kyungsoo katakan. Dua namja itu terus bergurau sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.  
Kai tersenyum menatap kyungsoo yang sedang memakan ice cream vanilla milk dengan lahap, tidak lama karna merasa di perhatikan Kyungsoo menengadah dan menatap Kai heran.

" aiss, lama-lama aku bisa melihat kau sebagai Kevin! Aku bisa gila karnanya…"

" mwo?"

Namja berkulit tan itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat kejadian ganjil dihadapannya. Sebelum Kevin datang ke kelas mereka, Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat namja berkulit tan itu dari jauh, jangankan untuk bercanda bersamanya hanya untuk berbicara saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkannya semenjak ia di tolak di depan umum oleh Kai, bukan karna kata-kata yang menyakitkan atau hinaan dari Kai namun sebuah kediaman yang membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Flasback  
Saat itu adalah saat dimana suasana sedikit ramai, dengan keberanian yang selama 4 tahun Kyungsoo kumpulkan ia mendekati Kai yang sedang berbicara pada Dongho dan beberapa orang lainnya. Suasana kantin tidak begitu ramai namun cukup untuk membuat kebisingan, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan dan berdiri di hadapan Kai.

" anu—chogi..Kai.."

Kai yang merasa dirinya dipanggil mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja bermata bulat yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

" wae?"

" Kai, aku mencintaimu!maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai, wajah dan tubuhnya merasa panas untuk menunggu jawaban dari namja berkulit tan dihadapannya. Mata penuh keberanian itu tiba-tiba melemah saat mendapati pandangan dingin dari Kai, Kai hanya memandangnya datar dan dingin membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesali keberaniannya mengungkapkan cinta pada seorang Kim Jong In yang terkenal dengan penolakannya terhadap siapa saja yang menyatakan cinta pada namja jago dance itu.

" shireoh.."

Ucapan dingin Kai sebelum meninggalkan kantin membuat dunia Kyungsoo menjadi terasa gelap.

Flasback OF

Kyungsoo tersenyum memakan ice creamnya lagi, kenangan penolakan Kai hanyalah masa lalu. Meski ia mencintai Kai dengan segenap hatinya namun ia akan memilih kebahagiaan Kai.

" hyuung..berhenti melihatiku seperti itu.."

" wae?"

" kau terlihat imut.."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia dapat mendengar gumanan Kai yang mengatakan ia bisa gila saat melihat Kyungsoo karna Kyungsoo bisa mirip seperti Kevin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum..

' tidak apa jika kau menganggapku Kevin..tapi aku akan tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang mencintaimu, bukan Kevin yang sepertinya mencintai Eli..'

Tao menguap kecil dan memandang sekelilingnya, ia bisa melihat Eli masih tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Kevin. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat keduanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang masih berbaring dihadapannya, seorang namja dengan rambut blonde yang kini sudah tercampur dengan rambut aslinya yang hitam masih setia dengan tidurnya.

" belum bangun eoh? Bangunlah…jangan sia-siakan usaha Kevin untuk menyelamatkanmu.."

Bisik Tao sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.  
Sudah dua hari semenjak kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan dua bersaudara itu setia dengan tidurnya dan semenjak itu pula Tao setia menemani mereka, tentu dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang sekarang sedang mengurusi urusan masing-masing. Tao dan Elipun sudah tau dan memaafkan siapa dalang dari kecelakaan itu, meski mereka benar-benar marah namun melampiaskan emosi bukan hal yang tepat untuk saat-saat kritis seperti sekarang ini.  
Tao menggosok-gosok rambutnya setelah mandi dikamar mandi pasien dengan handuk.

" Kri-riss—ge.."

Mata panda Tao menajam dan kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang membuyarkan acara menggosok rambut yang ia lakukan. Tao segera berlari mendekati Kevin yang kini tersadar.

" Kevin!? Kau sadar?"

" Kri—ssie—ge?"

" dia baik-baik saja! Dia ada disana—"

Kevin mengalihkan pandanganya dan mendapati Kriss yang tengah berbaring, ia menoleh kearah Tao lagi dan menatapnya sendu.

" tenang saja, kau tau _gege_mu itu kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja..istirahatlah, ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku akan menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksamu nanti.."

Ucap Tao.  
Kevin menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat seseorang. Tao mengerti dan tersenyum,

" Eli sangat menghawatirkanmu, jadi cepatlah sembuh..demi Eli dan juga demi _gege _mu, kau juga ingin merawatnya kan?"

" apa—_gege_—ma—rah—pada—ku ?"

Tao tersenyum duduk disamping tubuh Kevin.

" dia saat ini mungkin sedang marah, tapi bisa ku pastikan dia tidak sedang marah padamu. Dia marah pada dokter yang menghasutnya mengatakan bahwa kau akan meninggalkannya selamanya dan dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah dengan gampangnya percaya pada omongan orang itu sehingga ia melakukan hal buruk padamu. Kevin-ah, Kriss-_ge_ sangat mencintai dongsaeng kecilnya.."

" ne, arraso.."

Kevin menutup matanya. Setelah memastikan Kevin tertidur Tao bangkit dari duduknya, ia menoleh pada Eli.

" aku tau kau sudah bangun Eli.."

Eli membuka matanya dan menatap Tao.

" ck, kau seenaknya saja.."

Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran diantara dua bersaudara itu.  
Hoon tersenyum melihat Aj sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang sedang dipelajari.

" jangan menatapku seperti itu Hooonie.."

" eh? Kau tau?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Hoon membuat Aj menghentikan acara membacanya dan tersneyum.

" tentu aku tau.."

Hoon melebarkan matanya sejenak lalu menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari blushing diwajahnya, bagaimanapun ketahuan memandangi seseorang tanpa berkedip adalah hal yang memalukan meskipun itu kekasihnya sendiri. AJ tersenyum langsung menengadahkan kepala Hoon menatap intens mata coklat milih kekasihnya, tidak lama untuk Aj melepas kacamatanya untuk memandang mata yang selalu ingin ia lihat. Hoon menutup matanya saat merasakan sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Keduanya saling mencoba menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman tersebut dalam lembutnya perpaduan bibir, saling tersenyum saat jeda untuk bernafas.

" Saranghae Hoonie-ah.."

" nado, Jae-ah..eump.."

Kiseop melirik kesamping, mencoba meneliti apa reaksi dari namja imut yang berdiri di sampingnya saat keduanya ingin masuk kamar Aj yang terbuka sedikit lebar dan memperlihatkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sedikit banyak Kiseop menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayani otak pervert miliknya saat terangsang untuk 'memakan' baby imut di sampingnya.

" a-eum..hyung?"

" kajja kita pergi saja! Nanti aku akan memberi pesan pada mereka.."

Dengan bergegas ia menarik tangan Dongho yang sedari tadi mematung. Di mobil keduanya hanya bisa diam tidak tau apa yang harus keduanya lakukan. Kiseop melirik kearah Dongho yang kini hanya menunduk, sedikit aneh karna tidak biasanya Dongho akan terdiam diri selama bersama dirinya.  
Otak kecil Dongho sedang berkerja keras untuk berfikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana. Masih teringat jelas kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat bagaimana Aj dan Hoon, hyung sepupunya itu saling berciuman.

_"—belciuman adalah tanda jika kau mencintai olang yang kau cium,apa Kitseop hyung tidak pelnah menciummu Dongie?"_

_" ani—"_

Ingatan Dongho terulang saat beberapa waktu lalu ia dan teman sepelantarannya Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama.

_" –ah tidak mungkin, ah tapi bitsa juga tssih. Tsoalnya tsepeltinya Kitseop hyung menjaga kepolotsanmu.."_

_" mwo? Kepolosanku?"_

_" ne, ia menghalgaimu! metski Kitseop hyung tidak tsepelvelt aku tapi aku latsa dia tipe tsepelti Eli-hyung..yang akan benal-benal menjaga cinta meleka hingga meleka tidak tsanggup lagi, dan kau taulah bagaimana sifat Eli-hyung yang tsuka mencium Kevin dalam keadaan apapun.."_

Dongho masih menunduk mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke phonsel yang ada di tangannya. Kiseop yang melihat bagaimana baby kecilnya sedang tidak berselera bicara hanya diam dan konsentrasi menyetir.

_" –aku juga tsepelti itu tsaat peltama pacalan dengan Lulu, menahan mati-matian keinginan untuk menyentuh Lulu lebih dali tsekedal tangan atau lambut..dan itu benal-benal menyiksa. Tellebih tsaat kami pelgi beldua entah itu kencan atau apapun namanya kami melihat bagaimana metsla dan lomantisnya patsangan lain, belciuman pipi, lehel, bibil..aku tsangat teltsiksa ingin aku menalik Lulu pelgi untuk melakukan tsepelti meleka tapi aku takut, takut Lulu tidak menyukai hal tsepelti itu. Takut Lulu akan malah kalna aku beltindak kulang ajal kalna hal cepelti itu..tsunggu! Tsehun tidak bohong, kalau Tsehun bilang tidak menginginkan hal tsepelti itu kalna aku mencintai Lulu, tsangat! –"_

Dongho melirik kearah Kiseop yang masih konsentrasi menyetir, keduanya terjebak macet bersama mobil-mobil yang lainnya. Kiseop yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Dongho dan mendapati baby kecilnya itu tengah menatapnya sendu.

" Wae Dongie? Apa kau sakit?"

" eum? Ani-"

Dongho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar mobil yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tangan Kiseop yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Wajah Dongho merona saat tidak sengaja mendapati seorang yeoja tengah menggoda seorang namja yang tengah menyetir, namja itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan Nampak Shock saat tiba-tiba sang yeoja menciumnya agresif.

_"—aku tidak tau kalau kau melakukan itu, aku kira Luhan-ge_ _habis kau sentuh sejak ia menerimamu 2 tahun yang lalu.."_

" _hahhaahaha—kau tsalah betsal, aku tidak sebelani itu dengan olang yang aku cintai! Lulu yang melakukannya duluan.."_

_" MWO? Luhan-ge?"_

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Sehun tersenyum mengejek Dongho yang shock mendengar cerita kisah cintanya dengan sang pujaan hati.

_" Lulu menciumku tsaat aku cembulu melihat dia dekat dekat dengan Tsuho hyung..dia menalikku ketempat sepi dan menciumku lembut..itulah ciuman peltama kami.."_

_" huum..aku kira Seopi hyung tidak akan cemburu padaku.."_

Tatapan mengejek dari Sehun terlintas begitu saja di mata Dongho.

" _dia tidak cembulu di hadapanmu, coba saja kau melihat bagaimana dia cemburu kau akan tau seberapa besar namja itu mencintaimu..menahan cintanya, menahan ekspresi agar tetap membuatmu nyaman bersamanya dan sebagainya..aku salut dengan Kiseopie hyung.."_

Dongho menghela nafas.

" hyung, aku ingin pulang saja. Pasti di rumah sakit ada Kai.."

" memang kenapa?"

" aku tidak suka pada Kai, dia sering membuat Kyungsoo hyung menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang aku sukai menangis.."

Ucapan Dongho membuat Kiseop langsung menatapnya tajam. Sejenak Dongho dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di mata hyung kesayangannya itu, sebuah tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan yang ahirnya melemah menjadi sebuah kekecewaan dan berahir dengan senyum lembut dan anggukan.

_" Sehunie—apa yang kau katakan benar, dia menahannya.."_

Kiseop berjalan mengekori Dongho dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara marah karna Dongho mengatakan menyukai Kyungsoo sedangkan statusnya dengan Kiseop masih tidak jelas.

" ah, ada Seopie. Nah Seopie eoma titip Dongie dulu ne? eoma akan ikut dengan appa Hyunie ke mokpo mungkin menginap..jadi kau menginap saja disini..dahh"

Ucapan yeoja cantik itu membuat Kiseop bingung, ia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya namun ia tidak ingin Dongho tau dan takut padanya.

" hyung, mandilah. Aku akan siapkan bajumu yang dulu pernah aku pinjam.."

" ah, ne Dongie.."

Setelah Dongho menghilang dibalik pintu Kiseop mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau ingin melampiaskan pada apa, biasanya dia akan memukul kaca kamar mandinya saat dia cemburu atau marah karna Dongho bersama orang lain.  
Dongho yang kembali kekamar tamu mendengar suara gumanan dari arah kamar mandi membuat ia penasaran.

"—wae? Kenapa harus menyukai orang lain? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku yang selama ini bersamamu? Wae Dongho-ah?—"

Telinga Dongho cukup normal untuk mendengar bagaimana suara isakan di sela gemericik air.

_" –kau benar! Hyungie menahannya.."_

Lama Dongho terdiam mematung sambil memeluk pakaian yang ia siapkan untuk Kiseop. 'CKLEK'  
Kiseop membuka pintu kamar mandinya menampilkan wajah biasanya.

" ah—itu bajuku? Kau masih menyimpannya dengan baik baby..heehe"

Kiseop mendekati Dongho yang kini tertunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Mata Kiseop melebar saat sadar jika Donghonya itu tengah terisak. Kiseop langsung memegang bahu Dongho.

" mi-mianata—kau mendengarnya? Mi-mian—"

Ucap Kiseop panic, ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya hingga ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat mendapati Dongho hanya terdiam dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

" inilah aku Dongie, inilah aku yang selama ini tidak kau lihat. Aku yang amat posesif padamu, yang hanya bisa melampiaskan perasaanku di tempat yang aku harap tidak bisa kau lihat..miannata, aku bukan orang yang baik seperti selama ini kau kira, kau lihat..aku hanya namja biasa yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun..a—"

" hyung—aku jahat padamu eoh?"

" mwo? Ani! Aku lah yang tidak baik, bahkan aku tidka biisa menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu lagi..mianata..mian-eump"

Dongho menarik tengkuk Kiseop yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menekannya mencoba menekan agar ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya pada namja yang kini hanya menatap shock dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Kiseop benar-benar di ambang kesadarannya antara nyata dan mimpinya karna ciuman Dongho, bahkan ia tidak merespon perlakuan baby mungilnya itu.

" mianata hyung, nado saranghanda Kiseopie hyung.."

" Dong—eump"

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Kiseop merespon perkataan Dongho karna kini Dongho kembali menciumnya. Perlahan kekagetan Kiseop berubah menjadi perasaan senang, kini tangannya yang tadinya bebas mulai meraba kearah leher Dongho dan mengendalikan ciuman mereka.

_" ternyata sangat manis.."_

Dongho hanya bisa tersenyum saat Kiseop mulai menciumi leher dan bibirnya otodidak. Dongho tidak menolak atau mengatakan apapun saat Kiseop mulai melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga Dongho dalam keadaan naked dengan Kiseop yang menciumi tubuhnya.  
Suasana pagi begitu terasa menyenangkan, Kiseop tersenyum membelai rambut halus namja manis yang masih setia dengan tidurnya.

" ini bukan mimpi.."

Guman Kiseop.  
Eli tersenyum saat menemani Kevin chek-up ke laboratorium , keadaan namja manisnya itu kini sudah dikatakan mendingan dan tinggal menjalankan rawat jalan.

" sudah sebulan sejak kecelakaan itu, apa Kriss-_ge _ akan meninggalkanku?"

" aiss, percayalah padaku! Kriss-_ge_ hanya sedang memulihkan tenaganya lagi untuk melindungimu.."

Ucap Eli sambil memegang pundak Kevin, kini ia bersimpuh dihadapan Kevin yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Sebenarnya Kevin ingin sekali berjalan dengan kedua kakinya namun Eli dan Tao memaksanya untuk mengenakan kursi roda seperti yang dokter katakan. Kevin hanya bisa tersenyum mengangguki perkataan Eli.

"..percaya padaku, naga jelek itu akan bangun untuk menerima pembalasanku.."

" Kyungjae—"

Eli hanya tersenyum mendengar Kevin memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, sebuah kecupan singkat ia daratkan di bibir cerry Kevin yang langsung membuat namja kelewat manis itu blushing.

" aku suka saat kau blushing seperti ini..Saranghaeyo Kim Sunghyun.."

" mwo? Kim? Margaku Woo kalau bukan Wu.."

Eli hanya terkekeh mendapati kepolosan namjachingunya itu.

" namamu akan menjadi Kim Sunghyun atau Kim Kevin saat kau menikah denganku.."

" mwo?"

Wajah polos Kevin menjadikan Eli semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.  
Tao duduk disamping ranjang Kriss sambil membaca majalah yang sempat Kyungsoo dan Lay belikan, entah mengapa ia merasa perlu menjaga Kriss dan ingin selalu disamping namja yang pernah ia buat babak belur.

" Kev—Kev—vin—mi—mii-ana—tta—"

Igauan Kriss membuat Tao kaget dan melemparkan majalahnya kesembarang tempat, ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencoba mendengarkan ucapan lemah dari Kriss.

" Kev—Kev—vin—mi—mii-ana—tta—"

" _ge!?_ Kau sadar? Syukurlah.."

Perlahan Kriss membuka matanya dan mendapati pandangan berkaca-kaca milik Tao.

" syukurlah _ge_!"

Dokter segera memeriksa Kriss, Donghae tersenyum mengangguk pada Tao setelah menyuruh Kriss untuk istirahat kembali. Kriss mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari seseorang yang amat ingin ia peluk. Tao tersenyum duduk menggenggam tangan Kriss membuat namja blonde itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

" apa Kevin—"

" Eli sedang mengantarnya chek-up.."

" WAE?! AGH!-"

Kriss menekan perutnya yang terasa nyeri mencoba untuk bangkit. Tao membantunya untuk berbaring namun ditepis Kriss dengan kasar.

" kau bilang Kevin baik-baik saja..aghh! you liar!"

" Aiis, naga bodoh! Kembali lah tidur, kau baru saja sembuh!"

Kriss menatap Tao dengan tatapan dinginnya, Tao yang sadar dengan kesalah pahaman Kriss hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

" kembali tidur atau kau akan melihat dongsaeng kecilmu itu masuk ruang OPERASI—"

" MWO?!"

Tao benar-benar kesal jika harus bebicara dengan namja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, bagaimana tidak jengah jika setiap kali berbicara dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang Kriss berikan dengan seenaknya namja itu memotong kalimatnya.

" katakan! Bagaimana keadaan Kevin! Palli katakan!"

" bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau memotong kalimatku terus!"

Tao emosi langsung membaringkan Kriss dengan paksa, meski tau jika itu bisa melukai Kriss namun Tao lebih memilih resiko itu dari pada membiarkan namja yang baru saja sembuh itu keluar ruangan untuk mencari Kevin. Ahirnya Kriss berbaring dan menatap penuh Tanya pada Tao yang kini menyeka kepalanya.

" janji tidak akan memotong kalimatku?!"

Tidak ada jawaban,

" Kevin chek-up paska operasi penyelamatan nyawamu—"

" apa maksudmu?!"

Lagi-lagi Tao menatap kesal kearah Kriss, dan itu sukses membuat namja tampan itu mengerti bahwa ia melanggar janjinya dan mengangguk mengisaratkan untuk Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" –Kevin memberikan satu ginjalnya padamu, dia menyelamatkan _gege_ yang gagal ginjal..ia memberikan satu ginjalnya pada gege dan memberi kesempatan pada _gege_ untuk tetap memiliki dua ginjal.."

Ingin sekali Kriss memotong kalimat Tao namun ia tau jika ia terus memotong kalimat namja panda di hadapannya itu kemungkinan ia tidak akan pernah mendapat penjelasan. Air matanya mengalir..

" dia benar-benar menyayangimu _ge, _bahkan ia memohon pada Kai yang emosi mendengar kau yang menyiksa Kevin untuk memaafkanmu—padahal saat itu aku belum mengatakan alasan _gege_ sebenarnya. Ia terus memohon pada Kai dan Eli untuk memperbolehkannya mendonorkan satu ginjalnya untukmu. Emosi Kai dan Eli semakin bertambah saat mendapati Kevin ikut koma bersamamu setelah mendonorkan ginjalnya, kau tau bagaimana mereka bukan? Eli sangat mencintai Kevin, dan kalau Kai—aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya marah, yang jelas keduanya ingin sekali membunuhmu saat itu juga. Hingga aku mengatakan semua alasanmu dan yah kau tau apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.."

" menghukum Dr. Nickhun?"

Tao tertawa,

" lebih tepatnya mengamuk.."

Kriss merasa aneh saat melihat tawa Tao, seperti ada sebuah desiran hangat yang menyejukkan hatinya. Phonsel putih Tao berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

" yeoboseo.."

"_ Tao-aah! Aku dan Kevin mau pergi sebentar—"_

" kalian mau kemana? Kk—"

_" Kevin mau pergi kegereja untuk berdoa demi si naga jelek itu, lalu membelikan bunga kesukaan si jelek itu.."_

" Eh? K—"

_" sudah ya byeeee"_

'TUUTT' bunyi panggilan di ahiri membuat Tao melongo, sedangkan Kriss yang sedari tadi melihat namja panda itu mengangkat telp hanya bisa tersenyum terlebih saat Tao dengan polosnya menatap phonselnya sambil berguman bahwa ia di abaikan. Sesaat senyum Kriss berubah menjadi kekagetan kala melihat bagaimana kelakuan Tao, Kriss merasakan jika waktu saat itu terhenti.

" huhuhu—selalu saja seenaknya memotong perkataanku TT"

Guman Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,imut.

_' apa yang membuat debaran jantungku jadi tidak menentu?'_

Tao yang mendengar suara dari mesin penanda detak jantung langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada alat itu.

" _ge!_ Gwacana?"

Kriss yang sadar dengan keadaan yang terjadi langsung mengangguk pura-pura menekan dadanya. Ia tidak mau jika Tao sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada alat pendekteksi jantung yang mendeteksi jantungnya saat ia melihat Tao.

" sepertinya aku harus beristirahat.."

" heum! Tao akan pergi sebentar mengambil obat di tempat Donghae ajussi.."

Tao melangkah keluar kamar, dan berhenti saat mendengar Kriss memanggilnya. Namja manis penyuka panda itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyum yang begitu tulus.

" gomawoyo Zi Tao-ah.."

" eh?"

Terasa sangat lama saat untuk membenarkan wajah Tao yang sudah memerah tidak jelas. Ia mengangguk pada Kriss lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja itu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar tidak jelas.  
Kriss menengadahkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan tersenyum miris menatap langit, perasaanya kini mengambang mendengar Kevin yang menyelamatkan hidupnya mencoba melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya, tidak ada hal lain yang ada di otaknya selalu mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dongsaeng kecilnya lakukan. Sedikit Kriss terisak mendengar bagaimana ketakutannya bahwa Kevin akan meninggalkannya karna penyakit yang tidak jelas hingga membuat Kriss gelap mata dan menyiksa Kevin hingga membuat dongsaeng manisnya terluka dan sedih.

" hikkz.. harusnya aku mendukungmu..hiks..bukan membuatmu membenciku..karna tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti mommy meninggalkanku dan daddy.."

Kriss tersedu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Kevin, saat ia melihat bagaimana tangannya memukul dna menampar namja manis yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Kriss tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika Kevin membencinya, menganggap alasannya sangat bodoh! Bahkan ketika ia tau bahwa Kevin baik-baik saja ia tidak diberi waktu untuk meminta maaf padanya.  
Eli tersenyum sambil mendorong Kevin yang masih mengenakan kursi roda dan tersenyum memeluk boneka pigeon yang baru saja ia beli untuknya.

" kau senang?"

" he-um..aku harap Krissie-_ge_ akan menyukai ini.."

Eli tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kevin yang memangku boneka pigeon besar dan sebuah karangan bunga lili dan matahari yang tersusun indah dalam pangkuannya.  
Kevin terus mengembangkan senyumnya hingga pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka lebar untuk membiarkannya masuk.

" _ge—"_

Kriss yang sedari tadi menangis menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan dapat ia lihat seorang yang ingin ia temui.

" Kev—"

Kevin menoleh pada Eli yang tersenyum mengangguk, seakan tau keraguan dari namjachingu manisnya bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah benar adanya-Kriss sadar dan tengah menatapnya dengan air mata beruraian. Kevin ingin berlari kearah Kriss dan sepertinya Kriss pun sepeti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kevin. Eli menahan bahu Kevin dan menggeleng.

" Kriss sudah kau tetap disana aku akan membawa namjachinguku kearahmu jadi diam disitu!"

" Kev—"

Eli mendorong kursi roda Kevin makin mendekat hingga Kevin ataupun kriss bisa saling menyentuh, ia mencium puncak kepala Kevin.

" aku akan keluar dulu.."

Setelah Eli keluar Kevin dan Kriss membisu saling menunduk, hingga Kriss mendengar suara isakan lirih yang keluar dari mulut Kevin.

" _ge_ syukurlah kau selamat, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..hikz..mianhe _ge.._membuat _gege_ khawatir.."

" Kevin! Itu bukan salahmu! Justru _gege_ yang harus minta maaf padamu! Kevin-ah mianhe..gege tidak ingin kehilanganmu mian.."

Kris meraih tangan Kevin yang entah sejak kapan bunga dan bonekanya tidak ada.

" mianhe.."

" hikz.."

" _gege_ janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, mianhe karna telah membuatmu sakit..mianhe..mianhe, aku tau kau pasti akan membenci _gege_ dan tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku..tapi ku mohon..ijinkan _gege_ tetap menjadi _gege_mu –"

" GEGE! Aku tidak marah! Aku tidak membenci ataupun kesal padamu! Aku mencintaimu ge_..Wo Ai Ni"_

" Kevin –"

Kriss mencoba bangun dari tidurnya untuk memeluk Kevin namun kesadarannya mulai terganggu sehingga ia terbaring.

" gege!GEGE!"

Eli dan Tao yang sedang bercengkramah di luar kamar kaget mendengar teriakan Kevin, keduanya langsung masuk dan mendapati Kevin sedang mengguncang tubuh Kriss.  
Kiseop dan Dongho berjalan beriringan bersama Donghae yang berniat ke kamar Kriss, keduanya sedang mencoba merayu namja ikan yang sedang bertugas sebagai dokter di RS ternama di seoul itu untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Donghae yang sudah mengetahui hubungan keduanya dari Hyukie hanya memasang wajah datar, sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan hubungan keduanya namun sebagai apppa dia ingin melihat seberapa gigih anaknya untuk meraih sesuatu yang bagi beberapa orang mustahil dan tabu. Sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju kamar Kriss ketiganya melihat Tao dan Eli yang sedang berbincang dan tiba-tiba bergegas masuk keruangan karna mendengar teriakan. Dan Donghaepun berlari mengikuti kedua namja itu.  
Semua menghembuskan nafas lega saat Donghae tersenyum dan mendekati Kevin yang masih sesenggukan memegangi tangan Kriss.

" tadi hanya efek obat tidur yang ajussi berikan..kau tenang saja ne?!"

" jinca?"

Donghae tersenyum mengangguk.  
Taemin berjalan menggandeng seorang namja yang sepertinya ragu untuk melangkah memasuki rumah mewah namun sederhana terkesan rapid an menyejukkan itu.

" bagaimana kalau mereka menolak bertemu denganku karna eomaku?"

" ck, aku tau mereka dari pada kau kodok!"

Namja itu hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang namjachingunya katakan, bagaimana mungkin namja chingunya itu mengatainya kodok?  
Suasana rumah itu sedikit berbeda dengan nuansa mewah yang terpancar saat berada diluar.

" Lay? Kau disini?"

" ah—ne, hyung! Aku tadi mampir untuk pergi menjenguk Kriss, kata Suho dia ingin mengambil barang..kajja masuk..eum?"

" Choi Minho..dia namjachinguku.."

" ah—ne, aku akan panggilkan mommy.."

Keduanya duduk menerima minuman yang maid suguhkan. Tidak lama seorang yeoja muncul dari dapur dengan wajah kecewa memandang kue yang ada di tangannya. Lay tersenyum mendekati yeoja cantik tersebut.

" mom—"

" eothokke? Padahal aku ingin membuatnya..TT"

" nanti setelah dari rumah sakit kita buat bareng..ah iya itu ada Taemin hyung, katanya dia ingin bicara dengan mommy dan Suho.."

" Taemin?"

" ne, aku akan panggilkan Suho dulu.."

Kibum mengangguk dan meletakkan kue nya, ia berjalan sambil menata rambutnya yang ia kuncir acak-acakan karna saking asiknya membuat kue. Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk menerima anggukan horma tadi Taemin.

" ada apa Minie? Tumben sekali kau kemari tanpa dongsaengmu..ah—ini? Kekasihmu?"

Taemin mengangguk malu-malu, namun segera ia tepis rona merah di wajahnya saat melihat Suho dan Lay mendekat dan duduk disamping Kibum. Ia melirik kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya dan terlihat jelas bagaimana namja itu gugup.

" waeyo hyung?"

" eum—"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang sedang dipandangi Taemin dengan tatapan iba.

" –mianata—"

" eh?"

Kibum, Suho hanya bisa mengerutkan kenngnya tidak mengerti.

" kenapa dengan namjachingumu hyung? Apa dia telah berlaku tidak baik denganmu?"

Tanya Suho yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Taemin.

" a—nu,eum..maafkan eomaku Kibum-ssi—"

Kibum yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menatap intens kearah Minho. Suho dan lay hanya bisa mengikuti pandangan Kibum yang menatap kekasih Taemin bingung, Minho memberanikan menatap yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

" maafkan eomaku..ia tidak tau kalau orang yang menidurinya adalah namjachingu dari orang yang sangat ia kagumi.."

" mianhe, apa maksudmu agasshi-"

Minho mengulurkan sebuah buku using kearah Kibum, mengisaratkan yeoja itu untuk membukannya. Foto-foto masalalu Kibum. Foto saat dimana ia masih menjadi seorang artis remaja, Kibum tersenyum.

" apa maksudmu agasshi?"

"eomaku sangat mengidolakan anda, bahkan hingga di kamarnya terdapat gambar-gambar anda. Dia fans anda, dia adalah orang yang menikah dengan Choi Siwon dan membuat anda harus menggugurkan baby kalian—"

" MWO?!"

Kibum kaget dan berdiri, kali ini terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana yeoja itu emosi. Ia ingin berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu atau memaki namja yang mengatakan sesuatu yang telah mengusik masa lalunya dan lebih parah ia mengatakan didepan anaknya dan kekasih anaknya.  
Minho menunduk lalu berlutut di di depan kaki jenjang Kibum.

" aku mohon maafkan dia, ku mohon.. ia tidak bersalah—"

" kau tidak usah memohon padaku! Karna kau tidak ada hubungannya, dan jika ia ingin meminta maaf suruh dia datang sendiri padaku dan menjelaskan semuanya.."

" ji—ka bisa, hiikz..ia pasti akan me—lakukan nya—tapi dia sudah ti—dak bisa..—dia sudah me—ninggalkanku—bahkan sebelum aku bisa melihatnya.."

Minho terisak sambil menunduk, Kibum yang mendengarkan isakan Minho hanya menatap Minho datar. Ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, bukan marah pada emoa minho atau apa karna ia tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang benar-benar membenci segala sesuatu yang berupa kenangan masalalunya.

" halmoni bilang saat sebelum aku lahir ia bertengkar dengan namja yang sekarang ku panggi Siwon appa, ia bertengkar karna semua rahasia yang sama sekali tidak di ketahuinya tentang appa..ia tidak tau hubungan anda dengan appa hikz..dia marah hingga ia mengalami pendarahan..dan meninggal setelah aku di keluarkan dari rahimnya.."

" Minho-ya—"

Taemin berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan dengan meremas pundak Minho yang masih terisak dihadapan Kibum, mungkin tidak menghentikan namun cukup untuk memberitahu jika ia ada di sisi Minho dan akan mendukungnya dengan penuh. Minho masih tertunduk terisak,

" –eomaku adalah orang yang sangat periang dan sangat mengidolakan anda sebagai artis papan atas, bahkan ia berusaha masuk kedalam perusahaan anda hanya untuk mengetahui artis kesayangannya secara langsung. Jika ia tau kau sedang dalam masalah ia akan marah-marah dan mati-matian membela anda, ia sangat mengidolakan anda jinca..halmoni bilang ia adalah maniak dari artis Kim Ki Bum, hingga ia masuk dalam perusahaan manajement anda dan kau tau betapa eomaku berteriak kegirangan? Dia bahkan mentraktir chingu2nya untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Hingga ia bisa tersenyum melihat anda yang sangat baik pada semua orang, ia selalu menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa melihat kebaikan dari idolanya entah pada siapa saja bahkan dengan sang namjachingu. Namjachingu eomaku hanya bisa menggeleng menemaninya mengatakan apapun tentangmu, hingga suatu malam seseorang mengatakan dia akan menjadi suaminya dan membuatnya harus memutuskan namjachingu yang selalu ada untuknya. Eomaku tidak tau mengapa harus ia yang ada di ruangan artis bernama Choi Siwon itu, mengapa harus dia yang kehilangan kesuciannya dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal selain ia adalah artis pendatang baru yang rentan gossip. Kau tau bagaimana eomaku ingin lari dan menyembunyikan dirinya karna malu pada semua orang? Takut pada namjachinunya? Hingga airnya Choi Siwon melamarnya dan mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang ia lakukan dan anda tau selanjutnya mereka menikah dengan status eomaku tidak mencintainya..namja itu memang mengatakan ia menyayangi eomaku, dan bersalah karna semua kehilangan yang eomaku alami namun ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan mencintai eomaku. Hanya sekedar kewajiban seorang suami atau apalah orang katakan hingga usia kandunagnnya memasuki bulan ke 8 namja itu membawanya menemui seseorang yang eomaku idolakan, kau tau bagaiaman senangnya dia? Tapi melihat tatapan mu yang terlihat begitu kesakitan eomaku kaget, ia tau kau bukan orang yang dingin dan saat kau menatapnya seperti itu ia tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan.."

" ye—yeoja hamil yang bersama Siwon?"

Minho mengangguk, Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minho yang masih menunduk di depannya. Suho menatap Kibum yang kini memandang iba pada namjachingu Taemin, ia tau bagaimana mommynya tadi menatap marah dan emosi pada Minho namun kini semua sudah melemah. Perlahan ia merasakan genggaman Lay semakin menguat, Lay tersenyum mengangguk memberikan dukungan pada namjachingunya.

"ne dia eomaku.."

Kibum melemahkan pandangannya berusaha mendalami apa yang Minho rasakan.  
Sung Min menatap anak semata wayangnya yang kini duduk diam menungguinya memasak makan malam, ia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan namja bermata bundar tengah pikirkan.

" waeyo Kyungie.."

" ani-"

Kyuhyun menatap anaknya dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dan pergi dari kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin menatap cemas pada namaegyanya itu.

" tenang saja pasti dia bisa melewati semuanya.."

" Hyun, waeyo dengan Kyungie.."

" jangan khawatir.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal, ia melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan namja Evil itu sendiri hingga pandangannya dihalangi tubuh seorang namja.

" Kyungsoo hyung di rumah?"

" dia ada di kamarnya wae?"

Namja tan itu hanya tersenyum berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, baginya membuat namja berstatus appa Kyungsoo kesal atau marah adalah hal yang paling memuaskan untuknya. Ia tersenyum mendapati pintu kamar Kyungsoo tidak terkunci, Kai mendekati pintu balkon yang terbuka dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah bersandar pada dinding.

" hyung—"

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Kyungsoo membiarkan suara yang sangatfamiliar di hidupnya itu kembali menghilang, ia tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya karna terlalu takut jika suara itu hanya mimpi belaka. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Kai tengah berada didepannya hingga beberapa centi sebelum bibir Kai bisa menyentuh bibirnya.

"..tidakkah aku sudah gila?—"

Gumannya lirih.

+ next Chaptersee youu


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

Ku tutup pintu kamar kaca itu dan segera berlari mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Teukie dan Chullie ajumma. Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar dengan jelas ia mengatakan menyerah pada hidupnya, menyerah padaku. Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya dulu? Apa dia lelah dengan sifat kekanakanku?

KRISS

Kevin benar-benar masih kanak-kanak, hanya tubuhnya yang meninggi tapi otak dan pikirannya masih sama dengan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahunan.  
Saat ini aku sedang mengajak dongsaeng kecilku itu untuk berkunjung ketempat dimana pertama kali mommy dan daddy bertemu. Sebuah bukit indah di sebuah pegunungan seoul. Kevin terlihat sangat menikmati liburan yang ku berikan padanya dan antusias mengitari tempat ini. Mataku mengedar keseluruh penjuru arah, memandangi luasnya hamparan pegunungan dan lembah yang berada jauh dibawah kaki gunung ini. Tebing-tebing terjal disekitaran yang membuat suasana indah dengan berbagai bunga yang menghiasi pandangan mata. Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan langit dan seluruhnya terdengar isakan seseorang, Kevin yang sejak tadi bermain dengan boneka piggeonnya menatapku bingung dan hanya bisa ku jawab gelengan kepala. Aku ingin tertawa saat Kevin langsung memeluk lenganku dan mengarahkan telunjukku pada seorang yeoja yang duduk di ujung tebing. Ku beranikan diri untuk mendekatinya, pemandangan familiar yang kurasa pernah ku lihat.

" Chogyo.."

Ucap Kevin, yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya. Benar! Aku pernah melihat yeoja paruh baya berusia kurang lebih 30 tahunan itu, di pesta kemarin dan dia-

" Mommy Suho hyung!?"

Pekik Kevin, ia melepas pelukannya dan menarik tanganku untuk membawa boneka miliknya. Yeoja itu berusaha mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

" Annyeong..ka hiks- kalian teman Jongmyun?"

" ne! Kevin imnida, dan itu _gege_ Ku- Kriss imnida.."

Yeoja itu bangkit dan membalas anggukan dariku dan Kevin.  
Kevin mengajak eoma Suho ke tempat kami berpiknik, ia juga menyiapkan makanan dan memberikan jaketnya kepada yeoja yang masih mengenakan gaun yang kurasa gaun yang semalam ia pakai.

" kalian sangat baik, gomawo.."

" sama-sama, meskipun baru mengenal Suho-hyung beberapa bulan tapi aku sangat menyayanginya hehe dia orang yang baik.."

" ne-gomawo atas pujiannya, dia memang anak yang baik.."

Kevin sepertinya tidak menyadari keadaan dan terus saja mengoceh tentang Suho, entah tau dari mana dia tentang Suho yang jelas terkesan dia sangat tau Suho. Kibum ajumma hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Kevin, terlihat bagaimana ia kaget dengan anaknya dan terlihat juga ia bangga. Hingga wajah ceria Kevin berubah menjadi wajah murung dan sedih.

"..hikzz..Suho-hyung seandainya ia sudah bangun..ia akan bahagia melihat ajumma tertawa.."

" ahahaha- anakku itu memang tidak punya kebiasaan bangun tepat waktu, karna dia tidak suka di ganggu saat tidur.."

Ucap Kibum Ajumma, sepertinya ia tidak mengerti apa yang Kevin bicarakan.

" Ajumma! Aku tidak mau Suho hyung terus-terusan koma! Aku tidak mau melihat Lay Hyung menderita! A-"

" changkaman! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mau Jongmyun terus-terusan koma?"

Ucap Kibum ajumma, ia menatap Kevin dalam.  
Benar yang aku pikirkan jika yeoja ini tidak tau jika anaknya sedang meregang nyawa sekarang. Kini ia menatapku yang masih setia membopong boneka pigeon milik Kevin.

" semalam saat setelah ajumma meninggalkan ruang reunian ia meminjam motor Baekhyun, ia pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat kami tidak bisa mengikutinya. Hingga larut kami terus mencarinya dan menemukannya tergeletak penuh darah dengan motor yang meledak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya yang terkapar.."

" mworago?"

" ia kehilangan banyak darah, kami semua menghubungi semua orang tua. Termasuk ajumma, tapi tidak ada yang menggubris kami hingga hanya Lay yang bisa mengambil keputusan..Dokter Donghae yang secepatnya datang setelah mendapat telephone dari Kiseop segera memintanya untuk menggantikan orang dewasa agar penanganan terhadap Suho sah.."

" Jongmyun.."

Ku lihat ia terduduk sambil menangis.  
Entah apa yang ia rasakan namun ku lihat ia sangat bersalah, dan takut? Ya di wajanya tercetak jelas ketakutan disana. Kevin yang tadi terisak kini sudah selesai bersiap-siap ia bertindak cepat dan membimbing Kibum ajumma menuju mobilku.  
Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa sampai di rumah sakit Seul, Kibum ajumma langsung berlari menghampiri Dokter Donghae yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan pasien. Ia mengatakan jika Suho sudah sadar dan telah dipindahkan diruang inap. Aku tidak melihat Lay, mungkin ia sedang pulang.  
Setelah beberapa berramah tamah aku mengajak Kevin pulang mencoba memberikan Suho dan mommynya kesempatan berbicara. Kevin terlihat diam sambil memeluk boneka miliknya, yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkan boneka aneh itu.

" _ge_-"

" hemm"

" ani.."

Kevin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendahuluiku memasuki kamar. Sepertinya dongsaengku itu memiliki masalah, dan ingin bicara padaku hanya saja mungkin ia tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya padaku.  
Kuliah Sore memang membuatku menjadi pemalas, sudah beberapa hari ini aku menjadi pemalas karna jadwal dosenku berganti dan di kampus Lay hanya menjadi patung dingin yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku, sedikit banyak aku bingung ingin seperti apa menanggapinya, bukannya aku orang baru dalam hidupnya? Bukannya Luhan lebih cocok untuk menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi padanya dan Suho? Alasan kalau aku tidak tau apa-apa menjadikan aku tempat ia berkeluh kesah.  
'CKLEKK'  
Ku arahkan kepalaku menengok ke pintu apartemen yang terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Mungkin Kai datang, biasanya jika ia datang pintu itu selalu menjadi pelampiasannya. Tidak! Aku melihat Kevin berlari memasuki apartemen,

" tidak mengucap salam eoh?"

'DEGH!'  
Dia menatapku, dia menatapku dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi dan matanya. Sekilas, meski sekilas aku bisa melihat ia sedang sedih. Apa yang terjadi?

" Kev-"

'BLAMM'  
Panggilanku hanya menjadi angin lalu untuk namja manis itu. Dia tidak menghiraukanku dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.  
Waktu menunjukkan jam 11 malam dan Kevin belum juga muncul untuk memakan makan malamnya meski sudah beberapa kali aku memanggilnnya namun tidak ada sahutan. Saat aku melihat kekamarnya ia sudah tertidur memeluk boneka miliknya dan dapat ku lihat bagaimana bekas aliran air mata di pipinya.

" apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau bisa sakit lagi.."

Aku ingat terahir kali ia menangis adalah saat Suho dan mommynya bertemu, dan setelah pulang kerumah badannya langsung panas. Ku arahkan tanganku mencoba meraba keningnya dan aku tersenyum dia tidak demam.  
Kuliah pagi membuatku meninggalkan Kevin yang masih terdiam dikamarnya dengan sarapan yang aku siapkan di meja makan. Sedikit aku khawatir pada Kevin namun aku menyangkalnya dengan bersikap biasa. Lay duduk disampingku dengan wajah yang sepertinya namja ini masih dalam proses marahan pada Suho.

" tidak ingin menjenguk Suho? Sekarang dia sudah berbicara lancar.."

" ne, aku tau.."

Sedikit aku menyunggingkan senyum di bibirku, aku tau meskipun Lay mengatakan marah pada Suho yang menyuruhnya pergi Lay tetap memperhatikannya.

" tidak baik jika tetap seperti itu.."

" tidak ada pilihan lain Kriss.."

Ku anggukkan kepalaku mencoba mengerti perasaan Lay.  
Dia mengatakan menyesal karna tidak menyadari jika ia mencintai Suho, dan penyesalannya bertambah saat Suho sadar dan mengatakan menyerah untuk bersama dengannya. Ia tau jika saat seperti akan terjadi, saat dimana ia mencintai Suho dan Suho sudah menyerah akan dirinya.  
Suasana apartemen masih terasa sunyi, ku alihkan pandangan ke makanan yang aku buat tadi pagi, sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

" ANDWE!"

Pekikan Kevin membuatku kaget, ku percepat langkah kakiku menuju kearah kamar Kevin.

" Andwee hikz.. Jangan, jangan katakan pada Kriss -_ge_. Jebal..tiddak! jinca! Gwacana..hikzz..gwacana.."

Isakan Kevin membuatku sedikit bingung. Saat ingin mendekat sebuah pesan masuk ke phonselku.

**From : Xiumin**

**Ya! Naga bodoh! Kau melupakan tugasmu eoh? Aku tunggu di caffe biasa, cepat datang kalau tidak ingin ku bakar tugas milikmu..hahaha**

Mendesis saat mendapat pesan dari namja cina gadungan itu, ku urungkan niatku yang ingin menanyai Kevin dan bergegas mengambil tugasku. Bisa ku bayangkan ceramah gratis yang akan ku dengarkan jika tugas ini tidak ku kumpulkan minggu depan, ya meski minggu depan namun jika lupa akan menjadi bencana yang megerikan. Ku gidikkan kepalaku memasuki sebuah caffe, mataku mengarah kesemua arah dan dapat ku lihat Xiumin melambaikan tangannya untuk aku mendekat. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihatku datang dengan muka kesal.

" kekeke..ternyata sang naga benar-benar datang.."

Kekeh Luhan, ku beri deathgkare terbaikku yang hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala. Lay pun iku terkekeh senang. Hal yang paling tidak ku sukai saat kuliah adalah jika sudah menyangkut dengan dua makluk yang sedang tertawa puas di hadapanku, Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka benar-benar pembuat onar sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang bersama Si Baekkienya. Tidak begitu penting untuk menghela nafas panjang-panjang kaarna mereka tidak akan jera.

" mau minum apa _ge?_"

" eh?"

Tao tersenyum menampilkan senyum manisnya, changkaman! Tao?

" dia bosan dirumah jadi aku ajak kesini, lagi pula ia ada titipan untukmu.."

Ku miringkan kepalaku. Tao mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop surat. Dari Rumah sakit?

" milik Kevin, ia meninggalkannya kemarin. Aku ingin membukannya namun takut karna tidak ada ijin dari Kevin jadi aku menitipkannya padamu. Aku kira kalian dekat, sebelum mengambil amplop ini Kevin terlihat ceria namun saat kembali wajahnya murung..dan bebrapa saat dia mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah katapun.."

Jelas Tao. Ku lihat amplop di tanganku, ku buka dan ku baca satu persatu kertas-kertas disana dan..

" Ke-vin-?"

Entah mengapa saat aku membaca kata-kata yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas itu air mataku mengalir.

" Wae?"

Tak ku hiraukan pertanyaan chingu-chinguku, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Perduli apa aku dengan tugas, yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya menghubungi pihak rumah sakit yang memberikan amplop ini.

**Nama : Woo Sung hyun**

**Usia : 16 Thn 3 bulan 2 hari**

**Keterangan : Positif Kanker Sumsum Tulang Belakang Stadium 4**

Tulisan itu membuat dadaku sesak. Kevin dongsaeng kecilku menderita penyakit mematikan itu? Penyakit yang merenggut nyawa mommy! Yang merenggut kesempatanku untuk memeluk mommy selamanya..ani! Kevin tidak mungkin mengalami itu..  
Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan yang sempat ku tanyakan pada beberapa suster di resepsionis. Sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan nuansa yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang pernah aku lihat. Sesaat kemudian aku menoleh karna mendengar pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk setelah mengangguk kearahku.

" kau yang mencariku?ah silahkan duduk.."

Ku anggukkan kepalaku dan duduk menghadap namja yang kini tersenyum tidak jelas kearahku.

" kau bisa jelaskan ini uisa?"

" Nickhun imnida, ah ini? Berkas yang ku kirimkan pada namja yang seminggu lalu kesini? Ne..kemarin aku mengirimnya..mianhe dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan pada namja manis itu.."

Namja bernama Nickhun itu membolak-balik kertas yang aku bawa itu. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihat ekspresi sedihnya.

" kalau boleh tau anda siapa pasien?"

" aku hyungnya..Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kriss.."

Dia menghela nafas dalam.

" mungkin ini akan berat bagi anda, namun anda harus berusaha membuatnya nyaman.."

Kata-kata dokter itu terngiang dengan jelas di kepalaku. Apakah aku harus menjadi orang yang Kevin benci agar dia tidak meninggalkanku seperti eoma? Apakah aku harus membiarkannya memohon untuk tetap tinggal denganku agar dia tetap disisihku? Kevin-ah, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.  
Otakku benar-benar tidak bisa berkerja dengan baik, ku lihat lorong-lorong apatemen bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas. Hahaha apa mereka sedang mengejekku yang sebentar lagi tidak memiliki siapapun?  
'CKLEK' Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah manis dongsaengku.

" Kevin-ssi, sepertinya hyungmu sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik.."

" gomawo San Ajussi.."

Kevin beralih membantuku masuk kedalam apartemen.

" _gege_ apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ku dorong jauh-jauh tubuh mungilnya, _mianhe Kevin-ah._ Ku lihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia meringis memegangi pinggangnya yang terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Kevin langsung bangkit dan mencoba memapahku lagi.

" SUDAH CUKUP! WOO SUNG HYUN! AKU MUAK DENGANMU!"

Bentakanku sukses membuat ia menatapku dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, _mian Kevin-ah._

" aku muak bermanis-manis padamu! Aku muak mendengarkanmu! Aku muak dengan semua tentangmu! Aku membencimu! SANGAT!"

" _ge_-"

Air mata yang mungkin selama ini Kevin tahan mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya, aku menyakitinya benar-benar menyakitinya. Isakan lirih memenuhi ruangan apartemen kami.

" Kau tau? Jika bukan karna janjiku pada mommy dan daddy aku tidak akan menerimamu! Kalau tidak dengan paksaan mereka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang telah merenggut semua kasih sayang mommy! Aku tidak perduli dengan janjiku yang akan melindungimu, aku muak dengan itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sesuka hatimu! Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan!"

" _ge-_ kau kenapa? Apa yang-"

'PLAKK'  
Suara tamparan membuatnya berhenti berkata-kata. Ku angkat kerah Kevin dan mendekatkan padaku aku ingin mengatakan aku serius, meski dalam hatiku merutuki semua perkataan dan kelakuanku.

" AKU MUAK DENGAN MU WOO SUNG HYUN!"

'BUGH!' sebuah pukulan ku arahkan ke wajah manisnya, aku melihatnya memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah di lantai. Ku alihkan pandanganku untuk tidak menatapnya, hatiku sangat sakit saat harus menyakiti Dongsaengku sendiri. _Mianhe Kevin-ah, Jeongmal mianhe.. _  
Ku tutup pintu kamarku dengan keras, berharap aku tidak mendengar isakan lirih dari dongsaeng kecilku itu, ku tutup mulutku agar isakanku tidak terdengar olehnya. Sakit sekali, bahkan aku tidak merasakan sakit saat harus melepas daddy dan mommy..  
_Mom, Dad tolong jaga Kevin jangan biarkan dia pergi meninggalkanku.._

Kiseop

Dongho benar-benar manis saat ini, heem..senangnya mengingat dia mengatakan akan mau menikah denganku, keke siap-siap menabung dan mencari uang untuk melamarnya. Aku tidak ingin melamar orang yang aku cintai dengan jerih payah appa atau eoma jadi ku putuskan untuk bekerja part time. Semua bercerita tentang hari libur mereka, ada Tao si panda jadi-jadian yang bercerita pergi bersama Lay kekebun binatang. Ada Aj dan Hoon yang mengatakan mereka kencan setelah menjenguk Suho yang hampir 2 minggu sudah mendiami rumah sakit bersama appaku tentunya. Yang paling aneh adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan mereka pergi berbelanja bersama kedua orang tua mereka, _hey..bukannya Kai tidak dekat dengan kyungsoo? Entahlah.._  
Sehun mengatakan ia pergi ke perpustakaan karna Luhan-_ge_ ingin mengajarinya materi pelajaran yang kemungkinan namja cadel itu mendapatkan default nilai D, kemungkinan memang iya mengingat namja itu tidak pernah lebih baik dari C jika dengan dosen bernama 'PARK JUNG MIN' itu. Terahir aku melihat Eli tiduran dengan nyenyak sambil menunggu dosen yang tumben tidak masuk-masuk. Suasana ramai kelas berubah menjadi hening saat Changmin songsaenim masuk di ikuti seorang namja yang menunduk berjalan ketempat duduknya. Aku melihat sekilas, tubuhnya saat ia melewatiku. Aku memiringkan wajahku bingung, pipinya?

" palliwa kita mulai pertemuan hari ini dengan materi –bla-bla-bla-"

Aku sedikit melirik ke belakang tempat Kevin duduk, meski namja itu menggunakan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang untuk menutupi luka lebam dipipinya aku tau. Karna meskipun aku anak baik-baik menurut eomaku tapi aku sering berkelahi haha.  
Dongho menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik padaku.

" aku yang salah lihat atau memang Kevin hyung seperti habis berkelahi?"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku, huufft susah memang menghadapi rasa keingin tahuan Dongho. Istirahat telah di mulai dan saat itu semua yang merasa aneh pada Kevin mengerubunginya.

" Kevin, gwacanayo?"

" ah, ne..nan gwacana.."

" Lukamu.."

" AWW! Appoh..jangan sentuh! Aku baik-baik saja..hehe"

Tao mencoba memberi sedikit akohol dan perban di sudut bibir Kevin. Dia mengatakan baik-baik saja, dan lukanya hanya karna ia kurang focus saat berlatih bela diri. Semua percaya-percaya saja namun sepertinya Kai dan Tao berpikir berbeda karna hanya mereka yang menatap Kevin tidak percaya. Eli bahkan panic dan marah karna seseorang memukul namja mungil yang sebenarnya ia taksir itu, aku tau dari Hoon dan Hoon tau dari AJ. Kevin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.  
Setelah mengantar Dongho pulang ku arahkan mobil sport merahku ke sebuah kawasan rumah sakit, saat aku memasuki lorong RS ku lihat Lay berjalan berlawanan arah.

" tidak masuk?"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.  
Ku tatap kepergiannya yang kini bergantian dengan kedatangan Kai, sepertinya Kai sedang ingin berkunjung ketempat saudaranya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Suho tersenyum melihat kami masuk.

" bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

" hemm..lebih baik.."

Kai duduk, langsung mencomot buah apel yang ada di meja dekat ranjang Suho. Kami berdua hanya bisa mengangguk mengatakan itu sudah biasa. Ya memang sudah biasa untuk kami bertiga, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pengetahuan kami antara satu dengan yang lain karna kami selalu bersama sejak kecil.

" apa ajumma sudah mengatakannya?"

Tanya Kai, Suho menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

" ne, semuanya..aku kasihan padanya.."

Ucap Suho sambil menerawang menatap apel yang sedang Kai makan.

"..bagaimana mungkin namja itu meminta seorang yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya untuk menggugurkannya? Dan bagaimana pula aku keturunan dari namja keparat itu?heh.."

Ku tepuk pundak Suho untuk memberinya sebuah kenyamanan, mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa namun setidaknya tepukan itu menandakan jika aku mendukungnya dan akan selalu disisinya. Kai menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan datarnya. Ck, sepertinya namja berkulit Tan itu sedang benar-benar tidak mood.

" apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Lay-_ge?_ "

Suho yang sedari tadi menatap apel kini menatap namja berkulit tan tersebut.

" ini lebih baik Kai, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menambah kebenciannya padaku. Aku tau ia terganggu karna keberadaanku, dia tidak menginginkanku sama seperti Daddyku yang mengharapkanku enyah.."

" dia mencintaimu hyung.."

Ucapku rendah.  
Suho hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menatapku dan Kai bergantian.

" dia tidak mencintaiiku, dia hanya menganggapku teman itupun jika ia beranggapan seperti itu.."

Ah aku tau kisah cinta menyedihkan milik Suho, dia mendapatkan Lay-_ge _setelah bertahun-tahun mendekati namja china itu. Tidak ada kata putus asa dalam kamusnya namun kini terlihat jelas bagaimana kata-kata putus asa itu tercetak tebal di wajahnya. Kai menghembuskan nafas kesalnya berkali-kali hingga ia menatap Suho dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

" karna kenyataan ini hyung?"

" Kai-ah, Kau tau ini sangat buruk. Aku tidak ingin melihat pandangan mejijik darinya karna status ku.."

Kai membuang pandangannya dan beranjak keluar, terlihat ia sedang menekan emosinya.

" kenapa semua orang begitu munafik dengan dirinya sendiri?cih!"

'Blam' pintu tertutup sempurna.  
Ku lihat Suho menghela nafas, mungkin ia juga hafal bagaimana sifat namja berkulit tan itu. Suho menatapku seakan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Aku hanya tersenyum menyamankan posisi dudukku sambil memakan potongan apel sisa milik Kai. Mungkin harus ku katakan semua yang terjadi saat ia kecelakaan.

" yang menemukanmu, membawamu, dan menolongmu yang tengah sekarat adalah Lay-_ge_.."

Ku lihat matanya menatapku tajam, seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan barusan.

" sambil menangis ia menelfonku untuk menyuruh appa datang kerumah sakit, sambil menangis ia memohon pada appa agar kau di selamatkan. Berjalan mondar mandir seperti orang linglung, menangis sambil sedikit melompat mencoba melihat apa yang appa lakukan padamu. Ia melupakan daya tahan tubuhnya demi menjagamu bahkan ia tidak menyadari dongsaengnya mengikuti tingkah lakunya ia tidak akan menyadari Tao yang memang belum makan sejak pagi mengikutinya tidak ingin memakan sesuap nasipun jika bukan karna Kai yang membentaknya mungkin saat ini dia juga akan kehilangan baby pandanya..Lay menangis terus menangis menungguimu memastikan terjaga untuk tidak kehilanganmu. Kau sangat berarti padanya, ia mengatakannya pada Kriss-_ge_. Aku sempat mendengar dia menyesal tidak menyadari perasaannya dari dulu tentangmu dan saat sadar, ternyata kau sudah di ambang kesabaranmu menantinya..ia menangis pada Kriss-_ge_.. dan perlu kau tau, setiap hari Lay-_ge_ masih menjagamu meski hanya berani mendekatimu saat kau tengah tertidur. Ia tidak ingin kau marah padanya yang tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu.."

" Kiseop.."

Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.  
Rumah ku terlihat sangat ramai saat aku masuk, ternyata eoma sendang menggosip dengan eoma Kyungsoo, ia juga sempat menanyaiku tentang keadaan Suho dan aku menjawab dengan singkat karna tidak ingin terjebak dengan obrolan eoma-eoma itu.  
Setelah mandi ku buka phonselku untuk mengirim pesan kepada baby dongho.

**To : Baby Dongho**

**Sudah tidur?**

Tidak lama setelah berbaring phonselku bergetar, aku tersenyum mendapat balasan dari namja itu.

**From : Baby Dongho**

**Belum, Hoonie hyung menginap jadi kami masih mengobrol.  
Hyung sendiri? **

Aku hanya bisa ber'O' ria membaca pesan darinya. Memang keluarga mereka tidak jauh berbeda jauh mereka bersepupuan jadi aku tidak akan cemburu padanya. Apa lagi setelah mendengar Dongho akan menikah denganku.

**To : Baby Dongho**

**Baru saja mencoba tidur, setelah mengantarmu tadi aku mampir ke RS dan mengatakan semua tentang Lay-****_ge_**** pada Suho. Suho terlihat sangat kaget dan tidak percya jika Lay-****_ge_**** sudah mulai mencintainya..**

Lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baby mungilku itu, ku putuskan untuk turun mencari persediaan air minum.

" Chagy, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kyungsoo dan JongIn?"

Tanpa sengaja aku menyemburkan air dalam mulutku, eomaku benar-benar tidak tau situasi saat bertanya. Setelah mengelap air yang membasahi bajuku aku menatap datar kearah eomaku yang memasang aeygonya.

" memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

" aku akan menjodohkan keduanya bagaimana?"

" MWOI?"

Aku menggeleng mendengar perkataan dua eoma-eoma yang menurutku tidak rasional. Saat tiba di ranjangku ku lihat phonselku aku tersneyum melihat balasan dari Dongho.

**From : Baby Dongho**

**Semoga mereka tetap bersama seperti kita..meski kita lebih serasi dari mereka tapi aku tidak rela jika Lay****_-ge_**** tidak dengan Suho hyung..**

**Aku mengantuk tapi Hoonhyung tidak menghenntika ceritanya hhuhu..bye kissippie hyung..sampai bertemu besok..Saranghae..**

Bagaimana manisnya baby donghoku? Aigoo..ku ketik balasan untuknya, ku hapus saat kata-kata yang ku tulis seperti keterlaluan hingga aku menemukan kata yang cocok untuknya.

**To : Baby Dongho**

**Ne kita yang no 1!  
Jika Hoon tidak mau berhentii bercerita, kau kirim saja pesan pada AJ untuk menyuruhnya tidur maka dengan sekejap namja bermata bulat itu akan tidur hahaha..selamat mencoba!**

**Aku mau bertemu denganmu di mimpi jadi jangan pernah berani mencoba memimpikan selain aku!**

**Saranghaeyo Baby Dongho..**

LUHAN

Saat ini aku duduk berdua dengan Kriss mengingat semua teman-temanku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang lupa mereka kerjakan. Ku lirik seorang berambut blonde di sampingku ini, entah mengapa aku melihatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

" kau tidak akan mendapatkan pacar jika memasang ekspresi seperti itu.."

" aku tidak perduli.."

Kriss memang semakin dingin, entahlah ku rasa ada sesuatu yang berat sedang ia tanggung. Lama kami terdiam memandang pemandangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitaran kami. Aku menatap seorang yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket, Sehun terlihat tampan saat bermain basket.

" Kau lihat namja yang sedang bermain dengan Sehun? Aku dengar dia berlatih bela diri dengan keras membuat tubuhnya sering babak belur..aku kasihan padanya.."

" O "

Aku mendesis kesal mendengar jawaban Kriss. Apa dia tercipta dari batu?

" tapi aneh, tidak ada kompetisi dalam atau luar kampus..jika memang ada Tao akan menjadi orang pertama yang menguasai lapangan saat jam istirahat.."

Kriss tidak menyahut.

" kau ada masalah?"

Dia hanya menggeleng perlahan.

" ck, kau mencoba membodohi Xi luhan eoh? Tidak ada gunanya..wae? kau bisa ceritakan padaku.."

Ku lihat kerut di wajahnya memudar, wajah datar dan dingin yang selama ini ku lihat berubah menjadi wajah sendu penuh dengan penyesalan dan kekhawatiran.

" aku menyakiti orang yang amat aku cintai, setiap hari aku berusaha mengacuhkannya berusaha membuatnya membenciku dengan harapan dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh karna tidak ingin menyusahkanku.."

Alis ku reflex bertaut, apa yang ia katakan?

" aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang sama seperti mommyku meninggalkan aku saat aku baru berumur 3 tahun, dan saat aku berhasil menemukannya itu adalah saat terahir yang Tuhan berikan untuk kami..aku tidak mau.."

" Kriss-"

Bahu Kriss begetar hebat, aku tau jika namja ini tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Ku rengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukannku mencoba meringankan bebannya. Tepat dugaanku jika Kriss bukanlah orang yang kuat untuk menjalani beban hidupnya dia seperti anjing kecil yang merengek untuk di peluk.  
Lama Kriss terisak hingga ku rasa ia sudah mendingan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

" Gomawo Luhan.."

" kau bisa mengandalkanku, aku tempat curhat yang bagus hehe"

Ucapku menyombongkan diri.  
Perlahan aku mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Kriss, sebenarnya awal yang baik jika Kriss tidak percaya dengan teorinya sendiri. Kriss menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang dulu pernah dan selalu ada di rumahnya hingga kejadian ia harus melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis dan terluka dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku pun jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti yang Kris salami dan dengan teori yang melekat pada otak Kriss mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama..menyakiti, berusaha dibenci hanya untuk menjaganya tidak pergi meninggalkan kita..

**From : Sehunie**

**Lulu di mana? Aku sudah menunggu di perpustakaan selama 2 jam..**

OMO! Ku lirik jamku, saking asiknya mendengarkan Kriss bercerita tentang kehidupannya aku melupakan Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka jika sudah dua jam kami duduk di taman kampus, aku yang mengajak Kriss untuk bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami di sini karna disini sepi.

**To : Sehunie**

**Mian, tadi aku melihatmu sedang bermain basket jadi aku tidak menghampirimu.. dan aku lupa jika aku ada jam tambahan..mianhe**

**Kau tidak marahkan?**

'OMO!' aku berbohong pada Sehun!  
Sejak menjalin hubungan 2 tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah berbohong satu kalipun dan baru kali ini aku berbohong pada namja yang berstatus namjachinguku. Tidak lama phonselku bergetar lagi, aku lega membaca ia tidak marah.

**From : Sehunie**

**Gwacana..belajar yang baik ne?**

**Aku tidak marah kok..byee**

Kriss mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku, ia hanya menggeleng kecil saat aku tersenyum mencium gambar Sehun di phonselku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya yang langsung dibalas dengan mengacak-acak rambut orangeku. Tidak tahukah aku mewarnai rambutku dengan warna orange hanya untuk Sehun? Aku tidak mau kalah darinya yang mewarnai rambutnya seperti gulali jadi kemarin sengaja aku pergi kesalon untuk merubah warna rambut hitam pekat milikku menjadi orange hehe. Aku mau semua orang tau bahwa aku dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang cocok haha.  
Seminggu aku terus berbohong dan berbohong pada Sehun hingga ahirnya aku bisa bertemu dnegan Sehun. Jujur aku merindukan pelukan manja anak itu, namun sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak baik.

" Sehun, wae?"

" ani.."

Ini adalah hari minggu dimana aku mengajak Sehun main di suatu tempat. Dan sepertinya benar-benar bukan hari yang baik karna Sehun sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku menatapnya bingung.

" sedang ada masalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Aku menghela nafasku sedikit kesal karna sifatnya berubah, mungkin salah minum obat. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut aku duduk di bangku pinggir jalan. Sehun mengikutiku saat ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu aku melihat Kriss, lihat! Apa yang terjadi padanya?ia berjalan lunglai dengan darah yang mengalir di tangannya. Tanpa perduli Sehun, ku hampiri Kriss yang menatapku sendu. Lagi! Aku bisa melihat air mata penyesalan miliknya. Pasti dia menyiksa orang itu lagi! Ku balut tangannya dengan pita berwarna coklat yang Sehun berikan saat kencan pertama, pita yang selalu aku bawa-bawa kini melekat manis ditangan namja jangkung dihadapanku. Ia memelukku erat sambil terisak.  
Setelah lama aku tersadar, Sehun!

_Tidak ada.._

Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya tidak ada..?

Kyungsoo

Hubunganku dengan Kai berjalan dengan baik, dia menerimaku sebagai chingunya. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan nasehat dari Suho hyung untuk tetap bertahan.  
Hari ini Kai mengajakku pergi menjenguk Suho hyung di rumahnya, meski gugup aku mencoba bertindak seperti biasa karna tidak ingin Kai menganggapku kecentilan dan masih megharapkannya meski ku akui iya tapi seperti yang Tao katakan padaku aku tidak boleh menunjukkan besarnya harapanku pada namja yang tengah menyetir di sampingku.

" apa kau yakin jika tidak ada pertandingan atau sejenisnya?"

" jinca! Kalaupun iya, mana mungkin si panda diam saja..kau masih ingat bukan saat tahun lalu Si panda itu mengetahui berbagai jenis lomba beladiri?"

Tanyaku, Kai hanya mengangguk.  
Ia memikirkan Kevin, ya aku tau dia memikirkan namja manis yang sudah 1 bulan ini terus babak belur dengan alasan latihan beladiri. Mungkin cintanya sangat besar pada namja manis itu.  
Rumah Suho hyung terbuka dengan otomatis terlihat dengan cantiknya seorang yeoja sedang menyiapkan makanan.

" ah, kalian? Jongmyun dan yang lainnya ada diatas.."

" Gomawo imo.."

Yeoja yang ku ketahui mommy Suho hyung itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.  
Ku lihat Suho hyung dan Lay-_ge_ saling tersenyum dengan Lay -_ge _yang membantu Suho hyung. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi hingga Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Suho hyung.

" wae?"

Kai hanya menggeleng sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tempat tidur Suho hyung. Lay-_ge _ yang menatapku penuh Tanya hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kepala dariku. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang sedang Kai pikirkan, dan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja yang ku cintai itu.

" besok kau sudah masuk?"

" tentu! Bosan sekali selama 1 bulan di rumah sakit, sangat membosankan..keke wae? Jangan menjahiliku untuk sementara ini.."

Suho hyung hanya menggeeleng mendapati sepupunya itu berbaring mencari kenyamanan di sampingnya. Lay-_ge _ hanya tersenyum membenarkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kai, ini terlihat seperti Kai adalah anak keduanya.

" Kyungsoo, wae? Kau jadi pendiam apa gara-gara ada.."

Suho hyung melirik kearah Kai yang sontak membuatku membulatkan mataku sebulat-bulatnya. Kami bercanda membiarkan Kai tetap pada mimpinya, aku sangat senang melihat Kai bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.  
Ku lirik jam tanganku, masih sekitar jam 5 lebih dan aku harus mampir ke apotek untuk membelikan eoma obat diare. Ku langkahkan kakiku mencari benda yang aku butuhkan, Kai tidak mengantarku karna tadi ia masih tertidur pulas sedangkan Lay-_ge_? Aku menolaknya yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Aku tau bagaimana mereka perlu ruang untuk bersama, meski disana ada Kai tapi aku tidak yakin jika Kai akan terbangun karna yang ku tau namja berkulit tan itu susah dibangunkan jika sudah pulas. Setelah membayar ku langkahkan kaki ku keluaar dengan riang dan berjalan melewati taman.

" AWW! Appoh.."

Suara pekikan itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku, aku merasa tidak asing dnegan suara itu.

" mian, tenang saja..tahan ne?!"

" Perih Eli-ya.."

Ku arah kan pandanganku pada dua orang yang duduk di bangku taman, perlahan ku dekati dua namja itu dan benar dugaanku jika itu Kevin dan Eli. Kevin yang melihatku tersenyum masih dalam ringisannya sedangkan Eli? Namja pigeon itu memunggungiku sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

" Anyyeong Kyungsoo-ah.."

" OMO! KEVIN? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kini aku semakin mendekatkan diriku pada sosok itu, Kevin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" gwacana.."

" ck, kalau aku tidak pergi untuk membeli obat Aj kau tidak akan ku obati babo!"

Umpat Eli.  
Kevin hanya tersenyum perlahan memperhatikan lengannya yang kini sedang Eli obati. Ku lihat sebuah luka seperti tergores sesuatu yang kasar terpampang jelas di lengan putih namja yang ku jadikan rival dalam percintaanku, namun untuk hal lain namja yang ku kira cukup manis ini tetaplah sahabatku dan lagi aku tidak akan tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku duduk disamping Kevin, ku lihat darah segar masih menempel di sudut bibirnya, perlahan ku ambil kapas yang sepertinya Eli belikan dan mengusapnya. Kevin menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Matanya sungguh indah, bukan karna aku menyukainya hehe yang ku sukai hanya Kai.

" gomawo.."

" ck, sama-sama..ah yak au berlatih dimana sih? Tao juga uring-uringan ingin ikut.."

Ucapku.  
Kevin diam, bisa ku lihat raut wajahnya yang berubah. Apa aku salah berkata? Apa aku salah melihat ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi sedih? Ia terlihat ingin menangis namun segera ia menoleh pada Eli yang kini sedang member perban di kakinya.

" Eli-ya appoh!"

" hehe..mian..aiss kau cerewet sekali, aku kan hanya ingin membantumu!"

" aiss, aku pulang sajalah! Kau malah menambah lukaku! Kyungie gomawo, annyeong.."

Ucapnya cepat.  
Eli sempat ingin protes namun, urung melihatnya segera berlari kesebrang jalan dan melambai kearah kami. Dengan senyum aku pun membalas lambaian darinya, setelah ku lirik jam ternyata sudah hampir jam 7. Ku lirik Eli yang masih terdiam tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok Kevin yang mulai hilang di pertikungan jalan.

"..dia bohong.."

Guman Eli, ku arahkan pandanganku bingung.

" mworago?"

" beberapa hari ini aku mengikutinya, dia tidak kemanapun..tempat tujuannya sekolah, dan apartemennya..tidak ada yang lain.."

Aku semakin bingung dengan perkataan namja yang setahun lebih tua dariku ini, ia menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" pernahkah kau berpikir Kevin berbohong? Atau dia terpaksa berbohong demi melindungi seseorang yang menyakitinya?"

" mwo?"

" seharian ini aku mengikuti Kevin full sejak pagi, dan tadi saat aku mengikutinya hingga ke apartemennya aku mendengar suara pekikkan beberapa kali hingga aku melihatnya keluar, aku berbohong padanya dan berpura-pura membelikan Aj obat.."

" Ja-"

Eli berdiri dan menggeleng.

"..jika dia bersembunyi di apartemen Kevin, berarti dia orang terdekat Kevin..tidak akan ku biarkan dia menyentuh Kevin!"

Pagi-pagi eoma berteriak-teriak menyuruhku turun, huf jika saja kemarin aku pulang tidak terlambat eoma tidak akan seseram pagi ini. Sulit ku katakan dengan kata-kata pikiranku tentang kejadian semalam, perkataan Eli membuatku sibuk mengira-ngira siapa yang membuat Kevin seperti itu? Lebam, lecet dan sebagainya..tega sekali..

" waeyo?"

" EH?!"

Kai tersenyum dan duduk di sampingku, ku kerjapkan mataku berkali-kali mengingat semalam aku tidak tidur hingga pagi ada kemungkinan Kai di sampingku adalah mimpi. Aku menggeleng mengacuhkan bayangan Kai. Tidak mungkin sepagi ini Kai ada di rumahku.  
Eoma dan Appa kemudian duduk di bangku mereka, ah aku tidak perduli. Ingatanku selalu saja terbayang kata-kata Eli, ku pikir sekali lagi Kevin tinggal di korea bersama siapa juga aku tidak tau.

" Ya Kim Kyung Soo!"

" NE?!"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang yang meneriakkan namaku dan dapat ku lihat Kai menatapku kesal. Aku memiringkan kepalaku kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku pada appa dan eoma.

" tidak baik mengacuhkan orang yang meminta maaf padamu chagy.."

" eh?"

Eoma mengangguk tanda menekankan kata-katanya.  
Minta maaf?  
Ku arahkan lagi pandanganku pada seseorang yang ada disampingku, perlahan ku arahkan tanganku untuk mencubitnya.

"AWW! Appoh! Aiss,.."

" aku kira mimpi.."

Ucapku pelan, aku tidak tau mengapa aku merespon seperti itu. Seperti tidak bersemangat padahal aku bersama dengan Kai, biasanya aku akan langsung blushing atau paling tidak aku akan senyum-senyum sendiri namun tidak ada namanya blushing atau senyum gaje untuk sekarang ini, bahkan hingga Kai mengajakku kepantai dan berkata banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak ku dengar. Pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan Kevin, ku pandangi Kai yang masih sibuk berjalan di sampingku menemaniku berjalan dibibir pantai.

" hyung, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Kai memegang pundakku dan sedikit menghentaknya, mataku langsung bertemu dengan mata hitam legamnya. Mata yang selama ini tidak pernah ku lihat sedekat ini.

" Kau marah denganku? Bicaralah.."

Mata Kai mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Perlahan bibirku tertarik membentuk suatu lengkungan yang membuatnya tersenyum senang. Saking gembiranya ia tidak sadar jika sebuah gelombang mendatanginya.

" KAI!"

Dia hanya menatapku bingung dan 'BYUURRR', ombak menggulung tubuhnya hingga beberapa kali.

" Hyu-hyu—ng!to—long –ttto—"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik tangan Kai yang sepertinya sudah tidak bertenaga, untung saja aku sedikit bisa berenang dan membawanya ketepi pantai.

" Kai!? Gwacanayo?!"

Tidak ada jawaban, aku panic mencoba segala cara yang aku tau untuk membangunkan Kai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Kai akan sadar,hingga aku memutuskan untuk memberinya nafas buatan.

" Kai?!"

Tidak perduli apa yang akan Kai katakan yang jelas aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-napa.

" Uhuukkk- Uhuukk-"

" Kai? Gwacanayo?!"

Perlahan Kai membuka matanya, ia tersenyum.

" gwacana hyung.."

" syukurlah..tunggu di sini ne, aku akan mengaambil handuk.."

Saat aku ingin berlari, tanganku tergenggam erat.  
Kai menatapku seakan ia tidak ingin aku pergi, ku dudukkan tubuhku di samping Kai yang kini sudah duduk. Ia masih tampak begitu lemah.

" hyung.."

" hemm.."

" gomawo.."

Aku hanya mengangguk.  
Lama kami terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya.

" mian karna kemarin aku tidak mengantarmu pulang..mian aku ke-"

" gwacana.."

Ucapku pelan, aku bisa merasaakan Kai sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya namun tidak ada terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menoleh padanya. Kejadian tadi membuatku malu menatapnya.

" kau tidak marah padaku tapi kau mendiamkanku? Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak merasa jika kau memaafkanku, kau marah padaku kan? Katakan saja..a-"

" SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MARAH PADAMU!"

Bentakku sambil berdiri.  
Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya, aku membentak Kai? Kai menatapku kaget,

" mian..aku terbawa emosi.."

Langkahku berhenti saat merasakan seseorang memelukku erat, Kurasakan tangan kekar Kai mengurung tubuhku kuat-kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa menghindar darinya.

" hyung..jangan mengacuhkanku.."

" a-pa mak-sud mu?"

" aku tidak mau kau mengacuhkanku..aku mau kau melihatku.."

" a-"

Belum selesai kata-kata yang ingin ku katakan, ku rasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirku. Kai menciumku! Mata hitamnya tersembunyi di dalam kelopak mata yang menutupnya dan bisa ku rasakan bagaimana aliran darahku terpacu lebih kencang. Kai masih menciumku sedikit menggigit bibirku hingga aberapa lama oksigen di dalam paru-paru ku menipis,ku dorong Kai kuat-kuat hingga kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Aku memegang pipiku yang entah bagaimana sekarang, beruntung senja mulai terlihat sehingga aku tidak usah menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

" kau marah...kemarin aku benar-benar tertidur..mianhe..jeongmal.."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya menekuni pasir.

" gwacana, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu.."

" tapi kau mengacuhkanku!"

Pekik Kai.  
Aku kaget, ia menatapku dengan mata elang menunjukan rasa tidak suka. Tatapan yang sama seperti saat aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, aku bisa melihat kilatan marah di matanya meski cahaya senja mulai mengurangi biasnya, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan yang tersirat si mata kelam milik namja berkulit tan itu. Aku terkekeh perlahan dengan gelengan lemah, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana dia menciumku padahal aku tau dia mungkin memikirkan Kevin, Kevin? Air mataku mulai mengalirkan liquid bening, aku terlalu egois jika memikirkan diriku yang kini mungkin sedang mabuk karna cintaku pada namja ini. Kevin lebih membutuhkannya..

" ..aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang Eli katakan.."

" Eli? Namja itu mengatakan apa?! Apa dia mengatakan menyukaimu? Apa dia mengatakan mencintaimu sehingga kau mengacuhkanku?!"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, apa yang namja ini pikirkan? Ku gelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Langit senja yang biasanya memukau mataku kini tidak lagi berarti, semua pikiranku bercampur antara kisah cintaku, Kevin dan Kai. Lama aku terdiam..

" kemarin saat aku mampir membeli obat untuk eoma, aku menemukan Eli dan Kevin sedang duduk di taman. Kau tau apa yang aku lihat? Eli sedang memberi obat pada Kevin, tubuh Kevin penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, aku kasihan.."

" Kevin?"

Ku anggukan kepalaku.  
Mungkin aku memang menyukai Kai bahkan aku mencintainya tapi perasaan ku pada Kevin, sahabatku lebih penting dari perasaanku sendiri. Kai menatapku, entah apa yang ia rasakan tentang apa yang aku katakan.

" Eli mengatakan mengikuti Kevin selama beberapa hari ini, dia tidak pergi kemanapun selain ke sekolah dan apartemennya..dan hikkz..dia mendengar pekikan kesakitan.."

" jinca?"

Kai memegang pundakku. Aku mengangguk.

" Eli tidak pernah bohong..terlebih—terlebih—dia—menyukai—ke—vin.."

" Mwo?!"

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menarikku.

" kajja kita pulang!"

Kai menyetir mobil dengan ugal-ugalan, sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan apa yang tadi ku katakan antara menyesal ataupun tidak jelas. Kini Kai memarkirkan sembarang mobil di pelantaran apartemen Kevin, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga hingga kami berada di lorong depan apartemen Kevin. Kai memencet beberapa sandi dan tidak lama pintu terbuka.

" KEVIN!"

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Aku hanya berjalan mengekori Kai yang langsung mencari sosok Kevin, tidak bisa ku pungkiri hatiku terasa sakit mengetahui Kai tau dengan jelas seluk beluk apartemen Kevin.

" Wae, Kai?"

" KEVIN!"

Aku melihat dnegan jelas bagaimana Kai memeluk Kevin.

" hyung.."

" eh? Wae?"

" gwacana?"

Kevin memiringkan kepalanya hingga menatapku bingung.

" a-"

" kata Kai dia rindu padamu, dia mengajakku untuk mengajakmu makan malam di luar.."

" jinca?! Ah, ne aku ikut changkamaneo.."

Kai menatapku kesal. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendekatinya.

" kau lebih tau dia dari pada aku, Kai.."

Bisikku. Ku lihat matanya mulai menyurut, mungkin dia mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan karna perlahan mengangguk. Kevin berjalan riang keluar kamarnya dan menatap kami,

" haha..kalian mandi sanah! Aku akan siapkan baju untuk kalian..aiss kalian main ke pantai tidak mengajakku.."

Kevin menarikku kekamarnya dan memberikan handuk miliknya.

" mandilah, kami akan menunggu biar Kai mandi di ruang tamu hehe.."

" ah ne, gomawo.."

Kevin meninggalkanku dikamarnya, kamarnya terlihat sangat rapi untuk ukuran namja hemm berarti sama denganku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, dia memiliki harum susu vanilla hem. Seperti kesukaan Kai.  
Beberapa menit aku mandi, Kevin meminjamiku baju yang cukup lucu aku tersenyum melihat wajahku di cermin. Setelah selesai bercermin aku keluar dari kamar mandi, banyak foto-foto narsis Kevin dan Kriss-_ge?_  
Mataku terus menyelusuri setiap inci ruangan milik Kevin, aku melihat sebuah baskum di atas meja rias Kevin dan terlihat masih baru.

" Kyungie..! kau sudah selesai?"

" ah- ne!"

Suasana malam terasa sangat menyenangkan, aku dan Kai berjalan di belakang Kevin yang berjalan senang di depan kami. Setelah makan malam Kai mengantar Kevin setelah itu mengantarku pulang.

" gomawo.."

" untuk?"

" mencegahku memaksa Kevin.."

" eum..aku hanya belajar dari Eli, ia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dirinya tentang Kevin..eh mian.."

Kai tersenyum mengacak rambutku.

" tidak menyangka setelah lama kita bersama aku semakin tau hyung sangat manis hehe.."

" eh?"

Kini wajah blushingku pasti terlihat dengan jelas. Aku butuh udara lebih!

Tao

Semangatku untuk memukuli boneka-boneka kayu ini tengah memuncak, tidak ada yang bisa memnggangguku. Mulai dari tendangan pukulan atau apapun sebisaku untuk melumpuhkan boneka-boneka kayu dihadapanku akan aku lakukan.

"..katsihan meleka.."

Ucapan pelan itu menginterupsi latihan siangku. Ku lihat Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacungkan sebotol minuman dingin kearahku. Hufft, lihatlah bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang bermasalah dengan namjachingunya yang manis itu ckckk.

" mereka membutuhkan pukulanku.."

" kau memang kejam, panda!"

Terus saja dia meledekku dengan sebutan panda, ku baringkan tubuhku di lantai sambil menatapi langit-langit ruang latihanku.

" dia membohongiku lagi.."

" kali ini apa lagi?"

Sehun mendesah beberapa kali hingga ia ikut berbaring di sampingku. Sehun menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padanya, tidak pernah terlewat satupun. Kadang aku merasa aneh karna dia bercerita padaku namun kadang aku juga lega saat aku tau Sehun sahabatku bisa mempercayaiku. Sehun menceritakan kelakuan Luhan-_ge_ yang mulai berbeda padanya, Luhan-_ge_ mulai membohonginya, jarang member kabar atau membalas pesan dari Sehun bahkan yang aku dengar Luhan-_ge_ mengabaikan Sehun saat melihat Kriss-_ge_ dan parahnya itu terjadi saat mereka sedang berkencan. Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali, berkali-kali itu terjadi hingga namja manis yang mengaku dirinya sebagai seme nya Luhan-_ge_ ini frustasi dan putus asa.

" setahuku Kriss-_ge_ tidak mungkin menyukai Luhan-_ge.._mungkin mereka berteman.."

Ucapku untuk meredakan panas si otak Sehun. Dan juga aku tidak pernah melihat Kriss-_ge_ tersenyum atau tertawa semanis dan setampan saat dia bersama Kevin. Ada yang berbeda saat aku melihat tawa kriss-_ge_ sekarang ini, terlihat seperti hanya sekedar basa-basi berbeda saat aku tidak sengaja melihat Kevin dan Kriss-_ge_ bercanda beberapa bulan lalu.

" molla, yang jelas Lulu tsepertinya tsudah benal-benal melupakanku.."

Aku hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" temani aku mengelualkan emotsiku Panda!"

" ck, kau menantang juara Wushu nasional eoh?"

" gelal tidak bellaku tsaat kau kalah daliku panda hahaha"

Sehun memang selalu meremehkanku dan aku tau dia hanya bercanda. Pukulan demi pukulan ia layangkan namun hanya beberapa kali yang terarah dengan benar dan itupun dengan mudah aku terpis, bisa aku rasakan bagaimana kemarahannya memuncak. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan-_ge_ namun Sehun terlalu takut jika ia bertahan dengan cintanya kepada Luhan-_ge_ membuatnya menyakiti orang yang ia cintai itu. Jam terus berjalan dengan cepat hingga aku tidak menyadari beberapa kali Sehun terpontang panting mencoba mengarahkan tinjunya padaku.  
'BRUKKG' Sehun terjatuh telak saat tinjuku mengenai perutnya.

" haha baby panda pigeon menang! Lihat Kevin! Dia menang!"

Pekikan yang sudah tidak asing itu membuatku menoleh kebelakang. Eli dan Kevin tersenyum mendekati kami, ah aku bingung memanggil apa pada Kevin, statusnya dia seharusnya hyungku tapi karna terlalu imut jarang ada anak-anak yang memanggilnya hyung.

" kau ingin melawanku Eli?"

" hahaha ani, hehe.."

Eli hanya menggeleng sambil menggaruk tengkukknya.

" aku mau! Kajja Tao kita lanjutkan yang kemarin sempat tertunda.."

" tentu!"

Aku dan Kevin memulai duel kami lagi dan kali ini terasa sangat sengit. Saat tidak sengaja melihat luka lebam di sudut bibir Kevin sejenak membuatku tertegun, bukan apa. Kevin bukanlah lawan kacangan seperti Sehun tadi, pukulanku tidak ada yang bisa mengenai badannya hanya tertangkis tangan dan kakinya. Ku dengar beberapa bulan ini dia sering latihan sehingga mendapatkan luka yang menurutku sangat aneh dan luar biasa untuk seorang Kevin. Siapa orang yang bisa membuat namja manis yang melawanku ini babak belur? Sedangkan aku saja yang sudah beberapa kali melayangkan pukulan tetap saja tidak bisa mengenai tubuhnya dengan sempurna..

" haiss..sudah! sudah! Kalian berdua kalau sudah bertarung lupa segalanya..aku lapaaaaarr!"

Rengek Eli dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Kevin mengangguk dan menghentikan pertahanannya menyudahi pertandingan kita.

" aku penasaran siapa yang bisa membuatmu babak belur seperti itu.."

Ucapku kala meninggalkan ruangan, ia hanya menunduk.  
Kami berempat pergi kesebuah caffe tempat Kiseop bekerja, di sana lumayan rame. Setelah makan kami bergurau sambil berjalan-jalan menikmati udara senja. Lelah juga dari tadi melampiaskan emosi. Hingga di pertengahan jalan Sehun menjatuhkan ice cream kesukaannya dengan menatap satu arah.

" Lulu.."

Mendengar itu aku dan yang lainnya mengarahkan pandangan kami sama dengan arah pandangan Sehun. Mataku menangkap dua orang tengah menikmati suasana sore duduk sambil menikmati permen kapas dan bercanda.

" Lulu..Lulu eodigga?"

_" eh? Sehunie? Aku sedang di rumah, aku sedang sibuk belajar ..huff susah sekali belajar dan keluar rumah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu main. Nanti kalau selesai ujian kita pergi bersama ne?"_

Sehun menatapku mencoba mencari tahu apakah pendengarannya salah, namun yang ia dengar benar adanya, aku, Eli dan Kevin pun mendengarnya. Mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Luhan-_ge _katakan pada Sehun. Eli menggeram marah namun tangan halus Kevin mampu meredam kemarahannya.

" kau tidak bohong?"

_" Ya! OH SEHUN! Apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Kau kira aku membohongimu eoh? Lama-lama kau menjadi menyebalkan!"_

Tidak, Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan-_ge. _ Sehun tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

" jinca kau tidak bohong?"

_" sudah aku katakan! Aku tidak bohong! Jangan aneh-aneh! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal OH SEHUN! Kau kira aku pembohong eoh? Kau kira aku berhianat eoh?"_

"..lalu kau kira aku ini apa hyung?"

Ucap Sehun lirih setelah memutuskan sambungan line telephone, dua orang yang tadinya sedang duduk berdua itu kini menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kami. Keduanya tampak kaget dengan keberadaan kami.

" Se—hun—"

" ck, rumahmu berpindah _ge?_ Oohh aku baru tahu jika rumahmu tak lagi satu kompleks denganku.."

Sindiran Eli membuat wajah putih Luhan_-ge_ memerah, aku yakin ia takut.  
Kevin dan Sehun saling manautkan tangan mereka untuk menyalurkan kekuatan, ah itu kebiasaan Sehun jika ia benar-bnar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan mungkin akan begitu juga pada Kevin yang melihat Kriss-_ge_ bersama orang lain. Luhan-_ge_ melihat tautan tangan Kevin dan Sehun.

" wae? Kenapa tidak jujul? Apa kau tsudah botsan denganku? Apa kau-"

" ya, aku bosan denganmu! Kau terlalu kekanakan! Aku tidak ingin bersamamu!aku ingin mengahiri semua!"

Bentakan Luhan-_ge _membuat Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan-_ge,_ sekilas aku melihat air mata yang menggenang di mata Sehun.

" jika tseperti itu lebih baik..aku- aku ha-lap..akan lebih baik.."

Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah meninggalkan kami.

" KEJAR DIA!"

Bentak Eli. Luhan-_ge_ hanya menggeleng tanpa expresi. Dengan kasar Eli menabrak Luhan-_ge _dan mengejar Sehun. Cukup bagi aku dan Eli untuk tau apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika tidak ada yang menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun cukup bodoh untuk selalu mengurung dirinya jika sedang kesal.

" Luhanie..kejar dia.."

" tidak! Aku tidak mau.."

'PLAKK'  
Mataku dan Kriss-_ge _menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang menampar pipi Luhan-_ge_, meski terkesan lemah namun cukup membuat kami kaget. Kriss-_ge _langsung menarik Luhan-_ge _menjauh dari Kevin. Ia menatap Kevin dengan pandangan dinginnya kemudian maju siap melayangkan pukulan, tidak! Kevin tidak menyingkir sama sekali padahal biasanya dia akan langsung menghindar. Dan satu pukulan mendarat di perutnya, saat Kriss-_ge _ ingin memukulnya lagi ku tarik dengan paksa namja berambut blonde itu hingga aku berhadapan sangat dekat dengan namja itu. Mata ku bertemu dengan mata coklat tua seperti merah namun ah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi mata coklatnya itu.

" jangan sentuh Kevin, Kevin melakukan hal yang benar.."

" kau menantangku? Dia menampar Luhan!"

" dan kau memukul sahabatku!"

Sekali saja aku bisa membalas pukulan yang ia berikan pada Kevin hingga ia tersungkur kebelakang. Luhan-_ge _yang sudah sadar dengan keterkejutannya membantu Kriss bersama dengan Kevin.

" jangan sentuh aku!"

Kriss-_ge_ melepas pegangan tangan Kevin, membuat Kevin lagi-lagi terjatuh.

" KAU!"

Aku kesal dengan keangkuhan namja yang aku sukai itu, aku menyesal telah jatuh cinta padanya.  
' BUGHKK!' satu tendanganku tepat sasaran..

" AGHKK!"

Suara itu? Aku melihat Kevin tersungkur memegangi perutnya.

" Kevin!"

Dia menggeleng padaku, Kevin menjadi tameng untuk Kriss-_ge?_ Ku lihat Kriss-_ge _ menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan.

" kenapa kau membantunya!"

Kevin hanya tersenyum, aku bersiap menyerang Kriss-_ge _namun Kevin berdiri di depan Kriss-_ge _ membuatku menghentikan seranganku.

" ck, kau mengganggu!"

Umpat Kriss-_ge _  
Ia mendorong Kevin kesamping hingga ia Kevin terjatuh lagi. Emosiku kali ini benar-benar memuncak, antara tidak terima dengan kenyataan bawa namja yang aku sukai bersama orang lain dan kenyataan dia membuat chinguku menangis. Aku terus memukuli Kriss-_ge _ mencoba memberitahunya bahwa ia terlalu bangsat untuk mendapatkan apa yang sekarang ia dapatkan! Cinta Luhan-_ge _dan Kevin..dan jangan lupakan perasaanku..  
Tidak butuh beberapa menit untukku menyelesaikan emosiku karna sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan dari namja itu. Kriss-_ge _terlihat menyedihkan, aku berdiri dan membantu Kevin namun ia menggeleng dan mendekati Kriss-_ge _yang kini hampir tak sadarkan diri.

" kajja kita pulang!"

" ani, aku- aku..aku akan pulang bersama Kriss-_ge, _Tao antar Luhan-_ge.."_

_" ta-"_

Kevin menggeleng, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Kriss-_ge._ Ku hela nafasku dalam-dalam hingga sepertinya persediaan nafasku habis, kini aku berjalan dengan Luhan-_ge._

" kau puas Tao-er? Kau memukuli orang yang tidak bersalah, Kriss tidak bersalah.."

" dalam kamus mu Xi Lu Han.."

Ucapku dingin.

" Lay akan menghukummu.."

" akan lebih senang di hukum Lay-_ge _ dari pada melihat chingu-chinguku dihianati, kau tau? Sehun sangat mencintaimu dan apa yang akan kau simpulkan tentang pengorbanan Kevin? Ck, aku memang menghargaimu sebagai _gege_ku tapi untuk kali ini aku sangat menyesal telah memiliki _gege_ sepertiimu.."

Ku tinggalkan Luhan-_ge_. Mungkin aku sedikit kasar namun ya, jika bukan seperti ini siapa yang akan menyadarkan dia?.  
Rumah keluarga Kim terasa sangat sepi, eoma dan appa pergi sedangkan Eli belum kembali hanya menyisahkan aku dan AJ-hyung. Ia tengah memasak untuk makan malam kami,

" aghh!"

" hyung! Gwacanayo?"

Aku mendekatinya, ia menunduk sambil memegangi dadanya.

" hikz.."

" hyung?gwacana? waeyo?"

Aj-hyung memegangi dadanya, menekannya kuat-kuat hingga air matanya tidak ingin berhenti membanjiri kedua pipinya.

" aiss, apa yang ia lihat sehingga dadaku segini sakitnya? Aghh! Tao, kau lanjutkan masakkanku..ais.."

Ku anggukan kepalaku setelah membantu duduk dikursi meja. Ku lihat Aj hyung masih saja mengumpat sambil menekan-nekan dadanya dan jangan lupakan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya itu.

Kevin membantu Kriss masuk apartemen, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan orang lain hingga ia tidak mengetahui jika Eli mengikutinya dengan hati terluka. Setelah meyakinkan Sehun tidak berbuat macam-macam Eli langsung mengikuti Kevin dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Kevin membawa Kriss masuk ke dalam apartemen. Eli bahkan tidak memperdulikan umpatan Aj dalam sambungan telepathy nya.  
Kevin merebahkan tubuh Kriss kekasur Kriss, kemudian dengan perlahan ia mencoba membersihkan luka di tubuh Kriss. Kevin tidak memperdulikan sakit yang ia alami atau darah yang masih mengalir di pelipisnya yang ia inginkan hanya merawat Kriss sebelum Kriss bangun dan mengusirnya. Sebenarnya sejak Kevin kembali setelah mengambil air untuk membersihkan luka Kriss. Hanya saja Kriss ingin merindukan memandangi dongsaengnya dari dekat, merasakan sentuhan halus dari dongsaeng kecilnya.

" _gege_ _wo ai n_

Ucap Kevin sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kriss.  
Kriss membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar di tutup, air matanya tidak henti mengalir sambil terus berguman.  
Hingga larut Kriss tidak bisa menutup matanya, tak lama kakinya bergerak membawanya kesebuah kamar bernuansa biru laut dengan foto-foto narsis seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berbaring kelelahan. Perlahan tangan Kriss membelai wajah Kevin, membersihkan luka yang Kevin dapat.

" mianata Kevin-ah..mian.."

Guman Kriss.

KEVIN

Aku terjaga daari tidurku saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamarku terbuka. Perlahan ku dengar langkah kaki mendekati ranjangku hingga aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan halus di pipiku.

" mianata Kevin-ah..mian.."

Tanpa membuka matakupun aku bisa merasakan jika itu Kriss-_ge_. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya hingga tiga bulan ini sikapnya padaku berubah, aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu..Hari dimana mungkin semua berawal, Tao dan chingunya mengajakku bermain dicaffe tempat Kiseopie berkerja awalnya memang sangat menyenangkan kami bercanda namun saat aku selesai dari kamar mandi hatiku sakit.

_" Ya! Eli-ya jangan kau membuat harapan palsu pada Kevinie! Aku yakin kau masih mengharapkan seseorang yang selama ini mati-matian kau cari..aku tidak mau Kevin sakit hati!"_

_" aku mencintainya bahkan menginginkannya tapi mungkin Kevin akan membuatku melupakan orang itu.."_

_" memang..cintaku amat dalam pada orang itu-"_

Dengan berurai air mata aku mengambil tasku dan pulang, di apartemen Kriss-_ge _mencoba menyapa namun tidak ku perdulikan hingga keesokan harinya Kriss-_ge _memukuliku dan entahlah. Ingin aku lari dari sini dan membenci _gege_ namun cahaya matanya membuatku tinggal, matanya saat memukuliku tidak sama saat dia pertama kali melihatku. Pertama melihat tatapan matanya ada ketakutan yang aku rasakan padahal dia hanya menatapku namun kali ini beda justru aku ingin menangis melihatnya, terlihat jelas ia sedang menentang hatinya tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menolongnya bahkan menyentuhnya saja harus menunggu ia tertidur. Selama 3 bulan dia memukuliku tanpa sebab, bahkan aku harus berbohong pada yang lainnya kenapa aku babak belur. Dan saat setelah aku menangis hingga di tengah sadarku di kamar disaat itu Kriss-ge datang ke kamarku dan membersihkan lukaku. Ia juga terisak..

" eugh..appohh.."

Rintihku saat ia mencoba membuka bajuku. Aku masih mencoba tetap tertidur dengan pura-pura meraih bantal.

" hiks..a-ku melukaimu lagi..mianata..mian.."

Bisa ku rasakan sentuhan tangan Kriss-_ge_ , amat pelan hingga aku tidak merasakan apapun kecuali tangnnya.  
' HIKS' sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutku. Ku kendalikan tangisku agar tidak membuatnya pergi, tidak Kriss-_ge _ tidak pergi ia terisak membuat ranjangku bergetar.

" mianata..mian.."

Ingin sekali aku membuka mataku dan memeluknya, mengatakan aku baik-baik saja namun aku terlalu takut ia akan pergi. Ku tarik boneka pigeonku mencoba terlelap lagi.  
Pagi-pagi aku berangkat ke kampus setelah pamit padanya yang hanya menjadi angin lewat,ia bersikap dingin padaku. Sengaja aku berjalan kaki hingga aku mendapati Eli tersenyum dengan motornya, hufft sebenarnya apa yang Eli lakukan membuatku sedikit berharap.

" Bagaimana lukamu? Pulang mengantar Luhan-_ge_ semalam Tao marah-marah tidak jelas, wae?"

Aku menunduk,

" mungkin karna aku membela Kriss-_ge.."_

Eli hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhku menaiki motornya.  
Sampai di Kampus aku melihat Kai sedang bercengkramah dengan Dongho, mungkin sedang menggoda namja bulat itu. Tao hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya mungkin dia masih marah padaku.

" Tao, mian.."

" gwacana.."

Namja cina itu hanya tersenyum kearahku sekilas langsung melihat ke Bangku kosong di hadapannya, ia mendesah sedikit kesal.

" Sehun ijin tidak masuk, ck anak itu!"

" apa karna semalam?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Pembahasan materi telah dimulai dari sejam yang lalu namun aku belum mempunyai minat, hingga aku mengacungkan diri untuk ketoilet sekedar ingin cuci muka. Setelah merasa fresh aku berjalan kembali kekelasku dengan perlahan sambil membenarkan rambutku yang tadi ku acak-acak dengan air.

" aniya Luhan, kembalilah ke Sehun..ia mencintaimu dan kaupun masih mencintainya.."

" ta-pi Kriss! Aku tidak mencintainya lagi..aku mencintaimu dan Sehun..Sehun sudah memiliki orang lain.."

" Kevin?"

Mendengar namaku disebut aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, semula aku hanya ingin lewat saja karna tidak ingin mencampuri urusan _gege_ku tapi mendengar namaku disebut tentu membuatku penasaran. Ku dekatkan tubuhku kearah tiang, aku bersembunyi di tiang besar yang memisahkan kami. Aku melihat Luhan-_ge_ mengangguk sedih. Maksud dengan membawa namaku apa?

"..dia menyukai Kevin, Sehun tidak membutuhkanku..kau yang membutuhkanku.."

" ck, meskipun Kevin jauh dariku aku tau siapa Kevin dan perlu kau ingat aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi di dunia ini kecuali Kevin! Hanya KEVIN.."

Mataku terbelalak, _gege_!

" Wae? Kenapa harus anak baru itu? Wae?!"

Kriss-_ge _melangkah pergi.

" karna hanya dia yang aku butuhkan untuk hidup.."

Begitukah kau mencintaiku _ge?_ Aku melihat Sehun menatap nanar kearah Luhan-_ge _yang masih tertuduk di tempatnya. Sehunpun berbalik menjauhi Luhan, aku tau betapa sakitnya perkataan tadi. Aku mengikuti langkah Kriss-_ge _hingga ia bertemu dengan Tao. Tao menatapnya enggan namun apa yang Kriss-_ge _ lakukan membuatku harus melebarkan mataku selebar-lebarnya, aku tidak percaya bagaimana kini Kriss-_ge_ berlutut di hadapan Tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

" ma-mau ap-pa kau _ge?_"

Tanya Tao gelagapan, aku tau dia shock.

" mianhe dan gomawo.."

Mata panda tao menyipit, sedikit melihat keadaan dia menyeret Kriss -_ge_ keatap tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku mengikutinya tidak ingin Tao menambah luka di tubuh Kriss -_ge_. Tao kini menatap intens kearah Kriss-_ge_ yang masih menunduk.

" apa maksudmu?"

" gomawo karna kau telah memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyiksa dan membuat Kevinku terluka.."

+ next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

Kyungsoo membiarkan suara yang sangatfamiliar di hidupnya itu kembali menghilang, ia tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya karna terlalu takut jika suara itu hanya mimpi belaka. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Kai tengah berada didepannya hingga beberapa centi sebelum bibir Kai bisa menyentuh bibirnya.

"..tidakkah aku sudah gila?—"

Gumannya lirih.

Kyungsoo membiarkan suara yang sangatfamiliar di hidupnya itu kembali menghilang, ia tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya karna terlalu takut jika suara itu hanya mimpi belaka. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Kai tengah berada didepannya hingga beberapa centi sebelum bibir Kai bisa menyentuh bibirnya.

"..tidakkah aku sudah gila?—"

Gumannya lirih.

" bukan hyung yang gila, tapi aku.."

Ucapan lirih Kai membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya saat ia mendapati wajah Kai sudah beberapa centi didepannya.

" kk-kkai?"

" ne,naeyga.."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat bibir Kai menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Tangan kanan Kai menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga namja itu tidak bisa mengelak saat Kai menuntut memperdalam ciumannya. Merasa pasokan udara sudah menipis Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang kini tengah meraup udara banyak-banyak, sebuah lengkungan tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

_" –Kai, Kyungie—dia masih mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu—"_

_" tapi aku tidak mencintainya Kev—"_

_" hhiihi, Kamjongie bukan kau tidak mencintainya hanya kau belum menyadarinya. Eum mungkin saat kau menciumnya kau akan tau rasanya—"_

_" aku pernah menciumnya dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa"_

Kai teringat pembicaraannya bersama Kevin tadi malam. Ia segera berpikir bagaimana perasaannya setelah mencium namja bermarga Cho itu.

_" jantungmu serasa ingin meledak, seperti sebuah sengatan listrik beberapa ribu volt. Terlebih saat kau melihat wajahnya memerah akibat ciumanmu, jika tidak menekan dalam-dalam iblis yang ada di dalam dirimu dia akan 'habis' oleh kelakuanmu.."_

_" jangan katakan hal itu kau rasakan pada Eli!?"_

_" ani, Eli yang mengatakannya padaku, bahkan ia mengatakan jika lama tidak bertemu denganku dia akan mengucapkan namaku dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sama seperti kau yang beberapa minggu ini sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyungsoo, tanpa kau sadari kau mencintai dan membutuhkannya ada di hidupmu Kai—"_

Kyungsoo yang telah menormalkan laju pernafasaannya menatap Kai bingung, sedangkan yang ditatapinya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kkka-i?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkram erat oleh namja berkulit tan tersebut, saat ingin menolak tangan Kai tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menolak atau melepaskan tangannya dari Kai.  
Kyuhyun bingung menatap namja yang menjadi anak sahabatnya menarik tangan anaknya dengan tergesa.

" mau kau bawa kemana anakku, Kamjong?"

" orang tua sepertimu tidak boleh tau!"

" MWO?! YA KAMJONG!"

Kai hanya cekikikan mendengar teriakan murka dari Kyuhyun.  
Desiran ombak terlihat begitu lembut saat air menghantam terumbu karang menciptakan bias warna pelangi membuat takjub seorang namja manis yang duduk di bangku yang berada diatas tebing. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpukau dengan kejadian alam yang ia saksikan hingga ia sedikit melupakan bagaimaana namja di sampingnya membawanya kemari. Beberapa saat ia menoleh pada namja yang kini terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

" sekarang kau ceritakan kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Kai?"

Kai hanya terdiam mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, sepertinya keeberanian yang sempat ia kumpulkan selama dua hari dengan latihan merangkai kata manis yang Kevin ajarkan tidak mempan untuk situasi seperti ini dimana ia dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas menyerah menunggu Kai bicara.

_' pasti karna Kevin..'_

Hingga beberapa waktu Kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"—kevinie hyung-"

_' benarkan..'_

Raut kecewa menghiasi wajah cantik Kyungsoo, segera Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lautan membuat Kai tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

" ada apa dengannya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, memang sakit setelah mendengar Kai mengucapkan alasan ia membawanya ke tempat seperti sekarang adalah karna Kevin.

"—ia mengatakan semua tentang perasaan Eli untuknya padaku.."

_' pantas saja ia terlihat kalut, Kai apa kau tidak bisa melihatku disini?'_

" perasaan-perasaan yang amat dalam dan kesetiaan Eli, dia mengatakannya dengan jelas. Hingga aku menyadari kesalahanku..tentang cintaku.."

" kau menyerah?"

Tanya Kyungsoo parau, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menangis untuk Kai. Melihat Kai hanya menunduk membuatnya beramsumsi jika namja yang masih sangat dicintainya itu terluka dalam karna ia tidak pernah melihat Kai sediam sekarang.

" aku bahkan baru menyadarinya, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah. Yang aku tau alasan aku kesal pada Kriss hyung, alasan aku tidak suka dan marah terhadap namja yang berstatus hyung Kevin hyung adalah karna aku cemburu—"

Air mata Kyungsoo tidak terbendung lagi, hatinya benar-benar sakit kali ini.

" –aku cemburu, tapi cemburu yang berbeda saat aku melihatmu bersama si bulat Dongho atau si Panda Tao.."

" eh?hikz-?"

Mendengar suara isakan Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, ia menatap namja yang kini mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo hingga kedua manic hitamnya beradu dengan kedua manic coklat Kyungsoo, sebuah perasaan kini menyusup hangat kedalam hatinya hingga menjalar perlahan keseluruh tubuhnya.

" hyung mi-mian.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng mencoba tersenyum,

" gwacana, justru aku yang meminta maaf karna menangis huh! Aku seperti yeoja..mian.."

Kai menghentak pundak Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berusaha membalik tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari Kai.

" hyung! Saranghaeyo—jengongmal saranghae.."

" kkai?"

" hyung! Saranghaeyo—jengongmal saranghae.."

Kyungsoo masih belum percaya pada apa yang ia dengar, sedikit ia senang namun ia merasa bahwa yang Kai katakan bukan untuknya.

" Kevin pasti akan senang jika ia mendengar itu darimu..bahwa kau men—"

" hyung! Kau tidak boleh memikirkan namja lain selain aku! Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku seorang! Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku mencintaimu lebih lebih dan lebih!"

Teriak Kai.  
Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan tidak percaya, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin bermimpi namja yang ada dihadapannya ini mengatakan hal yang semalam menjadi mimpinya.

" kau pasti bercanda kan Kai? Kau sedang mengerjaiku atau kau sedang berlatih untuk menembak Kevin, Kai bercandamu tidak lucu—kau mencintai Kevin—"

" Aku tidak bercanda! Aku mencintai Cho Kyungsoo! Aku mencintaimu hyung!"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kai katakan hingga Kai menciumnya. Setelah Kai melepas ciumannya ia terduduk dan menatap Kai tidak percaya,

" hyung—aku memang mencintai Kevin hyung dengan seluruh hatiku namun itu berbeda dengan cintaku padamu—aku mencintaimu sebagai namja yang berhasil membuatku selalu merindukanmu yang tanpa sadar selalu memanggil namamu saat kau tidak ada dihadapan mataku, aku mencintaimu sebagai orang yang ingin ku jadikan pendamping hidupku.."

" ttapi Kevin?—"

" aku mencintainya dan cemburu karnanya hanya jika dia berdekatan dengan Kriss hyung, aku cemburu padanya sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang merasa cemburu saat hyung kesayangannya memperhatikan hyungnya. Berbeda saat kau bersama orang lain, aku merasa ingin marah atau entahlah yang jelas aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain selain aku..saranghaeyo Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam didalam pelukan Kai.  
Xiumin tersenyum memandangi hasil karya Chen, semua hasil lukisan Chen selalu membuatnya tertarik hingga ia menjumpai sebuah kanvas besar yang tertutupi kain putih ia menunjukknya penuh tanya.

" hehe..itu-itu"

Chen gelagapan saat mendapati seorang yang diam-diam ia cintai berada didepan sebuah hasil karyanya yang lupa ia sembunyikan.

" boleh aku melihat ini?"

" anu-itu belum jadi, kapan-kapan saja ne? anu itu—"

Xiumin berdecak kesal.

" katanya kita chingu? Begitu saja tidak boleh, aku kan juga ingin membantu—"

" ti-ti dak usah..jinca!"

" kau menyebalkan!"

Xiumin berjalan keluar gallery lukis yang menjadi gudang lukisan Chen, ia duduk di bangku teras menatap hujan yang membasahi jalanan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas kesal mengingat kejadian di dalam, jujur saja namja bertubuh mungil dengan pipi cubby itu terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan namja yang selama ini menjadi sahabat dan teman special di hatinya itu. Dan ia terlalu kesal saat mendengar dari Kriss jika namja special di hidupnya itu memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, Xiumin merasa lelah dengan perasaannya yang berlebih pada namja jangkung yang hampir memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Kriss. Xiumin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Chen begitu juga dengan Chen yang juga memiliki perasaan tersebut, hingga membuat keduanya merasa canggung . Chen duduk membawakan dua cangkir coklat hangat dan menyodorkan kearah namja berkulit putih susu tersebut.

" Baoxie, kau marah?"

" untuk?"

" kejadian tadi—"

Xiumin mendesah.

" sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Lagian itu pasti untuk orang yang kau cintai itu, huft mungkin moodku sedang dalam taraf tidak bisa dikendalikan.."

_' Baoxie, tidak kah kau melihatku? Melihat aku yang mencintaimu..'_

Chen mengangguk.

" aku berjanji, aku akan menyelesaikan lukisan itu dan akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang selama ini diam-diam aku cintai dengan harapan dia tau maksudku.."

" hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tau maksud mu, aku harap dia menerimamu.."

" yeah, aku harap—meski aku tau dia tidak mencintaiku dan memiliki orang lain di hatinya.."

Keduanya mulai diam dalam keheningan, sudah beberapa bulan sejak keduanya mengetahui perasaan mereka harus segera dihentikan mereka menjadi canggung sama lain.

" oppa! Aku pinjam pensilmu yaa.."

Seorang yeoja manis berumur 7 tahun melenggang masuk kedalam gallery milik Chen hanya mengangguki keinginan dongsaeng kecilnya. Keduanya sudah biasa dengan kehadiran dongsaeng Chen itu, hingga kadang ia tidak di perdulikan jika meminjam apapun di sana.

" –kau masih marahan dengan mamamu?"

" hah! Ne, aku masih marah dengan papa dan mama keduanya sangat menyebalkan!"

" kejadian itu sudah lalu, lagi pula SuHo sudah pulih.."

Xiumin mengangguk dan mendesah.

" molla, aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali apa lagi mama sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun jadi ya aku membiarkannya saja.."

" Bao oppa! Bao oppa!"

Teriakan melengking dari dalam gallery membuat Chen dan Xiumin memandang pintu dan tidak berapa lama Jindae muncul diambang pintu lalu menarik Xiumin masuk.

" yaa—ada apa Jindae?"

" itu oppa! Ittu—"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Jindae, mata bulat Xiumin terbelalak saat mendapati sebuah lukisan besar bergambar dirinya dan Chen memiliki sayap seprti sedang terbang, kedua tangan mereka bertautan dengan senyum merekah di kedua bibir mereka dan jangan lupa tatapan yang tergambar di mata keduanya. Xiumin memang bukan pengamat atau ahli seni namun ia cukup tau bagaimana susahnya menggambar hal seperti itu.

" ada a—MWO?!"

Chen yang masuk paling belakangan menatap kaget lukisannya yang kini terbuka dengan sempurna, tidak hanya itu ia mendapati Xiumin tengah memandang lukisan itu.

" Jindae, bisa oppa minta tolong untuk pergi?"

Jindae hanya mengangguk.  
Dua namja itu terus terdiam hingga Chen berinisiatif mendekati Xiumin dan menghadapkan namja cubby itu menghadapnya. Xiumin masih berputar dengan pikirannya sendiri dan hanya mengikuti apa yang Chen lakukan pada tubuhnya.

" orang yang diam-diam aku cintai, orang yang selalu mengisi setiap sudut hatiku, orang yang selalu hadir dalam setiap hari dan mimpiku, orang yang selalu dan selalu hadir dalam setiap detik pikiranku adalah kau.."

" Chen—"

Chen tersenyum mencoba menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

" mendengar kau memiliki seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu membuatku sakit, membuatku berusaha untuk mengikis perasaan istimewaku padamu. Akupun berusaha untuk tidak lagi bergantung padamu, aku tidak mau jika saat kau bersama orang itu aku merasakan kehilangan setidaknya jikapun iya aku sudah bersiap untuk kehilangan hadirmu, meski sulit namun demi kebahagiaanmu aku akan berusaha, Baoxie mianhe..mianhe telah mencintaimu.."

Xiumin memberanikan menatap namja didepannya, tidak ada kebohongan di mata hazel Chen yang ada adalah ketulusan. Air mata tidak terbendung kala Xiumin mengngat bagaimana ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkan kontak dengan namja di hadapannya karna mendengar namja itu memiliki orang yang ia cintai, bagaimana Xiumin berusaha tidak menghiraukan namja itu.  
Xiumin memeluk Chen dan terisak di dada bidangnya, meski bingung dengan kelakuan namja yang dicintainya namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengusap punggung Xiumin yang bergetar akibat tangisannya.

" baka! Ppabo! Stupid!"

" ne, aku memang bodoh! Tapi aku beruntung mencintai sahabatku sendiri..padahal aku tau kau mencintai orang lain..mianhe Baoxie ak—eumpp"

Chen mengedipkan matanya perlahan saat menyadari Xiumin menciumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Xiumin melepaskan ciumannya dan menunduk.

" orang itu—kau Kim Jong Dae.."

Ucap Xiumin pelan.  
Suho tersenyum membiarkan Lay menyandar dibahunya.

" tidakkah aku keterlaluan?"

" aniya Myunie, kau berpikir sangat dewasa..jika aku dalam posisimu mungkin saja aku akan mengusir Minho hyung atau bahkan sangat membenci namja itu dan eomannya, tapi kau? Kau membiarkan dia bercerita, membiarkan dia menyampaikan perasaan maaf pada mommy dan yang paling membuatku kagum kau memaafkan mereka.."

Ucap Lay sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Minho hyung dan eomanya tidak bersalah dan mereka tidak tau apa-apa, mungkin kesalahan itu hanya terjadi padaku yang tiba-tiba ada dalam rahim mommy.."

" YA! Kim SUHO! Sudah ku katakan kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu!"

Melihat dan mendengar Lay kesal dengan ucapannya Suho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut namja di sampingnya.

"—tapi aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Wo ai ni Zhang Yi Xhing.."

" wo ai ni Myunie.."

Kibum menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan senyum, ia menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan tersenyum.

_' Biarlah ini terjadi—semuanya sudah berlalu dan yang paling aku syukuri aku tidak menyia-nyiakan anak yang Tuhan berikan padaku..'_

" mau jalan-jalan?"

" kajja! Aku akan mengajak mommy.."

" hey, ada saatnya kita jalan-jalan tanpa orang tua hehe.."

" KIM SU HO!?"

Suho hanya tersenyum menggandeng Lay pergi setelah pamit pada Kibum. Suasana mall sangat ramai dengan nuansa merah muda mengingat seminggu lagi adalah hari valentain dan banyak pasangan yang sedang berburu hadiah untuk pasangannya. Suho tersenyum melihat Lay sama sekali tidak tertarik pada benda-benda atau perayaan tersebut.

" kau mau ku belikan apa?"

" buat apa?"

" sebentar lagi hari dimana orang-orang bilang adalah hari kasih sayang.."

Lay tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari namjachingunya.

" terus? Myunie chagy, tidak ada hari seperti itu..karna setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang, hanya mereka saja yang berlebihan merayakannya..padahal itu tidak perlu dan perlu kau ingat aku bukan yeoja!"

Suho tersenyum mendapat jawaban meyakinkan dari namjachingunya itu.

" eum kamu tunggu disini ne? aku akan segera kembali.."

" mau kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Suho, Lay duduk menikmati coffelate yang ia pesan.  
Jam di tangan Lay menunjukkan bahwa ia telah dibiarkan menunggu sendirian di sebuah caffe selama 15 menit. Lay mendesah..

" menunggu selama 15 menit saja membuatku mati bosan apalagi aku harus menunggu selama beberapa tahun? Benar-benar butuh kesabaran.."

_' aku beruntung Suho tidak meninggalkanku, tidak menyerah padaku..aku teralu bodoh untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukai namja yang mengejar-ngejarku secara terus menerus..jauh sebelum aku menyukai Aj..'_

Seseorang datang dengan nafas memburu duduk di depan Lay bahkan dengan PDnya ia meminum juice yang Lay pesan untuk menunggu.

" hosh! Hosh! Syukurlah kau masih menungguku..hosh..hosh.."

" aku akan menunggumu seberapa lama kau pergi.."

Ucap Lay sambil menyeka keringat di kening Suho yang membuat namja di hadapannya tersenyum di sela bernafasnya. Lay pun memesankan minuman kesukaan Suho.  
Keduanya mengobrol ringan sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Suasana malam terasa sangat menyenangkan, keduanya tertawa bersama hingga Suho mengantar Lay kerumahnya.

" Lay.."

Lay yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati Suho berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendapati cengiran khas Suho.

" apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu?"

" he-em..nih.."

Suho mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Lay sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambang di udara dengan kepalan. Setelah mendapati tangan Lay berada di bawah tangannya ia melepaskan kepalan tangannya hingga sebuah benda jatuh di tangan putih Lay.

" milikmu.."

" eh?"

Lay menatap sebuah cincin putih di tangannya dan menoleh pada Suho.

" ini bukan milikku.."

" sekarang menjadi milikmu..itu untukmu"

Suho memasangkan cincin itu di sela jari manis Lay, membuat namja cantik itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

" meski ini tidak begitu mahal namun cukup untuk memberi tanda jika Zhang Yi Xhing adalah milik Kim Jong Myun hehe.."

" Myunie..gomawo..gomawo.."

Donghae menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Hyukie menatap senang pada namja di hadapanya.

" uri kiseopie sudah dewasa eoh? Hemm..eoma merestui hubunganmu dengan Dongie.."

" tapi eoma, appa?"

Hyukie menoleh pada Donghae, ia sebenarnya tau apa yang sedang membuat suaminya diam. Sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang membuat semua orang tua bingung terlebih pernikahan anaknya bukanlah pernikahan yang lazim di lakukan di manappun.

" bisakah kalian menunggu?"

Tanya Donghae persisnya ia tujukan pada Dongho yang sedari tadi terdiam.

" tentu saja kami akan menunggu appa! Aku masih ingin bekerja untuk masa depan kami! Kami hanya ingin meminta ijin saja.."

" iya appa, aku saja masih ingin jadi professor terkenal hehe aku ingin seperti appa dan aku tidak mau jadi tanggungan Kiseopie hyung.."

Donghae ahirnya menyerah dan mengangguk.

" baiklah, aku harap kalian tau yang terbaik.."

Kiseop dan Dongho langsung berpelukan dan tersenyum senang.  
Setelah pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuanya kini Kiseop mengantarkan DOngho kerumahnya.

" Dongie-ya.."

" ne?"

" gomawo—"

" untuk apa hyung?"

" untuk ada di dunia ini bersamaku.."

Kedua pipi Dongho bersemu merah, ia menunduk dan mengangguk sambil berjalan kedalam rumah. Secara penuh Dongho memang tidak mengerti apa cinta sebenarnya namun ia merasakan bagaimana perasaannya yang melayang saat Kiseop menggoda ataupun memujinya membuat namja imut itu mengakui cintanya.

_' Kiseopie hyung, aku akan menyakinkan hatiku jika kau memang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik..'_

Kriss PoV

Lukaku semakin membaik, tubuhku pun kini sudah mulai membaik dan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama hampir 1 bulan membuat hidupku berasa hitam dan putih.  
Satu bulan, dan hanya—tidakkah pikiranku berjalan menerawang baagaimana dulu mommy dan Kevin menjalani hari-harinya di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa aku memikirkan bagaimana mereka tetap bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu? Ku usap rambut Kevin yang kini tertidur di sampingku, ya tadi pagi aku sudah di ijinkan pulang ke apartemen meski harus dengan syarat macam-macam dari dokter. Kevin tertidur begitu pulas menunjukkan bagaimana ia sangat kelelahan. Ku lihat jam di sudut ruangan, tepat menunjukkan pukul 02.00 KST pantas saja aku merasa badanku tidak enak, aku tertidur sejak aku pulang dari RS.  
Kevin tersenyum dalam tidurnya ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pigeon yang selalu menemani tidur namja bersuara lembut itu.

" eugghh.. _ge?_"

" aku membangunkanmu?"

Kevin menggeleng, kemudian membenarkan posisi tidurnya menghadapku.

" waeyo _ge_? Appoh?"

Tangan halus Kevin meraba bagian lukaku yang saat ini masih di perban, aku menggeleng.

" aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana kau dan mommy selama 11 tahun di RS, aku yang hampir satu bulan saja sudah bosan.."

Kevin tersenyum memeluk boneka pigeonnya erat.

" selama mom sadar ia akan menceritakan bagaimana bayangan saat aku dan dia bersama pergi ke taman bermain berbelanja dan mencicipi segala makanan yang ada, kalau tidak ia akan menceritakaan bagaimana ia akan memasak makanan untuk piknik ke sebuah tempat di seoul aku, mommy, hyung dan daddy..kadang ia juga menceritakan jika aku dan hyung bertemu pasti hyung akan menjagaku dari anak-anak nakal yang sering berkeliaran di RS, bagaimana hyung dan aku berkelahi karna berebut oleh-oleh dari daddy sepulang kerja, bagaimana aku dan hyung akan bertengkar jika kita memiliki seorang yang sama untuk dicintai, bagaimana kita akan sama-sama mengalah—"

Ku lihat wajah Kevin mulai memerah, dan lihatlah bagaimana liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya. Kevin berusaha tersenyum sambil tetap menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"—setidak nya cerita-cerita itu yang aku percayai, yang membuat mommy bertahan dan berusaha untuk sembuh, harapan untuk bisa melakukan semua itu. Fantasi-fantasi yang membuatku bertahan dan selalu berdoa agar mommy bisa menjalani semua itu..a—ku—a—"

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya, sedikit menyingkirkan boneka besar milik Kevin ahirnya aku memeluknya.

" mianata.."

Begitu terasa bagaimana kesakitan yang selama ini ada di dalam tubuh Kevin, aku baru menyadarinya saat ini, saat aku sudah terlalu jauh menyakitinya. Yang ku harapkan aku tidak lagi membuatnya merasakan yang namanya sakit, yang ku harapkan aku bisa menjaganya agar tidak menangis sedih karna ku atau karna orang lain, yang ku harap ia tetap di pelukanku hingga aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya.

" _ge, _jangan tinggalkan aku—"

" tidak aka nada yang meninggalkanmu, _gege_ akan selalu membawamu pergi bersamaku..itupun jika si Eli mengijinkanmu ikut bersama _gege_.."

"MWO? ELI?"

Kevin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku kaget, ku lihat ia begitu polos.

" ne, Eli. Bukankah kalian sudah bersama? Tidaklah baik jika mengambil keputusan sepihak hehe..ah, sudahlah yang penting gege tidak akan kemana-mana.."

Dongsaeng manisku tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.  
Suara mesin penerima tamu apartemen membuatku mengerjapkan mata, ku lihat masih jam 6 pagi.  
' _siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta?'  
_Ku buka pintu apartemenku dan mendapati dua orang sedang saling membuang muka, seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian kantor yang casual terlihat begitu elegan dengan beberapa buah map di tangannya. Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah seorang namja dengan pawakan kekar dengan pakaian casual dan jangan lupakan mantel hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
Keduanya menoleh,

" bisa bertemu dengan Wu Yi Fan-ssi?"

Ucap keduanya, keduanya Nampak begitu kaget saat menyadari mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berbarengan.

" ne, saya sendiri.."

" mwo?"

Lagi-lagi keduanya tampak kaget.  
Ku anggukan kepalaku pada dua orang yang telah mengganggu tidur ku, setelah membuatkan minuman yang ku bisa aku duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya.

" jadi Krissie?"

" ne, ajumma. Aku Wu Yi Fan, dan ada apa kalian kemari?"

Yeoja cantik yang ku ketahui mommy dari Suho itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal begitu juga dengan namja—_er bukankah aku sudah pernah melihat namja bernama Choi Siwon ini? AH! Acara reunian yang berujung kecelakaan Suho_?—Ku edarkan pandanganku pada mereka menunggu apa yang mereka bawa sehingga bersamaan datang ke apartemenku pagi-pagi.

" aku ingin memberikan laporan tentang keadaan perusahaan di salah satu distrik selatan di Canada, aku menemukan banyak kecurangan yang membuat perusahan tersebut mengalami kemrosotan dan terancam bangkrut..ini—aku telah meneliti laporan dari bawahanku..sepertinya terdapat penggelapan dana dari salah satu dewan direksi.."

Kibum-ssi, begitu ku memanggil mommy dari Suho. Bukan karna aku kurang ajar tapi melihat ia memakai pakaian professional dan bersikap formal padaku jangan lupakan ia adalah sekretaris direksi perusahaanku yang di rekrut oleh Selly. Aku mengangguk dan membuka map itu, berderet-deret angka ganjil berkeliaran di mataku menyambut hari pagiku.

"—tidak berbeda dengan hal yang aku bawa, wakil direktur Jang sepertinya menggelapkan dana yang begitu besar sehingga persediaan dan produksi produk terbaru menjadi terhambat dan yang lebih parah adalah adanya pemotongan gaji karyawan bagian produksi serta beberapa sie, Selly-ssi kawatir akan jalannya perusahaan sehingga menyuruh ku untuk menyelidikinya secara diam-diam hingga aku menemukan beberapa bukti. Selama laporan yang diberikan pada Selly-ssi semua terlihat baik-baik saja namun pada kenyataannya banyak pasokan bahan baku produksi yang kita beli raib dan banyak tuntutan dari karyawan dan beberapa bagian pemegang saham yang meminta uang mereka kembali karna saham kita turun disebabkan tidak ada penjualan.."

Siwon-ssi memberikan beberapa map yang dapat ku lihat perbedaan angka yang ada di dalamnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

" Wu Fan-ssi/Kriss-ssi kembalilah ke Canada.."

Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

" –ini bukan hal mudah untuk kami tangani sendiri, kami butuh bantuan anda.."

" Selly-ssi sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, dia menyuruhku untuk menemui anda yang merupakan pemilik dari perusahan, dia percaya anda akan menyelesaikan masalah ini..buatlah perintah dan keputusan yang bijak "

Ucapan yang begitu formal ku dengar dari Kibum-ssi. Ku pijat pelipisku, merasa sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Lama aku terdiam hingga sebuah pikiran terlintas di otakku.

" Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ssi. Untuk sementara ini bisakah kalian mengatasi masalah di perusahaan distrik selatan? Paling tidak kalian redam isu kebangkrutan perusahaan dan sekaligus mencari sumber penggelapan dana? Aku akan memesankan tiket untuk kalian berdua sekarang juga jika mau-"

" Wu Fan-ssi/ Kriss-ssi tapi—?"

" hei , disini aku masih menjadi pelajar sebuah universitas, aku tidak mau reputasiku buruk karna mendadak pergi..aku akan mengurus kepindahanku mungkin dalam beberapa hari aku akan menyusul kalian.."

Wajah keduanya mencerah setelah tadi terlihat begitu tegang.

" Baik!"

Setelah memesankan tiket untuk keduanya, keduanya pamit.  
Ku pandangi beberapa map di hadapanku. Terbayang jika daddy ada di hadapanku sedang meneliti dan mengamati detail dari laporan yang ada, aku ingat bagaimana daddy selalu mengacuhkanku dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kantor bahkan tidak jarang aku melihatnya melewatkan waktu makannya.

_' dad, apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat seperti ini? '_

Perusahaan Purple Wu, adalah sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi kain. Purple Wu merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang terbesar yang menguasai pangsa pasar kain di seluruh dunia, berakar pada perusahaan kecil penghasil sutra yang Wu Xhang atau daddy dirikan 20 tahun yang lalu di cina hingga menjadi sebuah perusahaan terkemuka yang menyebar keseluruh belantara dunia yang bermarkas di Canada menjadikan Purple Wu sangat menentuhkan keseimbangan ekonomi global terutama di pangsa pasar di amerika dimana sumber ekonomi global bermula. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan yang dengan hati-hati daddy dirikan kini berada di ambang kehancuran. Secara menyeluruh Purple Wu memiliki 3 cabang di Canada( distrik utara, selatan dan utara ) dan pusat dari kegiatan di masing-masing cabang berada di distrik selatan distrik yang tadi Siwon-ssi dan Kibum-ssi laporkan mengalami penggelapan dana, aku pernah mendengar dari daddy saat ia dan Selly sedang berdebat tentang bagaimana keadaan jika distrik selatan terjadi keganjilan maka semuanya akan musnah.  
Kepalaku pusing memikirkan bagaimana menjalani ini semua, untuk ke Canada bukanlah hal yang bisa di lakukan dengan mudah karna aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa bermain-main disana. Aku tidak berfikir untuk meninggalkan Kevin disini namun saat melihat ia sudah memiliki kebahagiaannya di sini mana mungkin aku tega memisahkannya. Deretan angka dan Kevin melayang-layang di kepalaku membuatku sedikit pusing.

" _gege_, kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku kan?"

Suara lembut Kevin terdengar begitu mengagetkanku.

" Kev—"

Kevin memelukku erat, sedikit aku mendengar ia terisak.

" aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _gege_! Kevin ikut _ge_!"

" Kevin—kau ingat yang ku katakan semalam?"

" kalau begitu—"

Kevin mengambil phonsel putih miliknya dan sepertinya menelfon seseorang.

_" yeoboseo..cha—"_

" kita putus Eli!"

"_ hemm? MWO? Apa mak—tuttut—tuttt"_

Suara putusan line telephone membuatku kaget, Kevin kembali berdiri di hadapanku, ia menunduk dan masih ku lihat ia menangis.

" aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan namja itu, jadi aku bisa bebas ikut _gege—"_

" Kev—bukan seperti itu maksud _gege_.."

" aku tetap akan ikut _gege!_!"

Kevin berlari memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Mungkin membiarkan dia tenang adalah hal yang baik, ku langkahkan kakiku pergi.  
Setelah membuat sarapan dan siap berangkat kekampus aku berdiri di depan kamar Kevin.

" Kevinie, kajja kita sarapan! _Gege_ sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu.."

" AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN SEBELUM GEGE MENGIJINKANKU IKUT GEGE!"

Baru kali ini Kevin memaksakan sesuatu dan marah padaku karna keinginannya tidak segera ku turuti, sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan 'iya kau boleh ikut' bahkan jika mungkin aku akan memaksanya ikut denganku namun Kevin memiliki kehidupan lain, ia memiliki seseorang yang amat mencintainya dan aku yakin dia tidak akan melepaskan Kevin. Dan aku tau jika Kevin amat mencintai namja bermarga Kim tersebut.  
Ku amati seluruh sudut kampus, dimana sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkannya. Kenangan manis berasama chingu baru dan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini jarang ku lihat-Huang Zi Tao.

Kibum dan Siwon duduk bersama di sebuah caffe, keduanya terdiam begitu lama hingga minuman yang mereka pesan datang.

" Bummie, mianhe.."

" sudahlah oppa, aku sudah melupakannya..dan aku sudah tau semuanya.."

Siwon yang mendengar yeoja cantik dihadapannya memanggilnya oppa tersenyum. Ia tau jika yeoja yang selalu ia cintai itu telah benar-benar memaafkannya. Tidak berhubungan dengan yeoja itu selama hampir 20 tahun tidak membuatnya lupa kebiasaan seorang Kim Ki Bum.

_"—appaku memang menyayangi eoma dan memperlakukannya dengan baik namun rasa sayangnya bukan cinta, berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang ia miliki pada anda..appaku sangat mencintaimu, aku mengetahuinya dari sahabat baiknya. Ia sangat menyesal karna harus membuat anda mnggugurkan buah cinta kalian, bahkan dia sempat frustasi saat anda mengatakan telah menggugurkannya..ia memang memaksa anda namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin agar anak itu tetap hidup dan tetap ada di tengah-tengah kalian. Sebenarnya ia seorang namja yang baik, hanya saja ia harus mejadi pecundang saat kedua orang tuanya mengancam akan merusak karir anda dan mungkin akan merusak kebahagian anda—"_

Kata-kata Minho masih teringat jelas di pikiran Kibum.  
Siwon yang tadinya tersenyum kini terlihat sedih membuat Kibum mau tidak mau memperhatikan namja didepannya.

" gwacana?"

" mianata, a—ku orang yang amat jahat –mmi-an—"

Entah mengapa Siwon menangis, saat Kibum menyentuh lengannya.

_" –appaku sangat tersiksa dengan rasa bersalahnya, terlebih saat mendengar anda menghentikan karir anda sebagai artis dan menghilang. Ia marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan jika hancurnya karir anda adalah karnanya, ia terus mencari anda hingga ia lelah—"_

Tangan halus Kibum berusaha merengkuh Siwon hingga ia memeluk namja yang masih ia cintai. Keduanya menangis dalam diam hingga phonsel Kibum bordering Siwon melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

" yeoboseo—"

" _kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anakmu yang tampan ini mom?"_

" hikz—mommy tidak memiliki waktu banyak chagy, 1 jam lagi mommy harus berangkat. Lagi pula kau sudah ada Lay, mommy akan secepatnya kembali ara!?"

" _hahaha ya sudahlah, aku juga ada kuliah sampai sore mian tidak bisa mengantarmu.."_

Kibum terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya.  
Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum mengobrol bersama seorang di line telephone.

" gwacana, baik-baik dirumah ne?"

" _berarti aku boleh mengajak Lay menginap mom!"_

" boleh saja, asal kau mendapat ijin dari Jongwoon oppa.."

Kibum terkekeh mendengar desahan frustasi Suho yang terdengar jelas, Kibum sangat tau bagaimana Suho tidak berani berkutik dihadapan namja bermarga Kim yang menjadi oppanya.

_" mom – kau bisa menelphonenya ayolaah—Jongwoon ajussi tidak ada bedanya dengan Chullie ajumma atau Kangin ajussi mereka sama-sama menyeramkan.."_

" hem, baiklah tapi ingat jangan macam-macam dengan Lay! Mommy bisa sekali-kali pulang!"

" _jincca?! Yey! Ya sudah mom! Aku harus jadi anak baik dulu untuk merayu Lay babay, hati-hati dan jangan lupa kalau sudah sampai hubungi aku!"_

" ne.."

Siwon meminum coffelate yang ia pesan membiarkan Kibum sibuk dengan phonselnya yang sepertinya sedang menghubungi seseorang yang ia tau.

" kau terlihat jauh lebih bahagia sekarang, aku senang.."

" gomawo oppa.."

Keduanya kembali kedalam oblrolan tentang perusahaan dan terlihat begitu relax.  
Luhan duduk di samping Kriss yang sedang termenung memandang lapangan yang sedang digunakan oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang melepas penat setelah materi kuliah.

" waeyo?"

" aniya—"

" kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kriss, apa ada hubungannya dengan Kevin?"

" mo—"

" KRISSS!"

Teriakan Eli mengintrupsi ucapannya, Kriss menoleh pada namja yang tengah berlari mendekatinya disusul beberapa namja lain di belakangnya.

" Kriss! Apa yang membuat Kevin memutuskanku! Katakan padaku!"

" Eli, tenang dulu!biar—"

" bagaimana bisa tenang! Huang Zi Tao!? Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya di telephone seseorang yang amat kau cintai lalu mengatakan putus dan menutup telephone tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi?!—"

Lagi-lagi Tao harus menghela nafas.

" mianata, sepertinya Kevin salah menerima ucapanku.."

" wae?"

Kriss terdiam.

" Kriss! Kau di panggil Park Songsaenim! Katanya penting!"

Teriakan Xiumin membuat Kriss berdiri dan meninggalkan Eli yang tidak puas dengan apa yang ia dapat dari Kriss. Eli Nampak frustasi saat mendapati phonsel Kevin tidak aktif.  
Kriss mengangguki semua pertanyaan dari Leeteuk dengan seksama, ia tahu jika yeoja yang menjadi bibi nya itu tau tentang keadaan perusahaannya.

" aku harap kau bisa kembali secepatnya Wu Fan—"

" bagaimana tentang Kevin bibi?"

" eum, kau bicarakan lagi dengannya biarkan dia tenang. Jikapun ia memilih tetap ikut bersamamu dia telah memilih jalannya dan aku yakin Kyungjae akan bisa menerima keputusan dari orang yang dicintainya.."

" tapi aku memisahkan mereka aku takut…"

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kriss dengan senyum lembut.

" ini ujian cinta mereka, hanya saja Tuhan memberikannya pada saat seperti ini..berkas-berkasmu akan siap dua hari lagi kau bisa menunggukan?"

Kriss mengangguk.

" aku sangat ingin membantu kalian berdua namun Canada bukanlah ranah jalanku sebagai seorang songsaenim..yang bisa ku lakukan adalah berdoa untuk kalian.."

Namja panda itu terus berdiri di depan pintu hingga pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja dengan rambut hitam legam.  
Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Kriss dan Tao, mengacak anak rambut kedua namja yang kini duduk terdiam di atas atap. Tao memperhatikan garis wajah namja yang mengajaknya duduk di atap dan kini tengah memandang lurus kearah langit.

" –jadi _gege_ akan kembali ke Canada?"

" ne—"

" berapa lama?"

" tidak ada batasan waktu Tao, perusahaanku sedang membutuhkanku—mungkin bisa sebulan atau bahkan aku tidak akan kembali kesini.."

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya saat Kriss mengatakan tidak akan kembali. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kelantai.

" alasan Kevin memutuskan Eli apa karna kalian akan ke Canada?"

Kriss mendesah.

" kurang lebih, Kevin salah mengartikan ucapanku yang mengatakan dia memiliki kekasih yang perlu ia pikirkan dan perlu ia mintai pendapat..hem..sepertinya aku harus mengatakan padanya setelah dia tenang.."

" kau memaksanya ikut?"

" ani, aku melepaskan semua keputusan di tangannya—aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bisa memaksakan kehendakku padanya.."

Setelah percakapan dengan Kriss, Tao kembali kekelasnya dan memberi tahu Eli apa yang terjadi membuat namja bertubuh kekar itu terdiam.

" kau harus mengatakan pendapatmu pada Kevinie hyung, aku yakin kau sangat berarti bagi Kevinie hyung dan memutuskanmu adalah hal yang mungkin Kevinie hyung lakukan jika harus memilih kau atau Kriss-_ge_. Kita sama-sama tau jika Kriss-_ge_ adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Kevinie hyung miliki jadi apapun keputusanmu tolong perhatikan hubungan itu…"

Ucapan Kai membuat Eli mengangguk.

_' cepat temui Kevin dan katakan kau mencintainya—'_

Eli berlari meninggalkan kelas.  
Apartemen Kevin dan Kriss terlihat begitu lenggang, Eli langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Kevin.

" Kevin, ini aku.."

" kita sudah putus!"

Teriakan lembut dari Kevin membuat Eli menggeleng.

" itu keputusanmu! Aku belum memutuskanmu! Kajja kita bicara—"

" tidak ada yang perlu di bicaraka Eli, pergilah—aku tidak mau _gege_ melihtmu disini.."

Ucap Kevin saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Eli terus menerobos dan mendorong Kevin hingga Kevin terdorong dikasur biru miliknya. Eli terus menatap setiap inci wajah Kevin bahkan ia memaksa namja manis dihadapannya menatap mata kelam miliknya.

" katakan kau tidak mencintaiku—"

" a-aku—"

" katakan kau ingin meninggalkanku dengan seperti ini—"

" a-aku—"

" tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan seberapa aku mencintai dan menghargaimu?"

Perlahan liquid bening itu mengalir di wajah manis Kevin.

" uljima..biarkan aku mengungkapkan seberapa besar cintaku padamu Kim Sung Hyun!—"

" Kyungie.."

Perlahan Eli mencium bibir Kevin dan terus menuntut namja manis dibawahnya untuk mengimbangi. Tangan Eli terus berusaha membuka piama Kevin dan menyusup meraba seluruh tubuh namja manis bersuara lembut.  
Kriss berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tenang hingga sebuah pesan masuk diphonselnya.

**From : Eli **

**Jangan pulang dulu! Aku akan membuat dongsaengmu mengambil keputusan dengan tenang! Aku akan menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku pada dongsaengmu..**

Kriss hanya mengangguk lirih sambil sesekali membalas pesan dari Eli.

**To : Eli**

**Baiklah, jangan apa-apakan dongsaeng kecilku! Dia masih terlalu polos.. **

Tidak lama Kriss mendapatkan balasan dari Eli.

**From : Eli**

**Tenang saja!"\**

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keluar dari parkiran kampus yangs epertinya padat. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jalan untuk melihat-lihat pengguna jalan lain hingga matanya menemukan seorang namja yang tengah bertengger di samping gerbang kampus.  
Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan Tao membuat namja panda tersebut menatapnya kaget.

" mau menjadi tour gate untukku? Sebelum meninggalkan seoul aku ingin mengelilingi pusat rekreasi di seoul.."

" kau mengajakku _ge?_"

Kriss mengangguk dan mendorong Tao memasuki mobil mewahnya. Tao menatap Kriss seakan ingin protes namun keinginannya untuk protes ia urungkan mengingat Kriss dua hari lagi akan meniggalkan korea.

" kenapa tidak mengajak yang lainnya? Lay-_gege_ dan Luhan _-gege_ punya banyak refrensi dari pada aku.."

" kenapa ya? Eum mungkin aku hanya ingin baby panda yang manis ini menemaniku itu saja—"

Ucap Kriss santai.

_' Baby panda yang manis? Dia mengatakan aku manis?'_

Kriss menoleh saat Tao tidak segera menggunakan sabuk pengamannya, mata Tao kembali shock saat mendapati Kriss mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Tao yang mulai panas dingin.

" ck, benar kata Kevin kau memeng baby panda yang manis-jja! Kita kemana dulu sekarang?"

Ucap Kriss saat sukses membenarkan sabuk pengaman milik Tao.

" gangnam! Aku dengar disana sedang ada festival.."

" ok!"

Berkali-kali Tao dibuat sport jantung saat bersama Kriss, entah itu dengan Kriss yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum hangat. Semua itu membuat rona merah diwajah namja jangkung bermata panda itu tidak pernah lepas. Terahir Kriss membawa mobilnya menyelusuri pantai.

" _ge_ kau akan kembali kan?"

" molla, tidak ada alasan untuk aku kembali..hemm.."

" kau harus kembali! "

" eh?"

Kriss menatap Tao yang kini memegang lengannya. Perlahan ia menepikan mobilnya dan kembali menatap Tao, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika ia merasakan berat meninggalkan seoul karna namja di sampingnya ini. Kriss masih menunggu kata-kata yang akan terucap dari namja bernama Huang Zi Tao, hingga ia mendapati Tao tengah terisak..

" _gege _ harus kembali.."

" baiklah baby panda, _gege _ akan memikirkan alasan untuk kembali..uljima ne?!"

Cahaya pagi telah menyingsing, Eli mengedarkan pandanganya mencari phonsel untuk sekedar melihat waktu. Setelah melihat waktu yang terlihat sudah terlalu siang Eli bangun dengan perlahan berjalan kekamar mandi, masih menggunakan handuk milik Kevin ia berjalan memunguti pakaiannya dan Kevin yang semalam ia lempar sembarangan. Ia membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked namja manis yang masih tertidur.  
Setelah mandi Eli keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kevin telah terbangun dan bergulung menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut membuat Eli tersenyum.

" wajah malu-malumu itu membuatku ingin menyerangmu lagi.."

" andwe! Tubuhku sakit—"

Ciuman hangat Eli mendarat di kening dan bibir Kevin.  
Eli duduk menyamping tubuh Kevin dan menatap namja berambut hitam coklat tersebut.

" sekarang kau tau seberapa besar cintaku padamu bukan? Pergi ke Canada bukanlah alasan tepat untuk memutuskanku sepihak, aku akan mendukungmu apapapun keputusanmu. Jika kau akan tinggal disini aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu seperti yang Kriss lakukan, jika kau memilih pergi bersama Kriss aku akan mendukungmu. Kriss adalah saudaramu seseorang yang kau miliki didunia ini, seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu dan aku tau bagaimana kau menyayanginya. Berat memang jika hidup tanpa melihatmu disisiku namun aku memilikimu disini—"

Eli meraih tangan Kevin dan meletakkannya didadanya.

" –kau selalu ada di sini, lagi pula aku pasti akan kesana mengunjungimu jika kau lama tidak kembali—aku akan mengunjungimu sebagai seseorang yang akan melamarmu dihadapan naga jelek itu"

Kevin mengangguk.  
Xiumin tersenyum menikmati kencan pertamanya bersama Chen, keduanya berjalan menyelusuri gallery ternama yang dibuka khusus dalam waktu beberapa jam. Chen bahkan tidak ragu untuk menggandeng tangan Xiumin di hadapan umum membuat wajah Xiumin tidak ada hentinya menyemburkan rona merah yang tentu saja membuat Chen senang.

" Baoxie, wo ai ni.."

Bisik Chen saat mereka sedang berdiri menikmati pemandangan sebuah lukisan. Xiumin menunduk malu membuat Chen tersenyum jahil mencium pipi Xiumin.

" Chen, malu ada banyak orang—"

" sstt tidak terlihat kekeke..wo ai ni!"

" wo ai ni, chen.."

Chen tersenyum senang.  
Keduanya berjalan hingga malam Chen mengantarkan Xiumin pulang.

" tidak ingin mampir?"

" aniya, kau ingat bukan jika si Jindae tidak ada pengawasnya? Tadi aku menitipkannya pada tetangga untuk kencan denganmu jadi sepertinya saatnya meminta maaf padanya.."

" kasian Jindae..sampaikan maafku padanya.."

" gwacana..bye! jangan lupa mimpi indah dan mimpi bersamaku ne?!"

Xiumin mengangguk dan melambai setelah sekilas Chen menciumnya.  
Rumah keluarga Han terasa sangat sepi, Xiumin mendesah saat memasuki ruangan yang terlihat sepi tidak berpenghuni. Ia berjalan mendekati tangga menuju kamarnya namun tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chullie dan Hankyung berdiri di depan tangga.

" mama—"

" a—pa ka-lian pasangan gay?"

Tanya Chulie tidak percaya. Hankyung menahan lengan Chullie yang ingin mendekati Xiumin yang berada beberapa meter dari arah keduanya berdiri.

" Apa hubunganmu dan namja itu! Minnie!?"

" ma-"

" kalian hanya hyung dan dongsaengkan?"

Pekik Chullie kalap.  
Yeoja cantik itu langsung mengibaskan tangan suaminya dan menerjang bahu namja berpipi bulat di hadapannya.

" katakan!?"

" kami pacaran—"

'PLAKKK'

" Chullie!"

Hankyung segera menarik Chullie menjauhi anaknya yang kini sedang memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan istrinya.

" Han! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada anak tidak tau diri ini!"

" Chullie tenangkan dirimu.."

Chullie mendorong Hankyung menjauh dan menatap Xiumin yang masih menunduk.

" kau tau apa yang kau katakan hah? Kalian sama-sama namja! Kau ingin membuatku malu eoh?!"

" MAMA! Kau egois!"

" YA! Ini demi kebaikanmu Kim Min Seok!"

" apanya yang demi kebaikaku? Mama selalu memaksaku ini-itu melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan! Memisahkanku dari didiku! Lalu apa lagi yang mama ingin lakukan padaku?! Mama ingin memisahkanku dengan orang yang aku cintai? Mama egois!"

" KAU!"

" CUKUP! Minnie pergilah ke kamarmu!"

" aku pergi! Aku benci mama!"

Xiumin berlari keluar rumahnya.  
Kai tersenyum setelah mengantar Kyungsoo jalan-jalan dengan senang ia menyelusuri jalanan kota seoul untuk kembali kerumahnya dan menceritakan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Eomanya.  
Mata Kai tidak sengaja melihat seorang yang ia kenal sedang terduduk di halte bus.

" Xiumin—apa yang ia lakukan larut malam seperti ini?"

Guman Kai.  
Kai menghentikan mobilnya di hadapan Xiumin.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?"

Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Kai kaget dan langsung turun dari mobil sport miliknya.

" hyung! Apa yang terjadi?!"

" aku bertengkar dengan mama.."

Kai membiarkan Xiumin menyelesaikan tangisnya. Setelah berdebat beberapa waktu keduanya sepakat pulang dan Kai memaksa Xiumin bermalam di rumahnya.  
Leeteuk memasang wajah seramnya yang terlihat lucu di mata Kai saat membukakan pintu.

" haha eomaaa kau tetap saja tidak bisa mengikuti jejak suamimu itu haha—aww! Appoh—telingaku eoma!"

" kau melanggar janjimu untuk pulang jam 9, Kamjjong!"

" aku memiliki alasan! Jinja!"

Xiumin yang sedari tadi menunduk di belakang Kai langsung bergeser menunjukkan dirinya, ia mengangguk pada Leeteuk yang langsung melemahkan tarikan tangannya pada telinga anaknya.

" mianhe bibi telah membuat Kai pulang larut.."

" Minie? Ah, masuk-masuk!"

Leeteuk meraih lengan Xiumin saat ia mendapati senyum terpaksa pada anak noona Kangin.

" eoma! Xiumin hyung akan menginap..dia akan tidur denganku.."

" emm baiklah, mandi dulu ne? eoma akan menghangatkan makanan—"

" kajja hyung!"

Kangin keluar dari ruang Tv mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" apa si Kamjong membuat masalah?"

" ani, sepertinya Chullie bertengkar dengan Xiumin.."

" hah, yeoja itu kapan ia akan dewasa sih? Sepertinya di keluargaku yang bisa aku andalkan hanya si kura-kura itu—"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendapati suaminya menyebut hyungnya dengan sebutan kura-kura. Leeteuk pun mengakui jika Yesung adalah anggota keluarga Kangin yang paling bisa bersikap dingin atau lebih tepatnya paling bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa menciptakan masalah baru.  
Setelah selesai makan malam Kai dan Xiumin pamit tidur. Seperti biasa Leeteuk selalu berjalan-jalan memasuki kamar anak-anaknya sebelum dirinya tertidur, entah hanya sekedar membenarkan selimut atau jahil mencuri foto manis anak-anaknya. Leeteuk membuka kamar Kai, ia melihat anaknya telah tertidur pulas disisi namja yang masih terduduk bersandar di dinding.

" kau belum tidur, Minnie?"

Xiumin menggeleng.  
Leeteuk duduk sambil mengusap kepala Kai setelah membenarkan posisi tidur anak bungsunya.

" bibi, apa kau tau jika Kai berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?"

" hehe-tentu saja! Jongie tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan apapun dariku, kalau dari Kangin sih mungkin tapi tidak berlaku untukku..waeyo?"

Xiumin memeluk kedua kakinya dan semakin menunduk bersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya.

" kau atau Kangin ajussi tidak marah?"

" haha, lucu juga sih—Kangin memang sempat marah-marah karna kedua anaknya tidak ada yang normal tapi dia juga tau mereka menjadi tidak normal bukan karna mereka ingin yah jadi dia hanya bisa menggerutu saat melihat chingu-chingunya pamer cucu, tapi ia tetap mendukung kedua anaknya"

" Kai dan Taemin hyung beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai orang tua mereka.."

Kini Leeteuk mengusap kepala Xiumin hangat.

" kami juga beruntung memiliki keponakan sepertimu Min Seok..sama seperti Chullie dan Han.."

" aku tidak berpikir sepertimu.."

Xiumin langsung berbaring.

" mama tidak pernah menganggapku ada, ia terlalu sibuk dengan obsesi-obsesinya.."

" Min-ah.."

" eotthokeji bibi? Aku sudah lelah dengan perilaku mama.."

Leeteuk memeluk Xiumin.

" bibi akan membicarakan ini pada kedua orang tuamu.."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk.  
Pagi-pagi Kai sudah membuat masalah dengan Kangin yang menolak membiarkan Kai memakai mobilnya. Suasana rumah Kai membuat Xiumin iri, bagaimana tidak? Kangin dan Kai berkelahi layaknya teman yang berbagi sedangkan Taemin dan Leeteuk seperti chingu untuk berbagi resep makanan.  
Kantin begitu ramai saat Kriss mengatakan akan mentraktir chingu-chingunya untuk pesta perpisahan dirinya dan Kevin yang akan kembali ke Canada.

" kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Canada Kriss?"

Tanya Chen yang kini duduk di samping Xiumin.

" ne, dan sayangnya tidak ada kesempatan untuk lari…"

" Cheeen! Jung songsaenim menyuruhmu ke kantornya! Sepertinya ia sedang marah bersar.."

" MWO? OMONA! Aku lupa!—"

Setelah mencium pipi Xiumin, Chen berlari meninggalkan chingu-chingunya menuju tempat yang Suho tunjukkan. Suasana meriah perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sepi hingga tinggal Kriss dan Xiumin yang masih setia menunggu Chen yang berjanji akan segera kembali.

" kapan kau berangkat?"

" 4 hari lagi, berkas-berkas Kevin akan selesai 4 hari lagi.."

" Kriss—boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

" eh? Eodiga?"

" Canada—"

Kriss menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namja tampan itu mencoba mencari kebenaran yang disembunyikan namja beberpa bulan lebih tua darinya. Tidak ada candaan ataupun tawa, yang ada hanya sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan membuat namja berpipi cubby itu terliat sangat menderita.

" –aku ingin lari Kriss, bukan aku menyerah namun ini semua demi Chen.."

" ada apa dengan hub kalian? Bukannya kalian baik-baik saja?"

Xiumin mengangguk sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng.

" tadi pagi mamaku menyuruhku pergi ke gallery milik Chen, saat aku kesana gallery itu sedang dirusak beberapa orang dan aku tau orang-orang itu suruhan mama. Mama tidak menyetujui hubunganku dan Chen, ia akan menghalalkan segala cara agar aku meninggalkan Chen. Entah itu memaksaku mengikuti keinginannya atau dengan menyiksa Chen..aku aku tidak ingin terjadi..aku mencintai Chen, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya karna aku.."

Kriss terdiam.

" Haaaii sudah lama menunggu! Mianheee Jung Songsaenim terlalu sayang padaku sehingga memberikan ceramah gratisnya hehe..eh Baoxie kenapa kau menangis?"

" hehe..aku kan akan kehilangan tempat mengadu jika ada masalah denganmu tentu saja aku menangis!"

Jawab Xiumin setelah memberi kode pada Kriss untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Chen. Ketiganya kemudian pergi.  
Chen mengajak Xiumin ke apartemennya untuk menunjukkan beberapa hasil kaya barunya.

" –ini adalah lukisan yang amat aku sukai..melihat kekasihku tersenyum ke arahku.."

" kau berlebihan!"

" tidak jika itu untukmu—saranghaeyo.."

" nado, sa—eump"

Xiumin sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman dalam dari Chen seperti biasanya, justru ia membalas ciuman Chen dan mencoba mengimbangi namja yang kini menyusupkan tangannya kepunggungya. Tidak ada perlawanan saat Chen mencoba melepas seluruh pakaian yang Xiumin pakai, keduanya tampak menikmati suasana siang yang melelahkan untuk petama kalinya.  
Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Xiumin masih mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya di dalam bekapan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

" Chen—jika aku pergi apa kau akan mencintai orang lain?"

" ani! Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan tetap mencintaimu..dan yakin kau akan kembali untukku jadi aku tidak akan khawatir.."

Ucap Chen sambil mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin.

" kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

" hei, siapa bilang aku tidak akan merindukan Baoxie ku! Aku akan merindukanmu..meski itu hanya sedetik saja tidak bersamamu..jadi jangan coba-coba lari dariku!"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Phonsel Xiumin bergetar menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk, Chen mengulurkan phonsel berwarna hitam pada namja yang kini sedang menyusup kedalam pelukannya. Xiumin tertegun membaca pesan di phonselnya.

**From : Mama**

**Pulang sekarang atau ancaman mama akan berlaku lagi, mama dan yang lain sudah menunggummu!**

" dari mamamu? Mamamu pasti sangat menyayangimu ne? pulanglah, dia pasti khawatir.."

" Chen, jika ini pertemuan terahir kita—ini adalah kenangan yang terindah dalam hidupku.."

Mata Chen terbelalak. Ia segera bangkit mengikuti Xiumin yang sedang mengenakan pakaiannya.

" waeyo?"

" molla—hanya saja mungkin ini pertemuan terahir kita.."

" Kim Min Seok!"

" –perlu kau ketahui aku sangat mencintaimu"

" YAA! TAN XIUMIN!K—eump"

Xiumin memotong teriakan Chen dengan ciumannya dan tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen namja yang ia cintai.

_' Wo ai ni, Chen..'_

Hankyung menatap Chullie dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia menarik istrinya masuk kedalam kamar dan meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang di perbuat yeoja bermarga Kim itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menjodohkan Minie dengan Suzy ? Jangan main-main Heechul!"

" aku tidak main-main! Aku tidak ingin Minseok menjadi gay! Dan aku tidak ingin orang lain tau itu!"

" kenapa tiba-tiba!? Dan apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan menikahkan mereka 2 hari lagi? Kau gila Heechul! Bagaimana kau tidak meminta persetujuan dari anakmu!? "

" aiss, molla! Minseok pasti akan menerimanya!"

'BLAMM' suara pintu tertutup menganggetkan Hankyung. Ia tau Chullie hanya merasa takut karna anaknya sendiri tidak mengakuinya namun kali ini namja bermarga Tan ini mengakui jika yeoja yang ia cintai bertahun-tahun itu telah keterlaluan. Hankyung turun dan mendapati Xiumin sudah berada di meja yang sama bersama dengan istri dan keluarga dari Suzy, ia kaget melihat anaknya menunjukkan wajah datar dan hanya mengangguki semua perkataan istrinya tentang pernikahan. Setelah keluarga Suzy sepakat dan pergi Xiumin berjalan kekamarnya.

" aku harap kau tidak lari, karna besok kau akan fitting baju dengan calon istrimu.."

Ucapan Chullie hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Xiumin.

" kau keterlaluan Heechul!"

" terserah! Tidak ada yang bisa melawan kehendakku! Termasuk kau dan dia!"

Xiumin menutup kamarnya dengan keras, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai membanjiri pipinya.

" wae? Nega wae?!"

Isak Xiumin. Lama Xiumin terdiam hingga sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.  
Namja Chubby itu mencari-cari benda yang menurutnya sangat menentukan hidupnya setelah menemukannya Xiumin tersenyum lalu duduk di kasurnya.

" _yeoboseo, Baoxie? Kau belum tidur?"_

" he-em.."

" _waeyo hem? Jangan katakan kau memikirkan yang tadi?"_

" ani- aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'Wo ai ni' padamu.."

_" kalau begitu katakan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.."_

" Wo Ai Ni..Chen bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

_" tentu! Ah, ahir-ahir ini aku sedang suka dengan lagu dari Super Junior My All is in You…aku harap kau menyukainya.."_

_ibyeoli oneun geol algo isseodo, geudae ddeonalgga nan sumeul meomchwodo ,nunchi motchaen deut utgo I sseumyeon urireul jinachyeo galkka  
nan moreuneun cheok utgo itjiman gwaenhi jaggu mali manajigo itjiman  
sasil naneun ulgo sipeun maeumbbuingeol geureon nuneuro baraboneun neon_

_ Sarangi ireohge ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo  
I can't live without you, My all is in you  
hoksi naega neonjeo ibyeoleul malhaejugil ,meonjeo neol nohajugil gidarineun geonji  
yejeongwa dalrajin neoui nunbiteun ije deo isang sarangi eobseodo naneun gwaenchana_

_jeomjeom siganeun gago ibe,mareugo neoreul bogo itneun naui nuneun bulanhae  
anjalbujalmothago na seoseongijana geudaega ibyeoleul malhaelggabwa_

_ Sarangi ireohge ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo  
naega eobsido geudaen useulso isseodo  
sarangi imi dahaesseodo  
gyeolguken ibyeolirado jamsiman naege isseojwo_

_ Sarangi ireohge ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo  
Sarangi ireohge ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajikeun naegen neomu ganjeolhan dan han saram beoreul noheulsu eobseo  
I can't live without you, My all is in you  
I can't live without you, My all is in you -You_

_" Baoxie? Kau sudah tidur?"_

Tidak ada jawaban dari line seberang. Chen tersenyum..

" jaljayo uri Baoxie.."

Pagi-pagi Hankyung panic mendapati anaknya tidak menyahut panggilannya, dengan paksa ia mendobrak pintu kamar Xiumin.

" Astaga! Min Seok! Chullie!"

" wae? MWO?"

Chulie terdiam menatap ruang ICU yang tertutup, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Hankyung yang masih panic. Kangin datang dan mendekati Hankyung..

" apa yang terjadi?"

Hankyung hanya menggeleng, ia tidak ingin dongsaeng iparnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya, ia tidak ingin Kangin menyalahkan Chullie karna membuat anak mereka depresi. Tanpa Hankyung memberi tahu Kangin mengetahui apa yang terjadi namun ia berjanji tidak akan ikut terlalu jauh kedalam kehidupan keluarga noonanya.  
Kriss dan Tao menjenguk Xiumin keduanya tampak tidak mengatakan apapun pada namja yang kini masih berusaha melewati masa Kritisnya.  
Donghae masuk mendekati keduanya dan tersenyum.

" bersyukur Han cepat membawanya kemari, Xiumin kehilangan banyak darah.."

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

" dia akan siuman beberapa saat lagi.."

Chullie mengangguk.

" akan bagus, jadi besok dia bisa melaksanakan pernikahannya.."

" Heechul! Apa kau tidak melihat anakmu sekarat karna ulahmu!?"

" ya! Apa-apaan kau Tan Hankyung! Ini rumah sakit! Dan kenapa kau membentakku dihadapan mereka!?"

Hankyung menarik paksa istrinya setelah meminta Kriss dan Tao menemani Xiumin.  
Kriss menepuk pundak Tao saat menyadari Tao menangis dan terisak.

" _ge, _kenapa ada orang tua yang jahat seperti itu?"

" sudahlah, mereka mungkin mengaharapkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.."

" tapi tidak dengan membuat Chen hyung di penjara! Tidak dengan memaksa Xiumin-_ge_ menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.."

Isak Tao.  
Kriss menganggapi perkataan Tao dengan anggukan, ia tau ia tidak bisa berpendapat disini. Ia mendapati Xiumin terbangun dan mengisyaratkan agar Kriss menyuruh Tao meninggalkan keduanya.

" err—Tao,bisa _gege_ minta tolong? _Gege_ haus, bisa belikan beberapa minuman atau buah-buahan?"

" hikzz! Ne—Tao pergi.."

Setelah Tao pergi Xiumin membuka matanya dan menatap mengiba pada Kriss, membuat namja berambut blonde itu menghela nafas.

" baiklah aku akan menolongmu, aku sudah memesankan tiket dan paspor atas namamu..besok kita berangkat jam 8 pagi..dan kebetulan besok tidak ada yang akan mengantarku karna ada ujian.."

" gomawo Kriss.."

Kriss hanya mengangguk.  
Malamnya Xiumin terbangun mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah terlelap ia tersenyum menatap sang papa berusaha memberinya kekuatan.  
Dongho menggerutu sambil menerima telephone berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di pagi-pagi buta.

" Yaa! Kim Jong Dae! Kau berhutang aku coklat karna membangunkan tidurku di pagi-pagi buta!"

_" kekeke—ini satu-satunya waktu dimana mama Xiumin tidak ada disamping anaknya..ku mohon, kau boleh meminta apapun nanti tapi setelah aku mendengar Baoxieku tidak apa-apa"_

" ne! siapkan saja uang yang banyak untukku!"

Dongho menutup phonselnya dan masuk. Ia kaget mendapati Xiumin sedang berdiri mencoba memakai pakaian casual.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau masih sakit!"

" gwacana, aku harus pergi sebelum kedua orang tuaku kembali—aw!"

Xiumin meruntuk kesal pada bekas luka di tangannya. Dongho segera berlari mendekati Xiumin yang oleng, ia membantu Xiumin.

" memangnya hyung mau kemana?"

" bandara, Dongie bisa kau antar aku?"

" ah! Kau mau mengantar Kriss-ge dan Kevinie?"

Tidak ada alasan lain untuk membuat namja imut dihadapan Xiumin menuruti keinginanya kecuali ia mengangguk. Dengan senang dan was-was Dongho mengangguk dan membantu Xiumin ke bandara. Di perjalanan Dongho banyak protes pada Xiumin karna kelakuan namjachingunya yang khawatir pada Xiumin dan mengganggu keindahan minpi Dongho.

"—katakan padanya aku akan selalu mencintainya, dan aku akan selalu baik-baik saja jika ia bahagia—"

" baiklah.."

Xiumin mengulurkan dua buah surat beramplop biru dan pink.

" berikan surat beramplop pink ini pada Chen dan yang biru pada papaku.."

" eh?"

Dongho hanya mematung saat Kriss dan Kevin mendekati mereka.

" pesawat sudah akan take off—"

Suara berat Kriss menginterupsi kebekuan dintara Xiumin dan Dongho. Dongho menatap tidak percaya saat Xiumin mengangguk.

" Dongho-ah, jangan lupa pesan yang ku titipkan padamu.."

" hyung! Kau akan ikut ke Canada?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" aku melakukan ini agar mama tidak mengusik kehidupan Chen, agar Chen tetap bahagia.."

" hikzz—tau seperti itu aku akan memanggil Chen hyung.."

" tidak perlu—ah kami harus segera chek in..baik-baik ne Dongho-ah"

Dongho mengangguk dan sesekali membalas lambaian tangan Kevin yang membantu Xiumin berjalan menuju kedalam gate.  
Kriss menatap datar pada Kevin yang cengengesan saat ia di interogasi petugas bandara.

" oh, baiklah..kami akan menyiapkan paspor dan tiket pesawat baru.."

" gomawo.."

Kevin tersenyum berlindung di belakang Xiumin yang hanya tertawa mendapati kecerobohan dongsaeng kesayangan chingunya. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa? Kevin yang membawa semua paspor dan tiket meninggalkannya di bagasi pesawat sebelum mereka chek in yang ahirnya ketigganya harus menunggu beberapa waktu untuk mengurusnya dan kehilangan penerbangan bersama pesawat yang sudah dijadwalkan membawa mereka meninggalkan korea.

" kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kau ceroboh sekali—"

Gerutu Kriss.  
Suasana rumah sakit terasa begitu panic saat mendapati Xiumin tidak ada di ruangannya, Hankyung menelfon siapa saja yang kira-kira pergi membawa Xiumin. Chullie murka dan menganggap Chen membawa kabur Xiumin dan pergi kerumah Chen namun tidak ada seorangpun di rumah gallery milik Chen.  
Tao berlari mengikuti Lay yang pergi menyusul Chen dan Chingunya. Keduanya berhenti saat melihat segerombolan namja sedang membelakangi mereka.

" katakan padaku! Apa yang kau katakan salah Dongie!?"

" hyung! Aku benar! Xiumin hyung ikut bersama Kriss-_ge_ dan Kevin ke Canada sejak 2 jam lalu!"

" kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?—"

Eli menepuk bahu Chen.

_" Penerbangan ke dua menuju Canada telah selesai, penerbangan selanjutnya akan lepas landas 3 jam kedepan, terima kasih.."_

Suara informan membuat semuanya mengangguk memberikan kekuatan pada Chen. Dongho mengulurkan sebuah surat berwarna pink pada Chen saat itu Hankyung tiba.

" apa yang terjadi?hossh—"

Tanya Kiseop yang berusaha meraup nafas sekuat-kuatnya karna harus berlari menemani Hankyung yang panic mendengar anaknya ikut pergi ke Canada. Dongho langsung memeluk Kiseop yang di hadiahi sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

" aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya kembali demi Chen tapi hyung malah membaliknya jika ia pergi semua demi Chen agar Chulie ajumma tidak menyakiti Chen hyung lagi—"

" Baoxie—"

Chen tertunduk menggenggam amplop yang Dongho berikan. Hankyung menatap amplop biru di tangannya, tulisan tangan Xiumin terlihat jelas seperti tulisan tangan Chullie.  
Aj menepuk pundak Eli untuk memberikan semangat pada hyung biologisnya yang seperti menatap langit saat sebuah pesawat lepas landas. Eli hanya mengangguk menerima tuntunan dari Aj, ia berjalan perlahan mengikuti Aj dan yang lainnya.

_"—Mianhe untuk penerbangan menuju Canada penerbangan ke 3 yang ditunda hingga beberapa lama dikarenakan kecelakaan yang menimpa pesawat menuju Canada penerbangan Ke 1.."_

Semua orang di bandara seakan membeku.  
Mata mereka teralihkan ke sebuah layar Tv yang menunjukkan sebuah ledakan dilangit.

_" –sebuah pesawat penerbangan pertama yang membawa lebih dari 300 orang meledak di atas perairan jepang, korban selamat tidak dapat dipastikan namun mendapati jumlah penumpang yang ada di perkirakan tidak ada yang selamat. Sampai saat ini pihak penerbangan dan bandara sedang mengklarisifikasi kebenaran kejadian tersebut—"_

" KEVIIIIN!"

Aj memeluk Eli erat-erat agar tidak menimbulkan masalah dengan mendatangi pihak penerbangan. Chen terpaku terdiam mendengar informasi-informasi tentang kecelakaan yang terus menerus berulang di telinganya.

" –berikut nama korban jiwa yang di temukan meninggal oleh tim SAAT—"

Kevin Wu

-  
Kris Wu

-

Xiumin Tan

-

_"—korban dapat dipastikan oleh barang-barang yang di temukan sisamping tubuh, chek in di bandara, passport dan tiket—kepada keluarga korban diharapkan untuk memastikan kebenarannya—"_

_+next chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

_"—korban dapat dipastikan oleh barang-barang yang di temukan sisamping tubuh, chek in di bandara, passport dan tiket—kepada keluarga korban diharapkan untuk memastikan kebenarannya—"_

_"—korban dapat dipastikan oleh barang-barang yang di temukan sisamping tubuh, chek in di bandara, passport dan tiket—kepada keluarga korban diharapkan untuk memastikan kebenarannya—"_

Lay menekan tubuh Tao yang oleng, Tao menangis dalam diam. Ingatan Tao teralihkan saat kemarin Kriss mengantarnya pulang setelah menjenguk Xiumin.

_" hey bukannya aku hanya akan kembali ke Canada—atau kau akan kesepian karna tidak ada dongsaengku yang menemanimu berlatih Wushu?"_

Teringat jelas bagaimana Kriss tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut milik Tao saat Tao mengatakan mencintai namja bersuara bass tersebut. Sebuah senyum tulus yang hanya Tao lihat untuk Kevin kini ia dapati untuk dirinya seorang.

_" kau mencintaiku? Sejak kapan? Bukankah aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu?"_

Liguid bening itu terus mengalir membasahi pipi namja panda itu. Semua menangis, tidak hanya Chen , Tao ataupun Eli semuanya merasa kehilangan dan Shock atas berita yang mereka dapatkan.  
Dongho pingsan dipelukan Kiseop yang langsung dibawa pergi, Kiseop takut jika Dongho akan menyalahkan dirinya karna ia terahir yang melihat mereka pergi dan ia pula yang membawa Xiumin menemui Kevin dan Kriss. Semua sepakat membawa Chen pulang dan menemaninya bersama Eli yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak percaya.  
Di rumah Wookie dan Yesung menunggu di luar setelah mendengar berita kecelakaan yang menimpa pesawat yang mereka ketahui membawa orang yang mereka kenal. Saat mendapati beberapa mobil memasuki perkarangan rumahnya Wookie dan Yesung berdiri, Wookie langsung memeluk Eli yang di papah Aj. Wookie tahu betapa hancurnya perasaan namja yang menjadi anak pertamanya itu, dengan hangat ia memeluk Eli yang kemudian terisak memeluknya erat.

" Hyung kau mengantar mereka?"

Tanya Yesung saat mendapati Suho memapah Hankyung yang sedikit pucat. Hankyung menatap Yesung dengan air mata yang berlinang hingga ia tidak sadar memeluk namja yang menjadi dongsaeng iparnya.

" anakkku—anakku ikut dalam kecelakaan itu—dia meninggalkanku Jongwoon! Dia meninggalkan papanya yang bodoh ini—dia meninggalkanku—"

" Mwo?"

Suho mengangguki pertanyaan Yesung sebagai isyarat agar Yesung menahan pertanyaannya, Lay pun menggiring Tao yang sepertinya memilih untuk diam.  
Beberapa lama dua buah mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah Yesung dan seorang yeoja cantik yang kini terlihat acak-acakan masuk masuk keruangan dimana semua orang masih terdiam.

" Mana namja yang membuat anakku meninggalkanku! Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Pekik Chulie memecahkan keheningan.

" Noona! Sudah ku bilang ini murni kecelakaan!"

Susul Kangin yang memegangi lengan Chullie, di belakangnya Leeteuk dan Taemin saling memeluk menyembunyikan isakan mereka di lengan namja berkulit tan yang menjaga keduanya.

" Tapi dia yang membuat Min seok pergi! Demi dia Min Seok melawanku dan karna dia anakku meninggalkanku selama-lama—"

'PLAK' sebuah tamparan menghentikan pekikan yeoja cantik yang kini menatap tidak percaya, kalut, sedih dan takut. Chullie menatap seorang yang selalu memberikannya senyuman meski ia melakukan hal yang salah, memberikannya kata-kata halus untuk meredam kemarahannya dan kini namja itu terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa.

" hentikan, aku mohon hentikan! Jangan memperkeruh suasana—"

Ucap Hankyung pelan.

" Bagaimana mungkin dia—"

" KIM HEECHUL! Perluhkah aku mengatakan keras-keras untuk membuatmu berhenti menyalahkan orang lain?! Min seok meninggalkan kita bukan karna siapa-siapa melainkan karna Aku! Aku sebagai papanya yang tidak bisa melawanmu yang membiarkan dia sendiri untuk menyadarkanmu! Semua salahku! Yang tidak mengingatkanmu bagaimana ia tersiksa! Perluhkah aku menjelaskan semuanya heoh!?"

Ucapan Hankyung langsung membuat Chullie membeku perlahan ia merosot dan terduduk di depan suaminya.

" hiks—semua salahku—hikss Baoxie mianata-mianata—"

Isak Chullie.  
Suasana kamar Eli terkesan gelap, Eli masih terisak di depan pintu kamarnya hingga pagi menyingsing ia tidak berkutik.

" _Aku akan selalu merindukan Eli—"_

Ucapan halus itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga namja pigeon itu.

_" Kyungie bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak kembali? Akankah kau masih menungguku?"_

Eli kembali terisak mengacak rambutnya.

_" Kyungie boleh mencintai orang lain jika aku tidak kembali, asalkan Kyungie bahagia Kevin akan ikut bahagia.."_

Kenangan demi kenangan menghiasi kepala Eli, kenangan saat pertama melihat Kevin hingga saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada namja manis yang sekian lama menjadi mimpi indahnya.  
Ingin Eli berteriak memanggil-manggil Kevin untuk kembali namun semuanya tidak mungkin, tidak akan memungkinkan. Bahkan untuk terahir kalinya Eli tidak bisa menemui Kevin, meski terahir kali untuk melepas kepergiannya.

_" Kyungie tidak boleh bersedih saat aku tidak ada, kalau Kyungie sedih itu berarti Kyungie membuatku menangis..kata Kyungie saat aku menangis karnamu Krissie gege boleh menendangmu dan tidak memperbolehkan Kyungie menemuiku, Krissie gege tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Aku tidak mau Krissie-gege menendang Kyungie dan tidak memperbolehkan kita bertemu, itu akan membuatku sedih—" _

" HYAAAJKKK! SUNG HYUN!"

Teriak Eli.  
Yesung dan Wookie mengangguk membiarkan anak mereka melepas segala kesedihannya. Aj melirik ke bangku sebelah Lay yang biasanya dihuni namja hiperaktif.

" dimana Tao?"

" sepertinya Tao juga ikut terpukul karna kepergian Kevin dan Kriss.."

Yesung mengangguk.

" aku yakin mereka berdua bisa melewati ini semua.."

" Yesung—Kyungie—Tao—"

" mereka butuh waktu menata hati mereka.."

Wookie hanya mengangguk.  
Chen mengendalikan kesedihannya dan berusaha tersenyum mendapati Suho khawatir karenanya.

" gwacana, Baoxie—aku yakin ia tidak ingin aku menangis ataupun terluka, ini takdir iya kan?"

Suho mengangguk.

" ah—bukankah Xiumin menitipkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi pada Dongho? Aku yakin Xiumin sangat mencintaimu sehingga memilih pergi bersama Kriss dan Kevin.."

Chen mengangguk menunjukkan amplop berwarna pink yang ia simpan di jaketnya. Suho menepuk pundaknya mengisaratkan bahwa ia pamit. Perlahan Chen merobek amplop itu dan mendapati sepucuk surat.

**Annyeong Jongie-ah!**

**Kauu merindukanku? Aku juga merindukanmu—sangat! Hehe  
Mian telah membuatmu khawatir, maaf juga untuk mamaku yang telah mengusik  
kehidupanmu. Mian—itu semua salahku yang tidak bisa meyakinkan mama  
Aku pergi hanya sebentar, hanya ingin berlibur di rumah Kriss dan Kevin  
eumm—aku janji tidak akan lama..  
Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa hidup berlama-lama tanpamu dan aku pun tau kau  
pasti akan merindukanku sangaaaaat merindukanku hehehe  
Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkamu namun jika harus memilih melihat  
mama menyakitimu atau aku harus menikah dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tidak ku  
cintai aku tidak mau! Semua berujung pada kita berdua akan sama-sama tersakiti  
terlebih kau—aku tidak ingin mama mengusikmu lebih jauh lagi..  
Aku tau diam-diam mama mengirim bodiguardnya untuk menghancurkan semua karyamu  
mama mengancamku akan melakukannya lagi..jadi aku memilih pergi bersama cintaku  
padamu.. sejujurnya Kriss melarangku untuk meninggalkanmu tanpa kata namun apa yang  
bisa ku lakukan? Saat aku ingin menemuimu mama mengancam akan menghancurkan  
masa depanmu aku tidak mau—kau adalah hidupku Jongie, aku tidak ingin membuat  
hidupmu lebih sulit hingga aku merengek pada Kriss bahkan aku mengancam akan  
bunuh diri lagi hingga dia menyetujuinya..  
Maafkan keegoisanku Jongie—mianata  
Ah kau ingat tentang blog yang kau buat untuk kita saat kita sedang mengerjakan  
tugas Seohyun songsaenim? Kau bilang padaku itu adalah buku diary kita, dimana  
kita bisa mencurahkan apa saja yang kita rasakan..atau kau sudah lupa tentang blog  
itu? Setelah ku lihat sekilas hanya ada tulisanku? Apa kau melupakannya? Menulis  
kenang-kenangan perjalanan hidup kita?  
Aku harap kau bersedia mengisinya lagi, menulis bagaimana hidupmu hingga aku di  
sini tidak akan kesepian dan terlalu merindukanmu..  
Untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin membaca tulisanmu, aku tidak akan membalas atau  
mengisinya dengan catatanku aku takut mama bisa melacakku dari sana..**

**Huh! Terlalu banyak aku menulis tanganku sampai pegal kekeke  
sudah ne? aku tunggu tulisan harianmu-  
Aku mencintaimu Kim Jong Dae**

**Youre love Xiumin ( Baoxie )**

Chen mengusap air matanya dan mencoba menyalahkan komputernya, mengetik beberapa kata.  
Mata Chen tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi hingga air mata itu mengalir dipipinya.

260320XX

Xiu Xiu Baoxie

Ulang tahun ku! Tidak ada yang special, kecuali sebuah kado kecil dari seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku..aku akan menjaganya!

Chen teringat tentang kejadian dimana ia memberikan seekor kelinci sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Xiumin, ingatan Chen melayang saat namja itu tersenyum senang saat menerima hadiah yang ia berikan.  
Mata Chen tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru jika apa yang ia lakukan membuat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai merasa bahagia.

010420XX

Xiu Xiu Baoxie

Dia mati—aku tidak bisa menjaganya..mianhe jeongmal mianhe..

Bagaimana Xiumin menangis sambil membopong seekor kelinci yang tak bernyawa ke gallery tempat Chen beraktifitas kini terlintas di bayangan Chen.  
Namja itu terus membaca pesan-pesan pendek yang Xiumin tuliskan, catatan-catatan kecil berisi kejadian penting yang membuat namja manis itu terus berusaha menjalankan kehidupannya. Curhatan berisikan Chen dan ungkapan kekecewaannya pada Chullie tertulis rapi di dalam bloq yang hanya Chen dan Xiumin yang mengetahuinya.  
Hoon memasuki kamar bercat coklat cream secara perlahan saat mendengar isakan si pemilik kamar, wajah Dongho yang bersimbah air mata sambil terus berguman meminta maaf membuatnya secara perlahan memeluk dan menenangkan sepupunya.

" Kevinie—Xiumin hyung! Kriss-ge! Hajiman! Hajiman! Andwe! Kalian tidak boleh pergi—ani! Ani!—hikz. Pe—sa—wat itu—hikzz—"

" baby Dongie, tenanglah.."

Tidak ada sahutan.  
Kiseop masuk dan mendapati Dongho masih terus terisak dalam tidurnya.

" eotthoke?"

" dia sangat terpukul dan menyalahkan dirinya—"

" baby—Hoon kau tidur saja, aku yang akan menjaga Dongho. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan memanggilmu.."

Hoon mengangguk.

" tolong tenangkan dia ne?!"

Kiseop mengangguk, perlahan Kiseop berbaring di samping Dongho yang masih menangis dalam tidurnya. Tangan Kiseop perlahan meraih pinggang namja manis itu untuk membuat keduanya semakin dekat dan mempermudah ia memeluk Donghonya. Entah karna firasat merasa aman atau apa Dongho langsung membalas memeluk Kiseop seakan tidak ingin melepaskan namja tampan yang berarti untulknya.

" sssttt—tidak ada yang menyalahkan Dongie, Kevin dan Kriss-_ge_ pasti akan pergi meskipun Dongie menangis mencegah mereka. Xiumin hyung juga pasti tidak akan menyalahkan Dongie yang mengantarkannya menemui Kevin dan Kriss-_ge_ karna tanpa ia ikut keduanya ia memang sudah berniat mengahiri hidupnya, Dongie tau? Xiumin hyung dilarikan kerumah sakit karna mencoba memotong jalur darah di tangannya ia merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak kuat untuk melawan mamanya..ia tidak ingin mamanya mengusik kehidupan Chen hyung.."

" hikss—"

Perlahan Dongho mulai tenang hingga nafasnya berjalan teratur.  
Dua bulan semenjak tinggal di Canada Kevin dan Xiumin mulai menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan kuliah dan kegiatan lain yang membuat keduanya selalu bersama-sama karna Kriss tidak bisa menjaga atau menemani keduanya karna masalah perusahaan yang menunggunya untuk segera diselesaikan. Kriss memang selalu tidak memiliki waktu siang sampai malam untuk mereka namun ia akan selalu ada saat sarapan dan makan malam entah bagaimanapun keadaan genting di perusahaannya ia tetap masih overprotekfif pada dongsaengnya.

" Selly kau masak apa?"

" Wu Fan-ssi? Kesukaan Kevin-ssi dan Xiumin-ssi wae? Anda mau meminta aku buatkan yang lain?"

" ani—"

Kriss duduk layaknya kepala keluarga dirumahnya, ia menggeleng saat Xiumin dan Kevin sedang berbincang bagaimana kelanjutan acara kuliah mereka setelah mereka membolos karna Kevin mengeluh sakit perut.

" Xiumin? Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu pucat—"

" gwacana—aiss, entahlah ahir-ahir ini aku tidak nafsu makan bahkan sering mual.."

" sudah kedokter?"

" kemarin sekalian minta obat saat bolos ke UKS.."

Selly berjalan mendekati ketiganya dengan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan, wajah berbinar Xiumin berubah menjadi wajah pucat merasakan gejolak yang ada di dalam perutnya. Xiumin berlari menuju westafel di ikuti Kevin.

" hueekk-hueeekkk"

" hyung? Gwacana?"

Xiumin hanya menggeleng, Selly langsung mendekati Xiumin dan meraba dahi namja cubby itu.

" Selly panggilkan dokter! Sebelum menular pada Kevin—"

" _gege!_"

Kriss hanya mengangkat bahu tidak begitu perduli dengan protesan yang dilayangkan dongsaengnya yang ia tau hanya membawa Xiumin menuju kamarnya. Xiumin tersenyum lemah saat mendapati Kriss khawatir sambil meraba dahinya.

" mianhe merepotkanmu—"

" hei sudahlah, aku sudah menganggapmu hyung sama seperti Kevin menganggapmu jadi jangan sungkan. Terlebih sekarang kau tanggung jawabku karna kau berada di rumahku dan perlu kau ingat menjagamu tetap sehat sama seperti menjaga Kevin karna penyakit ikut-ikutannya ahir-ahir ini kumat "

Xiumin tersenyum.  
Seorang dokter masuk bersama Kevin, setelah mengangguk pada Kriss dokter itu segera memeriksa Xiumin. Mata dokter bertag name 'Jhon. L' itu melebar saat mendapati ada detak aneh di tubuh Xiumin. Perlahan ia menurunkan alat pendengar detak jantungnya ke perut Xiumin.  
Kriss kaget saat tangannya dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Kevin, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kevin seperti oleng.

" Tan—"

" _gege, _aku pusing—"

Ucapan dokter terputus saat mendapati Kevin pingsan di pelukan Kriss

" Kevin!?"

" Kriss baringkan Kevin di sini!"

Kriss mengangguk memindahkan Kevin dan membaringkannya di samping Xiumin.

" dok periksa juga dia, aku khawatir pernyakit keduanya sama—"

Ucap Kriss panic.  
Jhon mulai memeriksa lagi dan benar saja dugaan Kriss jika apa yang keduanya alami tidak jauh berbeda. Namja berkulit pucat layaknya orang eropa itu mengangguk dan menyalami Kriss membuat Kriss bingung. Xiumin dan Selly yang sedang mencoba membangunkan Kevin pun ikut menatapnya bingung.

" mereka berdua mengalami gejala morningsick layaknya para ibu yang tengah hamil muda—"

" MWO?!"

Kriss dan Xiumin saling bertatapan tidak percaya.

" beri mereka vitamin ini, untuk lebih jelasnya anda harus membawa mereka ke dokter kandungan"

" mereka? Berdua?"

Jhon mengangguk dan segera pamit.  
Saat bangun Kevin menemukan pandangan yang lain dari Kriss, pandangan datar yang sudah lama tidak ia temukan, Kevin menoleh pada Xiumin yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala.  
Xiumin berjalan beriringan dengan Kevin keluar dari rumah sakit, keduanya Nampak merasa bersalah pada namja yang berjalan di depan mereka. Xiumin segera melepaskan tangannya dari Kevin saat menyadari tempat sepi untuk mereka berbicara.

" Kriss! Katakan sesuatu! Kau marah pada kami? Kau malu? Atau kau takut ini akan merusak citra perusahaan?"

Pekik Xiumin, beruntung mereka menggunakan bahasa berbeda sehingga orang yang melihat hanya menyimpulkan jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Kriss hanya diam,

" jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, aku—aku akan menggugurkan kandunganku _ge!_"

Ucap Kevin.  
Kriss menatap Kevin marah, Xiumin menghalangi pandangan Kriss yang membuat namja manis di belakangnya merasa ketakutan.

" bukan hanya Kevin, aku—aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

" hah—sudahlah, sekarang otakku benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik! Kajja- aku akan mengantar kalian pulang.."

" ta—"

Deathglare dari Kriss menghentikan protes dari keduanya.  
Suasana meriah yang selalu hadir saat Xiumin dan Kevin bersama kini hilang, Kriss menghentikan mobilnya di depan teras rumahnya.

" turunlah dan ikuti semua yang selly katakan..dan jangan coba-coba membantah!"

Setelah menurunkan Kevin dan Xiumin Kriss menginjak gas dan segera hilang di tikungan pagar rumahnya. Namja blonde itu kini bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan..  
Kibum tersenyum menghampiri Kriss yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, bahkan Kriss tidak menerima panggilan yang masuk ke telephone di sampingnya.

" waeyo Mr. Wu?"

" ah—Kibum-ssi? Gwacana, wae?"

Kibum tersenyum duduk di depan Kriss.

" sepertinya terjadi masalah pribadi yang cukup pelik—kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan beberapa saran setelah kau menceritakannya.."

Kriss mendesah.

" Kevin hamil—"

" Mwo? Bukannya dia namja?"

Kriss mengangguk.

" kau—kau tidak menyukainya? Apa kau berencana membuat bayi itu tidak lahir?"

" YA! Kibum-ssi, bisakah kau berpikir lebih baik?"

" lantas apa yang kau bingungkan? Bukannya kau harus bahagia?"

Kriss terdiam, ia hanya memainkan kursinya maju mundur.  
Yeoja di hadapan Kriss hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kriss yang terbebas di atas meja.

" Kau tau? Perasaan seorang calon eoma sangat sensitive, sebesar apapun perasaan sayang mereka jika menyangkut anak mereka, mereka akan berjuang mati-matian mempertahankannya..aku tidak tau apa itu terjadi pada namja atau tidak yang aku tau dan aku rasakan saat mengandung anakku, yang aku rasakan aku ingin meindunginya dari siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi ia lahir..meskipun itu berarti aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku cintai—kau tau ceritaku bukan?"

Malam telah larut, Kriss berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar Kevin namun tidak menemukan namja manis dongsaengnya. Dengan anggukan lemah Kriss membuka pintu dimana Xiumin menginap dan benar saja dongsaengnya sedang disana dan tengah tertidur memeluk Xiumin. Kriss tersenyum meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang memenuhi tangannya.

" mereka sangat ketakutan, Wu Fan—mereka takut kau akan meninggalkan mereka, marah, jijik bahkan membenci mereka.."

" mereka terlalu polos.."

Sahut Kriss.  
Kriss membenarkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Xiumin dan Kevin.

" Wu Fan—ku mohon mengertilah, mereka sangat menyangi dan menghormatimu..jangan marah—"

" Selly, aku tidak pernah berfikir akan marah, jijik atau membenci dan meninggalkan mereka..aku—aku hanya benci dan marah pada diriku sendiri—benci pada diriku yang memisahkan mereka dengan orang yang mereka cintai—"

Isak Kriss.  
Selly tersenyum mendapati pengakuan dari namja yang selama ini ia asuh seperti putranya sendiri, sebelumnya ia sangat takut jika majikan yang sedari kecil selalu dingin pada semua orang yang berbuat tidak jelas kini menangis mengakui kesalahan yang ia tau bukan salah Kriss.

" –aku jahat Selly,aku egois—aku menjauhkan Kevin dari namja yang mencintainya dengan segenap jiwanya..aku menjauhkan Xiumin hyung dari keluarga dan orang yang paling ia cintai terlebih sekarang? Kau lihat? Aku menjauhkan dua calon aegya dari appanya—a—"

" _gege_/ Kriss—"

Tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Kevin bangun dan memeluk Kriss erat. Keduanya menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk namja yang kini tengah terisak.

" –bukan gege yang melakukan itu! Aku yang pergi dari Eli! Eli bahkan tidak tau tentang anak ini— gege —aku mencintai gege "

" benar Kriss, aku yang memaksa ikut denganmu! Aku yang memilih pergi meninggalkan keluarga dan Chen! Justru aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih padamu yang mengijinkanku ikut, ka-kalau tidak—mama bisa saja menyuruhku menggugurkannya, bisa saja mama membunuh Chen yang telah membuatku hamil..aku tidak ingin itu terjadi—"

Kriss menggeleng membalas pelukan mereka.  
Perlahan Selly mengundurkan dirinya dan tersenyum membiarkan ketiga namja itu mengatakan betapa mereka saling menyayangi dan mengasihi.  
Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah dengan dekorasi penuh dengan bunga mawar putih yang menjadikan symbol kesucian, namja dengan eyeliner sederhana itu tersenyum mendapati seorang namja tinggi tengah tersenyum padanya.

" menunggu lama?"

" sangaaat—dan kau harus siap konsekwensinya Baekkie"

" mianhamnida chagya, tadi aku menunggu Tao tapi ternyata dia malah pergi ke pemakaman bersama Eli.."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" ne, tadi Kyungsoo juga sudah mengatakan kalau dua orang itu akan terlambat..kajja kita ketempat mereka..acara akan di mulai.."

Baekhyun menganggkuk menerima uluran tangan namja tampan dengan jas hitam yang membuatnya tambah terlihat berkarisma.  
Upacara wisuda angkatan Tao telah usai semuanya berkumpul membentuk sebuah reunian, untuk mengingat masa-masa mereka kuliah beberapa tahun lalu. Persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat pesta wisuda angkatan Suho mereka bercerita tentang masa-masa indah yang akan terhenti saat mereka mulai mengingat orang yang pernah ada dalam hidup mereka ( Xiumin, Kriss, Kevin ).

" –hey sudahlah, Baoxieku dan kedua Wu itu adalah kenangan kita tidak usah canggung mengingat mereka—memang aku masih merasakan Baoxieku masih hidup tapi aku sudah merelakannya tenang—"

Ucap Chen dengan senyum yang ia buat setulus mungkin.

" ne, Chenie benar! Aku selalu merasakan Kevin hidup disini bersamaku.."

Tambah Eli sambil menepuk dadanya.

" benar—tidak terasa sudah dua tahun mereka meninggalkan kita.."

Guman Tao, Lay meremas pundak namja panda yang tengah menerawang ke langit.  
Setelah kecanggungan yang melanda ahirnya mereka mencoba mencairkan kembali atmosfir yang ada dalam reunian mereka. Banyak berita yang membuat mereka bahagia, berita tentang pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekyun, berita tentang undangan pernikahan Kiseop dan Dongho ada juga tentang berita bagaimana mereka akan berkerja. Semua larut dalam kehebohan menyimpan masa lalu untuk di kenang dan menjadikan sebuah pegangan untuk perjalanan hidup mendatang.  
Eli terdiam menatap langit di balkon kamarnya.

_' __dadd—ddy—dadd—ddy—'_

Suara-suara seperti yang sering Eli dengarkan semenjak setahun yang lalu membuat Eli tenang, ia tersenyum entah pada siapa namun yang jelas mendengar suara seorang bayi memanggil-manggil membuatnya merasakan damai.

'_suara bayi?—entah mengapa aku senang mendengarnya, mendengar ia memanggil-manggil daddy..seorang bayi yang mungkin berumur 1 tahunan lebih..'_

Eli memejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi, setahun yang lalu saat ia mendengar suara anak kecil itu ia tidak menghiraukan atau menganggap bahwa itu adalah perasaan Aj yang sedang mengalir padanya..suara anak yang mungkin Aj adobsi bersama Hoon. Saat menanyakan apa yang sedang Aj rasakan dan mendapati Aj sedang berbelanja dengan Hoon dan anaknya yang berumur 3 tahunan Eli mulai mengabaikannya, namun sekarang? Namja berambut blonde itu merasa senang karna setelah dua hari tidak mendengar suara tersebut kini ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

_' __dadd—ddy—dadd—ddy—'_

Suara bayi itu terus terdengar di telinga Eli.

'_Kau memanggil daddy mu, nak?'_

Tanya Eli, Eli hanya sekedar memastikan jika suara bayi tersebut bisa terhubung dengannya.

' _dadd—ddy –miilk—milk—milkk—'_

Eli tersenyum.

' _sepertinya kau sangat lucu, pasti kedua orang tuamu akan sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu –nak'_

Tao tersenyum sambil mengamati seorang namja mungil dengan mata hitam kelam yang kini tengah terpejam disampingya. Namja mungil berusia hampir 2 tahun yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya sejak seseorang yang ada di hatinya meninggalkannya tanpa tau dia memiliki buah cinta mereka. Tao tidak menyalahkan Kriss saat namja tampan yang telah membuat dunianya lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran Wu Zi Xie atau Wookie selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Youngmin atau little Taoris, sebutan Youngmin karna Yesung selalu melihat malaikat kecil itu persis seperti Kangin dan Sungmin meski sebenarnya Kangin yang memaksa agar mereka memberi nama anaknya dengan namanya dan jangan lupakan Sungmin yang merupakan dokter yang merawat Tao saat Tao mulai mengandung hingga ia melahirkan dengan lancar. Sedangkan sebutan Little Taoris karna ia begitu mirip dengan Tao dan Kriss, matanya dan wajahnya mewarisi wajah Kriss namun memiliki hidung dan bibir yang amat mirip dengan Tao. Namja manis itu menenggelamkan mata coklatnya di dalam kelopak matanya saat mengingat saat-saat terahir sebelum namja yang menjadi appa biologis anaknya pergi. Saat dimana Tao mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Kriss, saat Kriss tersenyum tidak percaya, saat Kriss terdapati kaget saat Tao dengan berani mencium bibirnya yang masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tao hingga berahir keduanya lepas kendali.

" _Zi Tao, aku tidak percaya kau bisa mencintaiku? Aku—"_

_" __gege! Wo ai ni—"_

Saat Kriss tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Saat dimana keduanya larut dalam keindahan sesaat dan saat dimana keduanya saling memeluk untuk memberitahu bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi pada hati mereka.

_" __Zi Tao, kau tau? Saat semua urusanku di Canada selesai ku rasa aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk kembali ke Korea—"_

_" __wae? Bahkan dari tadi pagi gege mengatakan padaku tidak ada alasan untukmu kembali? Apa mengantar Kevinie?"_

_" __ani, bukan hanya tadi pagi namun beberapa jam yang lalu aku masih berfikir tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali namun kini aku memiliki alasan yang amaat kuat untuk kembali.."_

Tao tersenyum saat mengingat betapa polos dirinya menatap Kriss yang masih setia tersenyum sambil memeluknya.

" _kau ingin menikahi yeoja korea?"_

_" __tentuh saja bukan, aku ingin melamar seseorang yang sejak pertama kali aku datang aku tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang lain kecuali pada Kevinie-ku.."_

Air mata Tao membasahi pipi tirusnya mengingat bagaimana ia langsung mencoba mencari pakaiannya saat mendapati jawaban dari namja yang beberapa waktu lalu telah bercinta dengannya, bagaimana polos pikirannya hingga dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat berfikir jika orang yang Kriss katakan adalah orang yang benar-benar orang yang special bagi namja itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya? Mensejajarkan orang itu hampir sama seperti Kevin dalam kehirupan Kriss? sedangkan Tao tau bagaimana Kevin berarti dalam hidup namja blonde bersuara bass itu.

" _kau tidak ingin tahu nugu orang itu?"_

_" __ani—hiks..aku—aku tahu pasti orang itu amat berarti untuk gege—aku—aku—hikss"_

Pipi Tao kembali merona meski dalam isakan lirihnya saat mengingat apa yang Kriss lakukan saat ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Kriss memeluknya dan mencium lehernya sedekduktif mungkin hingga Tao mengerang, Kriss berbisik lembut di telinga Tao hingga namja panda itu kembali merasakan tubuhnya melayang akibat sentuhan dan bisikan Kriss.

_' –__dia—My little Panda—dia—Huang Zi Tao—'_

Tao memeluk anaknya dengan perlahan saat mendapati malaikat kecilnya membuka mata kearahnya.

" hikss—Appa—dia pasti sangat ingin melihatmu chagy, aku bisa membayangkan jika appamu masih hidup dan bisa bertemu denganmu dia pasti akan kaget..dia pasti akan menangis.."

Kibum masih berkutat dengan hasil laporannya di ruangan yang sama dengan namja berlesung pipi yang juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di Laptopnya. Keheningan ruangan ber AC exclusive itu terusik saat dering phonsel milik Kibum terdengar, Kibum tersenyum menatap phonselnya.

" angkatlah, aku juga ingin beristirahat sebentar selama kau menerima telp—hehe sedikit lama juga boleh.."

" gomawo oppa—"

Siwon mengangguk merenggangkan tangannya mencoba beristirahat seperti apa yang ia katakan pada yeoja yang tengah tersenyum mengambil phonselnya.

" yeoboseo, wae Myunie-ah?"

_" __ck, aku kira kau tidak ingat dengan anakmu yang tampan ini—wae tidak menelphoneku dua hari ini?"_

Kibum tersenyum menerima perlakuan dari anaknya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia lupa menghubungi anaknya karna pekerjaannya.

" mianhanda Myunie, mommy benar-benar lupa! Padahal mommy sudah memasang alarm untuk menelfonmu kekekeke—mianhanda. Bagaimana kabar menantuku dan calon cucuku?"

_" __hehe—kali ini ku maafkan karna menyebut menantumu keke, keduanya baik-baik saja. Kau tau? Dia bahkan mengalahkanku menjadi seorang dokter ahli..hihihi dan membuatku harus belajar dengan giat agar bisa mengimbanginya meski ia tidak ingin membuatku merasa tertekan, Lay tetap mensuportku .."_

Suho menceritakan apapun kejadian yang selama dua hari Kibum tidak tau, Kibum pun senang mendengar cerita dari anaknya. Meski jauh ia masih bisa melihat dan mengetahui keadaan rumah dan keluarganya yang lain.

" –keadaan Chulie eoni?"

Tanya Kibum perlahan, Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sinar bahagia yang sempat ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu kini memudar berganti dengan wajah sendu dengan beberapa gurat kesedihan.

_" –__Chullie ajumma? Dia masih tetap sama menganggap Xiumin hyung masih hidup bahkan mengatakan ia memiliki cucu—aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Chen dan Hankyung ajussi tidak di sisinya. Bahkan pihak rumah sakit kadang memberinya obat penenang untuk membuatnya tertidur..sepertinya kematian Xiumin hyung membuatnya benar-benar terpukul.."_

Kibum terisak saat mendengar cerita dari Suho tentang keadaan eoninya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak perduli pada yeoja yang menjadi kakak tertua di dalam keluarganya itu, yeoja tangguh dengan tekad dan sikap yang kuat yang selalu membuatnya susah di lawan dan kadang terkesan menyebalkan. Sejak kecil Kibum tidak pernah akrab dengan Chullie, meski kadang mendengar sikap baik yang telah Chullie lakukan dari Yesung namun Kibum tidak pernah ingin dekat dengannya. Hingga kejadian dimana Kibum tertekan dengan keadaanya yang hancur karna perlakuan Siwon, Chullie datang memeluk dan merangkulnya untuk kuat dalam menjalani hari.  
Kibum mengetahui semua kejadian yang membuat eoninya harus menerima perawatan mental dari Suho yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Yang Kibum tangkap dari pembicaraan panjang lebar yang Suho katakan adalah bagaimana menyesalnya seorang Kim Heechul saat mendengar anak satu-satunya meninggal akibat menghindarinya, menghindari kediktatoran yang Chullie terapkan. Kibum juga mengetahui alasan anak dari eoninya berusaha melarikan diri dari Chullie, Kibum selalu berfikir jika ia dalam posisi anak Chullie, ia pun akan meninggalkan semuanya untuk orang yang ia cintai, untuk orang tuanya agar tidak lagi menjadi semakin jahat dan alasan lain yang membuatnya memilih pergi.

" Myunie, eoni—"

_" __entahlah mom, aku akan berusaha menyadarkanya. Aku dan Chen selalu berusaha membuat ia sadar jika Xiuminnya telah meninggal. Beruntung bagiku dan Hankyung ajussi Chen bersedia datang menjenguk bahkan ia juga berusaha merawat ajumma dengan menceritakan yang ia ketahui tentang Xiumin hyung—hingga tak jarang ia menangis karna tidak mengenal anaknya sebaik Chen mengenal anaknya..mom, meski sulit aku akan berusaha.."_

" he-um! Aku percaya padamu Myunie! Mom percaya padamu—hiks.."

Kibum terisak, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya jika harus membicarakan tentang Chullie. Siwon mengulurkan sapu tangannya.

"—gomawo, oppa"

Siwon mengangguk dan berjalan kembali kebangkunya.

" nugu?"

" chingu kerjaku, di-dia—"

_" __berikan telephonemu padanya.."_

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya ingin protes namun sama saja jika anaknya tidak melihat expresi wajahnya. Siwon menatap bingung saat menerima phonsel putih milik Kibum, menatap Kibum seakan bertanya 'untuk apa' dan di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

" yeoboseo—"

_" __kalau kau mencintai mommyku, datang padaku dan katakan padaku seberapa kau mencintainya—ah iya katakan padanya aku ada kencan dengan pacarku jadi selamat berkerja.."_

" eh?"

Siwon menatap phonsel Kibum yang kini sudah terputus sambungannya.

" apa yang ia katakan?"

" eh? Aniya hanya menyuruhku mengatakan padamu bahwa dia ada kencan dengan pacarnya dan mengucapkan selamat berkerja.."

" oh—dasar anak itu!"

'_tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan kata-kata awal dari anaknya tadi? Aku takut ia tidak menerimaku setelah apa yang ku lakukan padanya'_

Keduanya mulai kembali berkerja sambil sesekali bercengkramah.

" Chullie noona, bagaimana dia?"

" yah begitulah—ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana ia mencoba memutuskan hubungan anaknya dengan cara menyakiti pacar anaknya hingga anaknya mencoba bunuh diri dan bahkan eoni tidak berhenti ketika keponakanku berusaha bunuh diri, ia masih saja meneruskan usahanya menjodohkan keponakanku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintai hingga keponakanku harus melarikan diri demi tidak menikah, demi tidak ingin membuat mamanya semakin gila dengan usahanya membuat ia meninggalkan pacarnya dan demi pacarnya agar mamanya tidak mengusiknya lagi—heum tapi ia tidak beruntung, saat ia pergi ia mengalami kecelakaan dan itu semua membuat eoni shock..beruntung Hanie oppa tidak meninggalkannya dan beruntung pula pacar anaknya mau memaafkan dan membantunya untuk sembuh—"

Siwon mengangguk-anguk.  
Malam telah larut hingga keduanya mulai berbenah untuk kembali ke apartemen masing-masing. Keduanya berjalan bersama menyelusuri ruangan kantor yang mulai sepi. Siwon berusaha meyakinkan hatinya untuk menggandeng tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat.  
Kibum terbelalak saat Siwon mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran terkenal dengan suasana romantic, ia hanya menurut saat Siwon mengarahkan pesanan untuk keduanya. Selesai makan malam Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum yang masih setia di meja hingga membuat yeoja cantik bersenyum mematikan itu kaget.

" Bummie-ah, aku tidak tahu aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu..aku tidak tau seberapa banyak aku melukai perasaanmu..yang aku tau aku—aku masih sangat mencintaimu, aku—would you be mine?"

" oppa—"

" ku mohon Bummie-ah, ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku yang mungkin tidak akan tertebuskan walau memakan waktu jutaan tahun namun ijinkanlah aku bersamamu—ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu.."

Kibum menangis saat Siwon kembali mengatakan kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah Siwon lakukan.

_''—__dia sangat mencintai anda, jika nanti dia mengatakan ia mencintai anda, aku mohon terima dia—dia mengatakan itu karna ia benar-benar mencintai anda—"_

Ucapan Minho 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepala Kibum.

" ttapi oppa aku—aku sudah memiliki seorang aeyga, bahkan aeygaku sudah hampir menikah..aku ti—"

" ssst—aku tidak perduli, yang aku perdulikan adalah kau..mungkin jika anak kita di beri kesempatan lahir dia akan mengatakan agar kau menerima cintaku hehe—saranghae—"

" hiks..nado—"

Kevin masih berkutat dengan gambaran yang ia miliki, terlihat bagaimana namja manis itu dengan teliti mencatat apa yang ia dapat di laptopnya.

" hyuuung, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Namja manis itu mendekati sesosok namja yang tengah duduk menggunakan kacamata bening dengan sebuah meteran tergeletak menghiasi pemandangan di tubuhnya.

" cukup bagus, kajja kita ukur sebelum Kriss dan anak-anak kembali.."

" kajja!"

Kedua namja manis tersebut kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai seorang desainer. Ya keduanya kembali menata hidup mereka dengan memperdalam dunia desain pakaian, selama 3 tahun terahir mereka mulai menemukan cahaya mereka dengan dunia fasion desain.  
Kriss berjalan menggandeng dua orang balita yang membawa ice cream di salah satu tangan mereka, tidak ingin mengganggu dua namja yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya Kriss mengajak dua balita tersebut duduk bersila sambil menikmati ice cream yang ia berikan.

'_tidak terasa sudah lima tahun aku memisahkan mereka..haruskah aku mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa percaya bahwa keduanya tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan ini, aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau jika Xiuchen membutuhkan Chen sebgai figure appanya..aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang bisa menerima begitu saja saat Angel mengatakan ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menerima telepatinya yang bisa ku pastikan dia adalah Eli-daddy biologisnya…aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku amat merindukan baby pandaku..'_

" Kriss? Ya ampuuun! Xiuchen! Angel! Kalian makan ice cream lagi? Kalau sakit gimana eoh?"

Pekikkan Xiumin menyadarkan Kriss dari lamunanya.

" Xiu want it mama—"

" Angel too!"

Jawab kedua anak kecil di samping Kriss.

" _gege_! / Kriss!"

Kriss hanya meringis mendapati geraman dari dua namja yang menjadi ibu biologis kedua malaikat kecil di sampingnya. Kriss hanya bisa tersenyum saat keduanya mulai menceramahinya bergantian, bagaimanapun ia menghargai naluri dua namja itu sebagai seorang ibu. Ya keduanya adalah ibu dari dua orang balita yang masih setia memakan ice cream mereka.  
Kim Jong Seok atau di akta keluarga milik Kriss bernama Wu Xiuchen adalah seorang namja cilik berumur 4 ,5 tahun dengan wajah dan pawakan tubuh mewarisi sifat dari sang papa Chen dengan mata bulat milik Xiumin memamerkan senyumnya saat mendapati tatapan dari Xiumin agar menghentikan acara makan ice creamnya, dan sukses membuat Kriss terkekeh karna deathglare Xiumin tidak mempan.  
Kim Jae Hyun atau di akta keluarga milik Kriss bernama Wu Yi Xhun, seorang yeoja mungil yang menggemaskan berumur lebih muda dari Xiuchen beberapa bulan karna kelahiran Xiuchen yang premature. Seorang yeoja mungil dengan kepribadian lembut seperti Kevin dan mata dan rambut yang diwarisinya dari Eli tersenyum memberikan ice cream miliknya pada Kevin yang tersenyum melambaikan tangan agar ia mendekat. Ia terlalu menggemaskan saat menyadari Kevin menghentikannya dengan senyum.  
Kriss ingat bagaimana saat Xiuchen lahir, Xiumin yang masih dalam keadaan lemah pasca operasi pembedahan memintanya memberi nama untuk bayi mungilnya semua nama-nama aneh yang muncul di otak Kevin yang saat itu masih mengandung 6 bulan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Xiumin hingga Kriss memberi marga keluarganya untuk memberikan kekuatan hukum. Biar bagaimanapun jika berada di Negara asing kekuatan hukum marga adalah bantuan yang penting saat mendapati seorang bayi lahir. Xiumin yang mendengar Kriss meminjamkan marga keluarganya dan memadukan nama Xiumin dan Chen kedalam nama buah hatinya tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Dan tidak berbeda dengan Kevin yang melahirkan 3 bulan kemudian, Kevin pun menolak nama-nama yang Xiumin tawarkan yang di ambil dari penggabungan keluarga besar miliknya dan lebih memilih nama simple yang Kriss celetukkan saat Xiumin mulai frustasi memberi nama.

" aku merindukan Tao—"

" mwo? Kriss?!"

" wae? Tidak boleh merindukan kekasihku?—hufft aku harap keadaan stabil ini akan berlangsung seterusnya jadi aku bisa kembali menemui kekasihku.."

Kriss mencoba mengamati wajah dua namja yang kini menatap anak mreka masing-masing.

" –aku harap aku bisa melihat Eli bahagia dengan orang lain"

Gumanan Kevin begitu terdengar oleh Kriss.

" Chen—apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa mama tidak mengusiknya?"

Lagi, Kriss harus mengatakan jika inilah yang ingin ia dengar dari keduanya. Kriss berdiri mengajak Xiuchen ikut yang langsung di ikuti Angel yang sedari tadi diam memandangi mommynya..

" baiklah, kalian bersiap saja jika sewaktu-waktu aku mengajak kalian berkunjung! Aah, mungkin baby pandaku sudah punya kekasih lain..ck..pekerjaanku memang menyebalkan.."

Kevin memandang Xiumin yang tengah termenung.

" hyung! Kajja kita lihat berita mereka! Kau pernah bilang kau memiliki blog pribadi dan menyuruh Chen hyung mengisinya kan? Kajja kau buka! Aku tidak pernah melihat kau membukannya.."

" eh? Aku malah lupa! Aigo—mana pinjam laptopmu!"

Xiumin segera mengajak Kevin untuk membuka halam blognya dan mendapati blognya terisi berbagai catatan.

040420XX

JongChen

Eli benar-benar gila kerja untuk membunuh perasaannya yang merindukan Kevinnya, sedangkan Tao-kau Tau? Tao ternyata pacaran dengan Kriss..  
Saranghaeyo Baoxie~ kau tetap di hatiku

Xiumin tersipu, lalu menoleh pada Kevin yang kini terlihat khawatir.

" kasihan—Eli.."

Guman Kevin.  
Xiumin kembali membaca beberapa catatan-catatan yang Chen tuliskan, memang tidak setiap hari Chen menulis bisa dilihat dari beberapa tanggal yang terlewati namun cukup untuk memberikan dua namja manis itu shock terapi. Keduanya terisak bersamaan saat membaca catatan Chen, hingga membuat Kriss yang kembali setelah menidurkan anak-anak mereka mengerutkan keningnya dan ikut membaca catatan dari Chen.

191220XX

JongChen

Mamamu benar-benar menyayangimu-Baoxie, bahkan ia tak pernah berhenti memanggilkan namamu saat aku datang menjenguknya. Ia tidak bosan untuk menyuruhku membawamu kembali, bahkan ia sempat bersujut dikakiku lama hingga aku harus menahan keinginanku untuk pergi keluar urung. Aku tidak membenci mamamu, aku hanya baru menyadari apa yang selama ini ia perbuat adalah benar karna ia ingin yang terbaik untukmu..Baoxie andai aku bisa membawamu dari surge sebentar saja untuk menjenguk mamamu aku bersedia menukar nyawaku untuk itu. Setiap aku bercerita tentangmu padanya air matanya tak pernah habis mengalir dipipi tirusnya, kata maaf dan menyesal tidak pernah terlupakan dari bibir pucatnya. Aku sakit saat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya..aku tidak ingin mengusik tidur panjangmu namun bisakah kau hadir dalam mimpinya?

" mama—"

Ketiga namja itu masih setia membaca line demi line kata yang terpampang di layar laptop milik Kevin.

311020XX

JongChen

Kami bertiga ( Tao, Eli dan aku ) khususnya aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki pasangan Chanbaek sebagai happy virus, meski kadang mengesalkan tingkah kedua orang itu namun cukup membuat kami melupakan bahwa kalian telah meninggalkan kami lebih dulu..meninggalkan dunia, mianhe Baoxie karna aku kau harus meninggalkan mamamu dan menyerahkan nyawamu pada takdir..mianhe..

" mereka menganggap kita telah meninggal?—pantas saja Eli mengingkari janjinya akan mendatangiku jika setahun Kevin tidak memberinya kabar— Tao.."

Xiumin menggeleng melanjutkan membaca, ia tau perasan kedua kakak beradik itu tidak lebih baik dari perasaannya.

150920XX

JongChen

5 tahun sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan kalian—5 tahun sejak kau pergi kesurga mendahuluiku—dan 5 tahun sudah aku akan melewati hari ulang tahunku tanpamu..ingin sekali waktu berhenti, aku ingin menghentikan waktu ku agar kau tidak terlalu lama menungguku namun aku tau kau tidak ingin itu terjadi..  
Ah sudahlah kau pasti juga tidak ingin aku merengek lagi, tersenyumlah maka hariku akan menyenangkan..begitu kata yang selalu kau ucapkan saat aku frustasi tentang karyaku..hehe  
Baoxie kau pernah dengar namja bisa hamil? Kalau ku katakan padamu apa kau akan percaya padaku? Entahlah ada apa dengan dunia ini-dimulai dari kisah cinta sesame namja seperti kita ini hingga seorang namja bisa melahirkan selayaknya yeoja..dan kau tau siapa orangnya?  
Lay-_ge_ dan Tao!

" TAO?!"

Kevin dan Xiumin kompak menoleh kearah Kriss yang masih shock membaca baris kalimat yang menurut mereka ganjil. Namja melahirkan mereka tidak kaget karna keduanya mengalami sendiri sensasinya, dan mendengar Lay bisa melahirkan merka tidak terlalu kaget di bandingkan dengan berita bahwa Tao hamil.

Lay-_ge_ sebenarnya sudah mengadopsi seorang namja kecil yang imut untuk menjadi anaknya namun setelah 2 tahun pernikahannya dia baru saja mengandung 4 bulan..sungguh keajaiban..  
dan aku yakin kau pasti penasaran tentang si kungfu panda Tao, dia melahirkan setelah 8 bulan kalian kecelakaan, dokter bilang bayinya premature dan harus segera di angkat dari tubuhnya karna tubuh kurusnya tidak mampu menahan beban berlebihan terlebih itu bukan kodratnya sebagai namja..  
Kim Youngmin, nama bayi Tao. Sebenarnya itu hanya di akta keluarga saja sih dan ya kau tau dari mana nama Young berasal kekeke—nama asli nya 'Wu Zi Xie' dan kau pasti tau dari mana kata 'Wu' berasal..  
dia anak Kriss dan jika kau bisa melihatnya dari atas sana kau pasti bisa mengenalinya..dia 99% anak Kriss.

" yeoboseo, Daniel-ssi bisa pesankan aku tiket penerbangan kekorea untuk dua hari kedepan? Ah ya, untuk 2 orang balita dan 3 orang dewasa..ok thanks—"

Kriss menatap kedua namja yang menatapnya masih belum full namun tetap saja keduanya terlihat bingung.

" aku ingin melihat anakku! Dan itu juga akan terjadi jika Eli atau Chen mendengar orang yang dicintainya melahirkan anak mereka—aku akan membenahi urusan kantor, kalian bersiaplah.."

" Kriss/_gege_! Xie xie!"

Kriss hanya tersenyum mengangguk sambil pergi menyambar jas yang tadi sempat ia lepaskan untuk bermain dengan keponakan-keponakannya.

Eli menerangkan bagaimana konsep perusahaan untuk masa depan, dengan viewer.

"—konsep kali ini benar-benar membuat semangatku tumbuh!"

Pekik Tao selaku direktur desainer yang ada di perusahaan.

" aku rasa tidak ada slahnya kemarin malam aku dan Eli bergadang hahaha—"

Eli adalah seorang ketua dewan direksi yang disebuah perusahaan yang Eli, Tao dan Chen dirikan. Berawal dari Yesung yang menyuruh Eli yang tengah terpuruk untuk membuktikan bahwa namja yang bersetatus anak sulungnya itu baik-baik saja membuat Yesung memberinya sebuah perusahaan kecil yang terancam bangkrut. Yesung menolak semua perkataan Wookie dan Aj yang mengatakan Eli akan lebih baik jika ia berkerja dengan Aj atau Lay di perusahaan Entertament yang Yesung kelola. Bahkan Yesung membiarkan Wookie dan Aj mengecapnya sebagai appa yang tidak tau keadaan, hingga Eli bisa membuktikan dia bisa berdiri meski masih dalam keadaan berkabung di bantu dengan Tao yang suka dengan fasion dan Chen yang selalu bersemangat menentuhkan konsep dan seni dalam membangun perusahaan. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendapati perusahaan yang ia berikan pada Eli yang dulunya dalam keadaan pelik bahkan hampir tidak memiliki pegawai kini telah ramai dengan orang dan berbagai kegiatan, Yesung tidak menentuhkan jika ia menyuruh anaknya untuk memperbaiki perusahaan kecil yang dulunya sebagai perusahaan anggur dan kini berubah menjadi sebuah perusahaan Majalah besar yang mencakup seluruh pasar asia. Majalah exclusive yang sellalu membuat penantian dari para pembaca dari semua kalangan.

Tao dan Chen memperhatikan apa yang mereka lihat di viewer dan sesekali menambahi idea pa yang ada di otak mereka. Tao dan Eli menatap bingung saat proyektor berganti halaman sebuah blog.

170920XX

Xiu xiu Baozie

Chen…

" Ya! Chen apa yang sedang kau lakukan di saat rapat?!"

Protes dari Eli dan Tao, Chen hanya menggeleng sambil menunjuk apa yang ia lihat dan mereka bertiga lihat. Chen menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hingga perlahan air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya membuat Tao dan Eli mendekatinya.

" hikz—ada apa dengan blogku?! Kenapa? Kenapa ada orang yang memakai akun Baoxie? Hiks—Baoxie—kenapa ada orang kejam menghaker blog milikku dan Baoxie!"

Pekik Chen kalut, Tao dan Eli hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan namja yang kini sedang mengotak-atik blognya. Keduanya cukup tau jika Chen selalu menulis catatan tentang mereka diblog tersebut sesuai dengan permintaan terahir XIumin.

170920XX

Xiu xiu Baozie

Jongie kau menepati janjimu—saranghaeyo—aku akan menunggumu ditempat kita pertama jadian..

Chen makin kalut membaca pesan yang masuk, ia masih bisa terima jika orang yang sembarangan masuk keBlognya menggunakan ID lain namun jika memakai ID orang yang ia cintai ia tidak akan mengampuninya.

170920XX

Xiu xiu Baozie

Aku akan menunggumu—ingat ne!

" Chen—"

" molla! Hiks a—ku tidak pernah berpikir aka nada yang menggunakan ID milik Baoxieku! Aku akan ketempat itu! Eli! Tao—aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian!"

" ne! aku harap kau bisa menghukum orang yang mengusik ketenangan cintamu.."

Ucap Eli.  
Tao mengangguk pada Eli berusaha mengajak namja itu keluar,

" aku tau bagaimana perasaan Chen saat ini—dia pasti tidak terima, hum akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seseorang menggunakan nama kekasihku.."

Tao setuju dengan namja yang menjadi sepupunya.  
Keduanya memasuki kawasan pemakaman dan mendapati dua orang namja tengah berdiri di hadapan dua gundukan tanah. Kyungso dan Kai menoleh, keduanya tersenyum.

" berkunjung?"

" ne, kami merindukan mereka—"

Ucap Tao.  
Kyungsoo tersenyum membantu Tao membersihkan rerumputan yang mendiami gundukan tanah, ia tau bagaimana Tao merindukan Kriss.  
Suasana rumah keluarga Kim sangat ramai saat seorang namja cilik berusaha lepas dari kejaran yeoja baya yang mengejarnya. Tao tersenyum mendapati kehangatan keluarga Kim yang mereka berikan, keputusannya menerima tawaran dari Yesung saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ia tidak pernah menerima hal yang buruk dari keluarga Kim bahkan disaat ia diketahui tengah hamil keluarga Kim menerima dan menyambut dengan hangat buah hatinya.

" eomaaaa—"

" ne?"

" kajja! Kajja kita ikut Eli ajussi—kajja!kajja!"

" eh? Memang Eli mau kemana chagy?"

Tao menatap anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan bingung, Wookie mengangkat bahunya tanda ia pun tidak mengetahui kemana anaknya akan pergi sedangkan yang dibicarakan masih tertidur di kamarnya. Yesungpun menggeleng saat mendapat tatapan tanya dari Tao.

'_Daddy—I will come to visited you, I miss you dad—"_

Eli terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap kaget.

' _dad—we will meet! I will allived in incheon ailpolt! I happy want meet you dad!'_

_' __kk—kkau? Nyata? Kkkau?'_

_' __I will allived with mom, uncle, and oppa—please came to allpolt, I want to see –hiks—please—'_

Wajah kebingungan dan tubuh yang belum sepenuhnya siap untuk memulai hari terasa begitu bersemangat untuk segera bergegas, Eli pun kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan namun di hati kecilnya ia menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.  
Tao dan Wookie menatap Youngmin yang segera berlari menghampiri Eli saat pintu kamar Eli terbuka dan menampilkan namja bertubuh berisi keluar dari. Eli bingung saat tiba-tiba mendapati keponakannya sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Waeyo Youngmin-ah?"

" ikuuuu! Youmin mau ikuu ajuchi!"

" eh?"

" ikuuu! Aku mau ikuu paman!hikss—hikss"

Eli menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal dan menatap si empunya anak dengan pandangan bingung. Tao menggeleng tidak tau menahu sedangkan Yesung hanya melirik sekilas.

" –dari tadi pagi dia sudah merengek ikut denganmu, bahkan dia mengacuhkan Tao. Memang kau mau pergi kemana hingga mengajak Youngmin hem?"

Tanya Wookie.  
Eli menyipitkan pandangannya memandang Youngmin yang menangis sambil memeluk lehernya dengan tangan mungilnya.

" sampai tadi pagi aku belum memiliki rencana kemana-mana bahkan kemarin sore aku merencanakan ingin tidur sepuasnya hari ini namun saat aku terbangun tadi tiba-tiba aku ingin ke bandara.."

" mwo? Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Pertanyaan Yesung hanya di jawab sebuah gelengan kepala.

" aku menunggu seorang yeoja—ah baiklah Tao kau ikut denganku saja, sebentar lagi orang itu akan tiba di korea.."

" Mwo?"

Tao sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan Eli namun entah mengapa tubuhnya seakan terjerat untuk mengikuti namja yang menggendong anaknya. Suasana bandara terasa sangat lenggang mengingat bukan waktu liburan atau ada artis yang ingin hilir mudik keluar dan kembali kedalam negeri.  
Dongho menggandeng kiseop mendekati dua namja yang sedang berdiri sambil celingukan di dekat pintu keluar bandara.

" waaaah kalian tau aku akan pulang lalu menjemputku? Aigoo baiknyaa—"

Ucap Dongho girang.

" ya baby Dong Dong! Aku tidak sedang menunggumu aku menunggu orang lain! Cepat sana kau menyingkir!"

Ucap Eli, Kiseop dan Tao hanya tersenyum saat mendapati pertengkaran dua namja kekanakan tersebut. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar Eli bertengkar dengan Dongho, mereka berempat plus Youngmin bercengkramah sambil menunggu orang yang Eli tunggu. Kiseop sebenarnya enggan berurusan dengan urusan orang lain namun mengingat Dongho yang berstatus 'Pendamping hidupnya' penasaran dengan orang yang diceritakan Eli ahirnya namja itu menuruti kemauan baby Donghonya.  
Kevin dan Xiumin celingukan saat mendapati buah hati mereka tidak ada di tempatnya menunggu Kriss, keduanya hampir menangis mencari Xiuchen dan Angel. Kriss mendesah mengingat bagaimana cerobohnya dongsaengnya dan sekarang di tambah Xiumin yang ikutan ceroboh hingga melupakan anak mereka lepas dari gandengan mereka.  
Seorang yeoja mungil dengan pakaian kasual dan mantel bulu berwarna coklat berjalan menggandeng tangan seorang namja dengan mantel hitam, sedikit memaksa namja itu mengikutinya ia berlari menuju pintu keluar.

" you alright in this place you will meet youl dad?"

" ne! ah—that! The namja with a little man.."

" ? benalkah?"

Angel mengangguk, menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bingung mendapati dua anak kecil berlari keluar dari pintu keluar bandara tanpa orang dewasa yang mendampingi.  
Eli masih bertengkar dengan Dongho saat sebuah suara keras khas anak kecil berteriak memanggil daddynya.

" Daddy!"

Jantung Eli berpacu lebih kuat saat mendengar suara yang selalu hadir dalam komunikasi telepatinya. Tao, Dongho dan Kiseop menoleh kearah sumber teriakan dan mendapati seorang yeoja mungil dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut pirang berlari meninggalkan seorang namja mungil yang tidak kalah menggemaskannya dengan Youngmin.  
Angel berdiri di depan kerumunan 4 namja itu, Youngmin merosot turun dari gendongan Eli dan menyapa yeoja tersebut yang mendapatkan sebuah senyuman hangat seperti saudara yang lama tidak bertemu. Eli masih terdiam menatap yeoja mungil yang menatapnya dengan berbinar.

" nice to meet you, dad!"

Ucapan Angel membuat Eli dan yang lainnya kaget.  
Eli dan Tao membungkuk disusul dengan Kiseop dan Dongho yang ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya tidak salah.

" finally, kita beltemu dad! I happy!"

" kau? Kau yang—"

" yes, Iam!"

Yeoja itu langsung menyambut tangan Eli yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

" Angel, benalkah dia daddymu yang seling kau celitakan?"

Angel mengangguk.

" ya! Eli, kau menghamili siapa hingga yeoja imut ini memanggilmu daddy?"

Tanya Dongho penasaran.

" aku tidak menghamili siapapun! Kekasihku sejak aku lahir hanya Kevin—"

" Kevin, the name of my mom!"

Mata ketiga namja itu langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan dari Angel. Angel langsung tersenyum manis mencoba memeluk leher Eli yang entah mengapa membuat namja bermarga Kim tersebut menitikkan air matanya. Eli hanya berfikir jika nama mommy yeoja yang memeluknya sama dengan nama seseorang yang selalu ada di hatinya, bahkan bukan hanya nama namun pelukan dari yeoja iu terasa sangat hangat seperti pelukan seseorang yang amat ia rindukan.

_" __Perhatian-perhatian, di beritahukan kepada seluruh pelanggan yang menemukan atau melihat dua orang anak kecil berumur kurang dari 5 tahun di harapkan kesediaan anda untuk membawanya keruang informasi dikarenakan keluarganya mencarinya.."_

" Eli! Kajja kita antarkan mereka, aku yakin yang dimaksud informan tadi adalah dua anak ini.."

Tao mengangguk lalu menggendong anaknya. Dan entah apa yang membuat Dongho akrab dengan namja mungil yang bersama dengan Angel hingga ia menggendong Xiuchen.  
Kriss benar-benar khawatir dengan dua malaikat yang Xiumin dan Kevin hilangkan, bagaimana tidak Kriss melupakan keteledoran mereka.

" MOM!/MAMA"

Kevin dan Xiumin menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mereka yakini pekikan anak mereka hingga mereka menyadari siapa yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Kriss menatap Tao yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya, youngmin yang sedari tadi di gendongan Tao kini berjalan mendekati kriss yang langsung berjongkok di hadapan Youngmin.

"—kau—aku appamu,nak—"

" appa"

" _gege_!?"

Kriss menggendong Youngmin mendekati Tao yang masih mematung, ia tersenyum setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Tao.

" –aku kembali—"

" hikss—Eli apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Kriss tersenyum menggeleng,

" kau tidak bermimpi, Eli aku titip Dongsaeng dan keponakanku..aku harus meluruskan sesuatu dengan baby panda dan anakku.."

Dongho masih tidak bisa percaya tiga orang yang dinyatakan meninggal kini berada di hadapannya, Kriss tersenyum kearah Dongho sebelum ia pergi.

" Dongie, senang bertemu denganmu.."

Eli mendekati Kevin yang tersenyum kearahnya, setelah jaraknya tiidak jauh ia memberanikan menyentuh wajah namja manis di hadapannya menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas.

" Kevin—jinca itu kau? Jinca?"

" ne, its me!"

Eli memeluk Kevin bersamaan dengan Angel yang berada dalam gendongannya.  
Xiumin tersenyum mendekati Dongho dan mengusap rambut dongho perlahan sebelum mengambil Xiuchen dari gendongan namja imut di samping Kiseop.

" mianhe membuatmu tertekan karna menganggap kami telah meninggal, mianhe Dongho-ah"

" hyung!"

Dongho memeluk Xiumin erat sambil menangis. 

Chen terdiam memandangi lukisan-lukisan yang sejak 5 tahun lalu tidak pernah ia sentuh, ia memandangi sebuah lukisan yang masih belum ia selesaikan. Lukisan yang membuat Xiumin menjadi kekasihnya meski hanya sesaat. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Xiumin menemaninya melukis, saat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, saat namja imut berpipi cubby itu mengajarinya beberapa materi kuliah yang menurutnya sangat membosankan jika bukan Xiumin yang menerangkannya.

" Baoxie, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang mengaku-aku sebagai dirimu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.."

" sejak kapan Jongi kecilku tidak memaafkan seseorang?"

" sejak Baoxie meninggalkanku—eh?"

Chen menoleh pada seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat menyadari nada bicara yang sangat ia rindukan. Air mata Chen tidak henti mengalir saat mendapati seorang namja yang tengah menggendong seorang balita dengan senyum mirip dirinya.

" lihat papamu, dia lebih cengeng dari pada mamamu ini..ckck bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya?"

" Baoxie?!"

Xiumin tersenyum.

" aku kembali Chen—"

" hikss..jinca kau Xiuminku? Baoxieku?"

" ya! Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan aku? Aiss dasar! Sudah-aku pergi saja—"

Xiumin berjalan membalik tubuhnya namun baru beberapa langkah, seseorang telah menghentikan langkahnya dengan memeluk tubuhnya dan Xiuchen dari belakang.

" Baoxie! Saranghaeyo! Jinca saranghaeyo!"

" hikss mianhe Jongie—mianhe"

Chen terus menggeleng menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Xiumin.  
Butuh beberapa waktu untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus di sebuah rumah sakit, Xiumin tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Xiuchen yang berada dalam gendongan Chen. Suho dan Hankyung menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat, mereka beberapa kali menyangkal apa yang mereka lihat hingga Chen tersenyum mendekati keduanya yang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar rawat yang diketahui milik seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul.  
Hankyung mendekati Xiumin yang berjalan di depan Chen dan anaknya.

" aku kembali papa, mianhe membuat kalian khawatir.."

" Minie? Jinca itu kau?"

" ne ini aku—"

Dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya Hankyung memeluk Xiumin dengan pelukan hangat. Tidak lama setelah itu Hankyung mengajak Xiumin menemui Chullie di sebuah kamar rawat, air mata Xiumin tidak berhenti menetes saat mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang biasanya terlihat anggun kini tampak begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

" mama—"

Yeoja yang awalnya sedang menatapi langit dari jendela kamarnya itu membalikkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang depresi. Wajah datar yeoja itu kini berubah menjadi wajah cantik dengan senyum tulus, berlari mendekati namja dengan pipi cubby yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata. Suho yang berjalan bersama Chen berniat mencegah Chullie mendekati Xiumin namun Xiumin menggeleng menyuruh Suho tetap diam.

" Minie! Minnie mama benarkan? Minni masih hidup! Minnie maafkan mama—mama janji akan melakukan apapun yang Minni mau! Mama janji akan menjadi mama yang baik, bahkan mama janji akan menjadi mama yang lembut seperti Teukie, mama- mama—hiks—"

" hiks—mama tenanglah, Xiumin tidak akan kemana-mana lagi.."

" hiks—mianhe telah membuat Baoxie tertekan, mianhe telah berusaha menyakiti orang yang baoxie sukai..hiks—mianhe.."

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk memeluk Chullie. Setelah pertemuan mengharukan itu Chulie mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

" Baoxie, mana cucuku? Aku sering memimpikannya—mana Baoxie kecil mama?"

" mama? mama kenapa mengetahui tentang—"

" mungkin naluri seorang ibu, dia sering mengatakan kau masih hidup bahkan kau sudah memiliki anak—"

Ucap Suho.  
Xiumin terisak sekali lagi mencium tangan Chullie, membuat Chullie bingung.

" aa-aapa kau tidak mengijinkan mama menemuinya? Mama berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya..ma-"

" aniya ma—"

Xiumin menoleh pada Chen yang tersenyum berjongkok didepan tempat Chullie duduk, Chulie menoleh kearah Chen yang sedang menggendong seorang balita, saat ingin menyentuh Xiuchen yeoja itu menoleh dengan hati-hati kearah Xiumin yang hanya diangguki.

" namanya Xiu Chen-Wu"

Ucap Xiumin lirih, Chullie menatap anaknya tidak percaya.

" kkau? Anak ini bukan anak Jongdae? Tapi aku yakin dia anak Jongdae—Jongdae-ah mianata, aku-aku telah membuat Xiumin jauh darimu dan menikah dengan orang lain mian—hikss "

Isak Chullie sambil menggengam pundak Chen. Chen tersenyum bersamaan dengan Xiumin, keduanya menyadari betapa Chullie amat memperdulikan hubungan mereka.

" Baoxie, kau tidak kasihan pada Jongdae? Dia yang merawat mama saat semua orang tidak percaya kau masih hidup..hikss-hikss Jongdae..mianhe..maafkan mama—"

Chen tersenyum mengusap tangan Chulie yang gemetar di pundaknya.  
Xiumin memandang yeoja yang tengah menangisi kisah hidup namja yang ia cintai, Chen mengangguk pada Xiumin mengisyaratkan agar namja manis itu menceritakan kisahnya.

" ma—nama Xiuchen itu berasal dari nama ku dan Chen terus berhubung di Canada aku tinggal di rumah Kriss, ia meminjamkan marganya untuk Xiuchen. Dan kami tidak ada hub apa-apa.."

Kevin hanya diam memamerkan senyumnya sambil memperhatikan Eli yang sedang bermain dengan Angel. Eli kembali dengan senyum mendapati namjachingunya terseyum ke arahnya, ia menyuruh Angel pergi kedapur tempat Wookie sedang memasak.

" ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

" kau berjanji pada _gege_ akan mendatangiku ke Canada jika aku satu tahun tidak menghubungimu, dan saat kau tidak menghubungiku dan menepati janjimu semua terasa menyesakkan di saat itu pula aku melahirkan. Sebenarnya _gege_ ingin menghubungimu meminta penjelasan namun aku melarangnya, aku tidak ingin _gege_ memaksamu mencintaiku padahal kau tidak mencintaiku—"

" kev! Aku—"

Kevin tersenyum menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Eli yang membuat namja itu terdiam, ia mencoba memberikan perhatian agar Eli tidak menginterupsi perkataannya.

" –_gege_ marah dan menyesal pada dirinya yang membawaku dan memisahkanku darimu, ia benar-benar menyesal. Meski dia tau itu semua keputusanku namun dia tidak bisa melupakan penyesalannya bahkan saat aku dan Xiumin hyung berkata tidak ingin kembali kekorea, tidak ingin berhubungan atau bertemu dengan kalian, tidak lagi mencintai kalian itu sama sekali tidak mengikis rasa bersalahnya. Ia benar-benar menjadi appa yang baik untuk Xiuchen dan Angel, aku dan Xiumin hyung tidak akan mampu menghadapi keadaan kami jika bukan karna Kriss-_ge_. Hingga kemarin seminggu yang lalu Xiumin hyung mengingat tentang blog yang menjadi curhatan Chen, semua angan-angan kami melayang..ingin sekali datang namun saat mengingat kalian menganggap kami meninggal hati kecil kami menciut dan di saat itu _gege_ mengatakan jika perasaan kalian sama dengan perasaannya pada Tao, meski kalian tidak mengetahui jika kalian memiliki baby dia meyakinkanku—"

" Kevin, mianhe-mianhe..biar apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu—"

" hiks.."

Eli memeluk Kevin erat sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah berfikir jika apa yang selama ini menjadi pikiran dan mimpinya adalah kenyataan, firasat yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu masih hidup adalah benar. Eli menoleh pada seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum mengintip di pintu dapur, kembali Eli mencium Kevin seakan tidak ingin melepaskan namja manis yang menjadi mommy dari anaknya. Tiba-tiba ia mengajak Kevin berdiri.

" eoma! Titip anakku dulu!"

" eoh?"

Eli tidak memperdulikan teriakan tidak mengerti dari Wookie dan terus berjalan membawa Kevin yang kaget pergi dengan mobilnya. Kevin terus mengikuti langkah Eli yang memutari seluruh mall yang ada di wilayah seoul, hingga Eli melihat bagaimana wajah lelah yang tergambar jelas di wajah cantik Kevin kemudian ia menyuruh Kevin menunggu di sebuah restoran.  
Setelah memutari beberapa took Eli kembali kehadapan Kevin yang masih setia menunggu, Kevin memberikan juice yang ia pesan pada Eli.

" ulurkan tanganmu!"

" mau apa?"

Tidak menunggu Kevin untuk mendengarkan interuksi yang Eli berikan Eli menarik tangan kiri Kevin dan menyematkan sebuah cincin putih di jari manis namja yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Kevin-ah, ani- Sunghyun-ah maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Ijinkan aku menjadi namja yang selalu melihatmu saat pertama kali aku bangun dari tidurku, ijinkan aku menjadi seseorang yang selalu kau butuhkan dalam hidupmu untuk berbagi suka dan dukamu, ijinkan aku menjadi appa dari anak-anakmu..ijinkan aku mencintaimu dengan segennap hatiku.. Would you marry me?"

" hikss—Eli-"

Isakan dan anggukan dari Kevin membuat senyum di wajah Eli mengembang.  
Di sebuah gereja disaksikan beberapa saksi Kriss tersenyum mencium Tao. Ya secara instan Kriss menikahi Tao hingga kini ia dan Tao tengah duduk di pinggiran sungai Han, keduanya Nampak menikmati kediaman mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka melepaskan rindu. Kriss mencium puncak kepala Youngmin yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

" _gege_—apakah Tao sedang bermimpi? Apa mimpi Tao tidak terlalu indah?"

Ucap Tao yang persis seperti bisikan di telinga Kriss.  
Kriss tersenyum menusap kasar rambut Tao yang menggelitik di pundaknya.

" justru aku yang harusnya berbicara seperti itu, apa aku bermimpi hingga aku memiliki seorang baby seperti Youngmin, apa aku bermimpi kau mau memaafkanku dan menikah denganku..semua bagai mimpi Tao-er..jika pun ini mimpi aku tidak ingin terbangun tanpa dirimu dan anakku..aku mencintai kalian—"

Tao terisak dipundak Kriss.

" mianhe Tao-er, mianhe karna telah lama meninggalkanmu menanggung penderitaan atas perbuatanku sendiri..mianhe—"

" Wo ai ni,Kriss-_ge_!"

" gomawo, Chagy—"

Pipi Tao merona saat mendapat ciuman bibir oleh Kriss, sedangkan namja yang telah menciumnya terkekeh pelan mencium kening Tao.

" Tao-er, palli kita pulang—aku akan minta ijin keluarga Kim untuk membawamu tinggal bersamaku.."

" ttapi—Kevin? Bagaimana dia—"

" kekkeke—dia sudah bukan tanggung jawabku. Baru kalau Eli tidak lagi mencintai dongsaengku, Kevin akan tinggal dan menjadi tanggung jawabku lagi..tidak apa kan?"

" hehe-Eli sangat mencintai Kevin—"

Kriss berdiri membopong Youngmin dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Tao.

" sepertinya tidak akan lebih dari cintaku padamu—"

" aiss, _gege_! Kau membuatku malu!"

Genggaman tangan Kriss mengerat saat memasuki rumah putih yang kini terasa ramai karna teriakan dan pekikkan dari Wookie. Aj tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya bermain senang dengan Angel dan itu membuat Wookie memekik kegirangan melihat keimutan mereka.  
Suho tersenyum membantu Xiumin membereskan pakaian-pakaian untuk Chullie yang sudah ia ijinkan untuk pulang. Yesung menepuk pundak Hankyung mengangguk untuk memberikannya selamat.

" Wookie pasti akan sangat senang mendapati noona sudah membaik dan lagi Xiumin masih hidup.."

" gomawo—"

" kajja, Teukie dan Kangin sudah sampai di rumahku. Kata Wookie suasana rumah sedang sangat ramai mengingat Kevin dan Kriss juga kembali—huff siap-siap hajatan besar.."

Hankyung hanya mengangguk sambil membawa tas milik Chullie, sekilas ia melihat bagaimana Chullie tersenyum tulus pada cucunya. Tidak jarang Chullie akan memekik girang dan menarik Chen saat melihat tingkah imut Xiuchen bagaimana istrinya menyama-nyamakan Xiuchen dan Chen dengan berbagai angle.  
Lay menutup phonselnya dan segera mencari anaknya.

" Kim Yi Myun! Palliwa—kau di mana nak?"

" aku disini eomaaaaa!"

Seorang namja dengan gigi yang tanggal mendekat sambil membawa sebuah boneka robot. Lay tersenyum dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya pada namja bernama Kim Yi Myun, dia adalah anak angkat Lay dan Suho. Sebelum menikah saat Lay mencoba menyelamatkan seorang korban kecelakaan yang konsisinya tengah memeluk seorang bayi berumur 2 tahunan ,membuatnya menjadi orang tua angkat dari bayi yang di tinggal keluarganya sendirian,tidak ada keluarga yang bisa di hubungi untuk menanyakan tentang bayi yang ia selamatkan hingga ia meminta ijin pada Suho untuk mengadopsi dan mengasuh bayi itu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Bayi tersebut tumbuh sehat dengan Suho dan Lay yang menjadi keluarganya. Lay merasa beruntung mendapati namja imut itu berada di tengah keluarganya, mendapati bahwa ia seorang namja Lay merasa beruntung. Kehidupan Lay terasa di atas awan saat ia di nyatakan hamil 3 tahun yang lalu membuat kesempurnaan kehidupan rumah tangganya dan Suho, namun seperti yang selalu Suho ucapkan saat Lay mengenang masa 3 tahun yang lalu saat dimana kondisi bayinya berada dalam keadaan kritis di perutnya 'Tuhan selalu punya rencana untuk umatnya' anak yang dinantikannya tiidak bisa diselamatkan dan harus diangkat tanpa ia bisa menghirup udara di dunia.

" eoma, nanti dongsaeng YiMyun namja atau yeoja?"

Ucapan namja berumur 7 tahun itu membuat Lay tersenyum. Sambil mengganti pakaian Yimyun, Lay memamerkan senyum menggoda namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya.

" eumm—kalau yeoja Yimyun mau apa? Apa Yimyun bisa menjaganya?"

" tentu! Aku akan menjaganya! Dia pasti akan aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali aku.."

Lay sedikit tertawa saat mendapati ucapan dari Yimyun.  
Yimyun tersenyum senang saat Lay mengangguk untuknya yang ingin membuka pintu.

" eomaaaa! Halmoni!"

" wuaaah..jagoan halmoni sudah besar! Eum, kau tambah tampan mau kemana hem?"

Kibum langsung menggendong Yimyun kedalam pelukannya.

" molla, eoma sudah bersiap-siap.."

" mommy?"

Lay yang sudah berberes dengan pakaiannya muncul menatap Kibum kaget. Namja itu melepas tasnya dan membantu Kibum membawa koper, wajah Lay mengerut saat mendapati Kibum tidak sendirian. Ia mengangguk pada Siwon yang tersenyum mengikuti Kibum.

"—aku sudah pernah bercerita bahwa aku memiliki seorang menantukan? Dia menantuku, Lay! Kau kenal dia kan?"

Lay mengangguk setelah menyuguhkan minuman.

" Zhang Yi Xhing, imnida.."

" Choi Siwon-"

Kibum tersenyum mencari-cari seseorang yang juga amat ia rindukan.

" Myunie sedang mengantarkan Chullie ajumma ke tempat Yesung ajussi—"

" Mwo? Eoni sudah sembuh? Dia di ijinkan—"

" sepertinya, mungkin karna Xiumin kembali"

Kibum menatap menantunya tidak percaya.

" Xiumin? Maksudnya Xiumin hidup lagi?"

" aniya—selama ini dia belum meninggal, aku juga akan kesana melihat sejelas-jelasnya apa yang dikatakan Myunie.."

" kajjja kita kesana!"

Minho dan Taemin bergidig melihat bagaimana anaknya berlarian berkejaran dengan Xiuchen dan Youngmin. Suasana rumah keluarga Kim terasa seperti suasana mall penuh dengan anak-anak dan orang-orang yang ingin mendengarkan kisah Kriss dan lain-lain.  
Semua berkumpul setelah makan malam besar yang Wookie dan Teukie adakan.

" jjadi penjelasan kenapa kalian masih hidup adalah karna keteledoran Kevinie hyung?"

Tanya Kai, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kriss dan Xiumin ceritakan.

" mungkin kalau Kevin tidak meninggalkan tiket dan passport kita di bagasi, kitapun akan sama tinggal nama.."

Tambah Xiumin.  
Kyungsoo memeluk Xiumin dan Kevin bersamaan, semuanya mengangguk tersenyum dan bersyukur saat mereka bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan ketiga namja yang sempat mereka katakan meninggal.  
Suho tersenyum mendengar suara mobil milik Lay.

" eoniiii! Eoniieee!"

Suara teriakan Kibum menginterupsi Chullie dan Wookie yang sedang bermain dengan cucu-cucu mereka.

" Kibum! Bummieeee—"

Keduanya berlarian memeluk Kibum. Beberapa lama mereka bercengkramah dan tersenyum melihat keadaan masing-masing. Kriss yang sedari tadi membantu Tao membuat makanan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Siwon berdiri di belakang seorang yeoja yang memunggunginya.

" Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon menoleh sedikit terkejut saat melihat bosnya berada dihadapannya mengenakan celmek, Kibum yang merasa mendengar suara familiar dengan telinganya menoleh.

" Wufan-ssi?"

Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama bingung dengan bagaimana dunia begitu kecil karna harus bertemu lagi dengan namja yang menjadi boss mereka di rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bersenang-senang.

" Kriss! Kau tau dimana kau meletakkan pakaian Chullie ajumma?—eh mommy? Kapan kau datang?"

" chagy? Kalian saling kenal? OMO! "

Siwon dan Kriss menatap Kibum yang terlihat kaget, Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya menatap Siwon.

" Ya! Choi Siwon bukannya kau kerja di perusahaan Wu itu kan? Berarti kau bekerja di bawah Kriss dong?"

Kibum menepuk jidatnya sambil tertawa.

" jinca! Aku lupa kalau Kriss adalah chingu Myunie dan selama ini aku bekerja dengan orang yang kalian anggap meninggal? Berarti anak yang sering kau bawa ke kantor?"

" Xiuchen dan Angel"

" –kau tidak sadar jika keponakanmu ada di dekat kita?"

Tanya Siwon.

" jinca aku melupakannya—"

Semuanya tertawa dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, silih berganti mencertakan hidup mereka dan tersenyum bersama orang yang dicintai hingga malam menjelang dan pagi berganti menjadi sebuah hari dengan senyuman.

END

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa

Kyungsoo membiarkan suara yang sangatfamiliar di hidupnya itu kembali menghilang, ia tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya karna terlalu takut jika suara itu hanya mimpi belaka. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Kai tengah berada didepannya hingga beberapa centi sebelum bibir Kai bisa menyentuh bibirnya.

"..tidakkah aku sudah gila?—"

Gumannya lirih.

" bukan hyung yang gila, tapi aku.."

Ucapan lirih Kai membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya saat ia mendapati wajah Kai sudah beberapa centi didepannya.

" kk-kkai?"

" ne,naeyga.."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat bibir Kai menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Tangan kanan Kai menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga namja itu tidak bisa mengelak saat Kai menuntut memperdalam ciumannya. Merasa pasokan udara sudah menipis Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang kini tengah meraup udara banyak-banyak, sebuah lengkungan tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

_" –__Kai, Kyungie—dia masih mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu—"_

_" __tapi aku tidak mencintainya Kev—"_

_" __hhiihi, Kamjongie bukan kau tidak mencintainya hanya kau belum menyadarinya. Eum mungkin saat kau menciumnya kau akan tau rasanya—"_

_" __aku pernah menciumnya dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa"_

Kai teringat pembicaraannya bersama Kevin tadi malam. Ia segera berpikir bagaimana perasaannya setelah mencium namja bermarga Cho itu.

_" __jantungmu serasa ingin meledak, seperti sebuah sengatan listrik beberapa ribu volt. Terlebih saat kau melihat wajahnya memerah akibat ciumanmu, jika tidak menekan dalam-dalam iblis yang ada di dalam dirimu dia akan 'habis' oleh kelakuanmu.."_

_" __jangan katakan hal itu kau rasakan pada Eli!?"_

_" __ani, Eli yang mengatakannya padaku, bahkan ia mengatakan jika lama tidak bertemu denganku dia akan mengucapkan namaku dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sama seperti kau yang beberapa minggu ini sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyungsoo, tanpa kau sadari kau mencintai dan membutuhkannya ada di hidupmu Kai—"_

Kyungsoo yang telah menormalkan laju pernafasaannya menatap Kai bingung, sedangkan yang ditatapinya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kkka-i?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkram erat oleh namja berkulit tan tersebut, saat ingin menolak tangan Kai tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menolak atau melepaskan tangannya dari Kai.  
Kyuhyun bingung menatap namja yang menjadi anak sahabatnya menarik tangan anaknya dengan tergesa.

" mau kau bawa kemana anakku, Kamjong?"

" orang tua sepertimu tidak boleh tau!"

" MWO?! YA KAMJONG!"

Kai hanya cekikikan mendengar teriakan murka dari Kyuhyun.  
Desiran ombak terlihat begitu lembut saat air menghantam terumbu karang menciptakan bias warna pelangi membuat takjub seorang namja manis yang duduk di bangku yang berada diatas tebing. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpukau dengan kejadian alam yang ia saksikan hingga ia sedikit melupakan bagaimaana namja di sampingnya membawanya kemari. Beberapa saat ia menoleh pada namja yang kini terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

" sekarang kau ceritakan kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Kai?"

Kai hanya terdiam mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, sepertinya keeberanian yang sempat ia kumpulkan selama dua hari dengan latihan merangkai kata manis yang Kevin ajarkan tidak mempan untuk situasi seperti ini dimana ia dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas menyerah menunggu Kai bicara.

_' __pasti karna Kevin..'_

Hingga beberapa waktu Kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"—kevinie hyung-"

_' __benarkan..'_

Raut kecewa menghiasi wajah cantik Kyungsoo, segera Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lautan membuat Kai tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

" ada apa dengannya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, memang sakit setelah mendengar Kai mengucapkan alasan ia membawanya ke tempat seperti sekarang adalah karna Kevin.

"—ia mengatakan semua tentang perasaan Eli untuknya padaku.."

_' __pantas saja ia terlihat kalut, Kai apa kau tidak bisa melihatku disini?'_

" perasaan-perasaan yang amat dalam dan kesetiaan Eli, dia mengatakannya dengan jelas. Hingga aku menyadari kesalahanku..tentang cintaku.."

" kau menyerah?"

Tanya Kyungsoo parau, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menangis untuk Kai. Melihat Kai hanya menunduk membuatnya beramsumsi jika namja yang masih sangat dicintainya itu terluka dalam karna ia tidak pernah melihat Kai sediam sekarang.

" aku bahkan baru menyadarinya, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah. Yang aku tau alasan aku kesal pada Kriss hyung, alasan aku tidak suka dan marah terhadap namja yang berstatus hyung Kevin hyung adalah karna aku cemburu—"

Air mata Kyungsoo tidak terbendung lagi, hatinya benar-benar sakit kali ini.

" –aku cemburu, tapi cemburu yang berbeda saat aku melihatmu bersama si bulat Dongho atau si Panda Tao.."

" eh?hikz-?"

Mendengar suara isakan Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, ia menatap namja yang kini mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo hingga kedua manic hitamnya beradu dengan kedua manic coklat Kyungsoo, sebuah perasaan kini menyusup hangat kedalam hatinya hingga menjalar perlahan keseluruh tubuhnya.

" hyung mi-mian.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng mencoba tersenyum,

" gwacana, justru aku yang meminta maaf karna menangis huh! Aku seperti yeoja..mian.."

Kai menghentak pundak Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berusaha membalik tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari Kai.

" hyung! Saranghaeyo—jengongmal saranghae.."

" kkai?"

" hyung! Saranghaeyo—jengongmal saranghae.."

Kyungsoo masih belum percaya pada apa yang ia dengar, sedikit ia senang namun ia merasa bahwa yang Kai katakan bukan untuknya.

" Kevin pasti akan senang jika ia mendengar itu darimu..bahwa kau men—"

" hyung! Kau tidak boleh memikirkan namja lain selain aku! Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku seorang! Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku mencintaimu lebih lebih dan lebih!"

Teriak Kai.  
Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan tidak percaya, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin bermimpi namja yang ada dihadapannya ini mengatakan hal yang semalam menjadi mimpinya.

" kau pasti bercanda kan Kai? Kau sedang mengerjaiku atau kau sedang berlatih untuk menembak Kevin, Kai bercandamu tidak lucu—kau mencintai Kevin—"

" Aku tidak bercanda! Aku mencintai Cho Kyungsoo! Aku mencintaimu hyung!"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kai katakan hingga Kai menciumnya. Setelah Kai melepas ciumannya ia terduduk dan menatap Kai tidak percaya,

" hyung—aku memang mencintai Kevin hyung dengan seluruh hatiku namun itu berbeda dengan cintaku padamu—aku mencintaimu sebagai namja yang berhasil membuatku selalu merindukanmu yang tanpa sadar selalu memanggil namamu saat kau tidak ada dihadapan mataku, aku mencintaimu sebagai orang yang ingin ku jadikan pendamping hidupku.."

" ttapi Kevin?—"

" aku mencintainya dan cemburu karnanya hanya jika dia berdekatan dengan Kriss hyung, aku cemburu padanya sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang merasa cemburu saat hyung kesayangannya memperhatikan hyungnya. Berbeda saat kau bersama orang lain, aku merasa ingin marah atau entahlah yang jelas aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain selain aku..saranghaeyo Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam didalam pelukan Kai.  
Xiumin tersenyum memandangi hasil karya Chen, semua hasil lukisan Chen selalu membuatnya tertarik hingga ia menjumpai sebuah kanvas besar yang tertutupi kain putih ia menunjukknya penuh tanya.

" hehe..itu-itu"

Chen gelagapan saat mendapati seorang yang diam-diam ia cintai berada didepan sebuah hasil karyanya yang lupa ia sembunyikan.

" boleh aku melihat ini?"

" anu-itu belum jadi, kapan-kapan saja ne? anu itu—"

Xiumin berdecak kesal.

" katanya kita chingu? Begitu saja tidak boleh, aku kan juga ingin membantu—"

" ti-ti dak usah..jinca!"

" kau menyebalkan!"

Xiumin berjalan keluar gallery lukis yang menjadi gudang lukisan Chen, ia duduk di bangku teras menatap hujan yang membasahi jalanan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas kesal mengingat kejadian di dalam, jujur saja namja bertubuh mungil dengan pipi cubby itu terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan namja yang selama ini menjadi sahabat dan teman special di hatinya itu. Dan ia terlalu kesal saat mendengar dari Kriss jika namja special di hidupnya itu memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, Xiumin merasa lelah dengan perasaannya yang berlebih pada namja jangkung yang hampir memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Kriss. Xiumin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Chen begitu juga dengan Chen yang juga memiliki perasaan tersebut, hingga membuat keduanya merasa canggung . Chen duduk membawakan dua cangkir coklat hangat dan menyodorkan kearah namja berkulit putih susu tersebut.

" Baoxie, kau marah?"

" untuk?"

" kejadian tadi—"

Xiumin mendesah.

" sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Lagian itu pasti untuk orang yang kau cintai itu, huft mungkin moodku sedang dalam taraf tidak bisa dikendalikan.."

_' __Baoxie, tidak kah kau melihatku? Melihat aku yang mencintaimu..'_

Chen mengangguk.

" aku berjanji, aku akan menyelesaikan lukisan itu dan akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang selama ini diam-diam aku cintai dengan harapan dia tau maksudku.."

" hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tau maksud mu, aku harap dia menerimamu.."

" yeah, aku harap—meski aku tau dia tidak mencintaiku dan memiliki orang lain di hatinya.."

Keduanya mulai diam dalam keheningan, sudah beberapa bulan sejak keduanya mengetahui perasaan mereka harus segera dihentikan mereka menjadi canggung sama lain.

" oppa! Aku pinjam pensilmu yaa.."

Seorang yeoja manis berumur 7 tahun melenggang masuk kedalam gallery milik Chen hanya mengangguki keinginan dongsaeng kecilnya. Keduanya sudah biasa dengan kehadiran dongsaeng Chen itu, hingga kadang ia tidak di perdulikan jika meminjam apapun di sana.

" –kau masih marahan dengan mamamu?"

" hah! Ne, aku masih marah dengan papa dan mama keduanya sangat menyebalkan!"

" kejadian itu sudah lalu, lagi pula SuHo sudah pulih.."

Xiumin mengangguk dan mendesah.

" molla, aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali apa lagi mama sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun jadi ya aku membiarkannya saja.."

" Bao oppa! Bao oppa!"

Teriakan melengking dari dalam gallery membuat Chen dan Xiumin memandang pintu dan tidak berapa lama Jindae muncul diambang pintu lalu menarik Xiumin masuk.

" yaa—ada apa Jindae?"

" itu oppa! Ittu—"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Jindae, mata bulat Xiumin terbelalak saat mendapati sebuah lukisan besar bergambar dirinya dan Chen memiliki sayap seprti sedang terbang, kedua tangan mereka bertautan dengan senyum merekah di kedua bibir mereka dan jangan lupa tatapan yang tergambar di mata keduanya. Xiumin memang bukan pengamat atau ahli seni namun ia cukup tau bagaimana susahnya menggambar hal seperti itu.

" ada a—MWO?!"

Chen yang masuk paling belakangan menatap kaget lukisannya yang kini terbuka dengan sempurna, tidak hanya itu ia mendapati Xiumin tengah memandang lukisan itu.

" Jindae, bisa oppa minta tolong untuk pergi?"

Jindae hanya mengangguk.  
Dua namja itu terus terdiam hingga Chen berinisiatif mendekati Xiumin dan menghadapkan namja cubby itu menghadapnya. Xiumin masih berputar dengan pikirannya sendiri dan hanya mengikuti apa yang Chen lakukan pada tubuhnya.

" orang yang diam-diam aku cintai, orang yang selalu mengisi setiap sudut hatiku, orang yang selalu hadir dalam setiap hari dan mimpiku, orang yang selalu dan selalu hadir dalam setiap detik pikiranku adalah kau.."

" Chen—"

Chen tersenyum mencoba menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

" mendengar kau memiliki seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu membuatku sakit, membuatku berusaha untuk mengikis perasaan istimewaku padamu. Akupun berusaha untuk tidak lagi bergantung padamu, aku tidak mau jika saat kau bersama orang itu aku merasakan kehilangan setidaknya jikapun iya aku sudah bersiap untuk kehilangan hadirmu, meski sulit namun demi kebahagiaanmu aku akan berusaha, Baoxie mianhe..mianhe telah mencintaimu.."

Xiumin memberanikan menatap namja didepannya, tidak ada kebohongan di mata hazel Chen yang ada adalah ketulusan. Air mata tidak terbendung kala Xiumin mengngat bagaimana ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkan kontak dengan namja di hadapannya karna mendengar namja itu memiliki orang yang ia cintai, bagaimana Xiumin berusaha tidak menghiraukan namja itu.  
Xiumin memeluk Chen dan terisak di dada bidangnya, meski bingung dengan kelakuan namja yang dicintainya namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengusap punggung Xiumin yang bergetar akibat tangisannya.

" baka! Ppabo! Stupid!"

" ne, aku memang bodoh! Tapi aku beruntung mencintai sahabatku sendiri..padahal aku tau kau mencintai orang lain..mianhe Baoxie ak—eumpp"

Chen mengedipkan matanya perlahan saat menyadari Xiumin menciumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Xiumin melepaskan ciumannya dan menunduk.

" orang itu—kau Kim Jong Dae.."

Ucap Xiumin pelan.  
Suho tersenyum membiarkan Lay menyandar dibahunya.

" tidakkah aku keterlaluan?"

" aniya Myunie, kau berpikir sangat dewasa..jika aku dalam posisimu mungkin saja aku akan mengusir Minho hyung atau bahkan sangat membenci namja itu dan eomannya, tapi kau? Kau membiarkan dia bercerita, membiarkan dia menyampaikan perasaan maaf pada mommy dan yang paling membuatku kagum kau memaafkan mereka.."

Ucap Lay sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Minho hyung dan eomanya tidak bersalah dan mereka tidak tau apa-apa, mungkin kesalahan itu hanya terjadi padaku yang tiba-tiba ada dalam rahim mommy.."

" YA! Kim SUHO! Sudah ku katakan kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu!"

Melihat dan mendengar Lay kesal dengan ucapannya Suho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut namja di sampingnya.

"—tapi aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Wo ai ni Zhang Yi Xhing.."

" wo ai ni Myunie.."

Kibum menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan senyum, ia menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan tersenyum.

_' __Biarlah ini terjadi—semuanya sudah berlalu dan yang paling aku syukuri aku tidak menyia-nyiakan anak yang Tuhan berikan padaku..'_

" mau jalan-jalan?"

" kajja! Aku akan mengajak mommy.."

" hey, ada saatnya kita jalan-jalan tanpa orang tua hehe.."

" KIM SU HO!?"

Suho hanya tersenyum menggandeng Lay pergi setelah pamit pada Kibum. Suasana mall sangat ramai dengan nuansa merah muda mengingat seminggu lagi adalah hari valentain dan banyak pasangan yang sedang berburu hadiah untuk pasangannya. Suho tersenyum melihat Lay sama sekali tidak tertarik pada benda-benda atau perayaan tersebut.

" kau mau ku belikan apa?"

" buat apa?"

" sebentar lagi hari dimana orang-orang bilang adalah hari kasih sayang.."

Lay tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari namjachingunya.

" terus? Myunie chagy, tidak ada hari seperti itu..karna setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang, hanya mereka saja yang berlebihan merayakannya..padahal itu tidak perlu dan perlu kau ingat aku bukan yeoja!"

Suho tersenyum mendapat jawaban meyakinkan dari namjachingunya itu.

" eum kamu tunggu disini ne? aku akan segera kembali.."

" mau kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Suho, Lay duduk menikmati coffelate yang ia pesan.  
Jam di tangan Lay menunjukkan bahwa ia telah dibiarkan menunggu sendirian di sebuah caffe selama 15 menit. Lay mendesah..

" menunggu selama 15 menit saja membuatku mati bosan apalagi aku harus menunggu selama beberapa tahun? Benar-benar butuh kesabaran.."

_' __aku beruntung Suho tidak meninggalkanku, tidak menyerah padaku..aku teralu bodoh untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukai namja yang mengejar-ngejarku secara terus menerus..jauh sebelum aku menyukai Aj..'_

Seseorang datang dengan nafas memburu duduk di depan Lay bahkan dengan PDnya ia meminum juice yang Lay pesan untuk menunggu.

" hosh! Hosh! Syukurlah kau masih menungguku..hosh..hosh.."

" aku akan menunggumu seberapa lama kau pergi.."

Ucap Lay sambil menyeka keringat di kening Suho yang membuat namja di hadapannya tersenyum di sela bernafasnya. Lay pun memesankan minuman kesukaan Suho.  
Keduanya mengobrol ringan sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Suasana malam terasa sangat menyenangkan, keduanya tertawa bersama hingga Suho mengantar Lay kerumahnya.

" Lay.."

Lay yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati Suho berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendapati cengiran khas Suho.

" apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu?"

" he-em..nih.."

Suho mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Lay sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambang di udara dengan kepalan. Setelah mendapati tangan Lay berada di bawah tangannya ia melepaskan kepalan tangannya hingga sebuah benda jatuh di tangan putih Lay.

" milikmu.."

" eh?"

Lay menatap sebuah cincin putih di tangannya dan menoleh pada Suho.

" ini bukan milikku.."

" sekarang menjadi milikmu..itu untukmu"

Suho memasangkan cincin itu di sela jari manis Lay, membuat namja cantik itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

" meski ini tidak begitu mahal namun cukup untuk memberi tanda jika Zhang Yi Xhing adalah milik Kim Jong Myun hehe.."

" Myunie..gomawo..gomawo.."

Donghae menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Hyukie menatap senang pada namja di hadapanya.

" uri kiseopie sudah dewasa eoh? Hemm..eoma merestui hubunganmu dengan Dongie.."

" tapi eoma, appa?"

Hyukie menoleh pada Donghae, ia sebenarnya tau apa yang sedang membuat suaminya diam. Sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang membuat semua orang tua bingung terlebih pernikahan anaknya bukanlah pernikahan yang lazim di lakukan di manappun.

" bisakah kalian menunggu?"

Tanya Donghae persisnya ia tujukan pada Dongho yang sedari tadi terdiam.

" tentu saja kami akan menunggu appa! Aku masih ingin bekerja untuk masa depan kami! Kami hanya ingin meminta ijin saja.."

" iya appa, aku saja masih ingin jadi professor terkenal hehe aku ingin seperti appa dan aku tidak mau jadi tanggungan Kiseopie hyung.."

Donghae ahirnya menyerah dan mengangguk.

" baiklah, aku harap kalian tau yang terbaik.."

Kiseop dan Dongho langsung berpelukan dan tersenyum senang.  
Setelah pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuanya kini Kiseop mengantarkan DOngho kerumahnya.

" Dongie-ya.."

" ne?"

" gomawo—"

" untuk apa hyung?"

" untuk ada di dunia ini bersamaku.."

Kedua pipi Dongho bersemu merah, ia menunduk dan mengangguk sambil berjalan kedalam rumah. Secara penuh Dongho memang tidak mengerti apa cinta sebenarnya namun ia merasakan bagaimana perasaannya yang melayang saat Kiseop menggoda ataupun memujinya membuat namja imut itu mengakui cintanya.

_' __Kiseopie hyung, aku akan menyakinkan hatiku jika kau memang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik..'_

Kriss PoV

Lukaku semakin membaik, tubuhku pun kini sudah mulai membaik dan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama hampir 1 bulan membuat hidupku berasa hitam dan putih.  
Satu bulan, dan hanya—tidakkah pikiranku berjalan menerawang baagaimana dulu mommy dan Kevin menjalani hari-harinya di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa aku memikirkan bagaimana mereka tetap bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu? Ku usap rambut Kevin yang kini tertidur di sampingku, ya tadi pagi aku sudah di ijinkan pulang ke apartemen meski harus dengan syarat macam-macam dari dokter. Kevin tertidur begitu pulas menunjukkan bagaimana ia sangat kelelahan. Ku lihat jam di sudut ruangan, tepat menunjukkan pukul 02.00 KST pantas saja aku merasa badanku tidak enak, aku tertidur sejak aku pulang dari RS.  
Kevin tersenyum dalam tidurnya ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pigeon yang selalu menemani tidur namja bersuara lembut itu.

" eugghh.. _ge?_"

" aku membangunkanmu?"

Kevin menggeleng, kemudian membenarkan posisi tidurnya menghadapku.

" waeyo _ge_? Appoh?"

Tangan halus Kevin meraba bagian lukaku yang saat ini masih di perban, aku menggeleng.

" aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana kau dan mommy selama 11 tahun di RS, aku yang hampir satu bulan saja sudah bosan.."

Kevin tersenyum memeluk boneka pigeonnya erat.

" selama mom sadar ia akan menceritakan bagaimana bayangan saat aku dan dia bersama pergi ke taman bermain berbelanja dan mencicipi segala makanan yang ada, kalau tidak ia akan menceritakaan bagaimana ia akan memasak makanan untuk piknik ke sebuah tempat di seoul aku, mommy, hyung dan daddy..kadang ia juga menceritakan jika aku dan hyung bertemu pasti hyung akan menjagaku dari anak-anak nakal yang sering berkeliaran di RS, bagaimana hyung dan aku berkelahi karna berebut oleh-oleh dari daddy sepulang kerja, bagaimana aku dan hyung akan bertengkar jika kita memiliki seorang yang sama untuk dicintai, bagaimana kita akan sama-sama mengalah—"

Ku lihat wajah Kevin mulai memerah, dan lihatlah bagaimana liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya. Kevin berusaha tersenyum sambil tetap menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"—setidak nya cerita-cerita itu yang aku percayai, yang membuat mommy bertahan dan berusaha untuk sembuh, harapan untuk bisa melakukan semua itu. Fantasi-fantasi yang membuatku bertahan dan selalu berdoa agar mommy bisa menjalani semua itu..a—ku—a—"

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya, sedikit menyingkirkan boneka besar milik Kevin ahirnya aku memeluknya.

" mianata.."

Begitu terasa bagaimana kesakitan yang selama ini ada di dalam tubuh Kevin, aku baru menyadarinya saat ini, saat aku sudah terlalu jauh menyakitinya. Yang ku harapkan aku tidak lagi membuatnya merasakan yang namanya sakit, yang ku harapkan aku bisa menjaganya agar tidak menangis sedih karna ku atau karna orang lain, yang ku harap ia tetap di pelukanku hingga aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya.

" _ge, _jangan tinggalkan aku—"

" tidak aka nada yang meninggalkanmu, _gege_ akan selalu membawamu pergi bersamaku..itupun jika si Eli mengijinkanmu ikut bersama _gege_.."

"MWO? ELI?"

Kevin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku kaget, ku lihat ia begitu polos.

" ne, Eli. Bukankah kalian sudah bersama? Tidaklah baik jika mengambil keputusan sepihak hehe..ah, sudahlah yang penting gege tidak akan kemana-mana.."

Dongsaeng manisku tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.  
Suara mesin penerima tamu apartemen membuatku mengerjapkan mata, ku lihat masih jam 6 pagi.  
' _siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta?'  
_Ku buka pintu apartemenku dan mendapati dua orang sedang saling membuang muka, seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian kantor yang casual terlihat begitu elegan dengan beberapa buah map di tangannya. Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah seorang namja dengan pawakan kekar dengan pakaian casual dan jangan lupakan mantel hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
Keduanya menoleh,

" bisa bertemu dengan Wu Yi Fan-ssi?"

Ucap keduanya, keduanya Nampak begitu kaget saat menyadari mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berbarengan.

" ne, saya sendiri.."

" mwo?"

Lagi-lagi keduanya tampak kaget.  
Ku anggukan kepalaku pada dua orang yang telah mengganggu tidur ku, setelah membuatkan minuman yang ku bisa aku duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya.

" jadi Krissie?"

" ne, ajumma. Aku Wu Yi Fan, dan ada apa kalian kemari?"

Yeoja cantik yang ku ketahui mommy dari Suho itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal begitu juga dengan namja—_er bukankah aku sudah pernah melihat namja bernama Choi Siwon ini? AH! Acara reunian yang berujung kecelakaan Suho_?—Ku edarkan pandanganku pada mereka menunggu apa yang mereka bawa sehingga bersamaan datang ke apartemenku pagi-pagi.

" aku ingin memberikan laporan tentang keadaan perusahaan di salah satu distrik selatan di Canada, aku menemukan banyak kecurangan yang membuat perusahan tersebut mengalami kemrosotan dan terancam bangkrut..ini—aku telah meneliti laporan dari bawahanku..sepertinya terdapat penggelapan dana dari salah satu dewan direksi.."

Kibum-ssi, begitu ku memanggil mommy dari Suho. Bukan karna aku kurang ajar tapi melihat ia memakai pakaian professional dan bersikap formal padaku jangan lupakan ia adalah sekretaris direksi perusahaanku yang di rekrut oleh Selly. Aku mengangguk dan membuka map itu, berderet-deret angka ganjil berkeliaran di mataku menyambut hari pagiku.

"—tidak berbeda dengan hal yang aku bawa, wakil direktur Jang sepertinya menggelapkan dana yang begitu besar sehingga persediaan dan produksi produk terbaru menjadi terhambat dan yang lebih parah adalah adanya pemotongan gaji karyawan bagian produksi serta beberapa sie, Selly-ssi kawatir akan jalannya perusahaan sehingga menyuruh ku untuk menyelidikinya secara diam-diam hingga aku menemukan beberapa bukti. Selama laporan yang diberikan pada Selly-ssi semua terlihat baik-baik saja namun pada kenyataannya banyak pasokan bahan baku produksi yang kita beli raib dan banyak tuntutan dari karyawan dan beberapa bagian pemegang saham yang meminta uang mereka kembali karna saham kita turun disebabkan tidak ada penjualan.."

Siwon-ssi memberikan beberapa map yang dapat ku lihat perbedaan angka yang ada di dalamnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

" Wu Fan-ssi/Kriss-ssi kembalilah ke Canada.."

Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

" –ini bukan hal mudah untuk kami tangani sendiri, kami butuh bantuan anda.."

" Selly-ssi sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, dia menyuruhku untuk menemui anda yang merupakan pemilik dari perusahan, dia percaya anda akan menyelesaikan masalah ini..buatlah perintah dan keputusan yang bijak "

Ucapan yang begitu formal ku dengar dari Kibum-ssi. Ku pijat pelipisku, merasa sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Lama aku terdiam hingga sebuah pikiran terlintas di otakku.

" Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ssi. Untuk sementara ini bisakah kalian mengatasi masalah di perusahaan distrik selatan? Paling tidak kalian redam isu kebangkrutan perusahaan dan sekaligus mencari sumber penggelapan dana? Aku akan memesankan tiket untuk kalian berdua sekarang juga jika mau-"

" Wu Fan-ssi/ Kriss-ssi tapi—?"

" hei , disini aku masih menjadi pelajar sebuah universitas, aku tidak mau reputasiku buruk karna mendadak pergi..aku akan mengurus kepindahanku mungkin dalam beberapa hari aku akan menyusul kalian.."

Wajah keduanya mencerah setelah tadi terlihat begitu tegang.

" Baik!"

Setelah memesankan tiket untuk keduanya, keduanya pamit.  
Ku pandangi beberapa map di hadapanku. Terbayang jika daddy ada di hadapanku sedang meneliti dan mengamati detail dari laporan yang ada, aku ingat bagaimana daddy selalu mengacuhkanku dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kantor bahkan tidak jarang aku melihatnya melewatkan waktu makannya.

_' __dad, apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat seperti ini? '_

Perusahaan Purple Wu, adalah sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi kain. Purple Wu merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang terbesar yang menguasai pangsa pasar kain di seluruh dunia, berakar pada perusahaan kecil penghasil sutra yang Wu Xhang atau daddy dirikan 20 tahun yang lalu di cina hingga menjadi sebuah perusahaan terkemuka yang menyebar keseluruh belantara dunia yang bermarkas di Canada menjadikan Purple Wu sangat menentuhkan keseimbangan ekonomi global terutama di pangsa pasar di amerika dimana sumber ekonomi global bermula. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan yang dengan hati-hati daddy dirikan kini berada di ambang kehancuran. Secara menyeluruh Purple Wu memiliki 3 cabang di Canada( distrik utara, selatan dan utara ) dan pusat dari kegiatan di masing-masing cabang berada di distrik selatan distrik yang tadi Siwon-ssi dan Kibum-ssi laporkan mengalami penggelapan dana, aku pernah mendengar dari daddy saat ia dan Selly sedang berdebat tentang bagaimana keadaan jika distrik selatan terjadi keganjilan maka semuanya akan musnah.  
Kepalaku pusing memikirkan bagaimana menjalani ini semua, untuk ke Canada bukanlah hal yang bisa di lakukan dengan mudah karna aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa bermain-main disana. Aku tidak berfikir untuk meninggalkan Kevin disini namun saat melihat ia sudah memiliki kebahagiaannya di sini mana mungkin aku tega memisahkannya. Deretan angka dan Kevin melayang-layang di kepalaku membuatku sedikit pusing.

" _gege_, kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku kan?"

Suara lembut Kevin terdengar begitu mengagetkanku.

" Kev—"

Kevin memelukku erat, sedikit aku mendengar ia terisak.

" aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _gege_! Kevin ikut _ge_!"

" Kevin—kau ingat yang ku katakan semalam?"

" kalau begitu—"

Kevin mengambil phonsel putih miliknya dan sepertinya menelfon seseorang.

_" __yeoboseo..cha—"_

" kita putus Eli!"

"_hemm? MWO? Apa mak—tuttut—tuttt"_

Suara putusan line telephone membuatku kaget, Kevin kembali berdiri di hadapanku, ia menunduk dan masih ku lihat ia menangis.

" aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan namja itu, jadi aku bisa bebas ikut _gege—"_

" Kev—bukan seperti itu maksud _gege_.."

" aku tetap akan ikut _gege!_!"

Kevin berlari memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Mungkin membiarkan dia tenang adalah hal yang baik, ku langkahkan kakiku pergi.  
Setelah membuat sarapan dan siap berangkat kekampus aku berdiri di depan kamar Kevin.

" Kevinie, kajja kita sarapan! _Gege_ sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu.."

" AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN SEBELUM GEGE MENGIJINKANKU IKUT GEGE!"

Baru kali ini Kevin memaksakan sesuatu dan marah padaku karna keinginannya tidak segera ku turuti, sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan 'iya kau boleh ikut' bahkan jika mungkin aku akan memaksanya ikut denganku namun Kevin memiliki kehidupan lain, ia memiliki seseorang yang amat mencintainya dan aku yakin dia tidak akan melepaskan Kevin. Dan aku tau jika Kevin amat mencintai namja bermarga Kim tersebut.  
Ku amati seluruh sudut kampus, dimana sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkannya. Kenangan manis berasama chingu baru dan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini jarang ku lihat-Huang Zi Tao.

Kibum dan Siwon duduk bersama di sebuah caffe, keduanya terdiam begitu lama hingga minuman yang mereka pesan datang.

" Bummie, mianhe.."

" sudahlah oppa, aku sudah melupakannya..dan aku sudah tau semuanya.."

Siwon yang mendengar yeoja cantik dihadapannya memanggilnya oppa tersenyum. Ia tau jika yeoja yang selalu ia cintai itu telah benar-benar memaafkannya. Tidak berhubungan dengan yeoja itu selama hampir 20 tahun tidak membuatnya lupa kebiasaan seorang Kim Ki Bum.

_"—__appaku memang menyayangi eoma dan memperlakukannya dengan baik namun rasa sayangnya bukan cinta, berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang ia miliki pada anda..appaku sangat mencintaimu, aku mengetahuinya dari sahabat baiknya. Ia sangat menyesal karna harus membuat anda mnggugurkan buah cinta kalian, bahkan dia sempat frustasi saat anda mengatakan telah menggugurkannya..ia memang memaksa anda namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin agar anak itu tetap hidup dan tetap ada di tengah-tengah kalian. Sebenarnya ia seorang namja yang baik, hanya saja ia harus mejadi pecundang saat kedua orang tuanya mengancam akan merusak karir anda dan mungkin akan merusak kebahagian anda—"_

Kata-kata Minho masih teringat jelas di pikiran Kibum.  
Siwon yang tadinya tersenyum kini terlihat sedih membuat Kibum mau tidak mau memperhatikan namja didepannya.

" gwacana?"

" mianata, a—ku orang yang amat jahat –mmi-an—"

Entah mengapa Siwon menangis, saat Kibum menyentuh lengannya.

_" –__appaku sangat tersiksa dengan rasa bersalahnya, terlebih saat mendengar anda menghentikan karir anda sebagai artis dan menghilang. Ia marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan jika hancurnya karir anda adalah karnanya, ia terus mencari anda hingga ia lelah—"_

Tangan halus Kibum berusaha merengkuh Siwon hingga ia memeluk namja yang masih ia cintai. Keduanya menangis dalam diam hingga phonsel Kibum bordering Siwon melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

" yeoboseo—"

" _kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anakmu yang tampan ini mom?"_

" hikz—mommy tidak memiliki waktu banyak chagy, 1 jam lagi mommy harus berangkat. Lagi pula kau sudah ada Lay, mommy akan secepatnya kembali ara!?"

" _hahaha ya sudahlah, aku juga ada kuliah sampai sore mian tidak bisa mengantarmu.."_

Kibum terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya.  
Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum mengobrol bersama seorang di line telephone.

" gwacana, baik-baik dirumah ne?"

" _berarti aku boleh mengajak Lay menginap mom!"_

" boleh saja, asal kau mendapat ijin dari Jongwoon oppa.."

Kibum terkekeh mendengar desahan frustasi Suho yang terdengar jelas, Kibum sangat tau bagaimana Suho tidak berani berkutik dihadapan namja bermarga Kim yang menjadi oppanya.

_" __mom – kau bisa menelphonenya ayolaah—Jongwoon ajussi tidak ada bedanya dengan Chullie ajumma atau Kangin ajussi mereka sama-sama menyeramkan.."_

" hem, baiklah tapi ingat jangan macam-macam dengan Lay! Mommy bisa sekali-kali pulang!"

" _jincca?! Yey! Ya sudah mom! Aku harus jadi anak baik dulu untuk merayu Lay babay, hati-hati dan jangan lupa kalau sudah sampai hubungi aku!"_

" ne.."

Siwon meminum coffelate yang ia pesan membiarkan Kibum sibuk dengan phonselnya yang sepertinya sedang menghubungi seseorang yang ia tau.

" kau terlihat jauh lebih bahagia sekarang, aku senang.."

" gomawo oppa.."

Keduanya kembali kedalam oblrolan tentang perusahaan dan terlihat begitu relax.  
Luhan duduk di samping Kriss yang sedang termenung memandang lapangan yang sedang digunakan oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang melepas penat setelah materi kuliah.

" waeyo?"

" aniya—"

" kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kriss, apa ada hubungannya dengan Kevin?"

" mo—"

" KRISSS!"

Teriakan Eli mengintrupsi ucapannya, Kriss menoleh pada namja yang tengah berlari mendekatinya disusul beberapa namja lain di belakangnya.

" Kriss! Apa yang membuat Kevin memutuskanku! Katakan padaku!"

" Eli, tenang dulu!biar—"

" bagaimana bisa tenang! Huang Zi Tao!? Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya di telephone seseorang yang amat kau cintai lalu mengatakan putus dan menutup telephone tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi?!—"

Lagi-lagi Tao harus menghela nafas.

" mianata, sepertinya Kevin salah menerima ucapanku.."

" wae?"

Kriss terdiam.

" Kriss! Kau di panggil Park Songsaenim! Katanya penting!"

Teriakan Xiumin membuat Kriss berdiri dan meninggalkan Eli yang tidak puas dengan apa yang ia dapat dari Kriss. Eli Nampak frustasi saat mendapati phonsel Kevin tidak aktif.  
Kriss mengangguki semua pertanyaan dari Leeteuk dengan seksama, ia tahu jika yeoja yang menjadi bibi nya itu tau tentang keadaan perusahaannya.

" aku harap kau bisa kembali secepatnya Wu Fan—"

" bagaimana tentang Kevin bibi?"

" eum, kau bicarakan lagi dengannya biarkan dia tenang. Jikapun ia memilih tetap ikut bersamamu dia telah memilih jalannya dan aku yakin Kyungjae akan bisa menerima keputusan dari orang yang dicintainya.."

" tapi aku memisahkan mereka aku takut…"

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kriss dengan senyum lembut.

" ini ujian cinta mereka, hanya saja Tuhan memberikannya pada saat seperti ini..berkas-berkasmu akan siap dua hari lagi kau bisa menunggukan?"

Kriss mengangguk.

" aku sangat ingin membantu kalian berdua namun Canada bukanlah ranah jalanku sebagai seorang songsaenim..yang bisa ku lakukan adalah berdoa untuk kalian.."

Namja panda itu terus berdiri di depan pintu hingga pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja dengan rambut hitam legam.  
Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Kriss dan Tao, mengacak anak rambut kedua namja yang kini duduk terdiam di atas atap. Tao memperhatikan garis wajah namja yang mengajaknya duduk di atap dan kini tengah memandang lurus kearah langit.

" –jadi _gege_ akan kembali ke Canada?"

" ne—"

" berapa lama?"

" tidak ada batasan waktu Tao, perusahaanku sedang membutuhkanku—mungkin bisa sebulan atau bahkan aku tidak akan kembali kesini.."

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya saat Kriss mengatakan tidak akan kembali. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kelantai.

" alasan Kevin memutuskan Eli apa karna kalian akan ke Canada?"

Kriss mendesah.

" kurang lebih, Kevin salah mengartikan ucapanku yang mengatakan dia memiliki kekasih yang perlu ia pikirkan dan perlu ia mintai pendapat..hem..sepertinya aku harus mengatakan padanya setelah dia tenang.."

" kau memaksanya ikut?"

" ani, aku melepaskan semua keputusan di tangannya—aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bisa memaksakan kehendakku padanya.."

Setelah percakapan dengan Kriss, Tao kembali kekelasnya dan memberi tahu Eli apa yang terjadi membuat namja bertubuh kekar itu terdiam.

" kau harus mengatakan pendapatmu pada Kevinie hyung, aku yakin kau sangat berarti bagi Kevinie hyung dan memutuskanmu adalah hal yang mungkin Kevinie hyung lakukan jika harus memilih kau atau Kriss-_ge_. Kita sama-sama tau jika Kriss-_ge_ adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Kevinie hyung miliki jadi apapun keputusanmu tolong perhatikan hubungan itu…"

Ucapan Kai membuat Eli mengangguk.

_' __cepat temui Kevin dan katakan kau mencintainya—'_

Eli berlari meninggalkan kelas.  
Apartemen Kevin dan Kriss terlihat begitu lenggang, Eli langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Kevin.

" Kevin, ini aku.."

" kita sudah putus!"

Teriakan lembut dari Kevin membuat Eli menggeleng.

" itu keputusanmu! Aku belum memutuskanmu! Kajja kita bicara—"

" tidak ada yang perlu di bicaraka Eli, pergilah—aku tidak mau _gege_ melihtmu disini.."

Ucap Kevin saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Eli terus menerobos dan mendorong Kevin hingga Kevin terdorong dikasur biru miliknya. Eli terus menatap setiap inci wajah Kevin bahkan ia memaksa namja manis dihadapannya menatap mata kelam miliknya.

" katakan kau tidak mencintaiku—"

" a-aku—"

" katakan kau ingin meninggalkanku dengan seperti ini—"

" a-aku—"

" tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan seberapa aku mencintai dan menghargaimu?"

Perlahan liquid bening itu mengalir di wajah manis Kevin.

" uljima..biarkan aku mengungkapkan seberapa besar cintaku padamu Kim Sung Hyun!—"

" Kyungie.."

Perlahan Eli mencium bibir Kevin dan terus menuntut namja manis dibawahnya untuk mengimbangi. Tangan Eli terus berusaha membuka piama Kevin dan menyusup meraba seluruh tubuh namja manis bersuara lembut.  
Kriss berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tenang hingga sebuah pesan masuk diphonselnya.

**From : Eli **

**Jangan pulang dulu! Aku akan membuat dongsaengmu mengambil keputusan dengan tenang! Aku akan menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku pada dongsaengmu..**

Kriss hanya mengangguk lirih sambil sesekali membalas pesan dari Eli.

**To : Eli**

**Baiklah, jangan apa-apakan dongsaeng kecilku! Dia masih terlalu polos.. **

Tidak lama Kriss mendapatkan balasan dari Eli.

**From : Eli**

**Tenang saja!"\**

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keluar dari parkiran kampus yangs epertinya padat. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jalan untuk melihat-lihat pengguna jalan lain hingga matanya menemukan seorang namja yang tengah bertengger di samping gerbang kampus.  
Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan Tao membuat namja panda tersebut menatapnya kaget.

" mau menjadi tour gate untukku? Sebelum meninggalkan seoul aku ingin mengelilingi pusat rekreasi di seoul.."

" kau mengajakku _ge?_"

Kriss mengangguk dan mendorong Tao memasuki mobil mewahnya. Tao menatap Kriss seakan ingin protes namun keinginannya untuk protes ia urungkan mengingat Kriss dua hari lagi akan meniggalkan korea.

" kenapa tidak mengajak yang lainnya? Lay-_gege_ dan Luhan _-gege_ punya banyak refrensi dari pada aku.."

" kenapa ya? Eum mungkin aku hanya ingin baby panda yang manis ini menemaniku itu saja—"

Ucap Kriss santai.

_' __Baby panda yang manis? Dia mengatakan aku manis?'_

Kriss menoleh saat Tao tidak segera menggunakan sabuk pengamannya, mata Tao kembali shock saat mendapati Kriss mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Tao yang mulai panas dingin.

" ck, benar kata Kevin kau memeng baby panda yang manis-jja! Kita kemana dulu sekarang?"

Ucap Kriss saat sukses membenarkan sabuk pengaman milik Tao.

" gangnam! Aku dengar disana sedang ada festival.."

" ok!"

Berkali-kali Tao dibuat sport jantung saat bersama Kriss, entah itu dengan Kriss yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum hangat. Semua itu membuat rona merah diwajah namja jangkung bermata panda itu tidak pernah lepas. Terahir Kriss membawa mobilnya menyelusuri pantai.

" _ge_ kau akan kembali kan?"

" molla, tidak ada alasan untuk aku kembali..hemm.."

" kau harus kembali! "

" eh?"

Kriss menatap Tao yang kini memegang lengannya. Perlahan ia menepikan mobilnya dan kembali menatap Tao, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika ia merasakan berat meninggalkan seoul karna namja di sampingnya ini. Kriss masih menunggu kata-kata yang akan terucap dari namja bernama Huang Zi Tao, hingga ia mendapati Tao tengah terisak..

" _gege _ harus kembali.."

" baiklah baby panda, _gege _ akan memikirkan alasan untuk kembali..uljima ne?!"

Cahaya pagi telah menyingsing, Eli mengedarkan pandanganya mencari phonsel untuk sekedar melihat waktu. Setelah melihat waktu yang terlihat sudah terlalu siang Eli bangun dengan perlahan berjalan kekamar mandi, masih menggunakan handuk milik Kevin ia berjalan memunguti pakaiannya dan Kevin yang semalam ia lempar sembarangan. Ia membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked namja manis yang masih tertidur.  
Setelah mandi Eli keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kevin telah terbangun dan bergulung menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut membuat Eli tersenyum.

" wajah malu-malumu itu membuatku ingin menyerangmu lagi.."

" andwe! Tubuhku sakit—"

Ciuman hangat Eli mendarat di kening dan bibir Kevin.  
Eli duduk menyamping tubuh Kevin dan menatap namja berambut hitam coklat tersebut.

" sekarang kau tau seberapa besar cintaku padamu bukan? Pergi ke Canada bukanlah alasan tepat untuk memutuskanku sepihak, aku akan mendukungmu apapapun keputusanmu. Jika kau akan tinggal disini aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu seperti yang Kriss lakukan, jika kau memilih pergi bersama Kriss aku akan mendukungmu. Kriss adalah saudaramu seseorang yang kau miliki didunia ini, seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu dan aku tau bagaimana kau menyayanginya. Berat memang jika hidup tanpa melihatmu disisiku namun aku memilikimu disini—"

Eli meraih tangan Kevin dan meletakkannya didadanya.

" –kau selalu ada di sini, lagi pula aku pasti akan kesana mengunjungimu jika kau lama tidak kembali—aku akan mengunjungimu sebagai seseorang yang akan melamarmu dihadapan naga jelek itu"

Kevin mengangguk.  
Xiumin tersenyum menikmati kencan pertamanya bersama Chen, keduanya berjalan menyelusuri gallery ternama yang dibuka khusus dalam waktu beberapa jam. Chen bahkan tidak ragu untuk menggandeng tangan Xiumin di hadapan umum membuat wajah Xiumin tidak ada hentinya menyemburkan rona merah yang tentu saja membuat Chen senang.

" Baoxie, wo ai ni.."

Bisik Chen saat mereka sedang berdiri menikmati pemandangan sebuah lukisan. Xiumin menunduk malu membuat Chen tersenyum jahil mencium pipi Xiumin.

" Chen, malu ada banyak orang—"

" sstt tidak terlihat kekeke..wo ai ni!"

" wo ai ni, chen.."

Chen tersenyum senang.  
Keduanya berjalan hingga malam Chen mengantarkan Xiumin pulang.

" tidak ingin mampir?"

" aniya, kau ingat bukan jika si Jindae tidak ada pengawasnya? Tadi aku menitipkannya pada tetangga untuk kencan denganmu jadi sepertinya saatnya meminta maaf padanya.."

" kasian Jindae..sampaikan maafku padanya.."

" gwacana..bye! jangan lupa mimpi indah dan mimpi bersamaku ne?!"

Xiumin mengangguk dan melambai setelah sekilas Chen menciumnya.  
Rumah keluarga Han terasa sangat sepi, Xiumin mendesah saat memasuki ruangan yang terlihat sepi tidak berpenghuni. Ia berjalan mendekati tangga menuju kamarnya namun tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chullie dan Hankyung berdiri di depan tangga.

" mama—"

" a—pa ka-lian pasangan gay?"

Tanya Chulie tidak percaya. Hankyung menahan lengan Chullie yang ingin mendekati Xiumin yang berada beberapa meter dari arah keduanya berdiri.

" Apa hubunganmu dan namja itu! Minnie!?"

" ma-"

" kalian hanya hyung dan dongsaengkan?"

Pekik Chullie kalap.  
Yeoja cantik itu langsung mengibaskan tangan suaminya dan menerjang bahu namja berpipi bulat di hadapannya.

" katakan!?"

" kami pacaran—"

'PLAKKK'

" Chullie!"

Hankyung segera menarik Chullie menjauhi anaknya yang kini sedang memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan istrinya.

" Han! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada anak tidak tau diri ini!"

" Chullie tenangkan dirimu.."

Chullie mendorong Hankyung menjauh dan menatap Xiumin yang masih menunduk.

" kau tau apa yang kau katakan hah? Kalian sama-sama namja! Kau ingin membuatku malu eoh?!"

" MAMA! Kau egois!"

" YA! Ini demi kebaikanmu Kim Min Seok!"

" apanya yang demi kebaikaku? Mama selalu memaksaku ini-itu melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan! Memisahkanku dari didiku! Lalu apa lagi yang mama ingin lakukan padaku?! Mama ingin memisahkanku dengan orang yang aku cintai? Mama egois!"

" KAU!"

" CUKUP! Minnie pergilah ke kamarmu!"

" aku pergi! Aku benci mama!"

Xiumin berlari keluar rumahnya.  
Kai tersenyum setelah mengantar Kyungsoo jalan-jalan dengan senang ia menyelusuri jalanan kota seoul untuk kembali kerumahnya dan menceritakan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Eomanya.  
Mata Kai tidak sengaja melihat seorang yang ia kenal sedang terduduk di halte bus.

" Xiumin—apa yang ia lakukan larut malam seperti ini?"

Guman Kai.  
Kai menghentikan mobilnya di hadapan Xiumin.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?"

Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Kai kaget dan langsung turun dari mobil sport miliknya.

" hyung! Apa yang terjadi?!"

" aku bertengkar dengan mama.."

Kai membiarkan Xiumin menyelesaikan tangisnya. Setelah berdebat beberapa waktu keduanya sepakat pulang dan Kai memaksa Xiumin bermalam di rumahnya.  
Leeteuk memasang wajah seramnya yang terlihat lucu di mata Kai saat membukakan pintu.

" haha eomaaa kau tetap saja tidak bisa mengikuti jejak suamimu itu haha—aww! Appoh—telingaku eoma!"

" kau melanggar janjimu untuk pulang jam 9, Kamjjong!"

" aku memiliki alasan! Jinja!"

Xiumin yang sedari tadi menunduk di belakang Kai langsung bergeser menunjukkan dirinya, ia mengangguk pada Leeteuk yang langsung melemahkan tarikan tangannya pada telinga anaknya.

" mianhe bibi telah membuat Kai pulang larut.."

" Minie? Ah, masuk-masuk!"

Leeteuk meraih lengan Xiumin saat ia mendapati senyum terpaksa pada anak noona Kangin.

" eoma! Xiumin hyung akan menginap..dia akan tidur denganku.."

" emm baiklah, mandi dulu ne? eoma akan menghangatkan makanan—"

" kajja hyung!"

Kangin keluar dari ruang Tv mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" apa si Kamjong membuat masalah?"

" ani, sepertinya Chullie bertengkar dengan Xiumin.."

" hah, yeoja itu kapan ia akan dewasa sih? Sepertinya di keluargaku yang bisa aku andalkan hanya si kura-kura itu—"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendapati suaminya menyebut hyungnya dengan sebutan kura-kura. Leeteuk pun mengakui jika Yesung adalah anggota keluarga Kangin yang paling bisa bersikap dingin atau lebih tepatnya paling bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa menciptakan masalah baru.  
Setelah selesai makan malam Kai dan Xiumin pamit tidur. Seperti biasa Leeteuk selalu berjalan-jalan memasuki kamar anak-anaknya sebelum dirinya tertidur, entah hanya sekedar membenarkan selimut atau jahil mencuri foto manis anak-anaknya. Leeteuk membuka kamar Kai, ia melihat anaknya telah tertidur pulas disisi namja yang masih terduduk bersandar di dinding.

" kau belum tidur, Minnie?"

Xiumin menggeleng.  
Leeteuk duduk sambil mengusap kepala Kai setelah membenarkan posisi tidur anak bungsunya.

" bibi, apa kau tau jika Kai berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?"

" hehe-tentu saja! Jongie tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan apapun dariku, kalau dari Kangin sih mungkin tapi tidak berlaku untukku..waeyo?"

Xiumin memeluk kedua kakinya dan semakin menunduk bersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya.

" kau atau Kangin ajussi tidak marah?"

" haha, lucu juga sih—Kangin memang sempat marah-marah karna kedua anaknya tidak ada yang normal tapi dia juga tau mereka menjadi tidak normal bukan karna mereka ingin yah jadi dia hanya bisa menggerutu saat melihat chingu-chingunya pamer cucu, tapi ia tetap mendukung kedua anaknya"

" Kai dan Taemin hyung beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai orang tua mereka.."

Kini Leeteuk mengusap kepala Xiumin hangat.

" kami juga beruntung memiliki keponakan sepertimu Min Seok..sama seperti Chullie dan Han.."

" aku tidak berpikir sepertimu.."

Xiumin langsung berbaring.

" mama tidak pernah menganggapku ada, ia terlalu sibuk dengan obsesi-obsesinya.."

" Min-ah.."

" eotthokeji bibi? Aku sudah lelah dengan perilaku mama.."

Leeteuk memeluk Xiumin.

" bibi akan membicarakan ini pada kedua orang tuamu.."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk.  
Pagi-pagi Kai sudah membuat masalah dengan Kangin yang menolak membiarkan Kai memakai mobilnya. Suasana rumah Kai membuat Xiumin iri, bagaimana tidak? Kangin dan Kai berkelahi layaknya teman yang berbagi sedangkan Taemin dan Leeteuk seperti chingu untuk berbagi resep makanan.  
Kantin begitu ramai saat Kriss mengatakan akan mentraktir chingu-chingunya untuk pesta perpisahan dirinya dan Kevin yang akan kembali ke Canada.

" kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Canada Kriss?"

Tanya Chen yang kini duduk di samping Xiumin.

" ne, dan sayangnya tidak ada kesempatan untuk lari…"

" Cheeen! Jung songsaenim menyuruhmu ke kantornya! Sepertinya ia sedang marah bersar.."

" MWO? OMONA! Aku lupa!—"

Setelah mencium pipi Xiumin, Chen berlari meninggalkan chingu-chingunya menuju tempat yang Suho tunjukkan. Suasana meriah perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sepi hingga tinggal Kriss dan Xiumin yang masih setia menunggu Chen yang berjanji akan segera kembali.

" kapan kau berangkat?"

" 4 hari lagi, berkas-berkas Kevin akan selesai 4 hari lagi.."

" Kriss—boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

" eh? Eodiga?"

" Canada—"

Kriss menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namja tampan itu mencoba mencari kebenaran yang disembunyikan namja beberpa bulan lebih tua darinya. Tidak ada candaan ataupun tawa, yang ada hanya sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan membuat namja berpipi cubby itu terliat sangat menderita.

" –aku ingin lari Kriss, bukan aku menyerah namun ini semua demi Chen.."

" ada apa dengan hub kalian? Bukannya kalian baik-baik saja?"

Xiumin mengangguk sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng.

" tadi pagi mamaku menyuruhku pergi ke gallery milik Chen, saat aku kesana gallery itu sedang dirusak beberapa orang dan aku tau orang-orang itu suruhan mama. Mama tidak menyetujui hubunganku dan Chen, ia akan menghalalkan segala cara agar aku meninggalkan Chen. Entah itu memaksaku mengikuti keinginannya atau dengan menyiksa Chen..aku aku tidak ingin terjadi..aku mencintai Chen, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya karna aku.."

Kriss terdiam.

" Haaaii sudah lama menunggu! Mianheee Jung Songsaenim terlalu sayang padaku sehingga memberikan ceramah gratisnya hehe..eh Baoxie kenapa kau menangis?"

" hehe..aku kan akan kehilangan tempat mengadu jika ada masalah denganmu tentu saja aku menangis!"

Jawab Xiumin setelah memberi kode pada Kriss untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Chen. Ketiganya kemudian pergi.  
Chen mengajak Xiumin ke apartemennya untuk menunjukkan beberapa hasil kaya barunya.

" –ini adalah lukisan yang amat aku sukai..melihat kekasihku tersenyum ke arahku.."

" kau berlebihan!"

" tidak jika itu untukmu—saranghaeyo.."

" nado, sa—eump"

Xiumin sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman dalam dari Chen seperti biasanya, justru ia membalas ciuman Chen dan mencoba mengimbangi namja yang kini menyusupkan tangannya kepunggungya. Tidak ada perlawanan saat Chen mencoba melepas seluruh pakaian yang Xiumin pakai, keduanya tampak menikmati suasana siang yang melelahkan untuk petama kalinya.  
Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Xiumin masih mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya di dalam bekapan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

" Chen—jika aku pergi apa kau akan mencintai orang lain?"

" ani! Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan tetap mencintaimu..dan yakin kau akan kembali untukku jadi aku tidak akan khawatir.."

Ucap Chen sambil mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin.

" kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

" hei, siapa bilang aku tidak akan merindukan Baoxie ku! Aku akan merindukanmu..meski itu hanya sedetik saja tidak bersamamu..jadi jangan coba-coba lari dariku!"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
Phonsel Xiumin bergetar menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk, Chen mengulurkan phonsel berwarna hitam pada namja yang kini sedang menyusup kedalam pelukannya. Xiumin tertegun membaca pesan di phonselnya.

**From : Mama**

**Pulang sekarang atau ancaman mama akan berlaku lagi, mama dan yang lain sudah menunggummu!**

" dari mamamu? Mamamu pasti sangat menyayangimu ne? pulanglah, dia pasti khawatir.."

" Chen, jika ini pertemuan terahir kita—ini adalah kenangan yang terindah dalam hidupku.."

Mata Chen terbelalak. Ia segera bangkit mengikuti Xiumin yang sedang mengenakan pakaiannya.

" waeyo?"

" molla—hanya saja mungkin ini pertemuan terahir kita.."

" Kim Min Seok!"

" –perlu kau ketahui aku sangat mencintaimu"

" YAA! TAN XIUMIN!K—eump"

Xiumin memotong teriakan Chen dengan ciumannya dan tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen namja yang ia cintai.

_' __Wo ai ni, Chen..'_

Hankyung menatap Chullie dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia menarik istrinya masuk kedalam kamar dan meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang di perbuat yeoja bermarga Kim itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menjodohkan Minie dengan Suzy ? Jangan main-main Heechul!"

" aku tidak main-main! Aku tidak ingin Minseok menjadi gay! Dan aku tidak ingin orang lain tau itu!"

" kenapa tiba-tiba!? Dan apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan menikahkan mereka 2 hari lagi? Kau gila Heechul! Bagaimana kau tidak meminta persetujuan dari anakmu!? "

" aiss, molla! Minseok pasti akan menerimanya!"

'BLAMM' suara pintu tertutup menganggetkan Hankyung. Ia tau Chullie hanya merasa takut karna anaknya sendiri tidak mengakuinya namun kali ini namja bermarga Tan ini mengakui jika yeoja yang ia cintai bertahun-tahun itu telah keterlaluan. Hankyung turun dan mendapati Xiumin sudah berada di meja yang sama bersama dengan istri dan keluarga dari Suzy, ia kaget melihat anaknya menunjukkan wajah datar dan hanya mengangguki semua perkataan istrinya tentang pernikahan. Setelah keluarga Suzy sepakat dan pergi Xiumin berjalan kekamarnya.

" aku harap kau tidak lari, karna besok kau akan fitting baju dengan calon istrimu.."

Ucapan Chullie hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Xiumin.

" kau keterlaluan Heechul!"

" terserah! Tidak ada yang bisa melawan kehendakku! Termasuk kau dan dia!"

Xiumin menutup kamarnya dengan keras, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai membanjiri pipinya.

" wae? Nega wae?!"

Isak Xiumin. Lama Xiumin terdiam hingga sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.  
Namja Chubby itu mencari-cari benda yang menurutnya sangat menentukan hidupnya setelah menemukannya Xiumin tersenyum lalu duduk di kasurnya.

" _yeoboseo, Baoxie? Kau belum tidur?"_

" he-em.."

" _waeyo hem? Jangan katakan kau memikirkan yang tadi?"_

" ani- aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'Wo ai ni' padamu.."

_" __kalau begitu katakan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.."_

" Wo Ai Ni..Chen bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

_" __tentu! Ah, ahir-ahir ini aku sedang suka dengan lagu dari Super Junior My All is in You…aku harap kau menyukainya.."_

_ibyeoli oneun geol algo isseodo, geudae ddeonalgga nan sumeul meomchwodo ,nunchi motchaen deut utgo I sseumyeon urireul jinachyeo galkka  
nan moreuneun cheok utgo itjiman gwaenhi jaggu mali manajigo itjiman  
sasil naneun ulgo sipeun maeumbbuingeol geureon nuneuro baraboneun neon_

_ Sarangi ireohge ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo  
I can't live without you, My all is in you  
hoksi naega neonjeo ibyeoleul malhaejugil ,meonjeo neol nohajugil gidarineun geonji  
yejeongwa dalrajin neoui nunbiteun ije deo isang sarangi eobseodo naneun gwaenchana_

_jeomjeom siganeun gago ibe,mareugo neoreul bogo itneun naui nuneun bulanhae  
anjalbujalmothago na seoseongijana geudaega ibyeoleul malhaelggabwa_

_ Sarangi ireohge ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo  
naega eobsido geudaen useulso isseodo  
sarangi imi dahaesseodo  
gyeolguken ibyeolirado jamsiman naege isseojwo_

_ Sarangi ireohge ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo  
Sarangi ireohge ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa annyeong insal geonnedo Ajikeun naegen neomu ganjeolhan dan han saram beoreul noheulsu eobseo  
I can't live without you, My all is in you  
I can't live without you, My all is in you -You_

_" Baoxie? Kau sudah tidur?"_

Tidak ada jawaban dari line seberang. Chen tersenyum..

" jaljayo uri Baoxie.."

Pagi-pagi Hankyung panic mendapati anaknya tidak menyahut panggilannya, dengan paksa ia mendobrak pintu kamar Xiumin.

" Astaga! Min Seok! Chullie!"

" wae? MWO?"

Chulie terdiam menatap ruang ICU yang tertutup, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Hankyung yang masih panic. Kangin datang dan mendekati Hankyung..

" apa yang terjadi?"

Hankyung hanya menggeleng, ia tidak ingin dongsaeng iparnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya, ia tidak ingin Kangin menyalahkan Chullie karna membuat anak mereka depresi. Tanpa Hankyung memberi tahu Kangin mengetahui apa yang terjadi namun ia berjanji tidak akan ikut terlalu jauh kedalam kehidupan keluarga noonanya.  
Kriss dan Tao menjenguk Xiumin keduanya tampak tidak mengatakan apapun pada namja yang kini masih berusaha melewati masa Kritisnya.  
Donghae masuk mendekati keduanya dan tersenyum.

" bersyukur Han cepat membawanya kemari, Xiumin kehilangan banyak darah.."

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

" dia akan siuman beberapa saat lagi.."

Chullie mengangguk.

" akan bagus, jadi besok dia bisa melaksanakan pernikahannya.."

" Heechul! Apa kau tidak melihat anakmu sekarat karna ulahmu!?"

" ya! Apa-apaan kau Tan Hankyung! Ini rumah sakit! Dan kenapa kau membentakku dihadapan mereka!?"

Hankyung menarik paksa istrinya setelah meminta Kriss dan Tao menemani Xiumin.  
Kriss menepuk pundak Tao saat menyadari Tao menangis dan terisak.

" _ge, _kenapa ada orang tua yang jahat seperti itu?"

" sudahlah, mereka mungkin mengaharapkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.."

" tapi tidak dengan membuat Chen hyung di penjara! Tidak dengan memaksa Xiumin-_ge_ menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.."

Isak Tao.  
Kriss menganggapi perkataan Tao dengan anggukan, ia tau ia tidak bisa berpendapat disini. Ia mendapati Xiumin terbangun dan mengisyaratkan agar Kriss menyuruh Tao meninggalkan keduanya.

" err—Tao,bisa _gege_ minta tolong? _Gege_ haus, bisa belikan beberapa minuman atau buah-buahan?"

" hikzz! Ne—Tao pergi.."

Setelah Tao pergi Xiumin membuka matanya dan menatap mengiba pada Kriss, membuat namja berambut blonde itu menghela nafas.

" baiklah aku akan menolongmu, aku sudah memesankan tiket dan paspor atas namamu..besok kita berangkat jam 8 pagi..dan kebetulan besok tidak ada yang akan mengantarku karna ada ujian.."

" gomawo Kriss.."

Kriss hanya mengangguk.  
Malamnya Xiumin terbangun mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah terlelap ia tersenyum menatap sang papa berusaha memberinya kekuatan.  
Dongho menggerutu sambil menerima telephone berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di pagi-pagi buta.

" Yaa! Kim Jong Dae! Kau berhutang aku coklat karna membangunkan tidurku di pagi-pagi buta!"

_" kekeke—ini satu-satunya waktu dimana mama Xiumin tidak ada disamping anaknya..ku mohon, kau boleh meminta apapun nanti tapi setelah aku mendengar Baoxieku tidak apa-apa"_

" ne! siapkan saja uang yang banyak untukku!"

Dongho menutup phonselnya dan masuk. Ia kaget mendapati Xiumin sedang berdiri mencoba memakai pakaian casual.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau masih sakit!"

" gwacana, aku harus pergi sebelum kedua orang tuaku kembali—aw!"

Xiumin meruntuk kesal pada bekas luka di tangannya. Dongho segera berlari mendekati Xiumin yang oleng, ia membantu Xiumin.

" memangnya hyung mau kemana?"

" bandara, Dongie bisa kau antar aku?"

" ah! Kau mau mengantar Kriss-ge dan Kevinie?"

Tidak ada alasan lain untuk membuat namja imut dihadapan Xiumin menuruti keinginanya kecuali ia mengangguk. Dengan senang dan was-was Dongho mengangguk dan membantu Xiumin ke bandara. Di perjalanan Dongho banyak protes pada Xiumin karna kelakuan namjachingunya yang khawatir pada Xiumin dan mengganggu keindahan minpi Dongho.

"—katakan padanya aku akan selalu mencintainya, dan aku akan selalu baik-baik saja jika ia bahagia—"

" baiklah.."

Xiumin mengulurkan dua buah surat beramplop biru dan pink.

" berikan surat beramplop pink ini pada Chen dan yang biru pada papaku.."

" eh?"

Dongho hanya mematung saat Kriss dan Kevin mendekati mereka.

" pesawat sudah akan take off—"

Suara berat Kriss menginterupsi kebekuan dintara Xiumin dan Dongho. Dongho menatap tidak percaya saat Xiumin mengangguk.

" Dongho-ah, jangan lupa pesan yang ku titipkan padamu.."

" hyung! Kau akan ikut ke Canada?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" aku melakukan ini agar mama tidak mengusik kehidupan Chen, agar Chen tetap bahagia.."

" hikzz—tau seperti itu aku akan memanggil Chen hyung.."

" tidak perlu—ah kami harus segera chek in..baik-baik ne Dongho-ah"

Dongho mengangguk dan sesekali membalas lambaian tangan Kevin yang membantu Xiumin berjalan menuju kedalam gate.  
Kriss menatap datar pada Kevin yang cengengesan saat ia di interogasi petugas bandara.

" oh, baiklah..kami akan menyiapkan paspor dan tiket pesawat baru.."

" gomawo.."

Kevin tersenyum berlindung di belakang Xiumin yang hanya tertawa mendapati kecerobohan dongsaeng kesayangan chingunya. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa? Kevin yang membawa semua paspor dan tiket meninggalkannya di bagasi pesawat sebelum mereka chek in yang ahirnya ketigganya harus menunggu beberapa waktu untuk mengurusnya dan kehilangan penerbangan bersama pesawat yang sudah dijadwalkan membawa mereka meninggalkan korea.

" kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kau ceroboh sekali—"

Gerutu Kriss.  
Suasana rumah sakit terasa begitu panic saat mendapati Xiumin tidak ada di ruangannya, Hankyung menelfon siapa saja yang kira-kira pergi membawa Xiumin. Chullie murka dan menganggap Chen membawa kabur Xiumin dan pergi kerumah Chen namun tidak ada seorangpun di rumah gallery milik Chen.  
Tao berlari mengikuti Lay yang pergi menyusul Chen dan Chingunya. Keduanya berhenti saat melihat segerombolan namja sedang membelakangi mereka.

" katakan padaku! Apa yang kau katakan salah Dongie!?"

" hyung! Aku benar! Xiumin hyung ikut bersama Kriss-_ge_ dan Kevin ke Canada sejak 2 jam lalu!"

" kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?—"

Eli menepuk bahu Chen.

_" Penerbangan ke dua menuju Canada telah selesai, penerbangan selanjutnya akan lepas landas 3 jam kedepan, terima kasih.."_

Suara informan membuat semuanya mengangguk memberikan kekuatan pada Chen. Dongho mengulurkan sebuah surat berwarna pink pada Chen saat itu Hankyung tiba.

" apa yang terjadi?hossh—"

Tanya Kiseop yang berusaha meraup nafas sekuat-kuatnya karna harus berlari menemani Hankyung yang panic mendengar anaknya ikut pergi ke Canada. Dongho langsung memeluk Kiseop yang di hadiahi sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

" aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya kembali demi Chen tapi hyung malah membaliknya jika ia pergi semua demi Chen agar Chulie ajumma tidak menyakiti Chen hyung lagi—"

" Baoxie—"

Chen tertunduk menggenggam amplop yang Dongho berikan. Hankyung menatap amplop biru di tangannya, tulisan tangan Xiumin terlihat jelas seperti tulisan tangan Chullie.  
Aj menepuk pundak Eli untuk memberikan semangat pada hyung biologisnya yang seperti menatap langit saat sebuah pesawat lepas landas. Eli hanya mengangguk menerima tuntunan dari Aj, ia berjalan perlahan mengikuti Aj dan yang lainnya.

_"—Mianhe untuk penerbangan menuju Canada penerbangan ke 3 yang ditunda hingga beberapa lama dikarenakan kecelakaan yang menimpa pesawat menuju Canada penerbangan Ke 1.."_

Semua orang di bandara seakan membeku.  
Mata mereka teralihkan ke sebuah layar Tv yang menunjukkan sebuah ledakan dilangit.

_" –sebuah pesawat penerbangan pertama yang membawa lebih dari 300 orang meledak di atas perairan jepang, korban selamat tidak dapat dipastikan namun mendapati jumlah penumpang yang ada di perkirakan tidak ada yang selamat. Sampai saat ini pihak penerbangan dan bandara sedang mengklarisifikasi kebenaran kejadian tersebut—"_

" KEVIIIIN!"

Aj memeluk Eli erat-erat agar tidak menimbulkan masalah dengan mendatangi pihak penerbangan. Chen terpaku terdiam mendengar informasi-informasi tentang kecelakaan yang terus menerus berulang di telinganya.

" –berikut nama korban jiwa yang di temukan meninggal oleh tim SAAT—"

Kevin Wu

-  
Kris Wu

-

Xiumin Tan

-

_"—korban dapat dipastikan oleh barang-barang yang di temukan sisamping tubuh, chek in di bandara, passport dan tiket—kepada keluarga korban diharapkan untuk memastikan kebenarannya—"_


End file.
